Rebel Without a Flame
by stallmaster
Summary: The Story of Axel, before the events of Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2. If you like Axel's extreme coolness and sarcasm then you've come to the right place, hopefully. AxelXno one! Well, at least not a guy.Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As he sat there on his chair, keeping himself busy by juggling his two chakrams, (which he was an adept at), -------- contemplated his life, but not just his own. What happens to a nobody once it dies? The heart can not leave again once it already has, but what of the body and soul? A nobody consists of both so can one live without the other? Then again, nobodies don't even exist, so the separation between the two won't make much of a difference. --------'s pondering was soon over for at the moment, Roxas came in his room.

"Hey Roxas, don't you ever knock?" He said, as he stopped juggling his chakram.

"Sorry about that, Didn't think you'd mind." Said Roxas.

"That's okay..." -------- said, with a sad look on his face.

" Is anything wrong Axel?"

No, I was just thinking." Axel responded.

"What about?"

"Nothing important."

"You know Axel, you shouldn't think too much about your own existence, I heard it's bad for your mental and emotional well being."

"Don't tell me that androgynous clod Zexion told you that."

"Zexion shouldn't be trusted?"

"Well I mean he IS Zexion, you never know what he's up to, and what does he know about 'emotions' he doesn't even have a heart, none of us do."

"Yeah but do you ever get the feeling like you do have one, like you can actually feel emotions?"

"That's the first sensible thing you've said all day." He said, as he got up from his chair. "And you'll figure that all out soon enough, but for now, let's go train in your room."

" What about your room? It's as good as any, and we're already in it." Roxas said, pointing to the floor.

"Yes but you see your room is already a mess so it wouldn't make a difference."

"You're such an idiot." Roxas said, as he grinned.

Roxas took a look around Axel's room. It was pretty clean compared to his own, besides the default white room that every room has, several photos of Axel where put up. A small window showed the beautifully eerie heart-shaped moon that looked upon the World. Under the window was a white desk and lamp and on there was an open book placed on the desk. And finally, Axel's tow distinctive signature chakrams caught Roxas' eye. Both of them were hung up near the next to the door, one on the right side, and one on the left side. His face lit up.

"Okay, since you like my room so much and I like your weapon, let's make the fight interesting." Roxas said, with a smile on his face.

"I never said I liked your room---"

"If you win, we switch rooms, but if I win, we switch weapons..."

Axel was surprised at Roxas' sudden change of attitude; he made this clear to him by stating the following.

" Switch weapons? Since when did you decide to become a rule-breaker?"

"Since when do you pass up great chances like this one?" Roxas replied.

"Good point..." Axel contemplated, as he stroked his chin.

"Very well!" He finally decided. "We'll have it your way, but since I, Axel the great handsome fighter, intend to win, I won't have to worry about losing my precious chakrams. Besides, I'm getting tired of my room; yours will be much better."

"Since when do you like my room?"

"I never said I didn't." Said Axel, truthfully.

"Touché..." Roxas added.

And with that Axel gave Roxas a light punch on the arm and ran out of the room. As he did he said:

"Come on, I'll race you to your room." The redhead said, as he went out the door.

"Wait up!" Roxas shouted, as he headed out the door after him, but before he could reach it, he stopped... He felt an eerie presence was near, not quite out of the ordinary but eerie nonetheless. He turned around and saw nothing but the curtain flapping on Axel's window. He turned back towards the door, thinking it was nothing, and found himself face to face with Xemnas, leader of organization XIII.

Roxas let out a faint yelp.

"Roxas..." He said, eerily.

"Y-Ye-Yes..." Roxas responded faintly.

Xemnas had this habit of moving his arms around when he talked, particularly when he was giving a speech of some sort. Everyone in the organisation noticed this at one point or another, but this was the first time Roxas had. In fact, this was the first time Roxas had ever talked to Xemnas personally.

"May I have a word with you?" He said, holding out his hand.

Roxas was looking at his hand strangely, before lifting his own to point to the door. He spoke:

"We-Well Axel is sorta waiting for-"

Xemnas lifted his hand and the door blew shut with a loud BANG!

"I knew you'd understand" He said, as he grinned. "After all, it's not every day the leader of Organization XIII takes his precious time to converse with the lowliest member of the group, that member being you. Nonetheless I have a proposition for you...a proposition that could benefit you in several more ways than one. What say you? Interested?"

"I'm lowly?"

"You know, if I were you I would befriend better people than that redheaded scoundrel." Xemnas said, blatantly changing the subject.

"Thanks, but I think I'm old enough to make my own 'lowly' friends."

"...Moving on." He said, as he looked up towards the ceiling as if he were contemplating something. "Roxas... Have you ever doubted your existence?" He said, as he lifted his arm and put it against his chest, on the place where his heart used to be.

"Uh...define 'existence'."

"Well my prop--"

The door flew open and hit Xemnas in the back, knocking him to the ground. Roxas could only watch as he fell. He moved back at first, somewhat shocked about his fall, but quickly bent down and went to help him up.

Outside the door was none other than Axel.

"Roxas are you com--" He managed to say, as he opened the door. It was after he felt something hitting the door that he stopped to see what it was.

"Oooh, sorry Xem--- Xemnas!! Oh gee, I'm so sorr--" He said, without actually doing anything.

As he got up, Xemnas lifted his hand to silence Axel; Roxas couldn't help but chuckle.

"Putrid fool!" He said, as he got up while holding his head. "You should know better than to barge into a room whilst other people are conversing!"

"But this is my room." Axel retorted. "I mean, shouldn't I have the right to enter my own room without having to be afraid of people engaging in conversation, in my own room?"

Axel emphasised the last four words to point out the illogic in Xemnas' statement.

"And furthermore," Axel continued. "How was I supposed to know you were engaging in conversation anyway, I just barge into my room whenever I want, you should get your facts straight Xemnas."

Xemnas rolled his eyes as turned around to face Roxas.

"Roxas, we'll talk some other time, in the meanwhile think about what I said and listen to your heart, or at least what's left of it..."

"But you didn't tell me anything." Roxas replied.

"Didn't I Roxas? Didn't I?" Xemnas said, before realizing that: "Oh wait, I didn't."

Axel rolled his eyes this time. Xemnas saw him and turned around.

"And you! Don't think this is over!"

Axel rolled his eyes yet again

"It's never over..."

Xemnas scowled upon seeing this.

"I'll expect to see you in the detention room a week from now." He said to the redhead.

"Um...Ok, although I hardly see that as punishment." The redhead answered back, while crossing his arms. "I've been there so many times, I'm more familiar with it than my own room.

Xemnas chuckled as he lifted his arms in all directions and said: "I'd advise you to watch your tongue, Axel. Because the detention room is far from being the only system of punishment we have."

"Really?" Axel said, crossing his arms. "Now that would be definitely something I would like to see."

Xemnas grinned before responding in is deep, imposing voice: "I doubt you would." He then left in a puff of black smoke that faded between the two.

An awkward silence filled the room for a while, before Axel started talking.

"Way to go, Roxas..." He muttered.

"Oh, this is my fault?" Roxas replied.

"Well you should have figured out sooner or later that I would have come. Once again, your inept sense of timing has left us both in hot water."

"Look, let's just spar for now, I'm not in the mood for pointless conversations."

"Spar?" Axel said, sarcastically. "Where did you learn a big word like that, Roxy?

"I'm sorry?"

"I said where did you-"

"No, I mean...what did you call me?"

"What, 'Roxy'? You don't like that name?"

"Yeah...no." Roxas quickly replied.

"Hey, if you don't like it than you're just going to have to deal with it, capische?

Roxas sighed as he muttered: "Just don't make a habit of it."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get on with the 'sparring', shall we?"

"About that..." He said, as he put his hand on the back of his head. "Couldn't we play in the Hall of Empty Melodies? There'd be more than enough room.

"Hey, you're the one who started this whole 'room' business, so you'll have to stick the deal. Besides, Xigbar's already in the Hall. He's been training there for ages, that place is probably gonna be his grave. Now seriously, come on."

" Fine..."

And with that the two ran off into the Proof of Existence chamber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the chamber the two headed for Roxas' room. His room was a complete mess, several black coats that were the Organization's trademark lay scattered on the floor, and several drawings were scattered on his desk. There was also a window, which, like Axel's, was over his desk.

Roxas was the last member to join The Thirteenth Order, yet his room was the messiest.

"This place is a sty, don't you ever clean up?" Axel said, as he rummaged through the pile of papers on Roxas's desk.

"If I did I wouldn't know where everything is, you see I'm happy in my messy madness." Roxas replied.

"Right..."

Suddenly, something struck Axel's eye. As he was looking through the pile of papers on Roxas' desk, he came across a very interesting one. It was Roxas, dressed in his organisation attire, holding hands with Sora, who was dressed in his regular Mickey Mouse clothing. Axel immediately brought the drawing closer to his face to examine it, while several other papers fell on the floor. Axel was simply astonished to see this, he turned his head, only to see Roxas fiddling through his coats. Quickly, he folded the drawing and stuffed it in a pocket inside his coat.

As Roxas was still rummaging through his coats, Axel came over to him casually, to give the impression as if everything was fine and he hadn't just found a picture that might be a key part into making Sora complete.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked, casually.

"Looking for my Keyblades" Roxas answered.

"I thought you knew where everything was."

"Yes but my Keyblades always seem to lose themselves."

Axel snorted. "Why not just materialize them?"

"I need the power of light to do that and as you can see, I don't have it."

"I'm sure you don't." He said, as he crossed his arms.

Roxas lifted coat after coat and eventually found the Oblivion Keyblade.

"Great!" Roxas exclaimed. "Now, I just need to find the Oathkeeper..."

"Ok Roxas, one is enough let's just get it on." Axel said, as uncrossed his arms.

"Just a minute, I can't seem to find the Oathkeeper Keyblade..." Roxas said, his voice was muffled from being under all those coats.

"You know, instead of wasting time finding the Oathkeeper, why don't you actually keep your oath and fight me already."

"I don't remember ever making an oath." He said, as he got back up from under the coats.

"That's not the point..."

Axel sighed as he surveyed Roxas hopelessly looking through his various coats.

"That's it...Roxas..." He said, as he spread out his arms, his hands flashed and immediately his two chakrams appeared in both of them. "Let's get started!"

"In a minute..." Roxas replied, without even turning his head as he head for the closet.

Axel had had enough. While he was still in back of Roxas, he ran up to him and struck him from behind with a horizontal slash.

But Roxas had blocked from behind by lifting the Oblivion over his shoulder and both weapons clashed, emanating a white flash.

The two stood still in the same position for a while, Roxas with his back face to Axel.

Suddenly, Roxas jumped over Axel and landed face to Axel's back, he swung his Keyblade horizontally but Axel turned around just in time to deflect the attack.

The deflection left Roxas open to further attack. Axel struck him in the chest and he fell to the ground.

Axel continued the attack by bending down on Roxas, who was laying on the ground, but Roxas had guarded it while still on the floor, Axel lost his balance and fell on Roxas, who then placed his feet on Axel's chest and threw him backwards with a backwards somersault. Axel landed on his feet on the other side of the room.

"Not bad..." He said, as he got up. "But I, being the older and more experienced one, shall no doubt emerge victorious."

"Just wait until I find the Oathkeeper." Roxas said, as he scowled.

"That should be interesting," He said, as he stroked his chin. "But I'm really not the patient type"

And with that Roxas fled to the other end of the room, frantically looking for the Keyblade. He lifted coat after coat but couldn't find anything.

"Running will get you nowhere!" Axel exclaimed.

Axel sprinted after him. Roxas continued searching under the coats but still nothing. His heart raced by the minute as Axel continued sprinting.

"There's no escape!"

Axel jumped, and struck Roxas in the air...

The sound of clashing metal was heard throughout the castle. Roxas had blocked one of Axel's chakrams with both Keyblades.

"It was under the bed covers." Roxas said, with a grin on his face.

He applied pressure to his Keyblades and pushed Axel away, who landed with his feet on the wall. He propelled himself back towards Roxas while twirling in the air; he lifted an arm to strike at Roxas.

As he hit him Roxas ducked. Axel stayed in the air for a few seconds; Roxas took that time to jam the Oblivion Keyblade into the chakram Axel attacked with.

Once Axel landed back on the ground, the two struggled to get their weapons back, but they were stuck betwixt each other.

"Nice going..." Axel said.

Roxas, frustrated, pulled his Keyblade as hard as he could, eventually, he pulled so hard that he accidentally flung it to the other side of the room, and Axel along with it, who fell in a pile of coats.

Once he got back up, Axel noticed the Keyblade still jammed in his chakram, he quickly yanked it out and threw it across the room.

"Fetch!" He said, as he threw it.

He then headed for Roxas who was also running towards him. As soon as he got within close proximity, Roxas ducked and stepped on Axel's foot as he struck. Axel subsequently tripped and fell over Roxas and landed yet again into another pile of coats.

"These coats are always there to break my fall!" He proclaimed.

"They'll do that..." Roxas replied.

Roxas got back up and his back was facing Axel, then it came.

He heard a loud FWOOM!

He turned around slowly and saw Axel floating in the air; the chakrams he held and Axel himself were on fire.

"I told you I'd emerge victorious!" He shouted, while looking down at the terrified Roxas. "There's no cowering now!"

Axel frowned once he saw Roxas frantically searching for his Keyblade.

"You know just killed the excitement right there." He said to him, from above.

"Shut up!" Roxas said, as he searched frantically yet again, this time for the Oblivion Keyblade.

"You should learn to organize yourself!"

Roxas kept looking under the coats, Axel couldn't have thrown it that far. It had to be somewhere near.

"Of course, it's too late for that now!" Axel said, while stretching his arms out to prepare for his attack.

Roxas searched under the bed covers as Axel threw one of his fiery chakrams towards him. He was still searching frantically under the bed when...

"Found it!" He cried out, with joy.

Roxas turned around and whacked the flaming chakram back at Axel; the ashes caused from the clash and the smoke from the fire both flew in Roxas' face. Also, the force of the chakram caused Roxas to move back.

Axel caught the deflected chakram and threw the one in his other hand, which left a trail of fire and smoke in the air. Roxas deflected that one with ease and sent it back to Axel while more ashes flew in his face and he moved another step backwards.

They continued until Roxas was at the very end of the room.

Axel was sick of giving Roxas all these chances, so he decided to end it once and for all.

"This is it!" He said, over the roaring blaze of his own fire. "Prepare yourself!"

His chakrams disappeared from his hand, but he was still on fire.

Axel got ready.

He put his two hands in front of him, one next to the other; his two chakrams then appeared in front of his hands one in front of the other. They quickly caught fire and started spinning. The top one was spinning right and the bottom one was spinning left. Axel was charging up power, and as he was, the fire around his body grew thicker.

He put his arms back and prepared to strike with full force while Roxas watched in awe and fear.

Wind...

Axel felt the wind on his back and heard it whistling. He saw his own ashes and smoke being carried away by it.

It grew stronger and stronger, as did the trails of ashes dust and smoke.

It extinguished Axel's chakrams and they fell to the ground while Axel was still floating in the air.

"Wind?" Axel asked himself.

Then it struck him.

"Oh no, not... Please not--"

"AXEL!" A loud voice exclaimed.

Axel flinched as the voice yelled out his name, he turned around while still floating in the air with his head hunched, Roxas had immediately seen who it was, and quickly tried to hide his Keyblades underneath his pile of coats..

"H-H-Hi Xaldin..." Axel said nervously, as he tried his best not to look directly in the Whirlwind Lancer's blue-ish eyes.

"You numbskull!" Xaldin proclaimed, while several strands of his hair flew in his face. "What did I tell you about fighting here! Of course it doesn't surprise me that you of all people would stoop so low!"

"Now Xald--" Axel tried to say.

'Quiet you!" Xaldin interrupted. "And get on the ground!"

Axel slowly floated to the ground until both feet were on it.

Silence...

"And you, Roxas!" Xaldin said, to the blond-haired boy, breaking the silence that filled the room seconds earlier. "I know you're new here, but you can make better friends than this redheaded scoundrel!"

"You know technically my hair's not entirely red," Axel dared to say. "if you look close enough you can see the roots are--"

Xaldin stared at him as Axel kept taking. After a while, Axel noticed him and felt a little uncomfortable. He hunched his head.

"I'll stop talking now..." He said, with a smile on his face.

Xaldin walked all the way to the other end of the room to speak to Roxas. Axel crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall.

"Now Roxas," Xaldin said calmly, as if he thought Roxas was scared. "since you're new and are apparently easily influenced by Axel...I'll let it go for now."

"Um...ok." Roxas replied.

"As for you, Axel!" Xaldin said as he turned around towards Axel.

"That's me." Axel replied.

Xaldin scowled.

"I'll expect to see you in the detention room a week from now."

"Gee, sorry Xaldin," He said, as he looked at his nails to give off the impression that he was unimpressed. "but I have a date with Xemnas next week, can I squeeze you in Tuesday?"

Xaldin walked over to Axel until the two were face to face. Axel rolled his eyes as he did.

"I suggest you try adopting a more humble attitude..." Xaldin said, sneering.

"I suggest you try some mouthwash." Axel said, smirking.

Roxas, who was still in the back, let out a small burst of laughter and did his best to keep it in.

Xaldin looked at him, then back at Axel.

"Infantile brat!" Xaldin whispered, while sneering again.

He stormed out the door and the wind blew it shut.

"Finally..." He said, rolling his eyes. "Now, let's-"

Suddenly, Axel and Roxas felt the wind again, but this time, it was going in a circle around the room, they both saw a trail of dust moving in a circular motion.

All the coats on the floor started moving, they were moving in the direction of the wind. Soon, they were all lifted in the air and flying around in a circle until they all gathered up in the middle of the room and were dropped on the floor in a big pile.

"I'll expect to see those coats hung up by tomorrow Roxas!" He said, through the other side of the door.

Silence...

"It really, truly never ends with him, does it?" Axel said.

"I don't see what the problem was, aren't we encouraged to train in our rooms?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah...no." He said, while juggling one of his chakrams.

"But..." Roxas stuttered. "Didn't you say that-"

"I say a lot of things." Axel interrupted. "You should know by now that nothing I say is true."

"So...we're not allowed to fight anywhere in the castle?"

"Only if it's under threat, and with the way Xemnas is running things around here, it shouldn't be too long before somebody else takes control of this castle."

"So, where are we supposed to train?"

"The Hall of Empty Melodies, but that place is Xigbar's territory now. We should try fighting at Memory's Skyscraper."

"You think?"

"Sure, it has wide open space, perfect for fighting."

"Hmm...sounds like my kind of place." Roxas said, holding his chin.

"Yeah, I picture myself fighting there too."

"So, how are we gonna settle this whole 'room business? We never got to finish the battle."

"Well, I guess this match is a draw, we'll just have to wait until our next 'spar', which shouldn't be too far from now."

"Yeah..." Roxas said, with a melancholic look on his face.

"Anything wrong, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Well...it's just..."

"Yes..."

"Did you ever...dream?"

"Dream as in...aspiring to be something?"

"No, I mean...did you ever dream while sleeping?"

"Oh...of course not. Nobodies don't dream, you know that. Why did you happen to..."

Roxas looked at him with a strange look on his face, as if he were unsure of himself.

"I...I dreamt about the Skyscraper..." Roxas said, while looking up.

Axel was speechless. He tried to mutter a few words, but though about the picture of Roxas and Sora.

"Wh-What did you see, exactly...in this dream." Axel managed to mutter.

"I can't seem to remember," Roxas said as he sighed. "Do you think this has anything to do with my heartless?"

"I can't imagine why, are you even sure you dreamt?"

"I don't even know anymore." Roxas said, while hunching his head.

Axel noticed that something else was bothering Roxas.

"Is there something else, Roxas?" He asked.

Roxas sighed and said: "There's a lot of things"

"Oh, wait...is this because you don't have a..."

Roxas nodded.

"Don't worry," Axel said to comfort him, "I'm sure you'll discover it soon enough, I mean, we didn't all get ours the second we became nobodies."

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah... Well sort of, ok not really, but give it time I'm sure it'll come."

"Thanks Axel."

And with that, the two ran out of the room and back into the proof of existence chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel and Roxas were in the Hall of Empty Melodies on the top floor. It was supper time and they were heading for the dining room. They conversed as they did so.

"You know Axel, I've been thinking." Said Roxas.

"Haven't we all been?" Axel replied, with his hands on the back of his head and with said head tilted upwards, he seemed very carefree while doing so.

"All of the other members here seem to remember their past and former selves, but I can't remember a thing about my past."

"You know we all act like we want to know are 'forgotten past', but really, maybe it's just best that we leave it alone."

"That's easy for you to say, you remember your past. I'm the only one here organisation that doesn't."

"You know Roxas, it isn't very good for your emotional well-being to think too much about things like that." Axel said, smirking.

"Are you mocking me?" Roxas said, with a smile on his face.

"No, I'm mocking Zexion."

Roxas chuckled and said: "You're a good friend Axel."

"I know" Axel said, smiling.

Suddenly, the two heard a voice from afar, a high pitch voice that rung in their ears and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Yoo-hoo! Axel!" The voice cried out from behind them.

Axel looked at Roxas and rolled his eyes.

"Oh great." He said as he turned around. "What do you want now Larxene?"

Larxene ran all the way up to him and stopped to catch her breath. As she bent down and put her hands on her knees, her two strands of blond hair swung in her face, and her coat flailed around as she got back up and posed girlishly.

"Well, let me just start off by saying that you look nice today." She said, smiling.

"I know." The redhead replied.

Larxene giggled.

"You're so funny, Axel." She said, as she touched the tip of his nose with her finger.

"Please don't do that." Axel said mutually.

"I just wanted to ask you something" She said, while lifting one foot in the air to appear innocent.

"Would you mind hurrying up, Larxene? I'm hungry."

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Saturday." Roxas answered.

"I wasn't asking you." The blond girl said to him, scowling.

Roxas looked at her strangely, and rolled his eyes after she set hers upon Axel, again.

"That's right Axy, it's Saturday, and do you know what day that is?"

"Did you just call me Axy?"

"I said, do you know what day that is?" She said, this time with a more imposing voice.

"Really Larxene, this conversation is absolutely fascinating and I'd love to stay and chat about Saturday, but I have a date with the dinner table, so if you don't mind..."

He then turned around and proceeded to go out the door. Larxene ran all the way around him and stopped him in his tracks again.

"Larxene!" Axel shouted.

"I'm so sorry Axy, but you didn't let me finish-"

"Nor will I let you." He said, while turning around her again to get to the door.

Larxene, this time, grabbed Axel by the arm. He felt a tight squeeze as she did, a very tight squeeze. He turned his head to look at her, and saw her eyes filled with anger. She spoke in a very daunting voice, while gritting her teeth.

"I said, you didn't let me finish!"

Axel wasn't the least bit scared, however he knew that this shenanigan would never end if he would just talk to Larxene.

"What do you want?" He asked impolitely, while shaking his arm to get hers off.

"Silly, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a walk later to Memory's Skyscraper," She said, immediately changing her fierce attitude to her earlier, perky attitude. "since today is the day the Organization was founded and coincidentally is also the day I joined."

Larxene started giggling loudly.

"Oh Larxene..." She said to herself.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"That sounds okay I guess." Axel said, wanting only to end the conversation so he could satisfy his stomach. "I could use the exercise." Was the only excuse he could come up with.

He then turned around and continued walking to the dinner chamber while talking to Roxas.

Larxene stood still for a moment. She was pale and was shaking uncontrollably. Marluxia happened to pass by her and noticed her wavering. He analysed her from head to toe and she didn't move a muscle aside from the ones that were already moving naturally. However, Marluxia noticed that these muscles were definitely not moving as a result of the biological stimuli known as love.

"Larxene?" He asked. "Larxene are you feeling all right? You seem to be moving your muscles on purpose. Do you assume to be in love and are moving your muscles purposely to reassure yourself that you indeed have a heart?"

"...He loves me..." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"HE LOVES ME!" She screamed in Marluxia's face.

And with that she ran off into the proof of existence chamber. Marluxia looked at her run the entire time, and then said to himself:

"Case in point."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner the two heroes headed to Larxene's room through the Hall of Empty Melodies yet again.

"That Larxene is kinda rude." Roxas said. "And by 'rude', I mean downright nasty. Has she always been like that?

"She's rude to everybody except me." Axel replied. "I seem to have been granted some kind of immunity against her."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You're so oblivious." Roxas said, and he smirked. "Have you always been like that?"

"Oblivious to what?"

Roxas chuckled.

"The obvious" He responded.

"Har har, very funny. Seriously though, what am I oblivious to?"

"Come on, race me to her room and I'll tell you." He said, as he gave Axel a light punch on the arm.

"Roxas!" Axel cried out. "Oblivious to what?"

As soon as Roxas started running, Axel followed closely behind after him. They were about to enter the Proof of Existence Chamber from the Hall of Empty Melodies when, at that moment, Axel felt a WOOM!

He turned around, not being sure what it was, but saw nothing.

He pondered.

"Hmm... What do you think that was Roxas?" He said as he turned around.

Once he saw Roxas, his eyes grew wide.

"Roxas...?"

Roxas had been frozen in place in his running position, with one foot on the ground and one foot in the air. His spiky blond hair appeared to be swaying in the wind, but was stuck in a certain wind-swaying position. He wasn't moving a muscle.

Axel studied him carefully.

He pondered yet again. Who, or what would have the ability to manipulate time? Specifically, the ability to manipulate time around individual objects or people.

"Luxord!" He cried out, scowling.

"Axel my lad..." A voice from behind said. The person speaking had an English accent. "How are you this evening?"

Axel quickly turned around, his back facing Roxas, but no one was there.

"Over here..." The voice said, from behind him.

Axel turned back to face Roxas and saw Luxord standing in front of him. Immediately he took out both of his chakrams and got in his fighting stance.

"Get out." He said, as he glared at the bleached blond Englishman.

"Now, now," He said, with a large grin on his face. "that's no way to treat an Englishman Axel, not to mention your fellow comrade, or chum, or friend, or whatever horribly juvenile euphemism you'd want to use to associate with me."

"How about: 'Jack ass' or 'Dirt bag', or whatever horribly juvenile insult I can possibly think of to associate with you." Axel replied.

Luxord scoffed.

"I would suggest you adopt a meeker outlook. You wouldn't want anything to come about poor Roxas here, would you."

"Is that a threat?"

"I suppose you can call it that. However, it was somewhat in vain, since I'm obliged to take Roxas with me anyway."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Look Luxord, I don't have time for games, just leave will you?"

"Very well, but I'm taking him with me" He said, as he pointed to Roxas.

"I just told you I don't want to play your game!"

"This has nothing to do with your or my amusement!" Luxord said, before he stopped to ponder. "Well...maybe it is amusing for me."

"Luxord, I am warning you, get out of here before I get you out."

Luxord let out a laugh before saying: "That would be a feat I would certainly like to see accomplished on your behalf."

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearances" Axel said, as he scoffed.

"Neither should you."

Axel was at first puzzled at hearing this, but then soon realized what Luxord meant when he saw him put his arm up in front of Roxas. As soon as he did, a large row of cards came out of nowhere and encircled Roxas. Axel could only watch as he saw his best friend disappear after the cards slid into the ground. Roxas was gone.

Axel approached Luxord and held a chakram to his neck.

"What do you want?" He said.

"It's not me really me that wants him yank..."Luxord said, putting his hands up to seem innocent.

"Oh, I see. You're just a simple pawn in someone's twisted game of chess."

Luxord scoffed again, then said while grinning: "I may be a pawn, but you're not even on the board."

"Why, am I not surprised to hear that?"

"Well, that being said, my business here is concluded. Toodles" He said, as he waved his hand.

"Luxord!" Axel shouted, as he lunged at him and sliced him with a chakram.

He was gone. Axel felt a tap on his shoulder soon after, and as tense as he was, quickly turned around while swiping. Luxord jumped away to avoid it and landed a few feet away from Axel.

Axel, in a furry of rage, lit his chakrams on fire and threw each one at Luxord. However, Luxord stretched his hand out and a large card materialized in front of him and acted as a shield. The two chakrams hit it one at a time, and the second one destroyed the card. The chakrams then re-materialized in Axel's hands.

"Manipulating time certainly has its perks," Luxord exclaimed, grinning. "but then again, so does manipulating people."

He immediately snapped his fingers, and six cards appeared around him; three on his left side, and three on his right side. They were all turned around so as to be hidden from Axel, and they had yet to be turned face-up.

"Now," Luxord said. "Which one of these cards is Roxas?"

Axel wasn't so much confused to what was going on, as much as he was insulted.

"What?" He said, in an infuriating, yet calm tone.

"I knew you'd ask me. It's quite simple: you see, one of these cards has Roxas on the other side of it, and what I'm asking you to do, although it may seem complicated, is to choose which--"

Luxord yelped before he ducked and dodged Axel's chakram. It soon re-materialized again in Axel's hand. Once Luxord got back up, he spoke:

"You know, I--"

Luxord yelped again as he saw Axel lunge toward him. He moved to the side as Axel swiped him vertically. Axel then turned around and threw a chakram at three of the cards that were on the left to Luxord. It hit the three of them as it flew to the far side of the hallway, then destroyed them all once it came back in Axel's hand.

Axel turned around again and threw his other chakram towards the cards that were on the right to Luxord. Incidentally, Luxord was in their path, so before the chakram reached him, he flipped sideways and dodged it while the three cards suffered the same fate as the previous three. The chakram eventually returned in Axel's hand.

"What did you do that for?" Luxord asked, looking at Axel as if he were crazy. "You could've killed your friend.

"Can it!" Axel yelled. "You'd never give me a chance to save Roxas. Now tell me, where is he!"

"That, my friend, is for me to know, and you to ponder until your mind explodes." Luxord said, pointing to himself and Axel respectively.

Axel approached Luxord and put his chakram on his neck.

"Tell me...now." He said, in a very low and serious voice.

"Let me ask you something" Luxord said, as he pushed Axel's chakram away from his neck. "If I indeed took Roxas away, don't you think that enough time has passed for him to be thousands of miles away from here? Wouldn't you say that it's practically impossible to catch up with him by now?"

Luxord seemed to be hinting something, and Axel wasn't sure if he should believe him or not. As he stared in Luxord's blue eyes, set upon his pale, grinning face, Axel chose the latter.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Axel proclaimed.

"Say what you will, I'm not the one who just lost a friend."

"How is that relevant to the conversation, exactly?"

"You really are clueless, you know that?"

"Stop weaselling your way around my questions and give me a straight answer!"

"Why don't you think about what I said and give yourself a straight answer?"

Axel was intrigued at what Luxord had just said. He pondered for a short while, as the white-haired gambler stared strangely into his green eyes. However, Axel quit pondering when he soon realized something.

"You're just stalling for time..." Axel said, as he pointed at Luxord in an accusing manner.

"Like I said," Luxord began responding, with a grin on his face. "Manipulating time certainly has its perks"

Axel didn't know what to do upon hearing this. Before long, Luxord raised up one of his hands, and a bright light flashed from his hand. Axel wasn't sure what he should do, but eventually, he took his chances and lunged at Luxord with all of his might. As he jumped, he prepared himself to swipe Luxord horizontally with both of his chakrams. However, the bright light on Luxord's hand grew larger, and only one word came out of Luxord's mouth as Axel lunged at him:

"Stop!"

A beach...

Or at least what's left of it.

The water was pitch black, the sky was almost as black, and there were several strange rock formations scattered on the beach. On one of these rocks there was a hooded man sitting and staring at the water.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared at the other end of the beach: Another hooded man came out of it.

"I brought him master." The hooded man said.

"Very good," The man on the rock said. "leave him here and I'll see that you get your reward."

"Oh I don't want any reward, the air on that redhead's mug was satisfying enough."

"I trust that Axel is far from here?"

"Worry not, dear master. The time it would take for my Stop spell to end would still leave us with enough time. He's still in the hallway right now."

"How large is the radius of your stop Spell?"

"Again, I implore you not to fret, master. I have everything under control, everyone in the castle has been frozen for the same amount of time as that redheaded scoundrel, they won't realize anything once the spell runs out of time."

"Well, then bring the Key of Destiny here before it does."

"Very good, master" The hooded man said, as he snapped his fingers.

A row of giant cards came out of nowhere; they formed a circle next to the hooded man on the rock and then disappeared into the ground.

Roxas appeared.

"You may leave, Luxord." The hooded man on the rock said.

"Very good, sir." Luxord replied, before materializing materializing a dork portal and entering it.

"Roxas..." The hooded man said to him, as he lay perched on the rock.

"..." Roxas was speechless.

"Don't you recognize me?" The hooded man said.

Roxas stared at him...

"Come, have a seat." He said, as he pointed to a rock next to him.

Roxas hesitated, but eventually he sat down next to the hooded man.

The hooded man turned his head towards the water and stared at it.

"...Xemnas?" Roxas guessed.

The man turned his head towards Roxas and stared at him, Roxas felt very uncomfortable.

Eventually, the man took off his hood.

"Let's talk about that proposition shall we?" Xemnas said, with a grin on his face.

The light from Luxord's spell had blinded Axel, who tumbled on his knees onto the ground. He looked up, his eyes still being somewhat blinded from the burst of light. He couldn't really make out anything. Once his eyes adjusted to the regular light, all he could see was white. Luxord was gone, and there was no trace of him whatsoever.

Axel, infuriated, started running across the hall all the way to the end. Once he did, he entered a large room with a few desks in it and a door at the other end. As he ran, he hopped over the desks, and eventually made his way to the door. Upon opening the door, he realized that something or someone was on the other side, and that thing or person had just received a door in the face.

Axel took a peek behind the door and saw Xaldin, on the ground holding his face. Axel took his chances and just kept running down the hall that the doorway had led into. Once Xaldin got back up, he caught a glimpse of a certain redheaded scoundrel just as he was turning the corner.

"AXEL!" He cried out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx was waiting and waiting for the bathroom to be free (He really had to go). He was doing his best to keep it in, and event tried knocking on the door to hurry up Larxene's freshening up.

"Gosh Larxene," He said, after knocking. "there are other people in this castle besides you, you know."

"Gosh Demyx," Larxene said, mockingly through the door. "there are other bathrooms in this castle besides this one you know."

"But I want this one!" Demyx replied, in a whining tone.

"Stop being such a baby and leave me alone! I have a date with Axel and I'm freshening up."

"Axel?" Demyx scoffed. "Good luck with him."

"Don't make me come out there." She said, in a tone that seemed somewhat angry.

"Oh, here he comes right now, hey Axel."

"Nice try, Demyx, you'll just have to hold it in."

Unfortunately for Larxene, Axel had been passing by there at that exact moment, and was telling Demyx to be quiet as he jogged through the hall.

"Will you shut up!" He whispered, as he ran past him.

"Oh, you just missed him, Larxene!"

Larxene figured Demyx was probably joking, but she didn't want to take any chances, she wanted to make sure Axel would go on that walk with her.

Larxene opened the bathroom door and she hit something as she did, she didn't bother to see what it was, instead she looked down the end of the hall and saw Axel running.

"Is he trying to get out of the walk?" She asked herself, before running after him and crying out:

"Yoo-hoo! Axel! AXEL!!!"

The second time she cried out his name, her voice had a somewhat enraged tone.

Behind the door was Xaldin and Demyx, who was on the floor holding his face and yelling out:

"Ow! My face! My valuable face!

Xaldin got back up and looked down the hall, only to see nothing. Demyx got back up behind him, so Xaldin turned around and asked him:

"Demyx! Have you seen Axel pass by here?"

"Yes," He responded casually. "he went down the hall, and Larxene followed him too."

"Larxene? So she hit me with the door...well, no matter, she's just another troublemaker I can nab in the process."

Demyx rolled his eyes as he entered the bathroom.

"I saw that!" Cried out Xaldin, before running down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel finally made it to the castle entrance outside. He turned around, facing the castle, and looked at the tallest tower, expecting to see at least Xemnas or Luxord, but he saw nothing...

He turned around again.

"Luxord you coward! Show yourself!" He yelled out into the darkness.

Nothing...

He turned back towards the entrance and saw Larxene coming out. He rolled his eyes as he said:

"Oh, great."

Once Larxene caught up with him, she spoke:

"Have you decided to start without me?" She asked.

"What?" Axel asked, before realizing what she meant. "Oh...yeah, sure, whatever. Listen, did you see Luxord anywhere around here?"

"No, why? Is he accompanying us, or something?"

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Have you checked his room?"

Axel looked at her with a strange look, then turned around and started talking to himself.

"I'm sure he used a Stop spell," He started saying. "He must have frozen me and gone off somewhere, darn it! Who knows how much time ahead of me he is...where could he have brought Roxas?"

As he was talking to himself, Axel failed to notice that Larxene hadn't said a word yet, and that this usually meant something's happened to her. So he continued talking to himself, before feeling a light tap on his shoulder.

"Look Larxene," he started, as he turned around.

However, he turned around only to find Xaldin staring at him in the face. Axel felt rather uncomfortable as he peered into Xaldin's blue eyes.

"Hi-ya." Was all that came out of Axel's mouth.

"Don't play coy with me, you know what you did..." Xaldin said, sneering.

"I hit you accidentally by opening a door. I hardly think that requires any sort of pursuit on your behalf, Xaldy." Axel replied, as he crossed his arms.

Xaldin then turned around, and started pacing from side to side.

"That is strike two, Axel." He said, as he kept pacing and lifted two fingers as if he were doing the 'peace' sign.

"There was a first strike?" Axel asked. "Oh right, the whole mouthwash thing." He continued, upon realizing what Xaldin meant.

"One more strike and it's off to the detention room with me, do you hear?"

"I'd say that this second 'strike' counts more as a 'ball'...wouldn't you say? I mean, it was accidental, so technically--"

"One more strike and it's the detention room!" Xaldin repeated, as he abruptly interrupted Axel.

Finally, Axel had noticed something that he should have noticed as soon as he had started talking to himself earlier.

"Say...where's Larxene?" He said, as he peeked over Xaldin's shoulder.

"Speaking of delinquents..." Xaldin said, with a grin.

Xaldin held his arm up and snapped his fingers. Soon after, Larxene came floating down next to him. She was covered by a sort of aura made up of winds. Large airstreams swirled around her as her hair and cloak flailed wildly. She was a few inches off of the ground, and could barely move a muscle.

Axel looked at Xaldin with utter surprise and perplexity.

"Now Larxene," Xaldin said, as he turned his head towards her. "That's only strike one for you, but should you acquire two more strikes, it's off to the detention room with Axel. Understand?"

"I'd spit in your face but the wind would blow it back into mine" She retaliated.

Xaldin was completely appalled upon hearing this. Axel, however, was mildly amused.

"Wow. She's got more guts than I do." Axel muttered to himself.

"Quiet!" Xaldin said, as he raised his arm towards Axel. The same swirls of wind that were trapping Larxene were now trapping Axel, as he was floating a few inches into the air.

Xaldy, baby" Axel said, as the wind blew his hair into his face. "I think you may be talking this guard duty a wee bit too seriously."

"You're going back to the castle!" Xaldin said, through the wind's howls.

"But this is only ball one, isn't it? I don't deserve to be punished yet!"

"It is my duty to rule out any suspecting threat in the castle's parameters!"

"And like I said, you're taking this way too seriously."

"I've had enough of your insolence! This will prevent you from further provocative behaviour!"

"What behaviour!? I hit you accidentally while opening a door!"

"You fled from the scene! Do not deny it!"

"You're insane!" Axel yelled out the best he could, through the roaring cry of the winds surrounding him. "You're not the lea--"

Axel could not finish his sentence. Xaldin lifted his arm up and pointed it towards the castle. As he did, Axel was simultaneously hurled all the way back to the castle to the highest tower. Larxene watched hoplelessly through the swirls of wind that encircled her, as Axel became nothing more than a shooting star.

Xaldin turned around towards the ever-floating Larxene and spoke:

"I trust you know what's in for you, Larxene?"

Larxene did the unthinkable and spat in Xaldin's face. However, to her dismay, the stream of saliva flew back into her own face.

"Great," She said sarcastically. "I knew this would happen."

Xaldin glared at her with ever-growing disgust. Ultimately, he brought his face inches away from hers and raised his two fingers again.

"Although that was a failed attempt," He said, as his hair flew around wildly. "That is strike two on your behalf."

Before he could even see Larxene's reaction, he raised his hand towards the castle again, this time at another direction. As soon as he did, Larxene was hurled to that spot in the same fashion as Axel. She was headed towards another tower.

Soon after, Xaldin looked up at the castle, and the circular moon sleeping behind it. Feeling content with what he had done, he lifted himself into the hair and cast an Aero spell on himself. Several swirls of wind enveloped him and he dashed as fast as he could into the entrance of the castle.

"Whatever it is I'm not accepting it." Roxas said, before even thinking of listening to Xemnas' proposition.

"Now Roxas..." Xemnas said, in a low voice. "You misjudge me. No doubt the work of that redheaded--"

"Scoundrel?"

Xemnas stared at Roxas, and then turned his head and stared back into the ocean.

"Nobodies like us," He started, as he moved his arms awkwardly. "we, who teeter on the edge of nothing and being neither denizens of light or darkness, we suffer. We suffer knowing that somewhere, out there, our heart is acting on it's own, mocking our very existence."

"Uh-huh." Roxas replied casually.

Xemnas looked straight into Roxas' eyes.

"Roxas... What would you say if I told you that I know where your heartless is?" He asked.

Roxas was speechless.

Axel landed slowly on the Altar of naught. His hair was completely windswept and his cloak was wrinkled. After a taking a short pause to recover from the vertigo, he spoke to himself:

"I am gonna kill Xaldin."

He stepped up to the edge of the tower and looked down at the murky city below him. It was distorted from his current viewpoint, and it seemed barely capable of standing upon itself. He re-arranged his hair as he continued speaking to himself, trying to make sense of the current situation.

"Where could that rat Luxord have gone with Roxas..." He asked himself. "Hmm...it may have something to do with Xemnas, since that pathetic gambler will do anything to get on his good side."

Axel stopped re-arranging his hair and put his hands on the edge while looking down.

"Come to think of it, this may have to do with whatever Xemnas was saying to Roxas before. Knowing him, he would've probably picked a quiet spot to talk..."

Then, it caught Axel's eye. The beach. He gazed at the still, shadowy waters and the odd rock formation as he contemplated it to be a perfect spot for Xemnas to give one of his speeches without any interruption.

"The beach!" He cried out. "He's probably down there with Roxas right know..."

Axel put his hand on his chin to think better.

"If I go now and someone notices, it'll only cause more of an uproar, but I'd only be gone for a few minutes...then again, it is a long way from here to the beach...even if I went through a corridor..."

After a few minutes of pondering, Axel's mind was set.

"All right," he said as he turned around. "I'll go and--"

Axel could not finish his sentence as he turned around. Actually, it wasn't so much that he couldn't finish, it was that he didn't want to finish it. For as soon as he had turned around, he found himself face to face with Xemnas.

"Hi-ya..." Was all Axel could think of saying, as he waved nervously at him.

"His name is Sora..." Xemnas said, still perched upon that rock.

"..." Roxas could not think of anything to say.

"What's wrong? Doesn't that ring a bell?"

"Why are you telling me this, if it is indeed true?"

"Roxas," He said, as he got up from his rock and started to walk towards him. "If anyone in this organisation has a chance to reclaim his former self, I would not dare stand in his, or in Larxene's case, her way."

Xemnas was know standing face to face with Roxas and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I only want what's best for you." he said, with a smile on his face.

Roxas quickly brushed off his hand and backed away.

"I seriously doubt that." He said, before materializing a dark portal. He was about to enter it when Xemnas called out to him"

"Roxas!"

Roxas stopped and hesitated. Eventually, he turned around and waited for whatever it was Xemnas had to say:

"Bear in mind what I told you."

Roxas grinned at the orange-eyed leader.

"This time, you did say something" Roxas said to him. He then turned around and as he entered the dark portal muttered:

"Although it was all for nothing"

The portal closed and Xemnas was left standing at the side of the ocean. For a few minutes, he peered at the spot where Roxas had left. Then, he turned his head towards the ocean and listened to the quiet sounds of the calm ocean waters. The small waves washed up on the shore, as Xemnas gazed at the hollow moon.

"Nothing..." He repeated, as he chuckled.

Larxene was sent careening over to the castle into one of the windows and landed in a hallway. She had stood there for a second, somewhat flabbergasted at what had just happened. She looked out the window from whence she flew in and muttered to herself:

"I am gonna kill Xaldin."

"Aren't we all?" A voice from behind responded.

Larxene turned around and saw Demyx standing and grinning.

"Demyx!" She cried, as she ran towards him. "Have you seen Axel, anywhere?"

"You mean that shooting star that I saw a while ago?" Demyx asked. "I could tell it was Axel because the top of it was red."

"About where do you think he would have landed?"

"Don't you find it weird that Axel was flying in the air like a shooting star?"

"Who cares!? Just tell me where he landed!"

"Well, from what I saw, I suppose he would've landed on the Altar of Naught."

Larxene looked at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about."

"You know," Demyx said, hoping to jog Larxene's memory. "Xemnas' tower."

Larxene continued staring at him with a clueless expression.

"Our leader..." Demyx continued.

Larxene then figured out what Demyx was talking about.

"Oh right...him." She said. "It's just that I never see him and I usually forget who he is...thanks anyway." She said, before leaving and running towards where she thought the Altar of Naught was.

"Larxene, wait!" Demyx cried out, but Larxene had already turned the corner of the hall.

Demyx looked down the hall, considering what he should do.

"I should probably run after her...but my feet are so tired...ah screw it. She'll just discover on her own that the Altar of Naught is on the other side of the castle."

And with that, Demyx continued walking down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was staring Xemnas in the face, and Xemnas was staring back, with his stoic facial expression.

After a moment of very awkward silence, Xemnas broke said silence:

"Looking for Roxas, I presume?" He said, with the same stoic expression he had on before.

Axel wasn't sure what he should answer.

"Well..." He started. "Not that it matters...but if you have seen him...it would be nice to know if...ahem...you know..."

To Axel's relief, Xemnas finally got out of his face and moved to the side, as if to let him pass.

"I believe he's in his room." He said, as he lifted his hand to show the way.

Axel was perplexed upon hearing this, and looked at Xemnas strangely for a moment. But soon enough, he nodded awkwardly and started walking towards the stairs. However, Xemnas wasn't quite finished.

"Incidentally," He started.

Axel stopped walking, but didn't turn around. He was too frustrated at the fact that he was almost home free.

"Why did Xaldin send you here?" Xemnas continued.

Axel turned around and looked at Xemnas oddly. He did his best to look like he didn't know what Xemnas was talking about.

"Xaldin?" Axel asked. "What are you talking about?"

"If Xaldin sends you here, it's for a reason." Xemnas replied.

"How do you know it's Xaldin that sent me here?"

"Who else could turn people into shooting stars?"

"You saw that?"

"Through one way or another, I find out everything that goes on in this castle."

Axel stopped bluffing and tried to explain the situation as best he could:

"You know, it's not even strike two, it's ball one."

Xemnas looked at Axel with that same stoic expression, and after an awkward pause:

"I'm not even going to inquire as to what that is supposed to connote." He said. "Now, I shall ask you once more: why did Xaldin send you here?"

"Look," Axel started. "this all started because I accidentally hit him with a door. You'd think he'd learn to let this stuff go."

"I can relate."

"Really? Phew, I thought I was the only one who knew he was nuts."

"No, I mean I can relate to Xaldin."

"Wha?" Axel asked. After a short pause however, he knew what Xemnas meant. "Oh...Oh, right...that thing. Well, I suppose that you could--"

Before Axel could finish what he was saying, Xemnas stretched his arm out and a very strong force pushed Axel down the stairs. Axel tumbled all the way down and landed in a large room with blue and red coloured walls.

"That is strike two!" Xemnas yelled from above.

He stayed down for a moment, ignoring Xemnas' statement, and after getting back up, he wiped his cloak.

"All right Xemnas," He said to himself. "You just made the list."

And with that, he went down the clear 'stairs' that formed themselves as soon as he set foot on them. He continued out of the chamber and ran across one of the halls towards the Proof of Existence chamber. As he passed the bathroom door, it swung open and hit him in the face, coming out of the bathroom was Luxord.

"Luxord!" Axel exclaimed, on the ground.

"Axel..." Luxord said, disgusted. "I see you're on the floor where you belong."

"Where have you been?" Axel asked, while getting up.

"That's hardly any of your business."

"It doesn't even matter." Axel said, as he rolled his eyes. "Roxas will give me all the info I need."

As Axel turned around and started running down the hall, Luxord said something that caught his attention:

"Roxas? Good luck even finding him..."

Axel stopped. He knew that Luxord was probably stalling for time again, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"What are you insinua--" Axel said, as he turned around. As soon as he did, however, Luxord was gone.

Axel was infuriated and several ashes started to fly around him.

"He just makes me so mad!" He said to himself, as he turned back and ran down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larxene had been running in the hallways for almost fifteen minutes, of course she never could have noticed how long it had been.

She then realized that she was running around in circles, so she stopped in front of the door to the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"That idiot, Demyx!" She said to herself. "He doesn't know the castle at all! He should be ashamed of himself."

She then proceeded to enter the door into the Hall, but realized that she had hit something. Fearing that it might be who she thought it was, she hesitated to look. Instead, she noticed that Axel was right in front of her.

"Axel!" She cried out. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that," Axel responded. "Look who you just hit in the face."

"Oh no," Larxene said, as she took a peek to see Xaldin on the floor. "I was afraid of this."

As Xaldin was trying to get back up, not noticing what Axel and Larxene were doing, they took that chance to run across the hall and escape Xaldin.

"You know, I had just promised myself that I would kill him after our little mishap." Axel said, while running.

"Really?" Larxene said. "I had the same idea, we have so much in common." She said, giggling.

Suddenly, the two stopped. Not because they wanted to, but because a force was withholding them. Several air streams began to flow around them, and soon enough, they found themselves floating in the air in a giant sphere of wind.

Xaldin was at the door, with his arms pointed in their direction, he then made a motion with them and the two were sent careening over to him.

Xaldin approached the sphere, and lifted three of his fingers.

"That is strike three." He said, in a low, low voice."

Axel was getting annoyed by what he claimed to be Xaldin's idiocy.

"Oh please," He said. "As if you have any authority over us whatsoever."

"As a member of a higher rank," Xaldin responded. "I do."

"You're not Xemnas." Larxene retorted. "You don't decide our punishment."

"You brats have no respect for your elders! I'm sure Vexen would agree with me."

"What does Vexen have to do with anything?" Axel asked, floating upside-down. "He's completely irrelevant to the conversation."

"Seriously Xaldin," Larxene said. "You should learn to get your facts straight."

"I don't know why I'm even bothering to talk to any of you!" Xaldin said.

"Hey, nobody's putting a gun to your head." Axel replied.

"Seriously Xaldin," Larxene started. "You should stop acting like you're the leader. You can't decide what goes and what doesn't in this castle."

"No, but I can." A voice from afar said.

Xaldin immediately saw who it was, Larxene and Axel however, had trouble turning around to see. Even then, the winds were so thick, all they saw was a blurry figure on a platform at the top of the Hall of Empty Melodies.

The figure jumped down and landed slowly and safely on the ground.

"Let them go, Xaldin." The man said.

"But Xemnas..." Xaldin argued.

"That's enough Xaldin, now let them go."

"V-Very well." Xaldin replied, as he put his arms down.

Axel and Larxene both fell to the ground on their stomachs. They lifted their heads to see who was walking towards them and saw Xemnas.

"So," He started. "It's a fair punishment you want?"

"Actually," Axel started. "That's what Larxene wanted, but I could do without any punishment at all."

Xemnas gave Axel a very stern look, which made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"I believe punishment is in order." Xemnas continued. "We'll see how much you'll amuse yourselves in the detention room."

"Yes," Xaldin continued unnecessarily. "and we'll see just where hitting people with doors will get you!"

"In the detention room?" Axel replied sarcastically.

Xemnas looked down at Axel for a moment, then back at Xaldin.

"I'll take care of these two Xaldin," He said. "you may leave now."

Xaldin argued:

"But I--"

"Leave!"

"A-All right."

Xaldin sneered at the two heroes on the ground, then started lifting himself up as whirlwinds encircled him. The winds blew on everyone's cloaks and dishevelled everyone's hair, even Xemnas'. After a while, Xaldin left by dashing out the door that had hit him moments earlier.

Xemnas looked down at the two, who were in the middle of getting back up.

"You know, Xemny" Axel said, as he got back up. "It seems pretty silly to punish us for accidentally hitting you and Xaldin with doors. Couldn't you just give us a slap on the wrist and call it a day?"

"Yeah," Larxene continued. "I mean, is sending us to the detention room gonna help us to be less clumsy?"

Xemnas looked at the two with a grin.

"You have no idea." He said.

"Luxord was right..." Axel said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Axel and Larxene were in a big white room, completely white. In the middle of it was a long white table and both of them were sitting on opposite sides.

This was the detention room.

The two had been inside for over an hour and they had to stay for another two hours. Neither had said a word the entire time, until...

"Well, this is a colossal waste of time." Axel sad. "As soon as this is over I'm going to find Roxas."

"Shut up Axel." Larxene replied.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Don't blame me for your clumsiness Larxene."

Larxene scoffed.

"And you're perfectly well-coordinated?" She asked sarcastically.

"More so than you, that's for sure." He replied. "I don't even know why clumsiness is against the rules. I thought Xemnas would've figured that it wasn't your fault."

"Shut up Axel." Larxene repeated.

"You've got quite a mouth there, Larxene. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Larxene stared at him angrily for a moment, then changed the subject:

"You know nothing." She said.

"Of what?"

"Of the heart."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"And as if you, of all people, know what it's like to have one, do you even remember?" Axel asked.

"Memories may be stored in the heart," Larxene started. "but they're also stored in the soul, how else do we remember our past-selves? We just can't respond emotionally to them, that's the real torture."

"Don't you see Larxene? You're responding emotionally right now."

"..."

"Haven't you noticed that although we're empty, we still have feelings of happiness, hate, sadness...we may have lost most of our feelings but we still emote nonetheless. With our hearts gone, our souls make the feelings and our bodies express them."

"You actually think that you're right?"

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Axel said, grinning.

"Several times, yes."

Axel sat back on his chair and balanced himself on two feet.

"You're just jealous because I figured it out before you." Axel said.

"Yes, Axel, I'm soooo jealous." She said, as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not surprised."

"Can't you detect sarcasm when you see it? Do you even know what sarcasm is?"

"No Larxene, I don't know what sarcasm is," He said, sarcastically. "Please tell me because I'm an uneducated redheaded scoundrel."

"...Shut up..." Larxene said, coldly.

"You know Larxene, you should learn to be less uptight and grouchy."

"...What?" Larxene said, with a stern face.

"I'm just saying..."

TCHAK!

Axel wondered what that was. He turned his head and saw a needle stuck in the wall, Larxene had thrown one of them but missed.

"Did you just..." He said, perplexed, as he pointed to the needle stuck in the wall.

"Say that again." Larxene answered.

Axel chuckled as he turned back towards her.

"You're really asking for it, Larxene." He said.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked, in return.

"No, I was threatening the invisible man behind you. By the way, I was being sarcastic, just so you know."

"You really think you're Mr. Funny-man, don't you?"

"Well, I'm certainly not Mr. Redhead now am I?"

"That doesn't even make any sense. You're hair is red."

"That's exactly the point, it isn't!"

Larxene looked at him from the far side of the room, Axel couldn't exactly tell what kind of face she was making, but he knew it wasn't a friendly one.

"Are we gonna get this on or what?" Axel said, still balancing himself on two of his chair's four feet. "The rules won't break themselves, and I'm eager to do so."

"Is this how you perceive battles? As a chance to break the rules?" Larxene asked.

"How do you perceive them, exactly? As a way of solving problems? As a an art form? Let me assure you Larxene, battles exist only for the fun of it."

"That's a very developed philosophy you have there, Axel." She said, sarcastically. "Fortunately, I have no heart to appreciate it."

TCHAK!

Axel turned his head on the other side and saw another needle sticking out of the wall. He turned his head back towards Larxene and chuckled.

"You know Larxene," He said. "I could go easy on you cause you're a girl, but then again..."

Axel was grinning as he said these words:

"I have a reputation to live up to."

Larxene threw three of her needles while sitting, but as soon as she did, Axel back flipped from his chair and landed on the wall in a crouched position.

The needles missed him.

Axel propelled himself off the wall and onto the table while materializing his chakrams simultaneously, and began running towards Larxene. She immediately threw several more needles while she was still sitting.

Axel deflected every one of them with his chakrams while still running towards her on the table. Once he was close enough, he crouched and slid towards her. Then, he struck her with a chakram once he was close enough to her.

At that moment, Larxene jumped out of her chair, over Axel, and landed on the table right behind him.

The two were standing back to back. Larxene was the first to strike, she turned around quickly and punched Axel with needles between her fingers. Axel turned around just in time and blocked it. With her other hand free, Larxene punched him in the stomach, Axel felt an electric shock and was sent flying unto the wall. Once his back hit it, he fell back on the floor on his feet.

Axel jumped high and struck Larxene from above but she blocked him by lifting her fist. Axel landed on the ground while still retaining the same blocking position. Larxene punched Axel yet again with her other hand but he ducked, so Axel used his free hand and took Larxene's hand that was still blocking the chakram. He twirled her around at a 360-degree angle and threw her at the other end of the table.

Larxene landed on her back, but quickly regained her balance by doing a back flip and landing on her feet.

Both stood on opposite ends of the table.

"Had enough?" Axel asked, grinning.

"Are you kidding me?" She answered, returning the grin.

Larxene lifted her arms and opened her palms...

"Don't you remember what Xemnas said?" Axel asked, as he smirked.

"Screw Xemnas!" The Savage Nymph answered.

The ceiling turned completely black as dark clouds spread out around it, and sounds of ravenous thunder were heard throughout the room.

Larxene stayed in the same position as she smirked.

Axel got ready.

Lightning!

Lightning struck all around the room from the dark clouds. Axel dodged the strikes as he ran towards Larxene while still on the table.

There were too many of them, Axel couldn't dodge them all.

He quickly jumped off the table and onto the wall as he ran across it, getting closer and closer to Larxene as several lightning blots failed to strike him.

As soon as he was across from Larxene he jumped off the wall and towards her, just before he reached her a lightning bolt struck right in front of him, inches away from his face. He grabbed her by putting his arms over her waist and his head in her stomach and the two fell off the table. As soon as they hit the ground Axel jumped off of her and back onto the table.

The clouds got lighter and lighter as they parted away and eventually the ceiling was restored to its original white colour. Unfortunately, there were black spots everywhere left by the lightning when it struck.

"Xemnas isn't going to be too happy about this." Axel said, looking around the room.

"I told you..." Larxene repeated.

She jumped in place, and when she was facing Axel she threw five of her needles.

"...Screw Xemnas!"

Axel twirled his chakram with one finger and deflected every one of them. Larxene landed back on the ground.

The two stopped fighting to catch their breath. Axel, on the table, looked down at Larxene, who was on the ground, and she looked up at him.

"Well Larxene," Axel said, with yet another one of his trademark grins. "for a member of a lower rank you certainly are a challenge."

"They don't call me the savage nymph for nothing." Larxene responded.

Her eye twitched. Axel noticed it.

She crossed her arms over her chest and immediately spread them out. A bolt of lightning from a dark cloud above struck her as she spread her arms.

Her needles were now electrified.

Axel, upon seeing this, immediately spread out his arms and put his chakrams on fire.

"Let's get this party started!"

Larxene threw three more needles, but these were electrified. Axel dodged them by doing a cartwheel on the table. Larxene jumped on it and punched Axel in the stomach, who blocked with a chakram. She punched him in the face, he blocked.

With his other chakram, and while still blocking his face, Axel hit Larxene in the legs and she fell down on her posterior. He then gave her a kick in the face and she flew to the other end of the table.

"You moron!" Larxene cried out as she got back up. "You don't hit a woman in the face!"

"Hey, I told you I had a reputation to live up to!" Axel said, with a smile.

With that Axel ran towards her, his flaming chakrams in his hands.

Larxene stood in her battle position and suddenly, she slid in place towards Axel at a very high speed, trails of electricity came from her shoes. All Axel saw was a yellow blur before he felt an electric punched and was sent flying to the other end of the table.

"What was that?" Axel said, as he got up.

"I can move at increasingly high speeds when electrified." Larxene responded, to Axel's dismay.

With that she slid in place and turned into a yellow blur and yet again dashed towards Axel. He tried to follow her movements but she would slide on the table, on the wall and on the ceiling in a big yellow electrified blur as she came towards him, all the while leaving electrical skid marks everywhere.

Axel couldn't keep up any longer, and soon, Larxene appeared right in front of him, she punched him twice in the face and once in the stomach before Axel could do anything. While Axel was dizzy from the electric shocks, she slid back from him, when she was far enough, she threw five needles at him at super high speeds.

Axel had just snapped out of it as she threw her needles and immediately pushed his arm in front of himself and his fiery chakram spewed a fireball of it's own size.

As fast as the needles were, the fireball cut threw everyone of them and hit it Larxene. As soon as she fell on her back, she immediately appeared on the wall and then a few feet in front of Axel.

"Boy can you move fast." He stated.

She raised her arms and as soon as Axel saw that, he rushed towards her. He struck her but as he did, all he saw was a few electrical skid marks in her place, she had moved again.

"Behind you." A voice from behind told Axel.

Axel's eyes grew wide. He immediately turned around and saw Larxene in the same position, a few feet away, with her arms raised, a dark cloud grew over Axel's head. He dove towards her, attempting to grab her like he did before.

But as soon as he saw her she brought her arms down and from that cloud came a lightning bolt that stuck him. He fell to the ground in his diving position.

Larxene walked over to him and raised her fist, she punched him while bending down but Axel rolled out of the way and her fist hit the table, making a giant, cracked hole in the table. Axel, kicked her in the chest while he was still on the ground and she was sent flying unto the wall. She landed on her feet on the side of the wall. She then disappeared in a yellow flash onto the ceiling, and the floor, and everywhere in the room to confuse Axel, who was standing in the middle of the table.

Soon... She was gone, Axel looked all around him, but nothing.

He noticed a shadow directly below him, he looked directly above him and saw her crouched on the ceiling.

She immediately propelled herself down with one fist in front of her and prepared to strike him. Axel lifted a chakram horizontally, protecting his head, and her fist hit it, resulting in a blinding flash of electricity and flames.

When it all died down, the two stood in the same position, Larxene with her feet still in the air. and her fist on Axel's chakram.

Then... A yellow blur... And Larxene found herself in front of Axel again, this time Axel anticipated her attack and whacked her with a chakram, she flew, hit the wall and fell to the ground. She jumped back up and punched Axel in the air, but he jumped also and deflected her attack, Larxene left herself open and, while both were still in the air, Axel's chakrams disappeared. He put his hands together and whacked her on the head, she then fell to the ground and stayed there.

Axel stayed in the air and looked at her as he huffed and puffed. She was motionless, not moving a muscle.

"...Larxene?" Axel asked.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Axel saw Larxene's fist directly in front of his face. Larxene had got up at the speed of light and had tried to punch Axel. She continued until her fist hit the ceiling, where she stayed a while longer.

"Darn!" She said, panting. "Missed by an inch!"

Axel was still floating in the air, looking at her with a surprised look.

"You move fast." He repeated.

"That's what they tell me." Larxene responded.

She leapt off the ceiling back onto the table way from Axel. Right after she landed she dashed towards him. Axel materialized his fiery chakrams and waited for her while still floating.

Larxene then jumped off the table, onto Axel and punched him like she punched him several times before. Axel blocked.

She punched again. Blocked.

The two blocked and parried each other's attacks with devastating force, all while floating in the air. All that was visible was ashes and smoke mixed with lightning strikes and flashes.

"My, my," A voice from behind proclaimed "this certainly is a steamy lover's quarrel."

The two of them stopped and turned their heads and saw near the door, at the other end of the room:

"Zexion!" The two exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Zexion said, with a grin.

"That's not the only thing that's worn out." Axel said, as he snorted.

"Yes... That made no sense, but anyway..."

"What do you want you androgynous clod?" Larxene asked, as she floated down on the table.

"Well you see, I'm under direct orders from Xemnas to come get you two." Zexion responded.

"Well here are some orders you can follow:" Axel said, still floating in the air. "Shut up and get out."

Larxene jumped from the table onto the floor, Zexion then approached her.

"My dear Larxene," He said, with a smile on his face. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?"

"...Shut up Zexion." Larxene replied coldly.

"Listen emo boy," Axel said, as he floated to the ground. "We still have two hours left in this dump, and we were in the middle of something, so if you don't mind--

"Ah yes, the lover's quarrel." Zexion interrupted. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to finish it some other time, Xemnas told me to tell you two that you'd be finishing early and to come meet him in the main room."

"Another time? Axel asked, as he jumped off the table, next to Larxene.

Larxene turned her head towards Axel.

"You really want to continue this?" She asked.

"I'd like to see how it turns out, even though I know already.

Larxene turned her head back and thought about it, after hesitating a while, she turned back towards Axel and made her pledge:

"All right," She said. "We will end this--"

"Yes, yes." Zexion interrupted. "That's all well and good, you'll kill each other some other time. But I need you to come now before Xemnas waits too long. Hurry now."

Axel and Larxene looked at Zexion with an annoyed look. After Zexion rolled his eyes,

Axel broke the silence:

"What about the mess? Shouldn't we clean this up, or something?"

"Well, I'm afraid that's your problem." Zexion answered, as he was heading for the door. "Although I would advise you to clean quickly before Xemnas figures out any of this."

"He could find out about it..." Axel said, as he walked towards Zexion. "But you are 'The cloaked schemer' are you not?"

Zexion looked worried.

"What are you insinuating?" He asked.

"You can make this room look as good as new, right?"

"I don't need to answer that." Zexion said, as he was opening the door.

"Wait a second." Axel said, as he grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him back towards the table. "Maybe you'd understand what I'm saying if you took a good look at the room from...this view. Away from the door.

Axel positioned Zexion all the way at the end of the room, and made him look at the rest of the room in front of him. Zexion gazed at the room, and saw several black spots everywhere on the ceiling, table, floor and walls. The two chairs were fallen on their sides, and there were several cracks in the walls and on the table. It was a complete mess.

"This place is a complete mess," Zexion exclaimed. "and I'm afraid I'll have to stick to my statement of it being your problem, now if you'll please--"

Zexion headed back for the door, but noticed that while he was talking and looking around the room, Axel and Larxene were blocking the door.

Zexion sighed, he snapped his fingers and the room flashed with a bright light. When it faded, the room was spotless and looked brand new.

Zexion walked over to the two and gazed at Larxene.

"I do get a reward, don't I?" He asked them, with a smirk on his face. "Eh, Larxene?" He said, turning his head towards him.

"Yeah..." Larxene responded. "I'm gonna have to give you a big fat no on that, Zexion."

"After all the snitching you've done, you owe us big time." Axel added. "Doing this has resulted in a very small fraction of your debt being paid off."

"What?" Zexion asked. " Is this really the thanks I get for helping you two ungrateful degenerates?" Zexion replied angrily. "If that's the case, don't expect me to help you in the future."

Zexion headed for the door but paused. He turned back towards them.

"By the way, this room is only a disguise," He said. "I can revert it any time I want. And that, my friends, is why I'm called the Cloaked Schemer."

Larxene and Axel both rolled their eyes, upon hearing this.

Zexion scowled, and with that he turned back and headed for the door, as soon as he reached it, Vexen swung it open and hit Zexion in the face, and the Cloaked Schemer subsequently fell to the ground.

"I say Zexion," Vexen said, as he went to see him. "sorry." He then turned back towards Axel and Larxene and began speaking to them.

"I say you two, the master is waiting for you. Quit your dilly-dallying and get on with it."

"Fine, whatever." Axel said, with his back leaning against the wall and his arms crossed.

"What does Xemnas want to see us for, Vexen?" Larxene asked.

"You'll find out when you get there," Vexen answered. "now come on. Chop, chop."

"Chop, chop?" Axel repeated.

"Yes, it's an expression, now come on. My patience is being tried."

He then left out the door, Axel and Larxene followed. Zexion got back up but the door slammed shut in front of him, he jiggled the knob but it was locked from the outside.

"Helloooooo...anybody there?" He asked. "I'm locked in here! Hellooo...anybody?"

Zexion took a step back and started thinking to himself:

"Now, who in their right mind would make this door un-lockable only from the outside."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen led Axel and Larxene to Xemnas' chamber. Well, one of his chambers. It was a relatively big white room much like the detention room. Except that it was square shaped and had naught but a square shaped table in the middle of the room.

Axel and Larxene were sitting on one side, Vexen and Lexaeus on the other, and Xemnas was sitting in the front.

"Greetings fellow members," Xemnas started. "I have called you here today to...say, where's Zexion."

"I dunno," Axel answered. "last I saw he was getting out of the detention room, he probably locked himself in there by mistake."

At that moment Zexion burst through the door, panting and gasping.

"Hmm, I guess he found a way out." Axel commented.

"Sorry I'm late, I was unavoidably detained." Said Zexion, as he scowled at Axel and Larxene.

"All is forgiven," Xemnas said. "now take your seat."

Zexion went to sit at the other end of the table face to Xemnas.

Xemnas put his arms on the table and spoke in a deep, theatrical voice:

"Now, I've gathered you all here to let you know that you will be leaving this castle."

"Well, that's the best news I've heard all day." Axel said, as he got up. "Who's up for some sea-salt ice cream?"

Everyone scowled at the redheaded scoundrel as he stood up, smiling. Xemnas said nothing, he simply lifted his arm into the air, and pushed it back down with brute force. The result was Axel falling back down on his chair. He struggled as he sat up normally.

"No more interruptions, Axel." Xemnas said, in a stern voice.

"I say Xemnas," The Chilly Academic said. "Do carry on."

"Thank you, Vexen. As I was proclaiming: The six of you will be sent to Castle Oblivion. This voyage will by no means, be an amusing one. It is a voyage of experimentation, where you will study the various mysteries of the heart and of the memories it contains. It seems simple enough, does it not?"

"There's only one problem." Zexion claimed. "Why are you sending Axel along with us?"

"Axel will no doubt be an aid to you all. That is all I'm going to say on the matter. That, and nothing more."

"Does this have anything to do with Roxas' whereabouts?" Axel asked.

"Roxas is in his room at this very moment." Xemnas answered. "This voyage shall also test how well you work without him."

"I think we all know the answer to that." Zexion proclaimed, with a smile.

"What are you talking about Zexion?" Larxene asked, with her arms crossed.. "He didn't even ask a question."

"Yeah but...I was referring to the statement...you know...about the whole 'working better without him' thing..."

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"I have a question." Lexaeus, who had been silent the entire time, said. "You claim to say that the six of us will be sent to Castle Oblivion, but there are only five of us."

"Ah, that is very astute of you, Lexaeus." Xemnas told the Silent Hero. "The reason I mentioned the six of you is that Marluxia will also be joining you in your experimentation. In fact, he's at the castle right now, I laid the burden of being the leader to him."

"Marluxia?" Axel asked, as he balanced himself on his chair. "How can he be in charge of anything, he's too busy obsessing over himself to even bother acknowledge us.

"Seriously," Larxene added. "The guy is a narcissist."

"Again, that is somewhat astute of all of you." Xemnas said. "That is exactly why I placed Marluxia in charge of the castle. He needs to learn good leadership skills, and to have his ego downsized quite a bit. So, what better way to shatter his confidence than to place him in charge of you. A group of squandering pre-adolescent numbskulls."

"Um...thank you?" Zexion said. "But what about the rest of us, what skills do we have that are so important for this mission."

"Be quiet Zexion!" Axel whispered to him. "Don't ruin our chances at getting a free vacation away from this dump!"

"Well, you all have your qualities..." Xemnas continued, ignoring Axel's comment. "Lexaeus' brute strength will be perfect to guard the castle. Vexen's research will be crucial to the overall success of the experimentation. Axel is going for the reason I mentioned before, and I'm just sick of Larxene. As for you, Zexion...well...I'll think of something later. Moving on, you should all pack your bags as soon as possible and get ready to go. I can't stand the sight of any of you."

"Can we order Chinese food." Zexion asked, needlessly.

Xemnas paused for a moment, then after a while, he answered:

"Yes."

Everyone then started to talk amongst themselves, and after a while, Xemnas lost his patience.

"Pack your bags!" He yelled out, as he got up from his chair and applied his hands on the table.

Everyone then ceased talking and got up from their chairs. One by one, they all stood up and walked out the door. Axel and Larxene were about to do so until Xemnas stopped them.

"Axel! Larxene!" He called out to them.

Axel and Larxene froze, they hesitantly turned back towards Xemnas, who had already made his way in front of them.

"May I have a word with you?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Well, we're already here." The redhead replied.

"Is anything wrong, Xemnas?" The blond girl asked.

"Let me answer that by asking the two of you a question. Exactly how fast do you think information circulates around this castle?"

"Zexion!" Larxene whispered.

"I'd say it circulates slower than any of us do." Axel answered.

"Wrong!" Xemnas yelled. "And for your benefit, Larxene, Zexion was not the one who told me."

"Who was, then?" The chakram wielder asked.

"That doesn't matter! Information circulates faster than the two of you think it does. Which means that sooner or later, the former being more common, I find out everything that goes on in this very castle."

"Let me just make sure we're on the right page here:" Axel meant to clarify. "you are talking about how we trashed the detention room, aren't you?"

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here to point fingers or name names." Xemnas responded. "I just want to make it clear that the two of you," He said, pointing to them. "Axel and Larxene of The Thirteenth Order, will be permanently suspended from said Order if something like this should happen again, and if you fail to make up for the detention time after your trip to Castle Oblivion."

"Just to make sure, It was Zexion who told you, wasn't it?" Larxene repeated needlessly.

"And another thing," Xemnas continued, seemingly ignoring Larxene's statement. "if we didn't have members like Zexion and Xaldin to point out the various flaws in your behaviours, why, I could only assume that this marvelous Organisation would be nothing more then an insane asylum."

"Whatever, can we go now?" Axel said, crossing his arms.

"I suppose..."

The two exited the room and were now walking in the hallway towards the proof of existence chamber.

"So, what do you make of all this, Larxene?" Axel asked, as the two walked.

"Whatever, I don't even care." Larxene answered. "I'm still trying to figure out how Zexion managed to squeal to Xemnas."

"Who cares? If you actually let this bother you, you're letting him win. The point is to ignore him. Push your resentful feelings of him deep down in the bottom of your heart, and you won't ever need to bother me again."

"Even if I had a heart, that still wouldn't make any sense."

Suddenly, in the distance, the two saw Zexion running towards them with luggage bags in his hands. A smile grew on Larxene's face.

"Well, well, well..." She said. "Look who's come back from-"

"We have to leave now." Zexion said, as he handed her some bags of luggage.

"What's up, emo boy?" Axel asked.

"There's no time, we have to get to Castle Oblivion now before Luxord comes by."

"Luxord?" Axel asked, intrigued. "What happened?"

"I made a bet with him and I somehow ended up in debt of 100 munny."

"Since when do you gamble?" Larxene asked.

"There's no time for this!" Zexion responded, as he materialized a dark portal in back of them. "Vexen and Lexaeus are on their way, for now just head into this portal before Luxord comes."

Soon after he said that, Zexion entered said portal. Axel and Larxene looked at each other.

"I have a few things to discuss with Luxord," Axel said. "I think I'll stay here for a little while longer."

"We'd better leave now," Larxene said. "Xemnas did say he wanted us to get out of his sight, and he might come by here any minute since the main room is right down the hall."

"Do you really think he actually walks to get around? I've never seen him in any hall."

"Whatever, my luggage is already here so I might as well go in." Larxene said, as she took said luggage and entered the portal.

Axel was now standing in front of the dark portal by himself, his luggage at his side. He turned around to see if Luxord would come and saw no one. After a few minutes of waiting he realized that Luxord wasn't coming.

"That idiot, Zexion!" Axel said to himself. "He lied about Luxord, didn't he?"

He turned back towards the portal and gazed at it, wondering what he should do. He was somewhat hypnotized by it, as he stared at it. His mind was elsewhere as he peered into the oval-shaped door of darkness' purplish aura and dark tendrils. He wondered to himself:

"I wonder how far my luggage will make it into this portal if I throw it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Night is on Fire

Castle Oblivion...a giant 24-floor castle, 12 floors and 12 basement floors. The outside is sinister enough, but it's the inside that makes it what it is. Everything in the castle is completely white, every statue, every wall, every floor and every ceiling...white. The material used in the building process of the castle was mainly marble. Everything looked so clean and spotless, but all of that was about to change...

The top floor was the main floor, which looked a lot like Xemnas' room. It was white, of course, with a big, equally white, square-shaped table in the middle and there were two doors in that room. One leading to a hallway and the other leading to another room, similar to the main room.

A dark portal appeared...then, a mysterious cloaked and hooded figure came out of it carrying in his hands nothing other than...briefcases...

The man dropped the baggage on the floor with a loud BANG, and he took off his hood, it was Zexion. As soon as he did so, he immediately fell on his knees and started panting and gasping. The portal behind him was still active.

"(Pant) Finally..." He said. "Those were some heavy luggage bags..."

A briefcase flew out of the dark portal and hit Zexion in the back of the head, he fell completely on the ground and held his head with his hands.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" He exclaimed.

"Heads up!" A voice from the inside of the portal said.

Zexion got up on his knees and turned his head, scowling. Axel then came out of it, with a few more briefcases.

"It turns out I couldn't throw these luggage bags from the beginning of the portal," He said to Zexion. "the trip was way too long. But when I got close to the end of the corridor, I was tired of carrying them so I threw them as far as I could and guess what? They made it to the outside!"

Zexion stood up and snagged Axel's luggage.

"Give me those! He said, as he took them and subsequently dropped them. "You were going to have to pick them back up anyway, what was the point of throwing them?

"I don't know Zexion, maybe it was just my willingness to put the luggage's life before my own. Is that so wrong?"

"That's it, you're sleeping on the lawn!" Emo boy responde.

" What?! What gives you the right to decide that?"

"Xemnas said so." He said, crossing his arms

"He so did not you liar, you just have some kind of a grudge against me."

"Yeah, I wonder why that is..." Zexion said, rolling his eyes.

Then, out came a bigger luggage bag from the portal, which hit Axel in the back of the head and which made him fall to the ground in front of Zexion, who burst out in laughter.

"Heads up!" Larxene yelled, from across the portal.

Axel got up and pushed Zexion out of his way to make way for Larxene. She came out sporting luggage bags of her own. Which she dropped onto the Axel and Zexion's pile of luggage.

Zexion ran up to her and offered to carry her baggage. Larxene indifferently accepted. The last the two saw of Zexion was him dragging and struggling with Larxene's baggage all the way out the door to the guest rooms.

"So...this is castle Oblivion" Axel said, while looking at the ceiling "...what a dump."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion was in one of the guest rooms, dragging Larxene's heavy bags. In the room were two separate white beds, a desk and another door that led to another guest room. Zexion lifted the bags on one of the beds and took a look around.

"So...this is castle Oblivion." He said, setting his eyes upon the white, marble ceiling. "Marvellous! Larxene's gonna love it."

"Zexion, you clod!" Larxene cried out, from the other side of the room. "Get out here!"

Zexion went out the door back out the door into the main room, everyone was there: Axel, Larxene, Lexaeus and Vexen. The latter two were sporting luggage bags in their hands.

"Everyone's here?" Axel asked. "Good. Now, here's how it's gonna go, we--"

"FIRST...of all," Vexen interrupted. "we're not all here, we are one short. And second of all, you're not one to give orders."

"Where is Marluxia, anyway?" Zexion asked. "If he's supposed to be in charge he's not doing a very commendable job."

"I say, what's all this luggage doing out here in front of the portal?" Vexen asked.

"Oh, that's Zexion's luggage." Axel answered. "Me and Larxene brought our luggage into the guest room, but he was too lazy to pick his up."

"Hey!" Zexion cried out.

"I say, Axel." Vexen started. "Nice try, but you and Larxene had better bring your luggage into your rooms quickly, before Marluxia comes."

So, Axel and Larxene took their luggage bags and dragged them to the guest room, where Zexion had been seconds earlier. As they did, Vexen stretched his hand out in front of the dark portal, and closed it. They came out soon after, having left the luggage bags in the guest room, and joined the others in their wait for Marluxia.

"Okay," Axel said. "We're back, and I still don't see garden boy.

"Seriously," Larxene started. "where is that garden-crazed beatnik? I don't have all day."

"He's probably too busy feeding his plants to come here, yet." Axel replied.

Suddenly, dark green vines crept from underneath the closed door and started creeping on top of it and all around it. Soon, the entire door was covered in vines. Then, a small creaking noise was heard, it got louder and louder until... The door blew open! A big chunk of it was sent flying unto the Axel who ducked. Lexaeus, who was behind him, whacked it with his tomahawk and it split into several pieces.

"Nice work, fatty" Axel said.

Lexaeus sneered

"I say," Vexen started. "shut up everyone, and look."

The hallway outside of the broken door was completely covered in green. Vines and flowers covered the walls, ceiling, and floor of it. In front of the door was a shadowy figure. The figure took a few steps forward and everyone saw Marluxia with his signature scythe and a grin on his face.

"Behold!" He said, in a confident voice. "You're master, the garde-- I mean the Graceful Assassin, has arrived! Thank you, thank you. (Laughs). I trust you all know what's going on?"

"No Marluxia," Axel said, as he rolled his eyes. "Xemnas just spent an entire hour lecturing us about our mission and still we know absolutely nothing."

"That doesn't surprise me, you people were never quick to catch on."

"Are we gonna get this vacation started or what?" Larxene asked. I have to apply gel to my hair as fast as possible before it becomes frumpy and disgusting."

"Too late..." Axel said, to which Larxene scowled.

"Vacation?" Marluxia asked, intrigued. "Surely you don't mean here...we have work to do."

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss Marluxia, we all know you'll be out trimming your precious flowers instead of doing any actual work."

"What I do in my free time is nobody's business! Now, you're all going to do as your told and there will be no objections. Understood!"

"Says you." Axel replied.

"Yes, says me, now go unpack your bags and meet me in the main room."

"I thought this was the main room." Said Zexion.

Marluxia groaned and replied:

"Do I have to do to everything?"

He turned around towards the door and lifted his hand. Soon, all the vines started moving and shrinking, blotches of white could bee seen on the floor, walls and ceiling as they were doing so. After a few seconds, the vines were gone and the hallway was as good as new. Marluxia continued talking soon after this:

"The main room is through that hallway, now unpack your bags and meet me there, darn it!"

"Calm down, Marluxia," Axel told him. "don't get your Kris in a Cringle."

"What?"

"I say," Vexen said. "you may be in charge of this castle, Marluxia, but bear in mind that I am older than you in rank and in age, so I have a say in what goes too. And I say that Axel sleeps on the lawn."

"What!?!" Axel replied.

Zexion walked over to Larxene while Axel and Vexen were bickering, and began to speak to her:

"We'll, we don't have that many rooms. So, Larxene, you'll have to share a room with me."

"Ew... I'd rather sleep on the lawn." She replied.

"What? You can't go there, that's where Axel's sleeping."

"Then I'll gladly go with him."

Axel continued bickering with Vexen and Marluxia, and proclaimed:

"No way am I sleeping on that beatnik's lawn, he's probably got the place rigged with his crazy plant life--"

"Hey!" Marluxia said, insulted.

"Besides, if anyone's sleeping on the lawn, it's emo boy."

"Excuse me?" Said emo boy. "You have no right to assign that."

"I say Axel, I'm not finished lecturing you." Vexen told him.

"Yeah, well tough luck professor Brainiac." He said, barely turning his head to look at Vexen. "Now, as for you, emo boy..."

"What does that even mean?" Zexion asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, it's just something I associate with you when I see you, it must be your hair. It's pretty zany."

"Do you even comb your hair in the morning?" Larxene asked, out of nowhere.

"That's none of your business!"

"No one is sleeping on my precious lawn!" Marluxia exclaimed, in front of everyone.

"You actually do have a garden?" Axel said, as he snorted. "That is so lame."

"I say, Axel, do listen!" Vexen told Axel.

"What do you want!" He replied impolitely.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Make him sleep on the lawn!" Zexion yelled out.

"Me too!" Said Larxene.

"No!" Maarluxia negated.

SMAAAASH!!!!!!

Amidst all the fighting and bickering, the gang didn't realize they were upsetting a certain someone. When they all turned their heads they saw Lexaeus with his tomahawk in the wall and several dents and cracks around it.

"Xemnas won't be too happy about that." Axel murmured to Zexion

"Shut up!" Lexaeus said to him. "Now, I may be silent but when I get upset I'm not so silent anymore."

"I'd hate to see him when he's angry" Axel said to Larxene.

"Please don't get me angry Axel, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Now," He said, as he walked over to Marluxia. "weather all of you like it or not Marluxia is in charge of this castle and you will all abide by his rules, unless they're out of order. No one is to touch his garden unless he says so, and no one is to do anything drastic without advising him...under penalty of death...(Puase...well, maybe not death. I will be the rule enforcer here, and I can assure you, I will not be lenient. Anyway, if anyone wants me I'll be in the gym."

Larxene walked up to him and stood in front of him face to face.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" She said, with her puppy dog eyes.

Lexaeus looked back at her with his strict eyes. After a moment of silence, he shoved her and she fell down on her posterior.

"PFFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Axel said to Zexion, while putting his hand on his shoulder for support. "SHE FELL ON HER BOTTOM!! HA HA HA HA HA HA! THAT'S PRICELESS!"

"SILENCE!" Lexaeus cried out.

"pfffffffffff..." Axel uttered quietly, as he tried to control his laughter.

Larxene scowled at both him and Lexaeus as she got back up, and the silent hero shook his head and went out the corridor to descend the stairs.

"Why doesn't he just use a portal?" Axel asked.

"He prefers the exercise." The Chilly Academic answered him.

"Ah..."

An awkward silence filled the room as nobody had really anything to say. They all just scratched their heads, tugged their sleeve, or cleared their throat.

"Now," Marluxia started. "let's get down to busine--"

"Well, I guess we should distribute the rooms," Vexen continued. "there are only two of them, one with two beds and one with three. Axel, we'll share one room and Zexion, Lexaeus and Larxene will share the other."

"I'm not sharing a room with that maniac!" Larxene and Zexion exclaimed simultaneously.

"Where will Marluxia sleep, in his garden?" Axel said, sarcastically.

"Yes." Marluxia replied casually

"Ha! You're lamer than I thought."

"Excuse me," Marluxia pleaded to everyone. "I'd hate to interrupt all the mindless chattering and futile bickering, but we're all supposed to meet in the--"

"I say Axel," Vexen interrupted again. "that's quite enough, now let's go unpack our bags, then we could proceed to a civilized night of reading and discussing."

"I thought I was sleeping on the lawn." Axel said, hoping to do so.

"Yes, well I've changed my mind, I really could use someone to talk to, and it would be a good way to punish you."

"But what did I do?"

He grabbed Axel by the arm and started dragging him to the first room.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!" The helpless redhead cried out.

As soon as Vexen finished heaving Axel into the first room, he put his bags on the bed. He opened one the briefcase, which was filled with several black coats, took them out and started folding them one by one. Axel figured out that there wasn't really any means of escape, so he decided to put his briefcase on the other bed and started doing the same as Vexen.

A thought came across his mind as the Flurry of Dancing Flames folded his 11th black cloak.

"You know Vexy," He started. "I always wondered why we wear only these black coats, I mean don't we have a sense of fashion?"

"I say Axel, don't you realize that these coats are symbolic in the fact that they symbolize the symbolism that we are nothing, and that we need nothing more than to wear one garment day after day. For you see, we aren't really here, we don't really exist for that matter. We teeter on the edge of nothing, and what better way to symbolize that fact than to wear these monotonous coats. In fact, when we were all apprentices of Xemnas, we frequently wore colourful clothing, but once we all became nobodies, the colourfulness of our clothes didn't seem right, it had no impact. We needed something that reflected our indifference. Something that could show us we were emotionless...um, you might prefer to sit down, this may take a while."

"Ugh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene were still in the main room as Axel and Vexen were unpacking.

"Well Larxene," Zexion said to her. "looks like we'll be sharing a room. This is gonna be so much fun, like a slumber party."

"Zexion please," Larxene replied. "I feel sick enough already, don't aggravate it."

"We'll stay up late at night and tell scary stories and then hold each other for support."

Larxene gulped as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Excuse me you two," Marluxia came to tell them. "but we still have to all meet in the main room, that's the reason why you all came here!"

"Then we'll talk about marriage," Zexion continued, completely ignoring Marluxia's order. "and about all our children. We'll have forty boys and forty girls, all named Zexion jr. and Larxene jr. respectively."

Larxene darted out of the room and into the one where Axel and Vexen were, while covering her mouth with both hands.

"And that's how I invented the gramophone." Vexen said, with his back turned to Axel. "Now, does that answer your question Axel?"

The Chilly Academic did not hear any response from the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Axel?" He said, as he turned around.

All Vexen saw was Axel lying on the bed, sleeping next to a few badly folded cloaks.

"I say Axel, wake up."

"Mmhphm...no...too boring...don't let it get me..." Axel pleaded, half-asleep.

Larxene continued and opened another door that led to the second guestroom. It was completely white, like all the other rooms in the castle, and there were three white beds, one next to the other. Larxene took her hands off her mouth and looked around.

"Hmm...this is gonna be my room," She said to herself. "I guess it'll have to do."

"Yoo-hoo! Larxene!" She heard, from afar.

Larxene turned around and saw Zexion coming through Axel and Vexen's room, before he could reach the room she was in, Larxene slammed the door shut. Zexion knocked as much as he could.

"Larxene, I need to unpack," He said, through the door. "please open the door. If you do, I'll let you...um...go out for a walk...yes that's the ticket."

"Do something about that hair and then we'll talk!"

"Can't argue with that." Axel said, as he started to unpack again.

"Quiet you!" Zexion said, as he turned around to Axel. He then turned back to the door and spoke:

"Well I'd love to comb my hair, Larxene. However, I need my luggage to do that, and if I went to get my luggage I would need to use the mirror in the bathroom to comb my hair and the only way through the bathroom is through this room, so you'll have to let me in anyhow if you want me to comb my hair."

"...Go away." Larxene replied hesitantly.

"Come on Larxene! Give me a chance! I'm nice, handsome and well-built. I've got all of the qualities! What more do you want?"

"How about a cool attitude and some red hair."

"What's all this about red hair?" Axel said, as he continued unpacking.

"Nothing!" Zexion told him. "Shut up and keep unpacking."

Zexion jiggled the knob as much as he could until, finally, he opened it wide. As he did he heard a bang. He entered the room and looked behind the door, Larxene was on the floor.

"You idiot!" She said, while holding her face I was unlocking the door, you could've waited."

"Sorry..." He said, as he helped lift her up

Once Larxene got back up the two looked at each other awkwardly for a while, until Zexion broke the silence:

"Well, this is a coincidence. Here we are, face to face, for the first time since..."

"A few minutes ago?" Larxene replied.

"I suppose...any who, what say we go for a walk?"

Larxene stared at him for a while before turning away.

"Here Axel, let me help you with those bags." She said, as she walked over toward him.

Zexion hunched his head and proceeded out the door to get his bags.

"I see how it is..." He said to himself. "If that's the way Larxene wants it, then I guess there's just no stopping her...unless..."

A smirk grew on Zexion's face...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little later in the day, (Well, in the twilight) and everyone had finished unpacking and were all back in the main room. They were all sitting down on a table. Axel and Larxene next to each other on one side, Lexaeus on the opposite side alone, and Vexen and Marluxia were on the other two sides, facing each other. Marluxia commenced the meeting.

"Well, now that we're all finally here, after much bickering and ignoring, we can finally get started."

"Um... Marluxia," Axel said. "we're one short, emo boy has yet to arrive."

"Oh yes, Zexion told me he has some sort of 'urgent business' to attend to, whatever that is. All I know is that it had better be important if he's willing to miss one of our meetings."

"One of our meetings?" Larxene said. You mean there's more?"

"Indeed there is, and this isn't one of those excruciatingly long meetings like those of Xemnas', these are much longer."

"Great," Axel said, as he groaned. "this'll do wonders for my insomnia."

"Yes...that truly is a pity. Any who, I assume you all know of our wonderful plan."

"Is it as wonderful as your hair?" Axel retorted. "Cause if it is than I'm afraid we're in deep trouble (snorts)"

"That's not even funny." Marluxia said, looking at him strangely.

"I say Axel," Vexen said. "you're remarks are getting quite annoying. Why, I'm so tense and full of emotions, I'm on the verge of making a facial expression."

"My remarks are incredibly witty and brilliant." Axel defended. "Why, if I didn't have my various witty remarks, I'd realize how much of a redheaded scoundrel I really am.

"You'd admit that?"

"If I actually had the decency to."

"Why, that's so mature of you, Axel." Larxene said, fondly.

Axel had a worried look on his face as Larxene said these words.

"Uh, yeah..." He replied.

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good." Marluxia said, as he started to get back on track. "Now, all of you shut up for a moment so I can divulge our plan. Actually, now that I remember, I want you to look behind me."

The gang all looked at the wall behind him and saw a clock on it.

"Big deal, it's a clock." Axel said.

"That clock is crucial to our daily minutia. Now that we live in a world of everlasting night time we'll need this clock to figure out what time of the day it is."

"Why not just get more?" Larxene asked.

"Do I look like Uncle Moneybags to you? Honestly, do I?"

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that we've cleared that out of the way let's get started. You all know that we were lent this castle in order to conduct experiments on the heart and memories, right? And I hope you all know that the reason why we're doing it here and now is because Roxas is out there while Sora is in here, right?"

"Sora's here?" Axel asked.

"Did Xemnas not tell you? The guinea pig we'll be using for our experiments is none other than the great Sora."

"This should prove to be very interesting, indeed." Vexen said.

"This sounds great." Larxene said. "At last I can pick on someone other than Zexion."

"Good, good. I'm glad you're all happy. Now, for the fith time I'll have to ask you all to shut up so I can carefully divulge our plan...with the help of a young witch named Namine, we shall alter Sora's memories. I know what you're asking yourselves: 'Alter? Memories? Sora? What is this gibberish the great and handsome Marluxia speaks of...?' I'll tell you exactly what I speak of: Namine has the unusual power to control Sora's memories, and not just his, but those close to him as well. How she acquired this power, I do not know. In fact, I have little knowledge about her previous whereabouts, or how she came to existence for that matter. Her scent is not like a regular person's scent, it's more like...ours.

"Ours? As in, a nobody's scent?" Said the Savage Nymph.

"Precisely...but, that isn't important. What's important is the experiment, and I know exactly how it's going to go along. See, what we'll do is we'll change Sora's memories -Well, Namine will change them- and convince him that Namine is his childhood friend and that she is in grave danger. Sora will be so convinced to save her that he'll climb each castle floor, in a heroic yet vain attempt to rescue her. Once he reaches the final room, which is this one, I'll confront him myself."

"Then what?" Axel asked, impolitely.

"Then, we capture him and merge him with Roxas, as was planned."

"So if Glenda here is going to do all the work, why should we even bother lifting a finger?" Axel asked, again with an impolite tone.

"Well Axel, I'll have you know that you're as essential to this plan as Namine is. Surprising, isn't it? You see, in Sora's mind, we are the bad guys. To play each of our parts without fail we must provoke Sora, and convince him we're holding Namine captive. We'll entice him and even battle him a few times. He'll be so into it that he'll be ours- uh, I mean Xemnas'- no, I mean...well, he'll be something. Now, Sora should be arriving here any minute, Axel, you go entice him at the entrance."

"Why can't you go?"

"I've done my job, I've met him at the crossroads. Besides, I need to work on my garden."

"Um...alright."

Axel got up from his chair and materialized a dark portal which he walked through.

"Hmm...no remark on my garden this time. Axel seems to have learned his lesson...perhaps I am shaping up to being a good leader."

"Yeah," Larxene said sarcastically, as she sat with her hand on her face and her elbow on the table. "you've done a great job keeping everyone here in attendance."

"Remarks like that I will not tolerate, Larxene. To the torture room with you! We do have a torture room, don't we?" He said, as he looked at Vexen for an answer.

Vexen shook his head.

"Darn it!"

Suddenly, a dark portal materialized itself, and Zexion came out. Marluxia took this chance to rub it in to Larxene.

"See, Larxene?" He told her, with a smile on his face. Everyone came after all."

"You're right Marluxia," Larxene said, somewhat sarcastically "I can at least give you that much, considering that the meeting's over anyway. At least everyone came, that's what's important, right?"

"Huff...sorry I'm late," Zexion said, as he was panting and gasping. "I was unavoidably detained. You know, important stuff."

"I never knew materializing a dark portal demanded such physical energy." Larxene replied coldly.

Larxene then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head abruptly and saw Marluxia, standing up.

"That's enough Larxene, you're coming with me to the punishment room."

"Please, don't touch me," She told him, calmly.

"What? You mean like this?" He said, as he rubbed his hand in her shoulder even harder. "You're coming with me, Larxene. Weather you like it or not."

"You wouldn't want me to get even with you, would you?" She said, as she tilted her head upside down, looking at Marluxia.

"Huh?"

As soon as he uttered those words, Larxene grabbed the arm he was touching her with, and without even getting up, she pulled him forward. Causing him to be flung over her and thrown onto the table.

"Now, where even." She said to him, calmly. "You touch me, I hurl you onto the table."

"We're even, you say?" Marluxia asked rhetorically, as Larxene was still holding onto his arm tightly. "I beg to differ."

Marluxia grabbed Larxene's arm tightly in return, and sat up on the table. As he did so, he flung Larxene off the table and onto the floor, as she had done to him seconds earlier. Marluxia hopped off the table and went up to her, as she was lying on the floor.

"Now, we're even." He told her.

As soon as he said that he walked back to the table and sat down in his chair, staring into space, and saying nothing.

Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen stared at the whole thing with stoic expressions, thinking that it would be best not to interfere.

"I say Zexion," Vexen said to him, as if nothing happened. "what were you doing that was so important?"

"..."

Zexion hunched his head in embarrassment.

"...Combing my hair."

"Um...all right."

"Zexion," Larxene said, as she was getting up. "come with me in the guest room, I have something to tell you."

She then walked over to the guest rooms and Zexion followed, appearing somewhat excited.

"Don't go too far you two! We'll need you soon enough!"

"Shut it, Marluxia!" She told him, as she and Zexion were walking towards the guest rooms. Once inside, Larxene slammed the door shut.

"Gee Larxene," Zexion said, in a confident posture, as he was leaning on the wall. "I guess you decided to choose now as the time to profess you're love to me? It would make sense since--"

"Zexion," Larxene interrupted. "You never did get into a debt with Luxord, did you?"

"W-Well, what makes you say that, Larxene?"

"Just the fact that several minutes after you had left, that Luxord was nowhere in sight."

"Oh...well, he probably just got lost. You know, the castle is kind of big...I even get lost sometimes."

"Zexion," Larxene repeated, changing the subject slightly. "What if I told you, that I even went so far as to ask Demyx were Luxord was, and that he told me that Luxord had taken a walk outside?"

"Well...(Pause)...I would assume that he...uh...well, you see...the thing is I...uh..."

Zexion was starting to sweat, and he could tell that Larxene would've caught him sooner or later. So he decided to come clean:

"Alright, so I lied." He said. "But don't think it was to hide anything, I lied purely out of...uh...fun."

Larxene now had Zexion exactly where she wanted him. She then repeated a third time:

"Zexion, what would you say if I told you that I never spoke with Demyx, at all?"

"Oh..." Zexion answered, instantly becoming even more nervous. "Well, I would assume that...um...--"

Zexion was rudely interrupted by Larxene's fist smashing the wall he was leaning on.

Listen to me, you idiot! I know what you said to Xemnas about what happened in the detention room!"

"Uh...you see--"

"If you **EVER**squeal on me and Axel again, so help me I will kill you, and I'm not just saying that! I will literally kill you!!" She said, as she pointed directly to him, and applied her finger to his chest.

"Look Larxene," Zexion started to tell her, as he pushed her finger out of the way. "I am of a higher rank than you, and I know it's hard to believe but I deserve to be treated with the same respect you'd treat Vexen or Xaldin with."

"I don't treat them with any respect."

"...Look, the point is, you must understand that it is not only my duty, but also yours and everyone else's to report any activity to Xemnas. Now, in the future I hope you'll understand to respect your superiors and closely follow the rules of this organization. For you see, if there weren't any loyal members, why this organization would be nothing more than a--"

Larxene grabbed Zexion by the collar and brought him inches away from her face.

"Zexion, don't you ever squeal on me again!"

"Yes m'am."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castle Oblivion, second floor. Sora, Donald and Goofy had made their way there, and decided to take a break. However, they did so just as a dark portal materialized itself in front of them. Axel came out of it.

Sora let out a small yelp, out of surprise.

"Greetings, Sora." Axel told him.

"Look Sora," Goofy said, pointing to Axel. "it's one of them black clothed people."

"How do you know my name?" Sora asked him.

"It's written on your name tag." He replied, as he pointed to Sora's shirt.

Sora looked down and saw nothing.

"Hey, there isn't any--"

"Psyche! Anyway, it's nice to see you've made it all the way here to Castle Oblivion. You must be very determined in whatever it is you're doing to make it all the way up here and survive."

"Sora's looking for his friends." Goofy said, goofily.

"Don't tell him that," Donald scolded. "ya big palooka!"

"Goofy's right." Sora continued. "I am searching for my friends, and I'm not gonna let you people get in my way!"

Sora materialized his Keyblade as he finished speaking, and got into his fighting position.

"Ah, yes. Friendship. That's what you're fighting for? I suppose you're one of those people that believe friendship is the strongest bond in the world, and that you're friends are residing in your hearts and blah, blah, blah."

"I bet you say that because you don't have any friends."

"Gawrsh, Sora burned you good. Ahyuk!"

Donald and Goofy started laughing to themselves.

"Burn?" Axel said. "If you want to see what burning is, I'll gladly show you."

Axel spread out his arms and materialized both his chakrams in a fiery blaze.

"By the way, Sora." He told him. My name is Axel, commit it to memory."

"I won't have to once I'm done with you."

"Don't you dare go dying on me Sora." He said, with a grin on his face.

"Bring it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion and Lexaeus were both in the castle's lowest basement. Zexion was in the puzzle room. A big white room with several tables and several puzzles and brain-teasers on each of them for Zexion to feast on. Next to that room was the gym, where Lexaeus was lifting weights and working on all sorts of machines.

Currently, Zexion was bored out of his gourd working on a puzzle. He had his hand on his chin and his elbow on the table. He dozed off a bit and his hand slipped off of his chin and his head banged on the table.

"Ow!" He said, while holding his chin "Ugh, I can't take this anymore, all I can think of is Larxene. (Sighs) What does she see in a nimrod like Axel. I mean, he still uses his fingers to count all the way to ten.

"_Isn't it obvious?_" Said his conscience."_She's in love with his sarcastic and laidback attitude. Something that you're obviously lacking._"

"I'm laidback." Zexion defended.

"_Oh please, you're so obsessed with following orders and pleasing Xemnas, you're practically his show dog."_

"I'm very laidback and you know it!"

"_Oh really? Name me one thing you did during your time in the organisation that was rebellious in nature._"

"Well...(Pause)...I once vacuumed the entire castle without anyone telling me to. (laughs) Boy, you should've seen the looks on their faces."

"_I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer._"

"Well come on now, what about what I'm doing now, isn't it rebellious enough?"

"_Doing? what is it exactly that you're doing, excactly? You haven't done anything._"

"Yes I have! I'll show you, I'll show all of you! I'll win over Larxene like that!" He said, as he snapped his fingers.

"_Good luck with all that._"

"Shut up! I don't need you for this! I'm turning you off, conscience!"

Zexion got up from his chair and went over to the door leading to the gym and opened it.

"Lexaeus. He said. "I'm going out for a walk, just to let you know."

"Very well." Lexaeus responded, as he lifted some weights. "Just be back in time for supper."

"Don't worry..." He whispered, as he left. "I will."

"What was that?"

"I said, I'll be back for supper." Zexion repeated a little louder.

Zexion went back into the puzzle room and materialized a dark portal, which he walked through.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marluxia was outside of the castle at work in his precious garden. However, this was no ordinary garden, it was about the size of a tennis court. The entire thing was enclosed by four, very tall brick walls with one steel door on one of the walls. As this was the outside of the castle, everything was dark, but that didn't stop the plants from growing. There were plants of all kinds in that garden. Most of them were moving all on their own, and had long vines to grab their food.

Currently, Marluxia was in the middle of the garden, on his knees, carefully trimming one of the plants with his scythe.

"Careful... Careful..." He muttered to himself.

Then, he heard the sound of a dark portal materializing itself. He rolled his eyes.

"Axel, how many times do I have to tell you not to enter my garden." He said, as he turned around and dematerialized his scythe and turned around. "Let alone without my permission."

"Sorry, Marly." Axel said to him. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well, did you at least do what you had to do?"

"Hmm?...Oh yes, THAT thing. It's been done. Now, (Clears throat) may I ask you something?"

"Is Sora well-provoked?"

"What? Oh...yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Now if I may--"

"Did he look mad?"

"Probably. Now--"

"Which world did he enter first?"

"How should I know? Now may I--"

"Did he put up a good fight?"

"Would you stop interrupting me!"

"What is it, Axel?" Marluxia said, annoyed.

"Sorry about that...Ahem, any who, I was just wondering...uh...can I, uh...'borrow' a few of your plants?"

An awkward silence filled the garden as Marluxia stared at Axel.

"Are you kidding me?" He said, finally.

"Ugh. I never thought I'd say this, but...please Marluxia! Just a couple of them. I just need to use them for...(Pause)...something."

"For what?"

Axel looked around to make sure nobody was listening, than signalled Marluxia to come closer.

"I like to eat flowers." He whispered.

Marluxia took a few steps back, than stared at Axel for a while.

"...You're an idiot." He said to him, finally.

"What? It's a common problem. Lots of people eat flowers." He said, while trying to retain his laughter.

"Get out Axel." He said, as he crossed his arms and turned around, his back facing Axel

"Oh come on, I'm serious!"

"I said leave!"

"(Pause) Alright...if that's the way you want it." He whispered.

Marluxia turned back, this time facing Axel.

"I could always just take them from you." Axel said, with a grin on his face.

"Really?" Marluxia said sceptically, as he took a few steps towards him. "Now that is definitely something I would like to see." He said, as he crossed his arms

"Don't get me angry Marluxia." Axel responded, with an ever-growing grin on his face.

"Until you tell me seriously what you need them for...you'll just have to pry them out of my cold, dead hands."

"All right then..." He said, as he spread out his arms and materialized his chakrams. "That can be arranged"

Marluxia held out his arm and materialized his scythe. He twirled it around in one hand, then struck a pose.

"It's gardenin' time." He said, with a grin.

Marluxia took a few steps forward and slashed Axel horizontally. Axel did a frontward flip and while evading Marluxia's scythe, and while still in the air, he struck him with both chakrams. This caused Marluxia to fall down onto a few plants. While Axel was still in the air, he flew a few feet away from Marluxia, who quickly got back up and ran towards Axel. As soon as he got close enough he sliced Axel a few times, Axel blocked both hits. Then, Axel tried to strike Marluxia with a few blows, but Marluxia evaded most of them.

Marluxia did a few back flips to get away from Axel than stopped once he was a few feet away. The two looked at each other, until Marluxia grinned. Axel's eyes grew wide and, immediately, he back flipped. And not a moment too soon, for as soon as his feet left the ground, a vine that had sprouted from the ground had tried to snatch them. Once Axel was back on the ground he gloated:

"HA! You moron! You missed your chance entirely!"

Then, Axel felt something crawling on his foot. He looked down and said to himself:

"Oh dear..."

Axel was grabbed by his leg and lifted into the air by a another giant vine and was smacked on the ground a couple of times, until the vine finally threw him on the wall opposite of Marluxia. Luckily, Axel landed on it on his feet. After sitting there for a while he dropped himself down.

Axel took a few steps forward. Marluxia was in a blocking position, anticipating whatever attack Axel would come up with. Then, Axel hurled a chakram towards Marluxia, who, while anticipating the attack, ducked. The chakram flew right over his head and Axel, who was in back of him, caught it in one hand. He had teleported.

Marluxia was surprised once he saw Axel behind him, but anticipated that Axel would strike him again, so he blocked with the wooden part of his scythe once Axel did strike. Axel forced his chakram onto the scythe, but Marluxia was able to push him back and make him fall down. Marluxia planned to strike Axel while he was still down but he felt a sting on his face as he lifted his scythe. A powerful, electrical sting...He rolled his eyes to that side of his face and saw Larxene's fist on his cheek.

Marluxia fell down and looked up at her.

"No one touches Axel and gets away with it..." She said, with a crazed look on her face.

"Two against one, eh? This should be interesting."

Larxene punched Marluxia on the ground, but he rolled out of the way just in time. So, while her right fist was in the dirt, Marluxia, while lying on the ground, pressed his left foot on it. Then, with her fist stuck, he took his right leg and put it around her clenched fist. Now he had both of his legs around her arm. While still lying on the ground, he did a backwards handstand and lifted her in the air while doing so. Now, Marluxia was standing on one hand while holding Larxene by the fist between both of his legs. He twirled her around while still standing on one hand, until he finally threw her against one of the walls, which she landed on safe and sound and then dropped herself on the ground.

Marluxia, while still standing on one hand, flipped back on his feet and immediately materialized his scythe and lifted it in the back of him, while anticipating Axel's attack, which he blocked. His scythe was caught between Axel's chakram, and Axel was helpless, so Marluxia lifted the scythe from his back and threw Axel all the way towards Larxene, who ducked. Axel landed yet again crouched on the wall, but this time, he bounced himself back towards Marluxia and grabbed Larxene's hand as he did. While he was still in the air and while he was still holding Larxene's hand, he twirled on himself and threw her towards Marluxia.

Marluxia swung his scythe as soon as she got close enough, but the force of her body cut through his attack and shoved him in the chest, causing him to fall on the ground. Larxene continued flying a few feet away and landed on her feet. Axel ran right over to her, while passing a wounded Marluxia.

Once reunited, they quickly dashed towards him. Axel on one side, and Larxene on the other. They stopped once they each reached a side. Marluxia prepared himself.

Axel struck him on one side, but Marlxuia blocked. He then turned around right away and swept Larxene in the feet, which she dodged by jumping in place. Marluxia twirled in place and then kicked her in the stomach while she was still in the air, Larxene then moved back a few feet away. Then, as soon as Marluxia had kicked Larxne, he turned back towards Axel and blocked one of his attacks, Axel continued hitting while Marluxia continued blocking and moving back. Then, once Axel left himself open during an attack, Marluxia kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying onto a wall. Marluxia immediately turned around and blocked Larxene's air attack, she had planned to punch him in the air by jumping, but Marluxia had quick reflexes. They stayed in the same position for a while, Larxene in the air, with her fist against Marluxia's scythe, and Marluxia in his defensive position. Marluxia took this as an opportunity and kicked her in the stomach yet again. She landed on her hands and did a few backflips to get away.

Marluxia lifted one arm out towards her and then several hundred rose petals came out from his sleeve. Larxene countered by spreading her arm out too, and a thin lightning bolt came out of her hand. The lightning cut through the petals easily until it reached Marluxia and electrocuted him.

While Marluxia was still dazed, Axel hit him in the back and he fell to his knees. Larxene ran all the way towards the kneeling Marluxia and kicked him vertically. Marluxia dodged it by an inch by pushing back his chest while still kneeling. The sudden unbalance caused him to tumble over on his back, but before he touched the ground Axel had kicked him in the back and he fell on his face instead.

Axel and Larxene both attempted to strike him while he lay on the ground but as they did, he twirled his legs at a 360-degree angle while standing low on his hands and blocked both of their attacks with his feet. Once they had both been slightly dazed from the deflection, he back flipped away from them and, after standing a few feet away, he materialized his scythe and struck a pose.

Larxene, frustrated, dashed towards him and, as soon as she got close enough, Marluxia sliced his scythe vertically, and as he did, several rose petals floated out of it. Larxene barely dodged the attack as she moved to the side, but just after Marluxia sliced downwards, she kicked him in the face. Marluxia took a few steps back and when he came back to his senses, he looked in front of him but didn't see Larxene, all he saw was a flying chakram headed towards him. Larxene had ducked. Once the chakram hit Marluxia, Axel appeared in back of him and caught it. As soon as he did, he kicked Marluxia in the back, who was sent flying towards Larxene. She subsequently punched him in the stomach, turned in place, and kicked him. He fell on his back between both of them.

Larxene looked at Marluxia, he seemed knocked out. She then lifted her head towards Axel.

"Well, that settles that." Larxene said. He'll think twice next time before he tries to defend his garden. By the way Axel, what were you doing fighting him?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Larxene, you see I--"

Before Axel could finish, the two of them felt tingling sensations on their legs. Before they knew it, they were lifted up by giant vines and were dangling by their legs. Marluxia got back up and started laughing maniacally.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!! Don't you numbskulls get it? In my garden, I always win!" He said, as he lifted his hands in the air in a victory pose. "That's why I'm the gardener! HA HA HA! Now, Axel..." He said, as he turned towards him. "I trust that you...WHA?!?!""

All Marluxia saw was a lone vine sprouting from the ground, Axel had managed to escape.

"But how did he...where did...what the...?"

A creaking sound was heard throughout the garden, the door was opening and someone came out.

"Axel?" Larxene said, as she was still dangling from the vine.

Zexion came out.

"..."

"Zexion, this isn't what you think." Marluxia pleaded. "Tell him Larxene."

"Marluxia beat me up 'cause I got too close to his garden." She responded.

"What?! You idiot!"

"I'm not gonna ask any questions," Zexion said. "but...Marluxia, can I talk to you alone?"

"Why, of course..." Marluxia said, appearing innocent.

The giant vine dropped Larxene on the ground, and she got up while rubbing her head.

"You heard him Larxene, you can go now."

Larxene scowled at him as she walked towards the door.

"Uh, by the way Larxene," Marluxia said. I just wanted to tell you that Axel was in here before asking me for flowers, which I assume were for you."

"Axel got flowers for me?" Larxene asked. "How do you know they were for me?"

"He made it so obvious. What else could he want them for?"

"Marluxia," Zexion said, somewhat impatiently. "If you don't mind, I've got a favour to ask of you."

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that..." He said, chuckling. "(Pause) well, I'd have about ten cents."

"(Pause)...A-A-Anyway, I was just wondering...can I borrow some flowers?"

"No, Get out."

"Come on, Marluxia, please!"

"What do you need them for? And be honest."

"I was going to give them to...a special someone."

"But...that...that would be a gift of love...and love is a human emotion. You can't possibly love someone, you don't even have a heart."

"I know it doesn't make sense but I'm positive that's what I feel, please Marluxia, just this once."

"Hmmm. Oh, all right. I know I'm gonna regret this, but I seem to have a good feeling about this too. Which is weird, considering how I don't have a heart either."

Marluxia bent down and picked some flowers. He got back up and gave them to Zexion.

"Thanks a lot." He said, as he took them.

There were three different flowers in the bouquet: One looked like a beautifully blossomed rose, another was a purple lily, and there was also a marguerite in there somewhere. All of those flowers were much larger and prettier than usual, and they all had long vines dropping sown from the stem. Marluxia really knows how to take care of his garden. Zexion looked down and saw the vines trailing from the stems fidgeting and moving on their own.

"Mind the vines," Marluxia cautioned. "they seem to have a mind of their own."

"Thanks..." Said Zexion, reluctantly.

"Strange though, since Axel came in here and asked for the same thing. Are these for Larxene as well?"

"Well, I guess that's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

Marluxia chuckled. "Just don't tell Axel." He said to Zexion.

"Don't worry," Zexion said. "you have my word."

Zexion turned his head back and continued towards the door.

"_Flowers? That's you're big plan? Larxene will be thrilled._"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Zexion whispered out loud.

Marluxia scratched his head as he watched Zexion head out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion was in his room, pacing, as he held the flowers in his hand. He had cut the vines that were growing from the stems. He couldn't decide if he should give them to Larxene, or not.

"Oh... What am I to do?" He said to himself. "Will she like them? Will she like me?"

"_Why are you even asking yourself? It's obvious that she'll hate them and it's obvious that she hates you._"

"Will you just shut your mouth for once!!"

"_I don't have a mouth, I'm just a psychological manifestation of your conscience, designed to converse with you about various witty and hilarious subjects._"

"Shut up!!!"

Zexion heard the door creak. As soon as he did, he hid the flowers behind himself. The door opened slightly and Larxene poked her head in.

"Zexion?" She said.

"Yes..." Zexion responded nervously.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh...sure."

Larxene entered the room.

"Actually, Larxene...I have something to tell you..."

"Is it the fact that you love me? 'Cause I already know that... Actually, everyone does."

"No...it's not that, it's--"

"_Don't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do itDon't do it!_"

"I have something...to...give...you..." He said, as he fidgeted.

"(Pause)...Oookayyy." She said, as she looked at him awkwardly. "Is it whatever you're hiding behind you're back?"

Zexion's heart was beating a mile a minute. At least, it was figuratively. He took his hands away from his back and showed Larxene the flowers. Larxene was speechless.

"Oh...Oh...wow!" She said, cheerfully. "Thank you Zexion. That's really...uh...sweet of you..."

As Larxene looked at the flowers she realized how mean she was to Zexion, and immediately felt horrible about it.

"I-I'm sorry I, uh...threatened to kill you earlier."

She advanced towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're really not that bad, Zexion, I'll put these in a vase."

"Uh...Larxene? Can I ask another, teeny favour of you?"

"I guess..."

"Would you like to take a walk outside after?"

"Gee, I'd love to but...(Pause) Well, you know what? Yes, I'd love to do so."

"...And what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh...nothing." She said, hesitantly.

She headed out the door into the master room and slammed it shut.

Zexion collapsed on the bed.

"(Sigh) I have a feeling everything's gonna be aaaaaaaalright."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream brought Zexion to his feet. He rushed out the door and, to his horror, saw that the plants had grown more vines from their stems and had grabbed Larxene by the neck. Out of the beautifully blossomed rose came a giant Venus fly trap jaw that attempted to grab her head.

Zexion rushed towards it and attempted to grab the vines on her neck, but they were too thick. Soon, one of the plant's vines whacked Zexion in the stomach and he flew unto the wall. Soon after he ran out of the room in dissapointment

The plant started growing, and soon, the vines that protruded from the stems grew even longer to form legs. So now, the three giant flowers combined to make a super Venus fly trap with legs made of vines that was holding Larxene by her neck in the air!

Suddenly, Axel burst into the room.

"What's all the commoti--- YAAAH!!!!"

As soon as he saw the plant creature he leapt on top of it and sliced it's head with a chakram before it could feed itself on Larxene. The head fell to the ground, but the body was still holding Larxene. So Axel sliced the vines holding her neck, and she fell down on her knees, gasping for air.

She didn't have much time to gasp though, for the giant plant monster had grown a new head and several more vines. Larxene advanced towards it, but Axel put his arm in front of her.

"You stay here," He said. "it's already got your scent!"

"Um...okay..." She said, awkwardly.

Axel leapt onto it's head again and started slicing it, this head was more resistant than the other one. As he sliced and diced a vine grabbed his leg and threw him onto the wall. Axel landed on his feet, and bounced back towards it. The plant tried to stab Axel from afar with it's vines, but Axel just hoped on top of them and ran towards it, leaping from one vine to the other until he finally made it back to it's head. As he battled it, a second head grew right beside the first one and lashed out at Axel. He blocked at the right moment and his chakram was caught between it's teeth. Meanwhile, with his other hand, he continued battling the other head.

However, Axel didn't anticipate one of it's attacks and the creature bit him in the arm and threw him on the other side of the room. Just when all hope was lost, a whistle was heard. A very loud and high-pitched whistle. Axel and Larxene, who were the only two in the room, turned their heads towards the door of the main hall and saw Marluxia, with his fingers in his mouth. They looked back at the plant-monster and saw it quickly shrinking and eventually turning back into regular flowers.

"Well...it's the thought that counts." Larxene said.

Marluxia walked over towards them and picked them up. He looked around, looking for Zexion.

"Where's emo boy?" He said, looking at Larxene.

"I think I saw him outside not a minute ago," Axel told him. "you know, he was...probably scared of the whole ordeal...and such."

"Why am I not surprised?" Said Larxene. "That's very Zexion-like. At least you were here to protect me. Thank you Axel."

"Y-Yeah...uh, I'll go get Zexion." He said, as he disappeared through a dark portal.

Larxene and Marluxia were the only ones left in the room. They both looked at each other silently.

"Way to go, Marluxia." Larxene said, breaking the silence. "I should've known an idiot like you would be behind a stunt like this."

"Alas, I cannot blame this on anyone but myself," Marluxia admitted. "for you see, I forgot to tell Zexion how to water them correctly, and I apologize for that."

"Well, Zexion meant well, I'll still stick by my promise and take a walk with Zexion. Yep...a long, long, walk."

"Oookay..."

Just then, Zexion popped in the door. He looked depressed as he walked over to Larxene and started explaining:

"Larxene...I'm very sorry...but you have to understand, I didn't leave you out of cowardice...In fact, I...well...I-I--"

"You don't have to explain Zexion, it's alright."

"..."

Larxene looked behind Zexion at the open door and saw someone standing there. It was a strange man wearing casual clothing and holding large, wrapped-up paper bags.

"Marluxia..." Larxene said to him, while still staring at the man. "Did you invite anyone over?"

"Hmm?" He answered, turning to see the man at the door. "No, I didn't...uh...Can we help you?"

The man appeared somewhat uneasy as he spoke:

"Uhh...I have an order of Chinese food for a mister..." He looked at a piece of paper before continuing. "Uh...Lexion?"

"That's Zexion." Zexion said, as he turned around towards him.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's all right." He turned around to face Marluxia and Larxene. Well, we'd better round everyone to the table. It's dinner time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After supper, Larxene and Zexion were walking outside of Castle Oblivion. It was dark outside, as it always was, but that didn't stop them.

As the two walked Zexion was talking to Larxene about his life, and other such things. However, Larxene had quite a short attention span, especially when it came to anecdotes, so she had trouble listening.

"You know Larxene," Zexion told her. "the heart is a complex physical and physiological thing. You see, our actions are determined by what's in our hearts. They decide what we do and how we do it. Of course this raises the question as to how we, as nobodys, can walk and talk and perform actions like other people, but you know what I think?"

"Why, no Zexion, what do you think?" Larxene answered, feigning interest.

Zexion continued as Larxene kept nodding her head to show that she was listening. In reality, however, she wasn't listening, she was thinking to herself.

"_What were you thinking? Going out for a walk with Zexion? I mean, he's nice and all, but just listen to this guy. He's demented. Maybe there's some way you and I can get out of this. How long have we been walking anyway? 45 minutes? An hour? It's probably been an hour._"

"Well Larxene," Zexion told her. "I'd say we've been walking about a good fifteen minutes, and although I could go longer...I think we should go back inside."

"Really?" Asked Larxene, with a smile on her face. "That's a great idea, we should head back in."

"Yes, we'll talk more in the main room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion and Larxene were in the master room alone, talking. Well, Zexion was talking and Larxene was nodding her head, pretending to listen.

"You know," He started. "the other day, I went to see Xemnas to ask him something, but when I come in the room, he gives me this look like (Imitating Xemnas) 'What brings you here, filthy urchin."'Ha Ha Ha! Isn't that a great imitation?...Larxene?"

"Hmm?" She said, snapping out of her daze. "Oh yes, amazing really."

Larxene was so bored that she started playing with a pen she found on the table. Zexion didn't seem to notice.

"_Maybe I should jab myself with this pen to get out of this torture. I wonder if he'd notice? Probably. Darn it!"_

Larxene started sniffing the pen she found out of pure boredom.

"_(Sniff) This pen smells really bad. (Sniff) It smells like...burnt rubber in some kind of onion sauce..._"She said, as she dropped it back on the table.

She looked towards Zexion, who was practically talking to himself._ "Look at him, he's so enthralled by his lame stories that he's ignoring me. I wonder if he'd notice if I left. If I just disappeared...Or I wonder if anyone would notice if __he__ disappeared...what am I saying? Of course they'd notice!" _She grabbed the pen again and brought it closer to her palm "_Maybe I should stab myself...I've endured this long enough._"

"Now, back to my heart theory." Zexion continued. "You see, we may have lost our hearts, but our souls and hearts are still intact, which means..."

"...What?"

"...Isn't it obvious? With our hearts gone, it's up to our souls to produce our thoughts, actions and emotions. That's how we feel for each other, even though, not much."

"(Stares at him) You ripped that off of Axel, didn't you?"

"What?!? Why would I, an intelligent researcher, steal the ideas of a redheaded scoundrel like him? You know Larxene, just because you like him, doesn't mean he's knows everything and that he's perfect."

"No, but it does--"

"You know, it really just tears me up, I invited you for an evening of walking and talking and all you can think of is comparing all of my faults to Axel's seeming perfect attitude, which it isn't perfect."

"I guess, but--"

"This is exactly what I was talking about, I feel resentment, and anger somewhat, but knowing that I'm nothing, I tell myself it's all in my head, but then I remember that I can't think without a heart, so I figure my soul is doing all the thinking, talking and doing."

An awkward silence filled the room as Larxene started to regret what she had said. After a short pause, she apologized:

"I-I'm sorry Zexion, I guess I have had Axel on the brain for quite a while, and I really do enjoy listening to you, it's just...I have a very short attention span."

"Really? I haven't noticed." Zexion replied sincerely. "Well, I have noticed that you have Axel on the brain, but that's not the point. Did you at least get the gist of what I was trying to tell you?"

"Oh, yes I did, very much so."

"Oh...Well, would you like to listen to a few anecdotes now?"

"_NO! SAY NO! WHATEVER YOU DO, JUST SAY NO!!!!!_"

"Yes, please." She answered.

"_AAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!!!!_"

Zexion continued talking while Larxene pretended to listen. However, after about twenty minutes of pure boredom, Larxene had had enough.

"Ow!" She cried out in pain.

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

Larxene chuckled nervously.

"I seem to have...um...jammed myself with this pen accidentally. Oh, I'm such an idiot, heh heh heh...a-anywho, I'd better go now. Bye."

She then ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Hmph. She stormed out of here faster than greased lightning." Zexion said to himself. Oh well, she certainly seemed enthralled with what I had to say."

"_If you call that enthralled._" His conscience added.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up!"

"_Didn't you notice how much she was fidgeting? She was obviously thinking about Axel._"

"You're such a bad liar."

"_I'm your conscience, whatever I say is based on your thoughts._"

"Well, then I'm such a bad liar."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now night time...according to the clock in the main room. Everyone was asleep in their beds. However, Axel and Vexen were still awake in their rooms, Vexen had his night table light on and was reading peacefully, which was driving Axel crazy. He kept fidgeting in bed and couldn't fall asleep. Once Vexen turned a page from his book, Axel got up abruptly.

"Could you make less noise, please?" He said, annoyed.

"I say Axel," Vexen replied. "you should read this book too, it's quite a classic."

"Unless it has anything to do with me sleeping I don't want to hear about it."

"It's called 'I had a heart', It's about the trials of going through life as a nobody. It's quite fascinating, and do you know who wrote it?"

"I don't know, and I don't care!"

"I say, you look grumpy Axel."

"Do I? I didn't think you'd notice, Vexen. How clever of you."

"I say Axel, is something bothering you?"

"(Sighs) No Vexen, I'm perfectly fine." He said, as he turned around in bed to turn away from Vexen.

"I say Axel, you can go to bed whenever you want, I hardly doubt my reading can be disturbing you, you don't even need to sleep."

"Maybe not, but I do enjoy resting." He said, as he put the sheet over his head.

Vexen continued reading while Axel lied down. After a few seconds, Vexen quietly turned a page. Immediately after, Axel got back up and yelled:

"SHUT UP!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the room next the two members, Larxene, Zexion, and Lexaeus were sleeping in the other room. Each of their beds were one next to the other, and, unfortunately for Larxene, she was next to Zexion.

She was fast asleep but was soon about to be woken up by Zexion.

"Larxene..." He whispered.

No response.

"Larxene!" He whispered louder.

"Mwah?" She said, confused.

"(Pause)...Hi."

"Zexion, I'm trying to sleep! Can't you bug me tomorrow morning."

"But... I thought you enjoyed spending time with me today, you did didn't you? (Puppy dog eyes) Didn't you?"

"(Sighs) Yes Zexion...I did...enjoy talking...with you. But I also enjoy sleeping as well."

"Oh come off it, we don't even need to sleep, we just do to fit our daily routines."

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

After short pause, Larxene had an idea of what to talk about.

"Axel?" She said, with a grin on her face.

"What? No, of course not, he's an idiot."

A smile grew on Larxene's face.

"But I really want to talk about Axel, I mean he's such a dreamboat. Plus, we have so much in common."

"Like what? You both have a penchant for trouble? You're both ignorant of person who likes you?"

"Like the fact that his favourite colour is red and mine is yellow."

"How is that something in common?"

"Well, red and yellow are practically the same colours."

"...Right..."

Larxene sighed.

"You know what Zexion, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking to you about Axel, it's not like me."

"On the contrary, you've never been you the way you are now."

"(Pause) A-A-Anyway, let's just forget this ever happened and go back to sleep, shall we?"

"Fine."

The two put their heads back on their pillows and fell back asleep, until they heard a loud voice exclaiming something in the other room.

"SHUT UP!!" The voice yelled out.

Zexion, Larxene and Lexaeus all got back up quickly.

"What was that?" Larxene asked.

"It sounded like Axel." Zexion answered. "Vexen must be driving him crazy with all that reading, did you hear him this afternoon?"

"Well, let's not let it ruin our night." Said Lexaeus, as he lied back down.

The other two lied down soon after, and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'was the morning after and everyone was still asleep, save for Larxene, who was in the main room sitting and contemplating.

Suddenly, Axel came in and saw her there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"(Sighs) I was just thinking is all." She answered. What are you doing here?"

"I just got up now, couldn't get any sleep though, what with...uh...with Vexen and his constant 'reading'. I mean just reading and reading. It's enough to drive you insane."

"Yeah, I heard you yesterday."

"Yeah...sorry about that. " He said, as he chuckled nervously.

Larxene took her eyes off Axel and stared at the table, contemplating something. After a short silence, her eyes went back to Axel and she asked him:

"Axel, can I talk to you?"

"I suppose..."

Axel went over to the table where Larxene was and sat down, they started to talk.

"Listen, I know about the whole flowers thing."

"Flowers?"

"...And I'm flattered by the whole thing but..."

"But..."

"I just don't know."

"?"

"Do you know what I dreamt about yesterday night?"

"You dreamt?"

"It was about Zexion."

Axel was speechless.

"I-I don't know what to say..." He uttered. "Am I supposed to feel offended?"

"No, not at all. It's just...(Sighs) I just don't know. Bah, who am I kidding anyway, I can't even feel love."

"Sure you can Larxene. In fact..." He said, as he leaned closer towards her. "I too, feel the same way..."

Both of them stared into each other's eyes...until Axel backed off.

"No, no... This isn't right." He said.

"What's not right?" Larxene asked.

Axel left the room in a hurry and hurried back to his room. After a few minutes, Zexion came out of the same door. Once Zexion saw Larxene, he walked over to her.

"Larxene?" He said, as he sat down

"(Sighs) Hi Zexion."

"What happened with Axel? Not that it's any of my business."

"No, no, it's fine. You have a right to know too, Zexion."

"Know what?"

"(Sighs) You know, Axel was in here before and, well it got me thinking about...(Pause)...ah...forget it. This is completely stupid.

"Not necessarily, Larxene. You see although we can't feel anything, we so desperately want to that our minds make us believe we do. Take for example, your love for Axel. You can't really love him, but you so want to that the slightest sensation you have will make thing you do, out of pure desperation. You see, the slightest sensation will make you think you love him with all your heart, which, ironically, is something you don't have."

"Zexion that's...that's so deep."

"Case in point." He said, after chuckling.

"So, I guess my love for him is all fake."

"I wouldn't say that. You see, although you can't feel anything, you do wish to feel, do you not?"

"Well, any Nobody would."

"Precisely, you see that sensation you get of wanting to feel, is a sensation in itself. So we feel, by wanting to feel. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I...do. That desperation might explain why I dreamt yesterday night."

"You dreamt?"

"Yeah, I still don't know how."

"I see, this is very interesting. I can broaden my research with this. You're sure it was a dream?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"Hmm, well what was it about?"

"Uh...I'd rather not say."

"Well, I guess you can keep it to yourself but it could be of great profit to other nobodies, you know."

"I know, it's just...(Sighs) I wish I knew for sure what it meant."

"It doesn't really matter, I guess. But tell me, Larxene, when Axel was here before, did you feel any different?

"I might have, but for all I know, it was probably an illusion." She said, as she hunched her head.

"What about when he stared into your eyes?"

Larxene's eye twitched and she immediately put her hand back up and glared at Zexion, who was trying to cover up what he had just said:

"Uh...that is to say...you know--"

"Zexion," She said to him. "I never told you about Axel staring into my eyes."

"Well, I can understand why..." He said, nervously. "I mean it isn't really a-a topic that...Ahem...of conversation that you...you...would be...um... accustomed to."

"Zexion," Larxene repeated, louder and angrier. "I never told you that..."

"Oh...(Chuckles nervously) Well, I guess I just...ahem, know these kinds of things...heh, heh, heh...heh...heh...heh."

Zexion burst out of his chair and ran towards the guest room, Larxene quickly followed behind him. They ran all the way to Axel's room, where he was standing in front of the mirror and applying makeup beneath his eyes. Zexion passed behind him but as soon as he did he stopped and said:

"You put on makeup?"

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" He said, awkwardly.

Larxene burst in. Axel turned his head towards her.

"Zexion!" She cried out.

Zexion yelped and ran into the second guest room. Axel stared at him as he did.

"Axel!" Larxene cried out, right next to him. "Wait a min...you wear makeup?"

"What is it that you people want, exactly?" Axel said, angrily.

"Zexion was eavesdropping on our conversations!" She said, as she advanced towards Axel and pointed to the door Zexion was beyond.

"That's not true!" Zexion said, from behind the door.

"Conversations?" Axel said, confused.

"Then what were you doing, Zexion!? Hmm? Hmmmmm?"

"Larxene..." Axel said, as he turned his head towards her. "Did you use my gel for your hair?"

"Why? Do you like it?" She asked him, blushing.

Will you can it with the lovey-dovey stuff, Larxene?"

"Oh, that's it." She said, walking towards the door.

She went up to the door and jiggled the knob to open it, Zexion was holding it tightly shut. She then took a few steps back, and gave the door a good, hard shove with her shoulder. It burst open, hitting Zexion in the face and causing him to fall down.

Larxene went up to him and grabbed him by the collar, and raised him back up. They were now face to face.

"All right shrimpy!" She said to him. "You are going to tell me right now why and how you were eavesdropping on my and Axel's conversations."

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Zexion said, fiddling with his collar in hopes to try and get out of Larxene's grip.

"Oh, you weren't?" She said, sceptically. "Then tell me, Zexion, what were you doing?"

"Well...you see...Ahem...the thing is...I-I was Axel."

Larxene was speechless upon hearing this. She immediately let go of Zexion's collar, and let him fall back on his feet. Zexion then explained the situation as best as he could:

"(Sighs) I disguised myself as him. You see, I always wondered what you saw in that scoundrel, so I decided to take his form and pretend to be him, and I took the real Axel's absence to my advantage. The Axel at the first meeting was me, I had to see if I had everyone fooled. I figured if I'd make you think Axel was a jerk, you might give up on him. So I went to see Marluxia, disguised as Axel, and asked him for his worst plants, so that I could give to you. However, when I saw how we'll we worked together in that fight, I made you feel even better about Axel, not only that but I was supposed to get the good plants from Marluxia and give them to you. Which brings us to the plant monster, I knew I couldn't fight him, but if I took the form of Axel, I'd at least have half a chance. Once the monster had been defeated, I knew I'd convinced you for good that Axel was the best one for you. That's about it."

"What about the Axel just now, that I was talking to?" She asked him.

"Um...I-I just told you, that was me."

"Well Zexion, I must say this is one of your better schemes. However, that's not to say I'm not shocked, appalled and disgusted and what you've done!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. What with your shocked expression and all."

"You know what the worst thing is? I actually acted nice with you, and walked with and listened to your conversations."

"...W-Wait a minute...you were listening to my conversation?"

"Of course I was."

"Than what did I talk about?"

"Well...you talked...about...the heart...and stuff."

"Ah-Ha! You're no better than I am!"

"All right, probably not, but there's still one thing that hasn't been cleared up: If you were replacing Axel, than where was..."

She immediately turned around and saw threw the open doorway that Axel was not applying his make-up in the other room. In fact, he was gone.

"AXEL!" She cried out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Parallel Firewall

Soon after Axel and Larxene had entered the dark portals into castle oblivion, Xemnas scheduled yet another meeting with the 5 members remaining. They were all to meet at the top tower of castle oblivion, where Xemnas was waiting for them.

As they walked up the stairs, Saïx in front, and everyone else in back of him, they conversed.

"I hope this meeting won't take very long," Demyx said. "I have a very short attention span. Plus, I really have to pee."

"Must you always speak so obscenely whilst we converse?" Luxord said to him.

"I'm only saying what's on my mind."

"Sometimes, it is best not too. Not everyone wants to hear about your daily urinations."

"Quit acting like such a sophisticated Englishman, Luxord. Everyone knows you're faking the accent anyway..."

"Faking? I'll have you know, I was raised with this accent, and at least it gives me some credibility."

"Right...and what next? You'll actually enjoy drinking tea, instead of just pretending?"

"I enjoy tea very much, thank you!"

"Will you two shut your traps!" Xaldin said to them, from behind. "It's bad enough we had to drag you along, could at leas show us you have some sense of decency."

"Now, now, Xaldin." Saïx said, as he grinned, in his trademark monotonous voice. We mustn't blame those two, it's not their fault their minds are equal to that of a prepubescent numskull."

"Hey! I resent that!" Demyx replied.

"Imagine how I must feel, then." Luxord told him.

"Will you quiet down and stop complaining, Demyx!" Xaldin said.

"Says you, you withered old bat." Demyx muttered.

"What was that?" He asked, as he turned around

"Nothing."

Xaldin sneered at him, then continued walking.

Finally, after a long walk up the stairs, and all the way up to Xemnas' tower, Saïx, Xaldin, Demyx and Luxord finally made it there.

They all stood at one end of the tower, facing Xemnas's back, while he himself was at the other end, staring at the ever-growing, circular moon.

"Pardon my French but, where's Xigbar?" Luxord asked.

"Who cares?" Answered Demyx. "The less people we have here, the better? I really have to pee anywa--"

Xaldin nudged him in the stomach with his elbow.

"Be quiet!" He whispered.

"Hmph..." Demyx uttered.

"What was that?"

"Hmph, I said 'Hmph'."

"Xigbar is supposed to arrive soon enough," Saïx said, monotonously. I'll see to it, that he does,"

"Well, at least I won't be the only young person here."

"You're not one to talk." He replied., with his back turned to Demyx.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Saïx then looked up at the moon.

"Hmmm, it seems we're in quite a predicament here." Saïx said, ignoring Demyx's question. "Kingdom Hearts has yet to come to fruition. It'll take eternity for us to collect enough hearts."

"Eternity? I'm not sure if you've noticed, Saïx, but it we're in an in-between world of everlasting night time. I doubt the concept of eternity even exists here."

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep quiet!" Xaldin told him yet again.

Demyx rolled his eyes, as Luxord tried keeping his laughter in.

"All laughing aside," Demyx said, as he scowled at Luxord does anyone know exactly why Xemnas wants us here?"

"Since you insist on making me repeat myself," Saïx said to him, without turning around. "that is what he has called us here for." He said, as he pointed to the moon.

"...And he must have some kind of announcement to make about the departure of the other five." Xaldin finished.

"They left?!" Demyx asked, flabbergasted.

Demyx then immediately felt a bonk on his head. He turned around and saw Luxord, whistling casually.

"Ooooow! Why you..." He said, as he advanced towards him.

The 4 of them then felt a powerful force hit them. Everyone except Saïx lost balance and almost fell to the ground. When they looked in front of them, they saw Xemnas with his hand open towards them.

"I assume that'll be the last time any of you will act up." He said, calmly.

Everyone looked up at him in awe as they all lay on the floor.

"Now, onto the meeting."

Saïx advanced towards him and the others reluctantly got back up and followed. Eventually, they all lined up one next to the other in front of Xemnas, and he started:

"Departure is a strange event. It marks the absence of a person, or a group of people, onto a new adventure of sorts. Sometimes, departure is for the best, while at other times, it is not.

As all of you know, 7 of our members have departed from us. One of them was for reasons unknown, while the other 6 have departed for the better, I can assure you that. Nevertheless, I feel it is my duty to, how shall I put this...do my best to make you all feel as if no one has left at all. For you see, I can tell that you all feel some kind of sorrow for our members."

"Why even bother wasting your time, Xemnas?" Demyx said to him. "No one here feels anywhere near that kind of emotion. You know how we are."

Xaldin nudged him in the stomach with his elbow and Demyx cried out softly in pain.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet!" The Whirlwind lancer repeated.

Xemnas chuckled and continued:

"Despite what you might think, we all feel an emotion of sorts, it may not be as strong as other, fully-complete people, but it's still there nonetheless. You see, although we don't have a heart, we still have a soul, and with that soul we can feel the faintest of feelings. I'll have you all know that if we manage to capture the essence of our soul, we will have no need of Kingdom Hearts at all."

The 6 of them stood in shock, at the thought of Xemnas' statement. Speechless, they were confused as to what he was trying to tell them.

"Are you trying to tell us that we amassed all of those hearts in vain?" Xaldin asked.

"Please Xaldin, try to bear with me. This goes for all of you too: Kingdom Hearts will be used only as a last resort. As you can see (He said, as he pointed to the moon) the portal is far from completion. The moon has yet to acquire its heart-shaped structure."

"What do you mean by portal?" Luxord asked.

"I suppose it's not a 'portal' of sorts, but it certainly isn't the real Kingdom Hearts. It has been created artificially for our benefit. However, I fear that it may take a very long time before it is anywhere near completion. So in the meanwhile, I've had Vexen look into his research. You see, if Vexen learns the true meaning of the soul, and can use his knowledge for our benefit, then we will have no need for Kingdom Hearts."

"I sincerely doubt that Vexen alone can uncover the secrets of the soul by himself, let alone with all of us." Saïx said monotonously.

"Don't contradict Xemnas, he knows what he's doing!" Xaldin said to him.

"However," Xemnas continued, ignoring Xaldin. "should Vexen fail, then the artificial Kingdom Hearts will have to suffice. Which is why I've sent the other 5 members to the castle, to capture Sora."

"Are you certain that they'd be capable of such a feat?" Said Luxord.

"I am quite certain, if not sure, that they'll succeed." Xemnas responded, as he smirked.

"Than why'd you send Axel?" Demyx asked sarcastically, before snorting.

Xaldin knudged him in the stomach with his elbow again.

"Will you cut that out!"

"The fact of the matter is..." Xemnas continued after another interruption. "...that the absence of those six members will lead to a massive, colossal---"

"PAAAAARRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said a familiar voice from afar.

3 of the four members there turned around immediately as soon as they heard the deafening yell. To their awe and annoyance, they saw Xigbar, standing in front of the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late," He said, looking anything but sorry. "I figured I could miss part of this meeting since I had better things to do."

"I sincerely doubt that!" Xaldin said to him. "Do not worry, Xemnas" He said, as he turned his head towards him. "I'll make short work of this renegade."

He immediately snapped his fingers and suddenly, several Dragoon nobodies surrounded Xigbar. The Freeshooter looked around at the enemies and smirked.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

It was now his turn, as he snapped his fingers he summoned several Sniper nobodies to surround Saldin's Dragoons. They swam through the air as hey loaded their 'guns', and then stood in their sniping position. They looked as if they were clinging to an invisible wall.

"Do your worst, if you can do anything at all." Xigbar said, hoping to provoke Xaldin.

Xaldin sneered at him as he placed his fingers, ready to snap them at any moment. Xigbar kept starring at him, smirking. Xaldin looked closely at him and waited to snap his fingers, while everyone else stared in awe. As soon as his fingers slipped in the slightest, he was put off by another snapping sound.

Suddenly, a barrage of pinkish cubes attacked all of the nobodies surrounding Xigbar. Every single one of them. The cubes were either hitting them one cube at a time, or they formed a giant stick to whack them with, or they surrounded them and squeezed them. Whichever technique they used, it was efficient enough to destroy every single nobody surrounding the confused Xigbar, who had trouble figuring out what was going on.

Once the cubes had finished, they amassed themselves above Xigbar, around a single sorcerer nobody, floating in the air, above Xigbar, in a calm and dignified position, with its robe waving in the cold, night air.

Everyone, save Saïx, turned around to Xemnas, knowing he was the one who summoned it. He stood there, emotionless, with his fingers in a snapping position.

"Xigbar," He started, in a deep voice. "meet me in my room, I shall fill you in on what's to come. As for the rest of you, I'll leave you with this: 5 of our members our gone, as such I'll expect you all to do your best without them. I've told you about our current options and I trust you will do what you can to aid either way. That is all. I see now that there's nothing I need to do for you to feel more comfortable."

As soon as he finished he snapped his fingers to call back the Sorcerer nobody. Soon after, he disappeared into a dark portal. Xigbar did the same.

The 4 remaining members stood around for awhile, trying to figure out what they should do next.

"Well, I should get going," Luxord said, breaking the silence. "that tea isn't going to drink itself." He said, as he disappeared into a portal.

"I should really get to work on those new combat solos." Demyx followed, as he too disappeared through a dark gate.

"I'd better get going too," Said Xaldin. "I those corridors desperately need patrolling, plus I seemed to have misplaced one of my spears." He said, to the remaining Saïx, before disappearing also.

As soon as Xaldin left, Saïx stood alone on the top of the tower, silently.

"Imbeciles." He muttered to himself.

He stayed at the top of the tower for a while longer, while staring at the moon. He felt an incredible surge of power as he set his gaze upon it, a power he felt difficult to control.

"Kingdom Hearts...I assure you, our efforts will not be in vain. We shall soon rise again as complete and as emotional as anyone can be. However, if it was never meant to be...then I assure you, this moon can be used for purposes other than storing hearts."

He finally stopped looking at the moon and turned his head away from it. Soon after, he materialized a dark portal like the others had done and walked through it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx was in his room, practicing playing his star. As he plucked each string, the sound waves of each note produced a series of water works in his room. Each song he played produced different variations of water movement. The water would twist and turn, it would contort into all different kinds of shapes and sizes, and at the very end of his song, the water would gather into one place and form a giant replica of Demyx. When he finally finished the song, the water statue burst into thousands of tiny water particles that evaporated as soon as they touched the floor. Satisfied, he dematerialized his sitar and walked out of his room and into the proof of existence chamber.

"Well, I've mastered the last of my water techniques for the moment." He said to himself. "I wonder who I should impress first..."

He looked at Xigbar's pedestal, and saw that his door was open. A smile grew on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark portal materialized outside of the entrance of the Castle That Never Was. Axel came out of it.

"I hope Marluxia isn't set on me coming to another one of his meetings," He said to himself. "but if worse comes to worse, I doubt anyone would miss me anyway."

He looked at the giant castle floating in the sky, a feeling of darkness suddenly came over him.

"...Wh-What is this I'm feeling? No...No, it's nothing. Okay, let's get our facts straight, Xemnas said that he had Roxas searching for Sora elsewhere. Now...where could that be." He said, as he pondered. "Hmmm, Luxord was the one who slithered off with him, I might be able to weasel a thing or two out of him. Wait a minute, what am I saying? Of course I'll be able to weasel a thing or two out of him. But I'll have to be discrete, now's the time to use the professional stealth techniques I learned from myself."

He advanced carefully toward the light green pathway that led to the castle entrance. He sneaked slyly toward it, turning constantly in all directions to see if anyone was following him. Suddenly, he tripped and fell on the pathway itself. As he was getting back up, he muttered:

"This might be slightly harder than expected."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx crept carefully inside Xigbar's room, planning to surprise him. Xigbar's room was pretty much like the others', only it had no furniture and no windows. While Demyx was on the floor, all he could see was Xigbar spinning and jumping around, practicing his shooting techniques.

"_All right,_" He said, in his mind."_while he's busy jumping around and shooting, all jump up and surprise him by asking him if he wants to hear my guitar solo._"

He carefully waited for the right moment, and eventually, he jumped up and said:

"Hey Xigbar! You wanna hear my---EEEEEEK!!!"

He ducked as a pink bullet barely touched his head and ricochet off the wall behind him. He then jumped as another bullet hit the floor under his feet, and ricochet onto the ceiling. Soon, the bullets were everywhere, and Demyx jumped and ducked all he could before leaving as fast as he could.

Demyx soon found himself back in the proof of existence chamber, panting nervously, and holding his knees.

"(Pant) I'm lucky to be alive.(Gasp)"

After recuperating from that traumatic experience, he turned his head toward Saïx's pedestal, and yet another smile grew on his face.

--------------------------------

Yet again, he found himself on the ground, creeping into Saïx's room, waiting to surprise him.

"_All right, this time I'll get it right._" He said to himself."_I'll sneak up on him, surprise him, and show him my guitar solo. It'll be easier this time, no pink bullets around to make me scream like a girl. Plus, Saïx is always in the moon, he'll be easier to surprise. (Snorts) 'In the moon', I should write that down. W-Wait, this is about me surprising Saïx. So what am I waiting for? Nothing. So then let's go already. Alright then, let's do this. I'm ready. I have to pee. Wait a min--_"

"Enjoying yourself?" Said Saïx monotonously, while staring down at Demyx.

Demyx looked up at him and stared.

"Uh..." He started. "I was just...well, you see...your floor was...um...I-I'll go now." He said, as he got up and left, with his head hunched down.

Back in the proof of existence chamber, Demyx walked around and saw that the only pedestals remaining were Luxord's and Xaldin's.

"Well, he's the lesser of two evils." He said to himself, after sighing. "But which one, exactly?"

--------------------------

Xaldin was sitting on a chair and reading a book on his desk, his back turned to Demyx. His room was the cleanest of all the members, even his spears were aligned in an orderly fashion on the wall. (Except the one he couldn't find)

"Hey Xaldin! You wanna hear my new guitar solo!" Demyx cried out, as he popped inside Xaldin's doorway, with his sitar in his hands.

Without moving, let alone even acknowledging Demyx, Xaldin blew the door shut using his wind powers.

"A simple 'No thank you' would have sufficed, you know!" Demyx cried out, through the closed door.

Suddenly, he felt a strong gust of wind hit him directly in the face. The force of the wind blew him right out of the pedestal and into the proof of existence chamber, in which he fell on his posterior.

"Now, how did he do that?" He said, as he rubbed his head. "Hmph! Well, no matter, I don't need him to listen to my solos."

As he got back up, Demyx muttered to himself:

"Some job he's doing, patrolling the corridors."

Once he got up, he stared at Luxord's pedestal and sighed, figuring he had no other choice.

As Demyx entered the pedestal, Axel peeked from behind Zexion's pedestal. Once he saw Demyx enter Havoc's Divide, he carefully tiptoed toward it and waited behind the pedestal for Demyx to come out.

-----------------------------------

Luxord had set up a nice little table in his room. At the moment, he was using it for his tea drinking. He took a small cup and brought toward his mouth before hesitating, once he sipped a little bit of it, he cringed.

"Goodness, this is dreadful!" He said, as he grimaced. Why can't I at least find this moderately delicious? (Sigh) I mustn't let anyone find out about this." He said, as he sipped a little bit more and cringed, yet again.

"Hey Luxord!" Demyx said, popping in for the fourth time.

Luxord spit out his tea upon hearing Demyx's voice. He tried to conceal the tea but he stumbled and spilled it on his table. Upon turning around, he tipped over his table and it fell. His floor lay in a mess of porcelain and tea.

"(Clears throat) Yes? What is it? What? What is it that you want exactly? Why are you here?" He said, as he fumbled, trying to hide his mess.

"(Pause) You wanna hear my combat solo?"

"Haven't I told you that this tea wouldn't drink itself? I do have a life, you know!"

"I don't think that spending time shoving bad tea down your throat can be considered as having a life."

"What would you know about having a life anyway? The last time I peeked into you're room, I saw you dancing with a water clone!"

"What I do in my spare time is nobody's business!"

"Well, it certainly seems you'd want to make it my business! Since you're so intent on showing me how well you can skip with a damp floozy!"

"That doesn't sound like the vocabulary of an Englishman at all!"

"It's more than what you know! Get out! Now!"

"That's it! I don't need any of this, I'm going!" He said, as he stormed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Axel was waiting behind Luxord's pedestal, he heard footsteps from the inside. Quickly he went to the side and waited. He saw Demyx storm out of the portal, muttering to himself, without noticing Axel. Soon, he left the proof of existence chamber entirely. Axel took the chance to enter Luxord's portal. Upon entering, he stood in front of his closed door, listening to Luxord's footsteps. He was pacing.

------------------------------

Upon hearing footsteps outside his door, Luxord stopped pacing and walked towards it. He set his ear on the door and listened...Silence.

Suddenly, the door swung open and hit him in the face, making him fall down on his posterior. Upon looking up, he saw Axel.

"What are you doing here, you redheaded scoundrel?" He asked, surprised to see him there.

"Oh, cut the innocent act already," Axel replied. "are you actually that surprised to see me here?"

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be." He said, as he got up. "What brings you here anyway? Like I care."

"You know what I want, Luxy, don't you?"

"No, I really don't, and I could care less. Now, if you'll please leave...I do believe that disobeying Xemnas's orders is a punishable offence."

"Oh, you're really one to talk, going around and kidnapping other organisation members. You'd stoop to the lowest level to appease Xemnas, wouldn't you?"

"Axel, if you had even the smallest speck of intelligence, you'd have figured out by now what was going on. If you can't keep up with today's news, that is your problem, my lad."

As soon as Luxord had said this, Axel grabbed him by the collar and brought him inches away from his face.

"Listen to me, you obsessive, compulsive gambler! I could care even less what kind of lame alibi you have in stock for me! I have questions! Questions that I want answered, now!!!"

"Like?" Luxord asked, as Axel still grabbed his collar tightly.

"WHERE'S ROXAS?!!?"

Axel and Luxord stared at each other for a moment, and they both seemed puzzled.

"Goodness, you need a mint." He said, before Axel pushed him away.

Luxord cleaned off the dust on his robe and crossed his arms. Axel stood across him, his fists clenched.

"(Pause) All right, I'll make you a deal." Luxord said, as he materialized a pair of dice in his hands. "I'll roll the dice, and if I get the higher number, I get to tell Xemnas that you snuck out of Castle Oblivion to get here, and I tell you nothing. However, if you get the higher number, I'll tell you where I took Roxas. and I won't tell Xemnas about this."

"No deal." Responded Axel. "Do you really think that I'll gamble with you? 'The Gambler of Fate'? I mean, your power itself consists of gambling. It's like if I asked you to participate in a candle-lighting contest with me."

"Well, it seems to me, that you think Roxas isn't good enough to bet on."

"...Do you realize the absurdity in what you just said?"

"...Look, I gave you your options. Now, it's up to you to decide. Decide, darn it!"

"(Groans) All right, but we'll use my dice! Just so you don't pull any of you're weird tricks. I just have one, but it should be plenty."

"Die." Luxord said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Axel asked, feeling provoked.

"The singular of dice, is die." He said, as he dematerialized his dice. "You can't say: 'one dice'."

"Oh...w-well, I thought you meant--N-Never mind."

Axel then proceeded to look for a pair of dice on his coat, feeling everywhere for them. As he searched for them, a grin grew on his face. He had a plan that would knock Luxord's socks off.

"Found them!" He said, as he took a pair of dice out of his coat. "All right, you start." He said, as he handed him the die.

Luxord grabbed it and shook his fist. He threw it on the floor, and the two looked down to see.

"Four. Now, it's your turn." He said, as he picked up the die and handed it to Axel.

Axel took the die and started shaking his fist.

"Alright! This is it!" He said. "I'm gonna give it my all!"

"I hardly think you can effect the outcome of a game of pure chance." He said, as he crossed his arms.

Axel continued shaking, while Luxord stood in front of him, with his arms crossed. Axel felt a little nervous, not knowing if his plan would work.

"It's now or never! Moment of truth! This will decide who wins! I just need a five or a six!"

Axel continued shaking, hesitating as to when to throw the die, while Luxord smirked. Axel shook the die for a while before actually throwing it. Then, as Axel went to throw the dice, he punched Luxord in the face, and before he could fall down, Axel grabbed him by the collar and brought him inches away from his face.

"I tried reasoning with you, but apparently you're too much of a stubborn imbecile! Now, you're going to tell me exactly what you did with Roxas, and you can take you're lame principals and shove them up your--

"I-I won't tell you a-a-anything! You're insane!" Luxord said, dzed and confused from the blow. You...you...wishy...washy...dilly...dally...stupid...dunder...(Groans)...head!

"Ooookaaaay..." Axel said, before he dropped him on the ground.

Luxord tried to get back up, but he fumbled around. Eventually, he did get up, but was obviously woozy and had trouble standing straight.

"_Wow, I've never seen Luxord like this,_" Axel said to himself. "_he's obviously delusional. That blow to the head was probably too much for him. Well, he never really was a fighter, per se._"

A smile then grew on Axel's face.

"_Hmmm...This gives me an idea._" He said to himself.

"Luxord, run around in circles!" Axel said to him.

"You...can't tell me...what to do!" Luxord responded. Muahahahaha...no one can! I...I...am...invincible! Long live the gambling king!" He said, as he raised his arms up in the air.

"_This could be harder than expected._"He thought, as he pondered for a while. "_Maybe a little reverse psychology would do the trick._"

"Luxord," He started. "don't tell me where Roxas is. In fact, don't even to talk to me about Roxas altogether. I want to know nothing."

"Okay." Luxord responded.

"_Darn! This is getting frustrating, I came all this way and ended up knocking a few screws loose accidentally. There's gotta be some way to get through all of that pompous arrogance...Hmmmm._" He thought, as another smile grew on his face.

"You know what Luxord, you're right!" He said to him.

"I know..." Luxord replied.

"You are invincible! Nothing can stop you if you put your mind to it!"

"Well...now that you mention it...I always wanted to work at a casino."

"No one can stop you! Not even Xemnas!"

"Xemnas...Xemnas...does he work at a casino?"

"No. No one works at a casino."

"That's what you think...I...I'll fight the opposition and...I'll win, for the greater good!"

"Would you just shut up and bear with me? Xemnas is using you as his own personal pet, he only wants what's best for him, and not for you, or anyone else. Is that what you really want?"

"I want a--"

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"How...do you even know what I was going to say?"

"(Sighs) All right Luxord, what is it that you want, besides a casino, working at a casino, playing at a casino, and everything that has to do with casinos in particular?"

"(Long pause) Open up...a tea shop."

"All right, so you want to open up a tea shop, but how are you gonna--"

"No, a casino."

Axel was becoming infuriated, but soon calmed himself and began talking again:

"All right Luxord, suppose you actually want a casino. How do you expect to start one if Xemnas is always watching over your every move?"

"Would there be a tea shop in this...casino?"

"_Argh! I'm getting nowhere, fast._" Axel said to himself."_What, is he getting dumber by the minute? (Sigh) In any case, I'd better finish this up quickly before he comes to..._"

"Luxord! Xemnas wants to ruin your dreams of becoming a black jack dealer!" He cried out to him, in one breath.

"That's not...nice." Luxord replied, seeming more confused than ever.

"No, it's not nice, and he's using Roxas to keep you from playing the slots...or whatever it was that you wanted to do..."

"Really? Well...that's why he wanted me to bring...him to the..."

"The what? THE WHAT!?"

"Beach..."

"?"

"How dare he! After all I've done for him! He never listens to what I have to say, anyway! I told him that we should bring Roxas to the Endless Abyss, where it would be quieter, but he decided to take him to the crowded beach. That's a terrible place for talking him into Sora! Well, I may have brought Roxas to the beach, but I sure did not bring him back! 'Let him walk back' I always say! Unfortunately, they both used a portal and I was the one who had to walk back, my powers didn't work! I had overused them, but that's not the point! The point is that Roxas and Xemnas betrayed me! I had to climb into the bathroom window because the castle door was locked, but when I came out, I didn't know you were there! (Sigh) it's no use complaining about it now, Roxas is off in the universe looking for Sora, but Xemnas is still here. All right, I'll do it! Thanks Axel, for...Axel?"

Luxord realized that he was talking to himself, for Axel was gone. Luxord quickly dashed out of his door and saw Axel heading for the door of the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"COWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRD!!!!!!!" Luxord yelled out to him.

Luxord quickly raised his hand forward, and a beam of light shot out of it and hit Axel. As soon as it did, Axel felt a slight tingling sensation. He looked at his hands and they were deforming themselves. All around his body, he felt some kind of deformation. He soon realized that his body wasn't deforming, but reforming, he felt as though he was getting shorter...much shorter. Before he knew it, he realized that Luxord had turned him into a die.

"Ah...Ah...AAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!" He yelled. "Luxord, you idiot!! What is wrong with you?! After all I did for you, you go and betray me?!?"

Axel hopped to turn himself around, and saw Luxord lying on his back in front of his pedestal. He had fainted.

"Hmmph! I suppose that spell demanded to much energy from him." He said to himself. Well, nevertheless I...I...

Axel soon realized that he was moving, nay, rolling on his own, down the small path, into the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Nausea overcame him as he rolled into the hall, as soon as he stopped rolling, he hopped and looked everywhere around him. No one was there. He took the chance to leave as fast as he could before anyone could see him. As he hopped all the way across the room, he noticed, from the corner of his eye, someone was walking on the balcony above him. He soon realized that it was Xaldin! Axel hopped away even faster, but as fast as he left the room, it wasn't fast enough for Xaldin to miss him. The sight of a hopping dice was enough for Xaldin to investigate, so he jumped down onto the main floor, and ran outside of it.

"This is going to be a long day..." He said to himself.

Once he was out, Axel kept hopping into a corridor and turned right. As soon as he turned though, Xaldin had just come into the corridor and continued running. Axel had stopped hopping soon after he turned, and laid his back up against the wall. Suddenly, he stopped moving and pondered. He felt considerably taller than before. He looked at himself and saw his hands, and his feet, and his lower torso.

"I'm back!" He said.

As soon as he did though, he heard Xaldin's footsteps approaching.

"Well, I guess it's too early to celebrate. I'd better get back to the castle, I'm sure Marluxia's waiting for me with a mission or something. Maybe he left a note at the entrance..."

He immediately materialized a dark portal and hopped through it. The portal itself shrunk back just in time as Xaldin turned at the corner and stared into space.

"What the..." He said to himself, as he pondered who could be behind a stunt like this. "...Luxord!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luxord was back in his room, sitting on his table, holding a wet rag on his head. He looked at the circular moon in the night sky and noticed that it looked slightly different. Of course, he just thought it was a delusion.

"Goodness gracious! Who or what could have caused such a massive headache?" He said to himself. "Well, whatever it was, I'm not sure I'll ever know what caused it. It's just too painful to even think about it."

Suddenly, he felt a small breeze...a breeze that felt stronger and stronger, until his table actually tipped over. Luxord rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Xaldin?" He said, as he got up and turned around, only to see Xaldin standing in front of his door.

"I think you know what I want." Xadlin replied.

"No, I really don't." He said, as he applied pressure to his forehead with the rag.

"(Sighs) Feigning ignorance will not get you out of trouble young man."

"'Young Man"? I'm only 6 years younger than you."

"That's not the point! (Sighs) I just saw a dice hop down the Hall of Empty Melodies, you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

"Die."

"What?"

"The singular of dice is die, and no, I had nothing to do with whatever foolishness it is that you're implying."

"Oh really now, do you expect me to believe whatever alibi you have in store for me? Besides, everyone knows that you're the only person here that can turn people into dices."

"Dice!"

"Silence!"

He then lifted his arm towards Luxord and shot out a burst of wind hit Luxord, and he tumbled back and knocked his table down the balcony.

"...Oh, dear."

The two heard a crashing sound and heard a booming voice.

"XALDIN!!!!!"

A fearful expression grew on Xaldin's face.

"Oh no, I'm too young for this."

As he turned around and headed out the door, he was stopped by the sight of Xemnas himself.

"Wh--How did you...where did he...how is that even physically possible?" He asked.

When he noticed how Xemnas was looking at him with stern eyes, he decided to keep talking.

"Xemnas, you must understand...I--" Xaldin bargained.

Xemnas lifted his hand to silence Xaldin, who then noticed a dark portal forming in back of him.

"Oh, I see...Well, can I at least--"

Xemnas pushed him in the dark portal, which then closed itself. With Luxord being the only one left in the room, Xemnas spoke to him:

"Luxord, I understand you're having trouble with your memories. You must keep in mind that our memories our tied together by the chains that bind our heart, for without memories, the chains in our hearts, or souls, would collapse upon themselves and we would cease to exist. My point being, you must question yourself upon seeing who is the right person to ask for directions, to the place where he's been, and where you think you need to go."

"Um...tally-o?" Luxord replied.

With that, Xemnas disappeared into a dark portal and left Luxord alone, who stared blankly at the odd-shaped moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Twas later in the day, and Demyx, while sitting on one of his chairs, had been practicing his combat solos in his room for several more hours. He finally decided to stop and, while dematerializing his sitar, got up from his chair and stood up. He started to strike several odd poses while talking to himself.

"Prepare to feel my wrath! He said, while pointing to an imaginary enemy. "Hmm...no, that doesn't seem right."

He tried again.

"Feeling dirty? How 'bout a quick shower? Muahahahaha...hmmm...that's not any better. Let's see...This song will be your last! Hmm...You're history, you're toast, just you wait!"

Demyx hunched his head in disappointment.

"(Groans) This isn't working at all."

He then began pondering...

"Got it memorized?"

Suddenly, Axel came into his room through a dark portal. Upon seeing him, a smile grew on Demyx's face.

"Axel!" He said, with a smile on his face. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Can it!" Axel replied angrily. "I don't have time to listen to your lame lullabies, I only came here for information."

"Oh...what about?"

"Roxas."

"Hmm? What makes you think I know anything?" He answered, with a grin on his face.

"Nothing really, I just thought I should check."

"...And if I did know something, what makes you think I'd actually tell you?" He said, as he kept the same grin on his face.

"Look, do you know anything or not?"

"Maybe," He said, as he turned his back towards Axel. "maybe not. If you really want to know what you think I might know, you'll have to proceed through a series of devious trivia ques--"

Demyx turned around as he continued talking, only to see that Axel was heading out the door.

"Hey, what are you doing!" He yelled out to him.

"I have better things to do than listen to you babble nonsensically." Axel replied. You can keep whatever infinitesimal amount of information you have about Roxas to yourself, if you even have any."

"I do, I do! Look, how about you just listen to one of my guitar solos and in exchange, I'll tell you what I know."

"(Sighs) I'm gonna regret this." He said, as he turned around and crossed his arms.

"Yes! He said, to himself. "All right, you just stay there and enjoy the show...by the way, you will get wet, so be prepared."

"Just get on with it before I change my mind."

"Ok, ok."

Demyx twirled his sitar and immediately started playing. Soon, several streams of water flowed through the air, they twirled in all kinds of directions and even around Axel himself, who still had his arms crossed. Soon, they started to form different shapes in the air and they even seemed to be communing with each other. During his display, Demyx played his sitar while dancing and twirling in sync with the music.

Towards the end of the display's 23 minutes, Demyx danced and twirled more rigorously, and the water streams were flowing at a tremendous speed, so fast that Axel could hardly keep up with them. Eventually, the streams clung together in the center of the room, to form a giant model of Demyx himself, and after a while, it burst into thousands of tiny water molecules that evaporated as soon as they fell to the ground.

However, while the water show was finished, Demyx wasn't. He continued twirling and dancing, and swinging his sitar like it was a guitar. His playing became more furious too. Eventually, he smashed it against the wall, and then twirled it some more and smashed it against the floor. Finally, as he lifted his sitar from the floor, he swung around with it several times before throwing it at Axel and rematerializing it in his hands before it actually hit him.

For his finale, he threw his sitar in the air above him, and spread his arms out while yelling:

"OH, YEAH!!!!!!"

He reached out and caught his sitar soon after, and after twirling it around, struck a pose.

Axel stood with his arms crossed, mouth agape, and stared at Demyx with a confused look.

"So, what do you think?" He asked him.

"...That has to be...(Pause)...the worst performance in the history of music."

"WHAT?! Why, you ungrateful, idiot! How dare you even begin to insult my refined musical talent!"

"Talent? What talent? I've heard wounded animals that came up with better noises, and as for the water works, well let's just say that the only thing it's inspiring me to do is to go to the bathroom."

"You're not supposed to be inspired, you nimrod! That's the whole point! And how can you even begin talk to me about talent? You wouldn't know talent if it bit you on the face and gave you rabies!"

"Frankly, I'd prefer to be bit on the face and given rabies, instead of having listen to that monstrosity again."

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"What? All I'm doing is giving you my brutally honest opinion. Don't lash out at me because you can't take criticism."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd like to see you do a better job."

"A small child could do a better job."

"Why don't you come over here and try it, then?"

"All right then, I will."

Axel walked over to him and Demyx handed him his sitar, Axel snagged it and began to study it. He held the handle with one hand while holding it from afar and gazed at it carefully. Then, without warning, he whacked Demyx on the head with it.

"OOOOOOWWW!!" He cried out, as he crouched down and held his head.

"Hopefully, that concussion knocked some sense into you." Axel said. Now, I expect you'll tell me what you know without further interruptions?"

Demyx quickly got back up and snagged his sitar form Axel.

"Give me that! You're crazy if you think I'll tell you anything. Besides, I don't even know what's going on myself, (Sigh) you think the others would fill me in."

"Oh no...I did not just come in here and waste 23 minutes of my time watching your water works."

"Hey, nobody put a gun to your head."

"Isn't it a bit risky being here, instead of at Castle Oblivion? I mean, not just for you, but for Zexion and the others as well. Do you really think they could function well without you...not that it would make any difference, I'm just wondering. You know, I still wonder why Xemnas even ordered you to go there, I mean you of all people--"

"Look, the others will do fine without me, and I'm sure that Zexion can function well without me."

"What? Since when are you defending Zexion, he's such a kiss-up towards Xemnas, and what could he possibly do with what little powers he has."

"You shouldn't really judge anyone by appearances..."

"Rrrrriiight..."

"How did we trail off like this, exactly? I don't want to leave here until I get answers."

"Well, what can I possibly give you."

"Good point...so, you don't have any idea where Roxas might be?

"Have you checked his room?"

Axel stood silent for a moment. It had never struck him before to simply go see if Roxas was in his room. Without saying another word, Axel turned back and headed out the door, leaving a confused Demyx to scratch his head.

Suddenly, an idea came into Demyx's mind, a grand idea. He turned around, his back facing the door, and then almost immediately turned back while pointing to an imaginary enemy and said:

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearances...(Pause)...I like the way that sounds!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Castle Oblivion, a dark portal materialized in front of the door to Marluxia's garden. Axel came out of it. He took a look at the door carefully, hesitating as he pondered.

"_I've been gone twice before without permission, one more time and I'm afraid someone might notice. Frankly, I don't see how anyone hasn't noticed before...well, that's not important. All I need to do now is to go see Marluxia and ask him if I can have a few hours off. It shouldn't be too hard, that enlarged ego of his certainly has made him easier to flatter._"

And with that, Axel opened the door and called out:

"Hey, Marluxi--(Gasp)"

As he opened the door, Axel saw Marluxia fighting against Larxene and himself. He looked closely as the three flipped, blocked and parried each other's attacks. After a while of staring at their acrobatics, he slammed the door shut.

"Ok...please don't tell me that I just saw myself with Larxene and Marluxia."

"_Oh yeah, you definitely did._" His conscience answered.

Axel pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Zexion! That idiotic genius! Now that he's pretending to be me, I can go back to the Castle all I want!"

"_Doesn't it strike you as odd that Zexion is posing as you for no apparent reason?_"

"Who cares? With all this free time, finding Roxas will be a breeze."

And with that, Axel materialized a dark portal and entered it. He soon found himself back in front of The Castle that Never Was.

"Well, back to the gulag, by which I mean this castle. (Snorts)"

"_Might I remind you, that you're alone..._"

"Yeah, yeah." He said to himself, as he waved his hand. "Let me just get my bearings straight. This time, I need to somehow gather information from Xemnas without actually talking to him...then again, maybe I should check out Roxas' room, first..."

Axel's pondering came to a stop when, suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching behind him...closer and closer they came...Axel turned around, expecting trouble, and he saw Roxas.

"ROXAS?!" He cried out, in front of him.

"Long time no see." Roxas said, with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?? Where have you been??""

"I've been doing some soul searching, or heart searching if you will. Actually I only came here to talk to Xemnas."

"What?"

"I need to ask him a few questions."

"But what about the Organization?"

"Hey, Xemnas is the one who gave me permission to leave, he said I could come back anytime if I needed to, and I did need to, and that's why I came here."

"But...do you know how much searching I did? How much infiltrating I did? And now you're just here to speak with someone who's manipulating you?"

"Manipulating?"

"Yeah, that's right. Xemnas is sending you on a wild goose chase, just so he can keep you from finding out the truth."

Roxas looked worried.

"Listen Axel, I like this organization, really I do...but if you had a chance to make yourself complete, wouldn't you go for it?"

"But...you do realize that Xemnas is manipulating you, don't you? I mean, why else would he help you?"

"Well, so far everything he's told me has been true."

"Like what?"

"Like that his name is Sora, and that he's out there, voyaging other worlds..."

"Big deal, I could've told you that."

"Look Axel, I don't really have much time for this, I'll get back to you later."

"When Roxas? When you merge back with Sora? How will you get back to me then?"

"Will you just leave me alone? This isn't only about you, you know."

"Ok, ok...wait a minute, let me just get something straight here. Your personal hierarchy goes like this...finding your heartless is at the top, and then all the rest follows. Is that it?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yes, it is like that."

"Do you realize how unbelievably selfish that is?"

"It's not selfish, it's essential to my emotional well-being!"

"You have no emotions!"

"Look, why don't you come with me? That would be great! We could search for our heartless' together!"

"What is wrong with you, Roxas? My heartless is dead, and so is everyone else's, that's why we're creating the fake Kingdom Hearts. And get this, at the same time that Kingdom Hearts is manifesting itself, you're off looking for your heartless, strange coincidence, is it not?"

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right, I told you Xemnas was manipulating you."

"...Listen Axel, I really don't have time for this, and I need to speak with Xemnas as soon as possible."

"Roxas?! Do you even care anymore?!"

"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, will you?! You're the one who's being selfish!"

"This isn't about me! I'm actually trying to tell you something to keep you away from danger! Do you even know what you're getting into!?"

"You don't understand! If you had a chance to exist you'd take it even faster than I did!"

"I can't believe how blind you are!! Does it even strike you as odd, that Xemnas, of all people, is reaching out to you?! Xemnas!!"

"I'll have you know, that Xemnas is actually right about my heartless being closer than I think!"

"The question isn't weather Xemnas is right or not, it's why he's lending you a hand in leaving."

"Stop it! I know what I'm doing! I know what I'm getting into!"

"I don't think you do! 'Cause if you did, you wouldn't let your "

"How can I be selfish? How can I know what's important to me? I can't be sure what I feel is real until I actually go out and look for my heart!"

"It's not the action of reuniting with you're heart that's going to make you feel complete.

"Than what is?"

"...I haven't quite figured that out yet...but I'm working on it."

"I knew it. How can you even begin to talk about what's important to you, when you can't even figure it out for yourself."

"That's beside the point! Look, haven't you wondered why Xemnas ordered Luxord to take you away, when he could've just asked you to speak with him?"

"Well, he did try to speak with me, before you knocked him down. He probably sent Luxord because he wanted to talk to me when you weren't around."

"Exactly! He didn't want me around because he considered me to be a nuisance, and do you know why he considered me to be a nuisance? Because I know the truth, and he was afraid that I'd get to you, so he decided to kidnap you and manipulate you all he wants!"

"Look Axel, I know it seems fishy that Xemnas is doing all of this for me, but if he's giving me this chance, why not take it?"

"Because...because it's..."

Axel could not finish his sentence. Partly because he wasn't so sure himself what was going on, and partly because he didn't want to tell Roxas what he knew.

"I'm sorry Axel..." Roxas said, as he hunched his head. He then began to walk towards the Castle via the giant green bridge.

"Roxas, you stubborn idiot! You're selfishness has left you too naïve!" Axel said, as he began to run after him.

"Well, well, the gruesome twosome have finally split." A voice from behind said to the redhead.

Axel turned around and was surprised to see Xigbar.

"...have you been listening to our entire conversation?" Axel asked.

"I was just taking a walk around town," Xigbar answered. I heard two people arguing and...well, you know."

"..."

"(Sighs) I didn't catch much, but it seemed to me that Roxas was acting mighty strangely."

"Why don't you mind your own business? I can take care of things myself." He said, as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on now, Axel, I thought we were buds. You can tell everything to good old 'Uncle Xiggy'"

"..."

Xigbar noticed that Axel wasn't in the mood for joking, so he decided to change his behaviour.

"Welp, I see that you're not in much of a mood for talking, would you feel more comfortable talking about it?"

"Welp?"

"Well, I don't really have any information per se, but I do know someone who might know something...I overheard Saïx and Xemnas talk about Roxas and Namine."

"Namine?"

"You know, that blonde witch."

"I don't know any Namine..."

"Well, I'm afraid that's your problem."

"What does she have to do with any of this, anyway?"

"Well, you'll be working with her, maybe you should find out."

"Maybe I should be more present at the Castle...I might be able to gather some information there that may clear a few things up."

"Well, I've done all I can do. See ya!"

"Wait Xigbar...um...well, thanks for helping me...and, sorry for giving you the cold shoulder back there, I was a bit miffed. (Sighs) You know, aside from Roxas, you're the only other member I can trust."

"Hey, just doin' my job."

The two smiled and then Axel entered a dark portal. Xigbar went in the opposite direction, back into the city, all the while Xaldin, who was at the top of one of the buildings, glared at him, while holding one of his spears. The light of the dented moon shone down on him as he sneered.

-------------------------------

A dark portal materialized itself in one of the castle halls. Axel came out of it, and began to creep through said halls, doing his best not to be seen.

"I think a little spying is in order, first." He said to himself, as he crept. "Let's see exactly what Roxas and Xemnas are talking about..."

"_You'd spy on your best friend?_" His conscience asked.

"It's not spying, it's eavesdropping, and it's to protect my best friend."

"_He's not your best friend anymore. Heck, he's not even the same Roxas._"

"Shut up! He's more of a friend than you'll ever be."

"_I'm your conscience, I'm the only friend you can trust._"

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

Eventually, Axel made it to Xemnas' chamber's door, he stopped and applied his ear to it. All he could hear were incoherent mumblings. He opened the door ever so slightly, and as quietly as he could, and peeked inside.

All he could see was Xemnas, speaking to an unknown character, presumably Roxas. Xemnas stared at the character with that trademark monotonous expression of his and spoke:

"...This shouldn't be as hard as you claim it to be."

"Well, it is when you don't know what you're looking for." Roxas answered.

"What is it that you're looking for?"

" I told you, I want to know why I wield the Keyblade. What's my element? Who is my heartless really, and what was his life like beforehand?"

"...And you haven't had any of them answered."

"I wouldn't be here if I did."

"Roxas...I can't give you a straight answer, no one can. This is your journey, you must figure this out by yourself."

"Than why did you tell me all of this?! What was the point?!"

Xemnas moved away from the door and could no longer be seen by Axel.

"Roxas," He said. you have amazing potential, I feel it unnecessary that you waste any of that potential in this insane asylum."

"I seriously doubt that," Roxas replied. "but I'm still not going to waste my time doing nothing, I'll still take advantage of all this free time."

"A wise choice, your determination never ceases to amaze me."

Axel heard the sound of a portal materializing and then disappearing, soon after he saw Xemnas walk in his field of vision and heard him say:

"Or is it you're selfishness that never ceases to amaze me? I always seem to get those two mixed up. Oh well, no matter. The last peace of the puzzle will soon fall into to place..."

"What the..." He whispered, in a shocked tone.

He immediately closed the door as quickly and as quietly as he could and ran down the hall. He went down some stairs and through a narrow corridor that led to the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"That idiot!" He said out loud. "I should just leave him to wallow in his own filth and misery, but I can't stand around and do nothing anymore, something has to be done!"

As soon as Axel headed into the giant hall, he heard a familiar voice.

"Axel!" Xaldin cried out.

Immediately, he stopped. He looked up, and saw Xaldin on one of the balconies, glaring at him from a distance. He jumped down from it, and landed slowly in front of Axel.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Why, yes actually." Axel replied. "I was going back to Castle Oblivion. Now, if you don't mind--"

"Quiet! You're a fool, do you know that? To actually be leaving your post without proper permission."

"Who's permission exactly? Yours? Last I checked, you weren't in charge of this organization, Xemnas was."

"Have you asked permission from Xemnas?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Really? Is that way I spotted you creeping around, trying not to be seen, after you're little conversation with Xigbar?"

"Doesn't privacy mean anything to you?"

"Don't try to weasel out of this! You know exactly what you're getting yourself into, and whatever it is, I'll be here to stop it... "

"Is that so? You know exactly what I'm getting into? All right, my dear Watson, with your intellectual savvy, what do you deduct from my recent behaviour?"

"Knock it off! Axel, I hereby accuse thee of conspiring against the organization!"

"Oh, this is rich."

"SILENCE!"

Xaldin spread out his arms and started to float. Suddenly, visible gusts of wind came from all directions. They eventually flew around the entire room.

Axel felt a floating feeling, he looked down and realized his feet weren't touching the ground.

"What th--" He said.

Higher and higher he went, until he was at about ten feet.

"_I don't have time for this!_" He said in his head."_I'll just have to use the easy way out..._"

Axel spread his arms out and materialized his chakrams. Immediately, he set them on fire, and powered them up. As Xaldin saw what Axel was doing, he dismissed it as a feeble attempt to defend himself, he then brought in more gusts of wind. They were so thick, that Axel could actually see them. As the winds blew harder, and lifted Axel higher in the air, he powered up his chakrams even more. The fire around them was so thick, that it produced smoke and ashes, which were subsequently hurled around Axel and hid him from Xaldin's view. He looked as hard as he could, but the smoke was to thick for him to see Axel. Little by little, the smoke and ashes were carried by the winds all throughout the room, and as Xaldin's wind gusts were going around in a circle around it, and back towards Xaldin, the smoke eventually reached him. As the smoke wrapped itself around him, and the ashes were inhaled accidentally, he immediately covered his mouth and coughed into his arm. Immediately after, the winds died down completely, and smoke and ashes filled the room.

Xaldin, frustrated, ceased coughing and angrily blew the smoke away by waving his arms horizontally, the smoke separated itself and blew to each side of the room, thus clearing it up. As soon as Xaldin had done this however, Axel was gone, and he was staring into space.

"AXEL!" he cried out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Castle Oblivion, the gang (excluding Axel) was sitting around the main table in the main room, digesting after their Chinese meal. Zexion then got up from the table and proceeded to the guest rooms.

"Excuse me for a moment, I must...proceed to the...guest rooms...to digest..."

He slowly started walking, then he walked faster, and eventually he ran out the door.

"Well," Larxene said. "this certainly was a delicious dinner, don't you think?"

"I suppose..." Marluxia answered. "although I would have preferred cooking for everyone's sake."

"Oh Marluxia, if you really cared about everyone's sake, you wouldn't want to cook."

Everyone in the room, excluding Marluxia, suddenly started laughing altogether, simultaneously. After the laughter died down, Marluxia paused for a bit before speaking:

"Well, I am talented in the domain of plants," He said. "perhaps one day I could whip up a vegetarian meal."

"...And feed us what?" Vexen asked. "Fertilizer? I say, we'll all be as big as Lexaeus."

Everyone then started laughing again, in the same way they did before. Marluxia stared at them strangely as he was trying to compute in his mind what was going on.

"But I really think that you'd all enjoy my vegetation." Marluxia said.

"Or will your vegetation enjoy us?" Larxene said.

Everyone started laughing again, in the exact same fashion as the two instances beforehand. Marluxia was absolutely bewildered at what was happening, as it never happened before.

"What are we, on a sitcom?" He said.

Suddenly, a dark portal materialized itself in the front of the room, Xaldin came out of it and was greeted:

"Hi Xaldin!" Everyone except Marluxia said, cheerfully.

Xaldin barely acknowledged them as he moved out of the way of the portal and let Xemnas come out of it. Marluxia was surprised to see him, and as soon as he did see him, he asked him:

"Xemnas, what brings you here?" He said, in a surprised tone. "Surely, your not here to evaluate me are you? I assure you I'm doing a fine job as it is." He said, as he got up from his seat and walked towards the front of the door.

Xemnas said nothing as he looked at Marluxia with a monotonous facial expression. This made Marluxia feel even more uncomfortable.

"I tell you Xemnas," Xaldin said to him, ignoring Marluxia's statement as well. "Axel is not here. See for yourself."

"Axel?" Larxene said, intervening. "What are you talking about Xaldin? He was right here before, fighti--er...feeding one of Marluxia's plants."

"Oh, was he? Was he really?"

"Do you actually allow plants in this room, Marluxia?" Xemnas asked, striking a new conversation with Marluxia.

"Well..." Marluxia started. "ye...I was just...you know...I-I didn;t...you know, I didn't want to, um..." Marluxia grew more and more uncomfortable the more he stared at Xemnas' monotonous expression. "...I...I...I--" He ended up saying.

"It's a simple yes or no question." Xemnas told him.

"Well--"

Suddenly, before Marluxia could finish, the door flew open and hit him in the back, after which he fell down. No one but Xaldin was surprised to see Axel in front of the door.

"Oh," He said, as he saw what he had done to Marluxia. "sorry Marluxy...I mean Marly...I mean..." He took his eyes away from him and brought them over towards Xemnas and Xaldin. Upon seeing them, he then started to perspire. "Oh...Hello..." He ended up saying.

Xemnas turned his head slowly toward Xaldin, who's mouth was agape, and who still had his surprised expression on his face.

"But I tell you, he was in the Castle," He said, trying to save his skin. "I spoke with him! I almost had him! Besides, this means nothing! He probably came here through a dark portal as soon as he escaped from my grasp."

"Xaldin," Larxene said. "are you aware of the excruciatingly long corridor that is formed between here and the Castle that Never Was? If Axel had left a few minutes ago, he would still be walking in the corridors, and as you can see...he's right here."

"Yes, but you see, he could just as easily have gone--"

"That's quite enough, Xaldin." Xemnas interrupted.

"But I--" Xaldin couldn't finish his sentence, for he saw that behind him, a dark portal had materialized itself. He looked at Xemnas, who had the same monotonous expression, and sighed. "Well..." He said. "can I still--"

Xemnas then pushed him in the portal before he could finish his sentence. After that he turned his head towards everyone and spoke:

"I trust you all know what you're doing."

"Yes sir, Xemnas." He said, as he continued sweating, without anyone noticing.

"Good. Because should you fail, I should inform you that the detention room is not the only system of punishment we have."

Xemnas departed through the portal after staring at everyone for a few seconds. As soon as it dissipated, everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Larxene said cynically. "Where were you, Axel?"

"I was cleaning up after my fight with that giant plant monster." He answered.

"it took you the entire supper hour?" Marluxia said, as he got back up and arranged his hair.

"It took you this entire sequence to regain consciousness?" Axel replied.

"Actually, I was feigning all that to make sure that Xemnas would forget about me before he left, and he did. I have you to thank for that, Axel."

"Right, just don't expect me to make a habit of it."

"I say," Vexen said to Axel." why didn't you tell Xemnas what you were doing, instead of standing around and sweating like a pathetic moron?"

"He didn't ask. Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But it would've made everything that much easier." Larxene said to him. "I really can't find a reason not to tell him."

"What difference does it make? What's done is done, we can't change that."

"Would you like to have your supper now?" Lexaeus asked him politely. "We left some food for you."

"Will you stop bombarding me with questions!" Axel told them. Argh! Can't we have an engaging conversation without suspecting anyone?"

And with that, Axel stormed out the room and slammed the door shut. For a pretty long while, everyone stared at the door as they pondered what could've been going through Axel's head...until Marluxia broke the silence of course:

"What's gotten his Chris in a Kringle?" He said.

After a while of pondering, the door burst open and hit Marluxia in the back, again. Axel appeared in the door way, holding the door with his hand as he was panting and gasping.

"(Panting) Finally...(Pant)...did I make it in time? (Gasp) Did he come yet?" He asked them all.

"Who?" Larxene asked in return.

Marluxia got back up angrily and faced Axel.

"Yes Axel..." He said, with a somewhat angry tone. "who is it, pray tell, that you're looking for? And why on earth are you panting and gasping, you just left a second ago."

"...Well...(Pause)...you know, I was just wondering if..."

It didn't take him long before Axel realized what they were trying to say, and as soon as he found out, he made it careful to give anything away to them.

"_How dumb can these people be?_" He said to himself."_If Zexion, disguised as me, left not two seconds ago, shouldn't they be way more suspicious? Well, no matter, once again their ignorance has benefited me in more ways than one._"

"...Ah, forget it." He eventually told them.

Axel left, with his head hunched, and went to his room. The others, slightly confused, eventually continued with their daily routines.

Once Axel was inside the guest room, he waited until everyone else left the main room to go back inside. As soon as the last person left, he entered the room and looked at the clock.

"Well, if this is what it takes, then this is what it takes." He said, as his eyes gazed upon the clock. "I really need this extra time, anyway."

He took one of the chairs and dragged it over the clock, then he climbed on top of it, and moved the clock's hands a few hours later. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Quickly he got back down from the chair and placed it back. The footsteps got closer and closer. Axel tried to dash out of the room and into the guest rooms as fast as he could, however, as he opened the door to go into the guest room, Zexion had come in.

"Oh, hello Zexion." He said, still holding the door open.

"Greetings, Axel." Zexion replied. "Am I bothering you?"

"Oh...uh, no, no it's fine." He said, as he calmly closed the door.

The two then looked at each other without saying a word, and pondered to themselves.

"_I shouldn't tell him that I know,_"Axel said to himself. "_he might feel pressured to stop, and we certainly don't want that. In fact, I should just hurry this up and go to bed now, I don't want him finding out about this clock business either._"

"So..." Axel started. "how's by you?"

"I-I'm fine." Zexion answered awkwardly.

Another silence filled the room as the two continued pondering to each other.

_Do you think Axel suspects anything?_" He asked himself."_You better change the subject and get out of here as fast as possible._"

Zexion turned his head and looked around for something to talk about, that's when he saw the clock and noticed what 'time' it was.

"Goodness, it's already bedtime? I feel like I just ate." He said out loud.

"_What an idiot._" Axel said to himself.

"Well Zexion," He eventually said out loud to him." that sensation you feel is nothing more than a desperate attempt from your soul to make you think that you feel. You see, we only eat because that's what we're used to, we do it to fill the void that our heart has left behind. So, I suggest that we all get to bed now, so that we may prepare ourselves for what's to come."

"_What an idiot._" Zexion said to himself.

"Well..." He said out loud "...I..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Zexion noticed something about Axel. Strangely, something that he hadn't noticed before. After staring at what it was for a few seconds, rendering Axel somewhat uncomfortable, he eventually asked him:

"I say Axel, you're hair looks windswept, actually you look completely windswept, what happened?"

Axel felt his hair and noticed that it was somewhat dishevelled. He then remembered his little 'run in' with Xaldin.

"Well," He started. "what do you know...it must be from my confrontation with Sora, what with the Aero spells and all. Actually, I was just about to go in and comb it, before you came in."

"Oh...I see." Zexion said. "Well, I shan't keep you waiting any longer."

"(Nervously) Well, then I'd better go and comb my hair, and get ready for bed at the same time. Why don't you round up everybody for bed, then?"

"Uh...sure..." He said, puzzled by Axel's soothing tone of voice.

As Axel entered the guest room, and Zexion went out into the hallway, both of them had a thought run through their heads at the same time:

"_He knows..._"

So, Zexion rounded up everyone in the castle, while Axel fixed up before bedtime, and for the rest of the 'night' the organization residents rested soundly, unaware that a crimson shadow was stalking the castle halls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after, Larxene had gotten up early. Quietly, she got up from her bed and made her way to the door leading out to second guest room. Zexion heard her leave, and as soon as she closed the door quietly, he got up quietly as well, and made his way into the bathroom.

Once inside, he shut the door quietly and looked into the mirror. He contemplated:

"What could she want?" He asked himself.

"_She needs some time alone, and I think you should respect that._" His conscience told him.

"I know, but..."

"_There isn't really any buts. I think you should just give up this entire charade and tell her the truth._"

"Are you kidding? It's too late to go back now."

"_...And you figure it's too early to stop?_"

"Well...I suppose it 's...ah, I don't know what to think anymore."

"_Just tell her the truth, it's obvious she doesn't like you anyway, especially after that disastrous walk around the castle._"

"She enjoyed that walk, and you know it!"

"_Quit talking so loud, will you? You'll wake them all up._"

"Oh, sorry." He said, before he stood silent for a moment... "You know what? You're right conscious, I should go tell her the truth."

"_It'll make the disappointment go that much faster._"

Ignoring that last statement, Zexion proceeded to head out the door. However, before he even put his hand on the knob, he stopped. His mind was racing and he seemed hesitant. He wasn't sure who he should trust anymore. Himself or his conscious.

Eventually, he turned back and looked at himself in the mirror. After letting out a big sigh, he held up his hand and snapped his fingers.

From the outside of the bathroom, a thin ray of light shone out from the bottom of the door, and dissipated after a few seconds.

Back inside the bathroom, Zexion was now looking at Axel in the mirror. He applied his hands on the sink and turned his head away from the mirror.

"_You're a coward, you know that?_"

Zexion let out an even bigger sigh as he hunched his head.

"I know..." He said.

He then quietly proceeded out the door, and back into the guest room. He tiptoed out of that room, and into the other one, where he saw Axel, sound asleep. Feeling hesitant, Zexion eventually continued out that door and into the other one, where he saw Larxene sitting alone at the table.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"(Sighs) I was just thinking is all." She answered. What are you doing here?"

"I just got up now, couldn't get any sleep though, what with...uh...with Vexen and his constant 'reading'. I mean just reading and reading. It's enough to drive you insane." Zexion had actually improvised these words, not knowing what had happened the night before.

"Yeah, I heard you yesterday."

"Yeah...sorry about that. " He said, as he chuckled nervously.

Larxene took her eyes off Axel and stared at the table, contemplating something. After a short silence, her eyes went back to Axel and she asked him:

"Axel, can I talk to you?"

"I suppose..." He said, hesitantly.

Axel went over to the table where Larxene was and sat down, they started to talk.

"Listen, I know about the whole flowers thing."

"Flowers?"

"...And I'm flattered by the whole thing but..."

"But..."

"I just don't know."

"?"

"Do you know what I dreamt about yesterday night?"

"You dreamt?"

"It was about Zexion."

Axel was speechless.

"_You see? You see what you've done?_" Zexion's conscious told him. "_You really should be ashamed of yourself._"

"I-I don't know what to say..." He uttered, looking sad. "Am I supposed to feel offended?"

"No, not at all. It's just...(Sighs) I just don't know. Bah, who am I kidding anyway, I can't even feel love."

"Sure you can Larxene. In fact..." He said, as he leaned closer towards her. "I too, feel the same way..."

"_Oh no..._" His conscious repeated. "_Don't you dare even think of going there...you hear me?_"

Both of them stared into each other's eyes...Zexion actually felt like something was going to happen, and Larxene didn't know any better.

"_Knock it off!!_"

Axel suddenly backed off.

"No, no... This isn't right." He said.

"What's not right?" Larxene asked.

Axel left the room in a hurry and hurried back to his room. Back inside, He quickly ran back into the other guest room and went for the bathroom door, not caring who he woke up. However, he was surprised to see that the door was closed, he jiggled the knob a bit, and saw that it was locked. He knocked and a familiar voice spoke.

"It's taken!" Axel said, from the other side.

"Uh...for how long?" Zexion said, in his original voice.

"A while."

"Oh, great..." Zexion muttered to himself, as he turned away from the door.

As if things weren't bad enough, Zexion heard someone getting up from bed. It was Lexaeus. His short hair was pressed in a strange shape, and he looked particularly tired. Upon seeing Axel (Zexion), he asked:

"How long have you been up?"

"Uh...I've been up for a while now..." He said, in Axel's voice. "You know, I'm...waiting for Axel to uh...I mean--" Zexion tried to cover up his words before being interrupted.

"Is Axel taking to much time in the bathroom again?"

Upon hearing this, Zexion was confused. However, he was instantly relieved after figuring out secodns later what Lexaeus meant.

"Y-Yeah..." He said, in his regular voice. "I was waiting for him, but...uh...you could go, I just remembered that I left the washing machine on fire."

Upon saying that, Zexion left. For a few moments, Lexaeus was left scratching his head and pondering, and he eventually came to an interesting conclusion.

"...We don't have a machine..." He said to himself, before he went back over to his bed and collapsed on it.

Zexion quickly went out the door back into the first guestroom, where he saw that Vexen was already up. He had already made his bed, and was currently making Axel's. However, upon seeing who he thought was Axel, he did not hesitant to scold him.

"I say Axel," He started. "this is seriously getting out of hand. I demand you stop being so lazy and do your own bed."

"But I--" Axel (Zexion) said, before he was instantly cut off.

"No 'buts', young man." Vexen interrupted, as he let go of the bedsheets and walked towards Axel. "You have been slacking off far enough, and I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"You're getting too old for making beds?"

"Quiet! Now, I want you to make your own bed by yourself. I must be on my way, and I must bring Zexion and Lexaeus along with me." He said, as he passed Axel and headed for the door.

Zexion wasn't sure what to say, he fiddled with his hands as his mind raced a mile a minute, and he eventually spoke:

"Zexion's not there." He said, before cringing.

"I say, I beg your pardon?" Vexen asked casually, as he turned back to face him.

"I heard him leave early this morning, I heard him mutter something about taking a walk while he was passing by our room.

"Oh...well, that's good to know. T-Thank you for telling me Axel." He said strangely, before entering the door, knowing for the first time what it felt like to thank Axel.

Upon entering the second guest room, he saw Lexaeus asleep on his bed.

"I say, wake up Lexaeus!" He shouted. "We need to go find Zexion and then have a meeting."

"Very well," Lexaeus said with his eyes closed, as he continued sleeping.

Vexen stared at him for a while before speaking:

"I meant now." He said.

"Yes, yes..." Lexaeus responded, before dozing off.

After a few seconds, Vexen had become irritated. He leaned close to Lexaeus' ear and shouted:

"Wake up!!"

"Will you shut up, Vexen!" Axel said, from behind the bathroom door.

Immediately upon hearing this, Vexen turned his head towards the bathroom door and stared at it.

"N-No..." He said to himself. "How is it possible?"

He put his hand on his chin and pondered for a while, before coming to the conclusion that:

"I don't even want to know..."

So, he turned his head back towards Lexaeus, and noticed that the scream barely had an effect on him. Eventually, Lexaeus did open his eyes and looked at Vexen, who was frowning at him. After sighing, he got up, and entered a dark portal with Vexen.

Hearing the sound of a dark portal materializing, Zexion figured that the coast was clear. He snapped his fingers and turned back to normal. He then proceeded to walk out the door and into the main room, where he hoped Larxene would be.

As he went to put his hand on the knob, his conscience spoke:

"_This time,_" It said. "_You'd better clear things up._"

Zexion kept his hand on the knob, but didn't open it. After a few seconds, he responded to his conscience:

"Don't worry," He said. "One way or another, I will."

He then turned the knob and headed out the door, where he met Larxene and...well, you know the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flames of Mystery

T'was another 'normal' day in Castle Oblivion. The sky was as dark as ever, birds weren't chirping, and the only grass that was growing was Marluxia's garden of exotic plants...if you call that grass.

Marluxia, while taking a walk in one of the basement halls, pondered about something. Something suspicious. As he turned the corner of the hall, his pondering immediately came to an end as he caught a glimpse of a dark figure at the end of the hallway. He yelped.

Quickly, he ran back to the other end of the hall and pressed his back against the wall, trying desperately to hide from the dark, ominous figure.

Suddenly, something struck him.

"Wait a minute...what am I doing?" He said to himself.

Quickly, he sprung out from the corner of the hall and shouted:

"Halt! In the name of the organi--"

As he pointed towards what he thought would be the figure, Marluxia noticed that he was pointing at the end of the wall, for the ominous figure had vanished. Upon noticing this, he stopped talking to _it_ and started talking to _him_:

"Wh-Where did he go?" He asked himself. "What happened?"

"_Relax..._"His conscience told him. "_it was probably just a hallucination; you have been thinking a wee bit too much lately._

"Yeah, I guess I sorta have. Still, I'd better not tell anyone about this, don't want them thinking I'm a little off."

"_Well, you are talking to yourself aren't you?_"

"Yeah...so?"

"_Well, you know..._"

"Are you insinuating something, exactly?"

"_Oh nothing, nothing...it's just that...you know..._"

"No, I don't. Do tell, hmm?" He said, sternly.

"_Well, it's not everyday we see someone talking out loud to himself._"

"Are you insinuating that I'm a little off because I'm taking to myself?"

"_Oh no, of course not. Everyone talks to themselves... only not out loud._"

"I'll have you know that it's perfectly sane to talk to oneself."

"_You're not listening to me, are you?_"

"I'm sane and you know it!"

"_Look, just quit talking out loud and we'll end the conversation right there._"

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Then you'd have me all to myself. Well tough luck! Nothing doing, pal!"

"_Quit talking out loud!_"

"Quiet! I'll do what I want!"

"_You're still talking!_"

"Stop it! Stop it! I'm sane I tell you, sane!" He said, as he put his hands on his head and bent down.

Marluxia then felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Larxene staring at him oddly.

"Larxene!" He said, as he grabbed her shoulders. "You saw the shadow at the end of the hall, didn't you?"

"(Pause)...please don't touch me." She said.

"(Sighs) Fine." He said, as he let go of her. "But I tell you, there was a mysterious figure at the end of the hall. Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"Look Marluxia, I really don't have time for this. I have to figure out where Axel went and the only other person looking for him is Zexion. And...well let's face it, he's hopeless. So, if you'll please just let me--" She said, as she struggled to get around him.

"Do you have any idea where he could've gone?" He said, as he moved in front of her to block the way.

"Who, Axel?"

"No, the shadow."

"Marluxia, a member of the organization who is under your control has gone missing, and you're worried about your own shadow? You know, sometimes I ask myself why Xemnas even put you in charge of this dump...(Pause)...oh, well I guess I just answered my own question."

"Yes, yes that's great. You can answer your own nonsensical questions later. For now I need you to answer me this: Why would a shadow haunt this castle? Assuming that it is indeed a shadow."

"Why don't you ask the voices in your head," She said, as she crossed her arms. "there must be something other than hot air filled in that inflated noggin of yours."

"Listen to me Larxene," He said, sternly. "as leader of this castle I deserve the majority of the respect you people have to give, and I won't let your rebellious, prepubescent attitude keep me from getting it. And I'm certainly not going to stand still and let you waste said respect and give it, in abundance mind you, to some petty high school crush!"

"Respect? You want respect? How about I give you handful of respect straight across the face?"

"You're just acting like this because you don't want to admit that I'm actually right. I mean, why else would your behaviour reflect that of a 14 year-old."

"I-I'm sorry, did you just say something? I had trouble following your lips when your hands are flailed around so flamboyantly when you speak."

"I'm not even going to continue this conversation. It's going nowhere. My point originally was: I saw a shadowy figure down the hall and now I'm afraid that there might be a stalker in the castle."

"Marluxia, we have this castle guarded from top to bottom, it's practically impenetrable."

"What about the guy who delivered the Chinese food?"

"Him? He's from the Chinese restaurant down the block, and Vexen was the one who let him in."

"Chinese restaurant? Down the block? Vexen?"

"Boy, you really are out of it, pull it together man."

"But...B-But he was right there, I tell you!"

"Will you just let it go? Quit being so stubborn about this and just admit for once in your life that you're wrong."

"But...but...but..."

"There's no need for potty mouth just because you're having delusions, Marluxia." She said, as she walked away, smirking.

Marluxia clenched his fists as he growled.

"_Calm down boy, I believe you._" His conscience told him.

"How could you believe me, you just before that you thought it was a hallucination?!"

"_You really oughta stop talking to yourself out loud, you know. I bet it's your anxiety that's giving you delusions._"

"Anxiety? What anxie--Oh...I see what you're getting at." He said, as he winked.

""

Marluxia pondered as the shadowy figure crept along the clear, white halls of Castle Oblivion's basement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the main room, Zexion was sitting on a chair, his elbow on the table and his hand on his chin, waiting for Larxene to come back from her search. He looked around the purely white, marble halls of the room, and while looking, noticed that the giant dent in the wall that Lexaeus had made was still there.

"Hmm...no one even bothered to fix that..." He said to himself. "well, I guess I am the Cloaked Schemer...whatever that means."

Zexion, while still holding his chin with one hand, snapped his fingers with the other, a white light appeared around the dent, and shone brighter and brighter until it filled up the whole room and then died down. The dent was gone.

Zexion continued doing nothing and holding his chin with his hand. Then, his hand slipped off his chin his head fell on the table, in a scene that's strangely reminiscent. He immediately got up from his chair and exclaimed:

"Darn it!"

Suddenly, Larxene burst through the door, panting and gasping.

"Oh, hey Larxene, find anything?" He said, as he went to meet her at the door.

Larxene, sweating profusely, approached him and pointed at him before saying:

"I...(Pant)...I...I told you...(Gasp)...I wasn't going to talk to you EVER AGAIN!"

"May I ask why you're so out of breath, Larxene?"

"Well... (Pant)...you know, I was about to materialize a dark portal to come here, but then I thought: "Why not use the stairs?"...Big mistake!"

"Well, I assumed that you at least--"

"Quiet! You're not allowed to talk."

"Um...pardon me, but what gives you the right to decide that?"

"You manipulated me and gave me false hope. Therefore, you're not allowed to talk. Simple, is it not?"

"Oh please, you and I both know that there was no hope for you to begin with. Besides, you should know by now that you're mind often plays tricks on you when you're a nobody, so you shouldn't be so convinced that you're in love."

"Maybe so, but the thought of loving someone for me is the perfect way to fill the void inside me, left behind by my heart. Kind of like how deception and manipulation fills the void left behind by your heart, Zexion."

"Well, maybe that's true, but you shouldn't feel like I 'toyed' with your emotions when all I did was exercise the right to fill the void inside me. Besides, you have no emotions I can play with, you just think so."

"But don't you see, Zexion? You're way of filling your void interfered with my way of filling my void."

"Maybe so, but you see, my way of filling my void is to do something to feel complete. Whereas your way of filling your void is to feel a non-existent emotion to feel complete. If you think about your current situation, that doesn't really make sense. In fact, I helped you realize that by manipulating and deceiving you. So you see, I did you a favor."

"Excuse me? How would you like it if I ruined your existential views?"

"I doubt you could. Besides, two wrongs don't make a right."

"Wanna bet?" She said, as she grabbed him by the collar.

Suddenly, the door swung open and hit both of them towards the wall and onto the floor.

Lexaeus peeked behind the door to see what he had hit, and soon apologized for it as he helped them up.

"Didn't see you there." He said to them. "I guess you're not used to people using the door, but I have to tell you, using the stairs as a means of transportation is so refreshing and rejuvenating. You should try it sometime."

"Why that sounds great, Lexaeus." Zexion replied. "That's a perfect way of filling the void inside you. You even felt false emotions from doing so." He turned to Larxene, smirking. "Isn't that great, Larxene? Lexaeus found a way to fill the void, shouldn't you?"

Larxene smacked Zexion upside the head without saying a word, to which Zexion backed off.

"Ow...well, I did go a bit too far..." He muttered, as he rubbed his head. "I guess I should thank you Larxene, for showing me that my way of communicating was wrong. Much like I showed you that--"

Zexion felt another smack in the upside the head.

"I guess I really deserved that one." He said, rubbing his head some more.

"Yes..." Lexaeus said, gazing at the entire event strangely. "anyway, Larxene, I came here to tell you that it's your turn to provoke Sora."

"Really? Did Marluxia send you?" Lzrxene asked.

"Yes, he claims he's too busy watering his plants."

"That lazy beatnik..."

"Yes, yes...so just taunt him about forgetting Kairi, or something like that, it'll be over sooner than you think."

"Sora forgot Kairi?" Zexion said, somewhat confused.

"(Sighs) If you actually paid attention to the situation instead of bicker all the time you would know what's going on." He told him.

"So... I just have to play with his emotions and mock him." Larxene summed up.

"I suppose you could put it that way."

"Add in some comedy and a few action sequences and BAM! You got yourself a cutscene." Said Zexion.

Larxene and Lexaeus looked at him strangely.

"(Pause)...Well you do..." He replied.

"All right, this should be interesting," She declared, ignoring Zexion. "I'll make Sora suffer what I suffered."

"Need I remind you again?"

Larxene scowled at Zexion before materializing a dark portal and entering it. As soon as she left, Lexaeus spoke to the Cloaked Schemer.

"Zexion, have you noticed any strange affairs happening in the castle?" He asked.

"Nothing stranger than usual." Zexion replied.

"I could have sworn I saw a crimson figure somewhere in the basement, he seemed to be walking somewhere, but I couldn't tell where he was going. When I went over to the end of the basement hall, he was gone."

"Gone, you say?" Zexion exclaimed, trying to look smart. "Well, we'd better not tell anyone about this, especially not Marluxia."

"Would you mind coming to the basement and investigate with me? I've a hunch this could be something big indeed."

"Come to think of it, my power seems to have diminished somewhat, maybe that mysterious figure is responsible..."

Zexion looked a little worried, for the first time since he came to the castle he felt afraid of what was to come. Whatever it was, he knew that a small thing like this would most likely become an event like no other. He took a deep breath, and with a stern face said:

"All right," He said. "I'm ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larxene had just finished battling Sora and was now walking down the castle hallway, congratulating herself on a job well done. She was heading into the main room in the hopes of meeting with Zexion, and possibly beating him up.

"(Chuckles) There, that scene should've broken his spirit." She exclaimed to herself, as she wiped her hands.

"_You don't think you may have gone a little too hard on him?_" Her conscience asked her.

"Oh, will you shut up? Who are you to talk when my heart's not even here to make me feel guilty."

"_I'm your conscience, and I point out to you what you did wrong and/or right._"

"Yeah, well try not to get too cocky and make me feel bad, I'll do what I wa--"

"Well, now look who's talking to themselves." Said a voiced from behind her.

Larxene turned around and saw Marluxia, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He figured he had caught her at her own game, and prepared to rub it in her face.

"Well, Larxene," He started. "It appears that I caught you at your own game, hmm? Oh boy, this will be a delight to rub in your face."

Larxene approached him.

"Listen 'pretty boy'," She said to him, pointing at his face. "What you saw can be fully explained."

"Really?" He said, rolling his eyes. "Do tell."

Larxene smacked him in the back of the head and exclaimed:

"That good enough for you?"

"Being a gentle and loving leader I'll let that pass." He said, rubbing his head. "But should you start up again..."

"What is it that you want exactly, Marluxia?"

"Watch the attitude, will you? Anyway, I came here to tell you that there's to be a meeting in the main room, and I expect you to be there."

"With Axel, I imagine?"

"That's the problem, I can't seem to find Axel anywhere...Don't say it!!" He yelled, as Larxene smirked. "I want you to go find him and bring him to the meeting."

"What do you think I've been trying to do all this time?"

"Well then try harder. Our plan is at stake her Larxene, we need Axel for this."

"Fine." She said, crossing her arms. "I'd be better off leaving now anyway, the stench of your strawberry shampoo is already starting to make my eyes water."

"At least I take care of my hair, which is more than I can say for that dead cat on your head."

Marluxia felt another smack on the head before Larxene materialized a dark portal and left in search of Axel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen was in the laboratory, in the basement, mixing several chemicals into different test tubes, trying to make some Potions and Ethers if ever he had to fight Sora. He had managed to make a sort of purplish concoction that he kept in one of the beakers. Assuming, but not assured, that it was a Mega-Ether, he carefully made his way towards the door to enter the second part of his laboratory to test the concoction.

However, he never had a chance to because as soon as he got close enough, Axel abruptly opened the door and hit Vexen in the face, effectively hurling his experiment into the air. As Vexen fell down, the beaker dissipated in the air before falling to the ground, and a small ball of energy formed itself above Axel and Vexen's heads, creating swirls of said energy that twirled around their bodies down to their feet.

"...(Pause) Wow" He said. "...my MP feels replenished."

"Well I hope you're happy," Vexen said, as he got up. "you just wasted a perfectly good Mega-Ether."

"Why are you making your own items? The Moogles offer high quality items for a low, low price. You should check out their shops some time."

"I say Axel, are you shamelessly advertising?"

"Look, I don't have much time," He said, ignoring Vexen's question. "it won't be long before Zexion and Larxene realize where I am, and I--"

Axel stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. He had noticed something over Vexen's shoulder. In fact, it wasn't something, but someone. Vexen stared at him with a strange look on his face, asking him if there was anything, however didn't think of actually turning his head to see who or what Axel was looking at.

Finally, Axel pointed to the end of the room, without saying a word and while still having the same expression on his face. Vexen turned around, prepared for what was to come...he saw Riku, clothed in his darkness uniform.

"Him? Oh, that's just Riku. I say Axel," Said the Chilly Academic, turning back his head. "You certainly aren't in touch with what's going on here, are you?"

"... (Mouth agape)...just Riku?" He managed to utter. "He's right in back of you! What is he doing here?"

"Well, he's my experiment."

Axel couldn't grasp what was going on, whatever Vexen said to him just went into one ear and out the other.

"But...what is he doing here?!?"

"I say Axel, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, forget this."

Axel materialized his chakrams and began to walk towards him.

"I say Axel, stop!" Vexen told him. "It's only a replica!"

Axel immediately stopped and paused to ponder, as the replica stared at Axel's greenish eyes.

"I'm no replica..." Muttered the Replica. "I'm not like that coward who can't face the darkness..."

Axel de-materialized his chakrams and, tired of not understanding anything, turned to Vexen and asked with a frustrated tone:

"What in the realm of darkness is going on?"

"(Sighs) We'd better go into the next room," Vexen responded, as he approached Axel so the replica would not hear him. "He doesn't like it when we talk about him in front of him. (Whispers) he's very self-conscience."

"Gee, I wonder why." He said, rolling his eyes.

Vexen and Axel proceeded to the outside corridor, where Axel came in, after Vexen told Riku Replica to stay put. He did, but not without an uncomfortable feeling weighing on his artificial conscience.

"My skirt is too tight." He said to himself.

---------------------------

Once the two were outside, Vexen shut the door and began discussing with Axel the originis of the Riku Replica.

"I say Axel, have you any idea what's going on here?" He started.

"I make it a point never to stick my nose in other people's business." Axel exclaimed. "Besides, I had some unfinished business of my own to take care of."

"You left the castle?" Asked Vexen, in a shocked tone.

"Look, it doesn't matter. What's important is that I'm here, and I would appreciate it if you told me what's going on with this Riku Replica of yours.

"Riku...yes. You see, Marluxia had this crazy idea of brainwashing Sora and making him our slave to overthrow Xemnas' rule on the organization. Looking for a chance to show off my scientific researching skills, I proposed to make a replica of Riku, which I did, after I acquired the necessary data in a battle against Riku himself. At first he was cocky and arrogant, thinking that he actually had a heart, but after a few adjustments, he's become quite a good fighter, and his influence on Sora is incredible, paired with Namine's sorcery, we're nigh unstoppable."

"Marluxia wants to overthrow the organisation?"

"I say, yes. He even had it planned out even before we came here."

"Wow, I sure missed a lot haven't I?"

"Yes, you have, and I suggest you pick a faction quickly before this blows out into a full-scale war."

"Faction?"

"Yes, you know Light and Dark? Riku and Sora? We each have one of them."

"Wha? Riku? Is he in the castle?"

"Indeed he is, and Marluxia doesn't seem to know anything about it. T'is only me, Zexion and Lexaeus who know. after all, I got the data for my Replica form the real Riku."

"And where does Marluxia think you got it."

From the Hollow Bastion computer."

"And what about--"

"I say Axel, I'm afraid I've wasted enough time with this chatting. You'll have to get your information elsewhere."

"But I--"

"No 'buts', I'm afraid. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a protégé that needs guidance."

Vexen went back into the room where the Riku Replica was waiting for him, and Axel, after pondering for a while, disappeared into a dark portal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion and Lexaeus were in the castle basement, searching about for the supposed crimson intruder that Lexaeus had supposedly spotted somewhere supposedly around there.

"Are you sure you really saw something here?" Zexion asked sceptically

"I couldn't be mistaken," Answered Lexaeus. "I'm sure I saw a reddish figure skulking about in the halls somewhere."

The two searched everywhere and had found absolutely nothing. Until, deep in one of the cellars, where no one who lived in Castle Oblivion dared to tread, they saw a mysterious figure in the hall, a figure that seemed to be talking to itself, mumbling certain things. It had its back faced towards the two Organisation members, so it couldn't see them. The two said organisation members quickly hid behind two pillars that were across from each other, and studied the figure carefully from afar. They peeked their heads out slightly from behind the pillar, so as not to be seen. Not wanting to make much noise, Zexion whispered:

"Who is he talking to?"

"I-I'm...not sure..." Answered Lexaeus.

The two studied the figure for a little while longer. They tried to get a general idea of who or what it could be, but nothing came to their minds. It's face was well-concealed through what appeared to be a series of red bandages. Soon enough though, Zexion had noticed something.

"You know," He started. "his voice sounds strangely familiar, do you think we know him?"

"If he was able to get into this castle as easily as we were than I think we do know him." Answered Lexaeus.

After studying the figure for another few minutes, it seemed to stop muttering. Zexion and Lexaeus peeked their heads out a little more. The figure didn't seem to move at all. The two wondered really what it could've been and what it was doing for a pretty long while. Suddenly, the red figure turned around towards them, and they immediately retreated their heads and pressed themselves against the pillar. Soon enough, they heard a few footsteps, and then the sound of a portal opening and closing. After peeking their heads out ever so slightly, and noticing that no one was there anymore, they came out from the pillars and went over to the spot where the figure was to investigate.

"Drat!" Lexaeus said, as he inspected carefully the spot, hoping to find some sort of clue. Well, what do you make of this, Zexion." He said, as he turned around to face him.

Lexaeus noticed that Zexion hadn't answered, and when turned his head to call out his name again he could see that Zexion's eyes were wide.

"..." Zexion did not utter a word, which left Lexaeus uncomfortable.

"Zexion...w-what is it?" Lexaeus asked.

"That voice..." Zexion finally answered. "I just realized...it-it's..."

"..."

"ANSEM! Ansem is in the castle!"

It had now finally clicked in Lexaeus' head, Ansem, their old teacher and mentor whom they betrayed several years ago, had now found his way to one of the organisation's hideouts. The two looked at each other, mouth agape with the widest eyes they'd ever seen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was running in the castle halls, hoping to find Marluxia and hoping that he would fill him in on the recent goings-on that were happening. As he ran, he pondered. He was now actually regretting going back to the Castle. Not only did he risk certain punishment by almost being caught several times, but he now had almost no idea what was going on at Castle Oblivion. He needed information fast, so he figured that by going through this whole charade as fast as he could, he'd be closer to finding out the mystery behind Roxas and his weird behaviour.

Suddenly, he felt a large WOOSH pass by him as he ran. He slowly came to a stop and investigated the narrow, white halls. He turned around completely, and saw nothing, not even a single spec at the end of the corridor.

"..."

He continued, this time slowly jogging through the halls and keeping a keen eye out for whatever that 'WOOSH' could've been. After a short time though, he felt a strange presence. He stopped again, turned around, and still saw nothing. Fearing that the presence was actually behind him, he abruptly turned around again and saw nothing. He turned again, and another time. Then, after one last turn around, Axel crossed his arms and began to ponder.

"Could be Riku..." He said to himself. "He _is_ in the castle after all, but he wouldn't be this swift. A heartless maybe...but there are none in the twilight..."

Axel turned around yet again to continue walking, and as soon as he did, he found himself face to face with Xehanort's Heartless. The surprise shocked him.

"AAH!" He yelled out.

Axel then realized whose face he was screaming in and immediately stopped. His heart beating a mile a minute.

"Oh...it's just you Ansem," He said, as if it were nothing. "what are you doing her--ANSEM!?"

Ansem looked at him with a large grin on his face, it really was Ansem (Well, Xehanort's heartless. He was dressed in the same attire, and still had his long, silver hair and yellow, devilish eyes. Axel had also noticed that he seemed to have been sweltering in darkness, even more so than usual. His entire body was covered in a dark purplish aura, and around his feet he saw a large hole of darkness with shadowy tendrils crawling out. Basically, he looked like he was stuck between the realm of Darkness and the realm of Twilight.

"..." Ansem did not utter a word, he only gazed at Axel with a beam.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Axel asked, casually.

"This world...has been connected..." Ansem asnwered, completely disregarding Axel's statement.

"I-I-I'm sure it has," Axel said, seeming a little unsure. "but did you--"

"Tied to the darkness..." He interrupted. "...soon to be completely eclipsed..."

"Actually...we're in an in-between world of everlasting night time, just in case you haven't noticed, so it's already eclipsed, but how did you--"

"A meaningless effort..." He continued. "one who knows nothing...can understand...nothing..." He said, with a tone of voice that can run chills down your spine.

At this point, Axel wasn't as much worried as he was confused. He wasn't sure what he should make of the situation at all, for Ansem didn't seem to be himself at all.

"In the end..." Ansem continued, even as Axel pondered. "every heart returns to the darkness, whence it came!"

Axel was getting tired of the constant surprises and strangeness going on in the castle and never getting the information he desired out of it.

"What is this?!...aaaargh!!!! Fine! Whatever! I don't care anymore, just let me--"

As Axel attempted to push Ansem out of the way, he noticed that his hand passed directly through his shoulder, and created it created a strange, blurring effect on his shoulder as well. As he took out his hand, the blur that was on the part of Ansem's shoulder that Axel touched quickly reconstructed itself and Ansem was back to normal.(...well, to a certain extent). Axel looked at him strangely, and saw him grinning exactly as he did before, appearing as if he hadn't felt a thing, or even noticed what Axel had just done.

Through sheer spontaneity, and also to test out his own theory, Axel lunged at Ansem, only to pass directly through him. As he fell down on the other side, he did a somersault and quickly regained his balance and turned around to face Xehanort's Heartless, who had somehow turned around completely as well...and he was still grinning.

"What is going on here!?" Axel asked out loud, with a frustrated tone.

Ansem continued looking at him and then suddenly, the dark aura around his body enveloped him, and the dark tendrils from the ground wrapped themselves around him until he was completely covered in darkness, he then began to seep into the dark hole in the floor, until he was completely gone, and the hole then closed itself up, leaving a small trail of smoke.

Axel looked at all of this, mouth agape, and as soon as Xehanort's Heartless had completely disappeared, he saw a figure at the complete end of the hall, before he could make out who it was, the figure had run away.

"I hate everything." He said, in a deadpan tone.

"AXEL!" Marluxia said, from behind.

"Marluxia!" Axel said, as he turned around and saw the Gardener.

"Where were you? I've been searching everywhere!"

'Marluxia! Did you see Ansem too?" Axel asked, ignoring Marluxia's own question.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Didn't you see? Ansem was right in front of me? He was all shadowy and weird, and kept saying these--"

Marluxia grabbed Axel by the collar and brought him inches away from his face.

"Did he look like a mysterious figure from far?" He asked a bewildered Axel.

"Well..." Axel said, feeling uncomfortable in his awkward position. :I didn't see him from far, he was right in front of me, and the funny thing is that when I tried to touch him I passed right through him. You know, like normal people pass through us, and--"

Marluxia immediately let him go and put his hand on his chin as he started to pace and talk to himself simultaneously.

"Yes..." He started. "well, it's a little vague, but I'm sure it was he! That idiot Larxene didn't know what she was talking about! I knew it!"

"Uh...Marluxia..." Axel said, trying to get through to him.

"This'll definitely prove that I'm not insane..." Marluxia continued, ignoring Axel.

"Marluxia, I need to--"

"I'm a perfect leader, no matter what she says! I care about these idiots just as much as anyone without a heart would...well actually, I don't…at all…"

"Marluxia!"

"What!? What do you want?" He said, finally turning his head towards Axel.

"(Pause)...You're insane, you know that?"

"Hmph, petty jealousy expressed by a typical wannabe leader..."

"Yeah, I really envy you." He said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. You hate your life, we know. Anyway, back to the original subject, I need you to come to a meeting I've organized.

"Meeting you say? Well, my afternoon is kind of booked, but I think I might be able to squeeze you in right now."

"Very funny, but you won't sweet-talk your way out of this one. Seriously though, I need you to come with me to the main room, Larxene and I have something important to talk to you about."

"Really? Well I do hope that the main room is well ventilated. My nostrils are burning from the stink of your strawberry shampoo."

Axel felt a smack on the back of his head, before he and Marluxia headed into a dark portal. It's a shame that the entered the dark portal at that time, though. For if they had waited only for a few more seconds, they would've run into Riku in the halls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen was in the castle laboratory, just after he had sent Riku Replica to meet with Sora for yet another brawl. He was in a medium-sized room with a large monitor in the middle of it, he went towards a small keyboard that was placed under it, and began typing something. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared on it, whose face would have been hard to make out to anyone, but Vexen knew exactly who it was.

"I say, hello." He said to the silhouette on the screen.

The figure had a somewhat high-pitched tone of voice as it spoke.

"**Don't you try and sweet-talk me you empty fool!**"

"Quite the talker you always were."

"**Quiet! I was never any such thing! How would you know, anyway?**"

"May we get to the subject in question?"

"**I was getting to that! Now, first of all, how is the replica?**"

"He's in the middle of a fight with Sora right now."

"**...And you're not watching over him?**"

"Well, he can take care of himself, can't he? I mean, he has the data of one of the greatest fighters out there."

"**...And do you know how hard it was to acquire that data? You're battle was only a quarter of the work that was to be done! Do you know how much time I spent searching for the information on that dolt's computer, let alone the security system that dared to get in my way?"**

"Well, naturally it shouldn't be too hard for someone of your caliber, I mean--

"**Quiet! I suppose the Replica should be fine for now, but the next time I expect you to look after him.**"

"Yes...of course."

"**Did you reprogram him like I asked?**"

"Yes, Namine made the necessary adjustments."

"**Excellent! If all goes as planned, we can overthrow the organization single-handedly, as well as that dog, Marluxia in the process.**"

"Quite." Vexen said, with a grin on his visage. "I mean, how does he expect to actually conquer Sora? The only way that would be remotely possible would be with the Replica, but we have other plans for him, don't we?"

"**Oh yes, we do. Just don't screw it up!**"

"You have my word," He said, still smiling. "I'll be killed at the hands of Axel before I'll ever screw anything up."

"**That's another one, Axel...he seems like he could be of some use.**"

"...Pardon?"

"**No one really knows what side he's on, he could be a perfect double agent!**"

"But he's such a scoundrel. Plus, his red hair isn't really--"

"**Quiet! Do you want to take over this insane asylum, or don't you?**"

"Well, of course I do."

"**Then do exactly as I say and find a way to acquire Axel, let no one get in your way. Eliminate them if you have to, just don't let anyone know about any of this.**"

"That's as good as done." He said, _still_ smiling.

Vexen closed the monitor and exited the room into the laboratory, where he conducted a few experiments and pondered a bit. After he was done with everything, he materialized a dark portal, and as he entered it, he muttered to himself:

"There's no way that I'll ever recruit Axel."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the main room, Axel and Marluxia entered and saw Larxene sitting at the table, they went down to sit. Axel sat down opposite of Larxene, and was a little uncomfortable doing so. Now that he knew that she was madly in love with him, he didn't want to make it any worse. However, she seemed to pay not attention to him whatsoever as he sat down on his chair. She didn't even look at him. Marluxia, in the meanwhile, began speaking:

"Now, Axel...Larxene..." He said, as he crossed his hands on the table. "We have a problem."

"(Sighs) I knew it." Larxene said, as she crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. "There was no way your plan could've lasted for more than five hours, anyway.

Axel stared at Larxene for a while, particularly the way she was leaning on her chair, which was a tendency he often exhibited. However he was more perturbed by what she had just said. When he opened his mouth to try and say something, Marluxia spoke.

"Now, now...keep whatever pessimistic remarks you have to yourself." Marluxia said. "It's not that big of a problem. In fact, the bigger problem is Xemnas. For you see--"

"What problem?" Axel asked, wit a clueless expression on his face.

Marluxia and Larxene quickly turned their heads towards Axel and stared at him for a while, as an awkward silence filled the room.

After a few seconds, Marluxia slowly turned his head towards Larxene and started speaking again:

"I'm afraid that Xemnas might come back again for one of his "surprise visits" and find out what we've been planning." He said, continuing as if Axel had never said anything.

"Well, I doubt he'd come without emo boy's consent and anyways," Larxene assured him. "what would you have to hide from him, anyway? You haven't done anything yet."

Marluxia got up from his chair and approached Larxene from the opposite side of the table.

"Are you crazy? Sora is on his way up here as we speak and I'm expected to brainwash him as Namine applies the finishing touches! Plus, Vexen has already created the Riku Replica to try and--"

"Wait a minute, you know about the Replica?" Axel asked him, completely out of nowhere.

Marluxia and Larxene stared at Axel awkwardly yet again, in the exact same fashion as before. Except this time, Marluxia was standing up, and Larxene was still sitting down.

"Where have you been, Axel?" Marluxia asked him.

Axel feared that Marluxia knew his secret the whole time, and for the first time ever, he had no alibi.

"Well, I-I-I was just...um...you see...i-it's...uh..." He stuttered.

"I mean where is your head, man? Were you even listening to me at the meetings? Are you listening to me right now?!"

Axel was not listening to a word Marluxia was saying, he was preoccupied with something that he noticed behind Marluxia, or rather, someone. Marluxia, meanwhile was trying to get into that thick skull of his.

"Axel?" Marluxia said. He heard no response, so he continued. "Axel? Axel? Axel? AXEL!!!!"

Axel was still not listening to word Marluxia was saying, and was still staring at what was behind him. Eventually, the redhead pointed towards what he was looking at, which was situated behind Marluxia.

"W-Who is that?" Axel asked, bewildered.

Marluxia and Larxene turned their heads to the back of the room, and without any reaction they turned their heads back towards Axel.

"Axel...that's Namine." She said, with a tone that made it seem like it was so obvious.

"...Oooooooh..." Axel said, as if he had just discovered a secret. "I get it..."

Marluxia walked away from the table and started pacing around the room.

"Axel," He started. "you have got to be the biggest basket-case I have ever had the displeasure of dealing with. Do you have the slightest idea of what is going on? Is there any shred of intelligence left in that thick skull of yours?"

Axel kept pondering, this angered Marluxia, who raised his voice.

"Axel!" He yelled, as he slammed his hand on the table.

Axel was startled at this, but he had the same, hopeless look on his face when he spoke to Marluxia.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I don't believe this! Do you think this is a game, Axel?" Asked Marluxia.

"Well, technically no, but…."

"Quiet! Let me ask you something: honestly, have you any idea what's going on in this castle? Any idea whatsoever?"

Axel pondered for a moment, thinking what kind of answer that would satisfy Marluxia, and then, after realizing who could finally explain to him what's been going on since he was gone, he got up from his chair and exclaimed:

"Zexion!"

"No Axel, Zexion is not what's been going on in this castle? (Sighs) Well, I'll take that as a no…wha…what are you doing Axel?"

Axel was already heading for the door, but Marluxia had beat him to it.

"No, Axel." He said, as he spread out his arms in front of the door to prevent Axel from leaving. "You leave now, and you will officially be dismissed from this mission, and Xemnas won't be too happy about that, considering how this is actually your one and only chance to redeem yourself in front of him. After all, you have been more of a nuisance to this organization as far as I can remember, I mean have you ever actually helped us out? Ever? It almost seems that you're a hopeless case. Do you remember that time we all left the castle to go on a trip and you and Roxas were the only ones left inside. Well, we intended to leave you inside all alone, since no one wanted to see the two of you on our trip, but boy, what a mistake that was...how can two people manage to cover the outside of that entire castle with fig pudding? I mean, come o--"

"Roxas? Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about that. Boy, I really need to go now." He said, as he struggled to find a way through Marluxia.

"Axel, what is the matter with you? You've been acting strangely ever since we made plans to overthrow the organization. I'm starting to think that it's more than your outrageous behaviour that's the cause of this. And what's with all this Roxas nonsense I'm hearing about? I thought that--"

"I don't have time for this! Will you just tell me what's going on! I wasn't here and-"

Marluxia materialized his scythe and approached it to Axel's neck.

"Something's going on here Axel, and I demand to know immediately." He said, with a very stern face. "If I find out that you've been betraying us behind our backs there's going to be some serious trouble.

"Would you calm down, Marluxia?" Larxene said to him, still sitting on her chair.

"Quiet you!" He answered, not even turning his head towards her.

Axel felt a little uncomfortable, what with Marluxia's scythe barely touching his neck. However, he was more angry than uncomfortable, since Marluxia appeared to be threatening him, and he never liked being threatened. Plus, the fact that he had no idea what was going on between anybody in the entire castle worsened his mood quite a bit. So, he eventually managed to assemble his cool and spoke to Marluxia:

"Get that out of my face before I shove it in yours." He told him fearlessly.

Marluxia was appalled at hearing this, and he figured it would've been the perfect time to strike Axel down now, if ever. However, after deciding that Axel might make a good addition to his faction, he kept his cool and replied:

"Is that a threat?"

No, it's a helpful hint." Axel said, with a smirk on his visage.

Axel ducked, barely skimming Marluxia's scythe, all the way down to his feet. Soon after, he rolled all the way around Marluxia, up until his back, and he struck him with a chakram he had just materialized. Marluxia fell on his knees as Axel got up from the uppercut. However, as soon as he did get up, he heard a sort of sizzling noise. Immediately knowing what it was, he did a cartwheel and dodged a lightning bolt that Larxene had shot out from her arm. The bolt continued, however, and it hit the fallen Marluxia, who fell yet again, this time completely on his stomach.

Axel turned around and saw Larxene with her arm stretched out. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not this again." He said.

Larxene shot several consecutive bolts of lightning from her arm, but Axel dodged them all fluidly, while managing to make his way towards her. Once he did, she put her arm down and materialized her needles between her fingers, and began trying to punch him. Axel, however, was blocking every move with his chakram, and when he managed to swipe her with one of them, she ducked and landed an uppercut on his chin. Axel flew a few feet into the air as electric sparks flew by, but he managed to regain his balance and land on is feet. Larxene took this opportunity to her advantage and began punching him again, but Axel managed to block most of her attacks once more. During one of her punches, Axel managed to not only block, but to trap Larxene's hand in the middle of his chakram. Seeing her struggle to get it out, he twisted her arm towards her back, to which she let out a cry of agony. Now that he was in back of her, he put his other chakram on Larxene's neck and spoke in her ear:

"Since when are you in cahoots with Marluxia?" He asked her.

Larxene, with one hand free, lifted said hand at a 90 degree angle and punched Axel in the face with her knuckles. Axel backed away a bit, feeling somewhat dizzy, so Larxene used the time necessary to free her hand from his chakram, which she did. With both hands free, she put them together, side by side, retreated them, and thrust them forward, punching Axel with brute force. Axel was sent flying towards the wall, which he landed on, sideways. Larxene attempted to punch him again once he fell back on the floor, but he had regained his senses and managed to dodge it, so Larxene ended up punching the wall.

"Since I've had enough of this insane asylum!" Larxene finally answered, as she approached him.

Larxene lifted both her arms in the air, and Axel, immediately realizing what she was about to do, rolled out of the way as a lightning bolt almost struck him. She then proceeded to punch him again, but he blocked. Axel struck her horizontally, but she jumped out of the way, all the way to the end of the room. She then began running towards him, and after a while, jumped in the air with her fist directed towards Axel, she kept moving towards him though, in an attempted to hit him with an airborne strike. During the time she was running, Axel had put his arm in back of him, without turning around, and felt something strike his chakram. Knowing that this was Marluxia's scythe caught in his chakram, he proceeded to hurl Marluxia with all his force on Larxene, by turning around completely and throwing him off his chakram. Marluxia had hit Larxene in the air before she could hit Axel, and the two fell on the ground.

Marluxia got back up first, and Axel could see the determination in his eyes. The Graceful Assassin jumped up and attempted to strike Axel with his scythe as he leapt. Axel rolled out of the way as Marluxia's scythe hit the ground and made a whole in the floor, from which small waves of flowers came streaming out.

As soon as his scythe hit the floor, he quickly turned around and hit Axel in the ribs, after which Axel was sent flying but quickly regained his balance. He turned around just in time to see Larxene punch him in the face, and he managed to bend his waist towards the back and Larxene's fist had barely skimmed his chest and ended right above his face. Very, very quickly, he got back up, right beside her arm, and stood right in front of her, with his back facing her front. With no time wasted, he punched her in the face with his knuckles at a 90 degree angle, like she did before, and after that he hit her in the face with the back of his own head by swinging it backwards.

She took a few steps back, and he turned around and threw one of his chakrams at her, she managed to dodge it by ducking.

Soon after, without bothering to reclaim his chakram, Axel turned around again and blocked an attack that Marluxia had planned. Marluxia then struck him again diagonally, but Axel had no problem blocking again. While still in the same position, Marluxia tilted his scythe so that the bottom part would hit Axel's legs. It did, and Axel fell on his knees. As Marluxia lifted his scythe to strike Axel down, the chakram that Larxene had dodged earlier made its way back and hit Larxene in the back of the head. The chakram continued, and Axel ducked his head as it hit Marluxia in the stomach. Marluxia lost his balance, but managed to reclaim it as Axel materialized his chakram back in his hand and turned around quickly to block Larxene's needles that she had just thrown.

Axel was now a few feet between Larxene and Marluxia, but had little time to think, for Larxene had already begun to attack. She put her fists together like she did before, and punched into the air. A large ball of electricity came out of them, traveling at a very high speed. Axel had little time to react, and the blast hit him in no time. He was sent flying through the air, but managed to regain his balance by landing on his hand, right in front of Marluxia, and then propelling himself over Marluxia, and landing on his feet in back of him. Marluxia wasted no time and quickly turned around while swinging his scythe vertically, but Axel turned slightly to the left, and the scythe barely skimmed his shoulder. Seizing an opportunity, Axel quickly punched Marluxia in the face. Marluxia retaliated by swiping his feet with his scythe, to which Axel lost balance and was about to fall on his back, but instead he fell on his hands and flipped yet again and landed on his back feet, a few feet away from the Gardener. Marluxia approached him and swiped his head this time, Axel ducked, then stuck his leg out, and turned at a 360-degree angle and tripped Marluxia. Then, as quickly as he had ever done it (and this was the first time he had ever done it), and while Marluxia was still in the air, in the process of falling, Axel got back up as soon as he finished his turning, and kicked him on his side. Marluxia was sent flying to the other end of the room and landed on the table.

Axel noticed that kicking Marluxia out of the way wasn't such a fantastic idea, for right after he did so, he cleared the path for Larxene, who was at the other end of the room, facing Axel, to shoot another electric ball. This time, Axel lifted both his chakrams to block it, but the force of the blast was so strong that after he did so, he fell to the ground, on his back this time. Right after that, Axel, as he was facing the ceiling, saw a dark cloud appear right above him.

"...Oh dear…" He uttered, right before a very big bolt of lightning struck him in the chest.

After a blinding flash, Axel was still on the ground, Marluxia had gotten off from the table and walked towards him, as did Larxene. They approached him and saw that he had his eyes closed and that smoke was rising from his body.

"Did you..." Marluxia uttered to Larxene.

"Of course not." Larxene answered. "That bolt wasn't anywhere near the amount of power necessary to kill him. Get up Axel!"

A smirk grew on Axel's face, as he lay on the ground, motionless. Immediately after seeing this, Larxene and Marluxia each struck him with their fist and scythe respectively. Axel dodged them by doing a backwards somersault and getting back up. Marluxia then hit him with his scythe, an attack that Axel blocked with one chakram. So, Marluxia hit him in the feet, which Axel blocked also. Marluxia continued his barrage of slices, in vain and frustration, and Axel continued blocking them. As this was happening, Larxene kept throwing a few of her needles every now and then, which Axel managed to block with his left hand as he blocked Marluxia's attacks with his right. With each hit Marluxia gave, Axel backed away a little bit. Soon, he backed up all the way to the end of the wall, and with nowhere else to go, he hopped onto it with one leg. As soon as that leg landed on it, he quickly propelled himself with it and bounced off the wall. With that same leg, he twirled around himself as he kicked Marluxia-who subsequently fell on the floor- in the face. He landed next to Larxene, away from any wall in the room.

Larxene tried punching him in the stomach, but Axel dodged it by moving slightly to the right. Axel swiped her horizontally but she ducked. She punched him again in the stomach, and this time she got him. Axel felt a little sting as he backed away a little bit. Then, Larxene, still crouched, gathered her strength and took a very big swing at him, while getting up. She had punched him with her left hand in the face, so Axel fell to the right. However, while he was still in the air, he regained his balance, landed on his hands, and then propelled himself backwards to land on his feet. Larxene ran towards him and punched him in the chest, Axel blocked with a chakram, while several sparks of electricity flew out of the collision, and took a step back. She then punched him in the face, but Axel blocked again with his other hand, while taking another step back.

Everywhere she would punch him, Axel would block while taking a few steps backwards, and Larxene was punching pretty fast. Larxene then stopped, and prepared to punch. She stayed in the same position of preparation and began to accumulate energy. Axel noticed that her hand was becoming electrified, so he de-materialized his chakrams, and as soon as she took a swing, he ducked extremely quickly. A very large stream of lightning came out of her fist, as Axel could see on the floor, while lying on his back. After it finished, and the stream of lightning was gone, Larxene still had her fist out for a few seconds. Axel, very quickly, did a backwards double handstand and quickly grabbed her arm between both his legs. Then, he twirled around his hands, and began spinning her around before he her go and threw her on the other side of the room. She hit the wall, this time.

Axel, still on his hands, did a flip, landed and re-materialized his chakrams. He immediately put his left arm over his shoulder and blocked Marluxia's vertical slice. Then, he quickly turned towards the left and struck Marluxia with his right hand. Marluxia fell towards the side, but quickly did a cartwheel around Axel to regain his balance. Axel sliced him horizontally, but Marluxia ducked. After he quickly de-materialized his scythe, he grabbed Axel's arm, as he got back up, and lifted him over his head and smacked him on the floor. Axel quickly got back up while Marluxia re-materialized his scythe, and quickly blocked the attack Marluxia had planned soon after. Axel then applied force on his chakram and pushed Marluxia's scythe away from him as he got back up. After that, he quickly turned around and whacked Larxene's fist as she was attacking him. This left her a little off balance and open for an attack. Axel twirled around again and put his chakram near his hips to block Marluxia's horizontal slice. While still in a blocking position, he managed to turn around and put his chakram against his face to block Larxene's punch. Then, sensing that Marluxia's scythe wasn't pressing against his chakram anymore, he quickly lifted his other chakram towards his face and blocked another attempt made by Marluxia.

Now, Axel was standing between the two of them, with both chakrams blocking his face to block Larxene's punch, and Marluxia's scythe. The three stayed in the same position for a while...until Axel's chakram began to catch fire. The other two barely had time to react as Axel grinned...

He took off his chakrams from each of Larxene and Marluxia's weapons and twirled around once between two. While doing so, he stopped after twirling around at 360 degrees, and pushed his chakram in Larxene's face and smacked her with it. While Larxene was losing balance, he twirled at a 180 degree angle back to Marluxia, and as he was doing so, he kicked him in the stomach. So, as the two were in the process of falling, Axel twirled around one more time and stopped, spreading out oth his arms that pointed towards the two. Then, two large fireballs came out from both of them, leaving large trails of smoke and ashes as they struck both Marluxia and Larxene, who flew towards the opposite sides of the room.

After a few seconds of standing, Axel de-materialized his chakrams, and took a look at the two. They were both on the floor, passed out.

"Well..." Axel said. "I suppose they've learned their lesson, whatever that is."

He then walked towards Larxene, who was lying on her back. He crouched down and examined her.

"Larxene..." He said, with a melancholic face. "you were one of the good ones...you were one of the ones I liked...it's too bad though...you really held up great..."

Then, Axel felt a presence. A threatening presence. He quickly turned around, while still crouched, and grabbed the handle of Marluxia's scythe, who was _still_ desperately trying to strike him down.

As he looked up, Axel noticed that Marluxia looked absolutely dishevelled, and by looking even deeper into his face, he knew that Marluxia wanted to destroy him at all costs. He recognized the same glare of determination in his eyes that he had noticed before. Naturally, this meant nothing to Axel.

As Marluxia was forcing, Axel was forcing harder, with a stern look on his face...the redhead was still forcing as he was slowly getting back up.

Axel eventually got back up and stood at the same level as Marluxia. Then, as The Gardener was forcing as much as he could, Axel continued to force even harder and brought the handle to Marluxia's face. As he did, he brought his own face closer and spoke to him:

"Can't you take a hint?" Axel asked him.

As soon as he finished, he hit Marluxia in the stomach with his knee. The Gardener slightly lost balance and let go of his scythe, Axel then twirled around and swiped him as hard as he could with said scythe. Marluxia hit the wall and fell next to Larxene.

"They really could come in handy." He said, as he dropped the scythe and left the room.

Namine, who had witnessed the entire fight, from her chair, yet was not even touched, was absolutely flabbergasted at the entire sequence. After seeing that Marluxia and Larxene were getting back up, she went back to work and started drawing again. Not because she was afraid they'd catch her not working, but because there was simply nothing left to see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion and Lexaeus returned to the main room situated in the basement after their witnessing of Ansem. They had stayed a while longer to inspect the area before coming back.

"Okay, okay. Let's get our facts straight." Said Zexion. "What we saw in the basement was indeed Ansem."

Lexaeus didn't respond.

"And it's not Xehanort's Heartless, or anything. it really is Ansem, THE Ansem. Our leader and mentor whom we ruthlessly betrayed."

"..."

"How did he get even get here? Does Xemnas know anything about this?"

Still no answer form Lexaeus.

"Well, say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" Lexaeus finally said. "It _is_ Ansem, and he's probably here to destroy our plans and to destroy us."

"Well, we won't let him...right? Right?"

"We should tell Vexen about this."

"Oh, come on! We can take him. There's five of us and only one of him, and if we still can't manage it then we'll inform--"

Zexion stopped in mid-sentence to ponder.

"Who?" Lexaeus asked. "Xemnas? And how, exactly do you intend to hide the fact that we haven't done a thing he's told us to. No...we have to do this ourselves."

"Well, we certainly can't say anything to Marluxia., he's already crazy enough as it is."

"Who do you think he was talking to? Ansem, I mean."

"I don't know, I don't even think it's important. What is important is disposing of him as quickly and as discretely as we can."

"We already did that, remember? Apparently, he's found a way out and now he's back for revenge. I'm not sure if we can get rid of him this time."

"Of course, we can. Look, he doesn't know that we know he's here, right? So, already we've acquired the element of surprise."

"I suppose..."

"First we surprise him, then we pounce on him altogether. It's as simple as that. There really can't be that much that can go wrong."

"I'm pretty skeptical about all this..."

"You're skeptical about everything." He said, as he rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was heading down the hallway furiously. The fight with Larxene and Marluxia had really changed his perspectives of things within the organization. He had only been gone during the span of an entire day, and already things seemed to have turned upside down: the group somehow managed to muster up the courage to plan their revolt against Xemnas; Larxene, who was a member he always admired, seemed to be conforming to them; shadows of Xehanort's heartless had been stalking the castle; Riku was seemingly in the castle too, and Vexen had some kind of secret that Axel knew nothing about. Naturally, he went to confront Zexion about what was going on.

While walking in the halls however, Ansem's shadow had suddenly appeared again, through a dark hole in the floor. The shadow stared at him in the same, eerie fashion as before.

"This world, has bee--" It started.

"Shut up!" Axel told him angrily.

Axel then walked right through him and continued pacing throughout the rest of the corridor. Suddenly, another shadow appeared in front of him. Axel, after staring at it for a moment, and after looking back, passed through it again. As he continued, he noticed that there were a few shadowy tendrils that were creeping along the walls of the hallway. Axel stopped, and examined these tendrils carefully. He touched them a bit, but they didn't appear to be anything serious. Looking further down the hall, he saw that the end of it was dark purplish. He turned back to the end of the hall where he came from, and noticed that it was completely white. The contrast made him uneasy.

He started to run to reach the end of the hall faster so he could find out what would be causing this. He met up with another shadow, which he just ran through. The more Axel ran, the darker the hallways became. He met up with one more shadow before he made his way to the end of the hallway into one of the large rooms were Sora/Riku usually end up before entering the door to go into a world. However, upon coming into the room, he actually did see one of them. Upon seeing the silhouette, he quickly hid behind a pillar before bothering to see who it actually was.

Once he did so, he took a peek to see exactly who it was, and saw Riku with what appeared to be a large mass of concentrated darkness in front of him. The mass spread large, shadowy tendrils all around the room. Axel looked everywhere and saw large holes of darkness in the walls, and tendrils covering the pillars, even the one where he was hiding behind. What was most noticeable was a dark, purplish mist that covered the entire floor. The room itself looked like something out of the realm of Darkness. Axel looked at Riku and the blob, as Riku spoke fearlessly to the said blob.

"Who is he talking to?" Axel asked himself.

Axel listened and noticed that the mass was talking, and that it had a familiar voice. As the voice got louder and more imposing, Axel soon realized it was:

"Ansem!" He whispered out loud. "_THE_ Ansem! Not a shadow, or anything….is...is that what he's become? But...how?"

Axel concentrated and tried to listen as best as he could tot he current conversation that blob Ansem and Riku were engaged in:

"How many times do I have to tell you to get out of my heart?" Riku told the blob courageously.

"Face it. You need me to survive." The blob answered. "You're heart is to week and feeble to stand on its own. Only the power of darkness can sustain it."

"I've already seen what the darkness has to offer, and I have to say, I'm not impressed."

"Did you not enjoy the power that I gave you?"

"What power? Even with all the power you could supply me with, I still lost to Sora twice."

"You simply didn't know how to use it."

"Maybe I didn't then..." Riku said, getting into his fighting position. "...but I do, now."

After listening to this, Axel heard a sort of whistling behind him. He turned around, and noticed that a shadow Ansem was staring at him right in the face. He covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming in surprise, and then quickly waved his hand to shoo him away. He then noticed that there was several shadow Ansems around the room, appearing and disappearing here and there. He then peeked out from the pillar again to continue listening…

"Submit!" The blob said.

"Quiet!" Riku replied, as he struck him with the Soul Eater, the attack passed right through the glob.

"It is useless to even think that you can strike me, let alone sustain yourself without me."

Riku looked at him with a scornful look on his face. He then put himself in his attacking position.

"Look at you," Said the blob, "the darkness is eating away at your heart as we speak. You have no control over it whatsoever. A pathetic sight indeed."

"You're one to talk, all you can do is appear and disappear in front of me, I'm not even sure you do exist. For all I know, you could be some kind of manifestation of darkness."

The blob chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked.

"You. The way you fear the Darkness, the way you deny its very existence within your heart. You should be embracing your newfound power, instead of running away from it."

"I don't fear the darkness," Riku answered. "and I told you that I can still manage the darkness inside me, but the reason I don't embrace it with open arms is because of who's lurking inside it. Namely, you."

"You have to look at the darkness in terms of power. Having a weak and disoriented heart such as yours, it's natural that you fear the darkness. However, it's that very same darkness that can help you overcome it, and give you the courage and power you so desperately long for."

"That's how you see darkness?" Riku said, as he lowered his weapon. "Hmph…you know, I've always seen it in terms of odour. You see, something that reeks of the dark can be put out with the light, which I see as deodorant. You reek of the dark, but there's--"

"Nothing that can extinguish me, so long as I stay in your heart." The blob interrupted.

"I was getting to that." Said Riku, with a smirk on his visage. "You see, to extinguish darkness that lingers in your heart, you just need to find the right kind deodorant…...And I sure as heck found mine!!!"

The glob of darkness charged at Riku to envelop him, but a small, bright ball of light appeared between them. The ball of light shone brightly, and the entire room was enveloped in a white flash. Axel even had to cover his eyes. After a while, he managed to open his eyes and noticed that every square foot of darkness was gone, even the glob. The walls were a sparkling white and the mist no longer covered the floors. Axel looked at Riku again, and noticed that this time he was speaking to the small ball of light, rather than the big glob of darkness. After listening to their conversation for a while, he soon realized who it as:

"It-It's Mickey Rat!" He whispered to himself.

He peeked over the pillar to listen to them:

"You came at just the right time, your majesty." Riku told the white ball.

"Gosh Riku, you did all the work," Mickey answered. "the light in your heart overcame the darkness, and made it able for me to come through. You just have to remember to never lose sight of the light, no matter how bleak things get."

"...thanks, your majesty." Riku said, with a warm smilie on his face."

After speaking to the ball of light for a few minutes, Riku entered the door, and Axel was finally able to come out of the pillar. After looking around and examining the entire room, he went to the place were Riku was standing and started pondering.

"Okay," He started. so let's get our facts straight...this could be one strange going-on that we can actually figure out."

"_No kidding..._" His conscience responded.

"I like the way you think. Now, Riku was talking to a large glob of what appeared to be darkness."

"_And the glob was apparently Ansem..._"

"Right, and Riku was talking to him."

"_And we all know how Riku is a denizen of darkness._"

"Right! That's why he was talking to Ansem, Ansem was the one who possessed him, right?"

"_Or, so they say..._"

"Right. Naturally, after being defeated, and after Riku's heart went back to Kingdom Hearts, Ansem should be gone from Riku's life, right?"

"_Wrong._"

"Exactly! The darkness in his heart still lingers, and so does Ansem, which is why we've been seeing him around the castle! Ha, ha! Case closed." He said, as he crossed his arms.

"_Excuse me? I'm afraid the case is still wide open._"

"What are you talking about? Ansem still lingers in Riku's heart, which is why he's been manifesting himself in the castle. Don't you remember when we first saw Ansem's shadow? There was small figure at the end of the hall after he had disappeared. That was Riku."

"_So, whenever Riku is near, the darkness in his heart manifests itself all around him in ways like we just saw now..._"

"Yep."

"_But what was that giant glob all about? Why didn't he take a humanoid form?_"

"Well, being nobodies, we can spot both light and dark manifestations. Somebody like Sora or Carrie won't be able to see the shadow Ansems, but we are. However, when it comes to the heart, say Riku's, the darkness/light (darkness in his case) manifests itself according to how that person's heart perceives it. To us, it looks like a big glob of concentrated darkness, but to Riku, it's Ansem. Case closed."

"_So then how come all the shadow Ansems took a humanoid appearance?_"

"Well, that wasn't concentrated darkness. It was just darkness flailing wildly. The giant glob that Riku was talking to had too much darkness in it to be deciphered by anyone."

"_Uh-huh…and what about Mickey Rat?_"

"Yes…what is he doing here? I wonder…"

"_Do you think the others know?_"

"I wouldn't think so. They never were quick to figure things out."

"_Should we tell them anything?_"

"No….well, maybe…"

"_Maybe we can use him to our advantage..._"

"At a crucial moment…" He said, with a grin on his visage.

"_Well, any who, that wraps up that. At least we understand something that's going on here. Now, all that's left is what Marluxia is planning, what Vexen is planning, and what exactly happened while we were gone._"

"Yeah...that might be hard..."

"_But if anyone can do it..._"

"We can."

Axel muttered those words melancholically, for upon saying them, he remembered how he forgot completely about Roxas.

"Roxas...sorry pal...I'm not sure what's going to happen. But for now, there's something going on here, and I can't leave. But don't worry, I have a plan and I'm hoping it won't fail!"

"_I'm not Roxas, you know._"

"Shut up!" He said, out loud, before he ran out of the large room and into the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexaeus and Zexion were in the main basement room, again. They had stopped talking soon after their previous conversation to ponder, but soon Zexion broke the silence.

"... (Sniffs) Do you smell that?" He asked Lexaeus.

"What?" Answered Lexaeus.

"Riku's still in the castle isn't he?"

"Last I saw..."

"I smelled a large mass of darkness somewhere in the basement, but it's gone now…"

Zexion headed towards the door, when suddenly, it flew open and hit him in the face, Axel was in the doorway, panting and gasping.

"(Pant) A-Ansem! (Gasp) Ansem's in the castle!" After saying this. he turned his head toward Zexion, who was on the floor. "Oh, hey emo boy..." He said to him.

"Yes...we just discovered it also..." Lexaeus told him. "...say, did you take the stairs to get down here, Axel?"

"Yeah...boy, what a mistake that was, and at the worst possible time. What was I thinking?"

"How do you know about Ansem?" Zexion asked, as he got back up. "You weren't here, I was replacing you...I mean...you weren't here for the meetings, where I replaced you...well, I was in charge of...you know...replacing members when they...Ahem...leave...for...um...unfinished...um...you know, it-it's so stuffy in here...I'm-I'm sweating like a pig..."

"Yeah…about that…" Axel said. "...I know everything Zexion."

"…"

"?" Lexaeus was confused.

"You see," Zexion started. "the thing is I--"

"Look, it doesn't matter," Axel interrupted. "I don't care why you did it. I just need to know what happened while I was gone. As for Larxene, well I don't have any feelings for her anyway, she's all yours."

"Huh? Oh...I don't even like her anymore..."

Axel was confused upon hearing this. It seems that in the small amount of time he had gone to see Vexen, everyone's personality had changed. They were more focused on their plans than on their petty problems...they had actually become serious about their work.

"All right then..." Axel continued. "...let me just clarify a few things. First of all, why does Vexen think I'm in on his plan? Is it because of you?"

"Uh-oh," He said, with a disgusted look on his face. "He didn't wink, did he?"

"Oh, don't even get me started on that."

"Ugh...well anyway, I kind of disguised myself as you, while Vexen was plotting his little shindig."

"Shindig?"

"Does this have anything to do with you taking all those bathroom breaks, Axel?" Lexaeus asked him.

"I'm afraid I'm to blame for that." Answered Zexion. "You see-"

"It doesn't matter!" Axel cried out. "Look," He said, turning towards Lexaeus. "Zexion took my place while I was gone from the castle, and I just need to know what's been going on."

"You left the castle?" Lexaeus asked.

"Oh Great," Axel said, as he rolled his eyes. "don't start your whole 'Rules of the organization' speech, Lexaeus. I seriously doubt any of you are in a position to scold me, anyway..."

Axel wanted to get back to the subject at hand, namely everything that happened while he was gone, including Vexen's 'shindig', but Lexaeus had already started another conversation.

"Axel…." He said.

"Uh, yeah…" Axel answered.

"Where exactly did you see Ansem?"

"Is it really important? I doubt he can do anything to us in the state he's in."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"What are you talking abou-"

"He could kill us all!" Zexion cried out.

Axel looked at Zexion strangely before realizing what he meant.

"Oh, I guess he can…" He said. "what with the darkness and all. But it's not really him that can do anything as much as it is Riku."

"Yes, we deducted that he's trying to control Riku," Lexaeus said. "and it's obvious that he wants him to destroy us, but I'm just wondering how he expects him to do it. Does he want him to kill us directly, or does he have other plans in order?"

"Well the first time I saw him was-"

"First time? You saw him more than once?"

"Yeah, there were plenty of them."

"?" The two were instantly confused upon hearing this.

"What are you talking about?" Zexion asked.

Zexion than realized what Axel might have meant.

"Oh! He's made replicas of himself, you mean."

"Well, it's not really him that made it…" Axel said.

"They're probably all made out of the data he has on file in his computer." Lexaeus said.

Axel continued conversing with the two, and at no point in the entire conversation were they talking about the same person.

"Data?" Axel said. "Do you maybe mean Darkness?"

"Darkness, you say?" Lexaeus said.

"Yeah. Well, you know what I mean."

"Of course." Zexion said. "He has data of the darkness on file, doesn't he? He's probably figured out how to make artificial darkness through the reports. And that's how he makes his replicas."

"Out of darkness?" Axel said, sceptically.

"That sounds challenging." Said Lexaeus.

"Well, he was a pursuer of darkness, but I don't think he's really in a position to acquire any sort of data; he's sort of tied to Riku."

"Well, his plan probably can't work unless he has full control of Riku," Said Zexion. "so he has to make his moves according to him, but if anyone can find a way to destroy us, it's Ansem."

"He's not really that much of a threat, you know." Axel told him.

"What are you talking about? Of course he is."

"How, exactly?"

"He has Riku on his side, doesn't he? Plus, he's probably been plotting his revenge on us since we betrayed him."

"Well, Riku's doing the best he can to get rid of him…did you know that?"

"He is? Good, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Still, I don't really see what difference it makes, since he can't really do anything in the first place."

Lexaeus and Zexion looked at him strangely.

"You know what Axel, just forge"t it." Zexion told him. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of this problem.

"…And of course, you do." Axel responded. "You're so busy pretending to be me, that there's no time for idiocy, is there?"

"Just for that, I won't tell you what's going on."

"Zexion, what is wrong with you? Why are you being such a baby?"

Zexion ignored Axel and turned to Lexaeus, who was speaking with him.

"We should tell Vexen about this." Lexaeus said to Zexion.

"If he doesn't already know." Zexion answered.

The two left in dark portals and left Axel alone in the room, infuriated. He went to the table and sat down on a chair. He then began talking to himself.

"These idiots are getting more and more infuriating by the minute." He said. "I almost feel like I should stop pretending to care."

"_Maybe you should,_" His conscience told him."_these idiots are only getting in the way of Roxas, and it's not like you feel anything for them._"

"No, it's not anything like that at all, actually..."

After seriously pondering for a while, about the future of Organisation XII and of himself, Axel realized that really no one could be trusted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larxene was still in the main room, sitting at the table all alone. She had been waiting there for quite sometime after Marluxia left in pursuit of Axel. She started to balance herself in her chair as time went on, and after a while, she spotted Namine in the corner of the room, drawing one of her sketches.

Larxene had been left bitter by Zexion's deception and her recent thrashing, and needed to take it out one someone. She even saw it as a way to make herself feel complete, as Zexion had stated earlier. So, she got off her chair, approached Namine, and spoke:

"Hello Glenda." She said, with a grin on her visage.

Namine barely acknowledged her, as she continued drawing, Larxene could tell she was becoming uncomfortable. Although it actually was quite difficult to tell since Namine always looked uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Larxene taunted. "Cat got your tongue? I guess I wouldn't have much to say either if I were a hostage."

"..." Namine did not utter a word, she just continued drawing.

"You know, I have to say, I admire your work. It certainly must be hard to work in these terrible conditions. Can you believe we only have one bathroom here? And we're five people! (Sighs) You wouldn't believe how much Zexion uses it, he's probably in there right now in the middle of breaking another comb, trying to comb that disgusting head of hair...anyway, that's not the point."

"..." Namine had even less of a reason not to respond, as Larxene appeared to be babbling.

"I can imagine what it must feel like, wasting your powers for people like us, when you could be out there, fulfilling your 'purpose'." She scoffed.

"...Please go away, I'm trying to draw." She finally said. She had uttered these words softly.

"Oh, terribly sorry...you know, you have some talent, Namine. I really hate to see it go to waste here. Then again, I'd hate to see Sora end up in the wrong hands...just imagine what he can do for us, and it's all thanks to you, Namine. You're to blame for what will happen to Sora, and for the Riku Replica, as if anyone cares for him anyway."

"I said go away..."

"Oh, excuse me..." She said, sarcastically. "I wouldn't dare want to disturb the great Namine...(Sighs) I bet you're dying to go out and tell Sora what's been going on. I bet you can't wait to tell him, I also bet you're plotting everything right now...it's a shame though," At this point, the grin on Larxene's visage grew bigger. "never in a million years would we dare let go of you now, your much too precious for us, plus you don't have a heartless to go back to...so you're basically stuck between the twilight forever."

"..." Namine was inspired to stay silent, just as he did before.

"I wouldn't have much to say if I were in your position too." She said, as she started laughing. It's a very awkward position but hey, what else are you gonna do, huh?" She then started to laugh harder. "You're even more pathetic than we are! At least we have Heartless to go back to, you're just destined to fade back into nothingness, but not before we can use you to our entire advantage!"

Larxene started to break down in laughter, and headed for the door. Namine kept drawing, she was drawing more vigorously than before, she was working her pencil as hard as she could, knowing that with every trace, she would wipe out one of Sora's precious memories. Pressed with thoughts about her own, meaningless existence, she drew as much as she could to wipe them out when, suddenly, she noticed something on her sketchbook. A small drop of water. She went to touch it with her hands...it was already dry. She then immediately touched her eyes and cheeks, but they were as dry as they always were...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marluxia was walking furiously in the castle halls, searching desperately for any trace of Axel. The thrashing from the fight had left him bitter, plus it was at the hands of Axel. He was absolutely furious.

As he was walking, he felt a strange WOOSH feeling overcome him. He quickly turned around, and saw nothing. He turned back and immediately came face to face with Xehanort's Heartless. He yelped before he materialized his scythe and swiped him diagonally. As soon as he did, Ansem had disappeared in a hole of darkness.

Marluxia looked around suspiciously and only managed to catch a glimpse of somebody running across the hall. He chased after him towards the end of the hall, but once he reached the end of said hall, the character was gone.

Frustrated by the infuriating events, paired with his ever-growing rage towards Vexen and his team, (plus he figured that Vexen might be behind the whole 'shadow Ansem' thing) he made his way down to the basement and subsequently, into the laboratory, where he abruptly opened the door and hit Vexen, who stumbled down and dropped a large beaker on Marluxia. Then, a small ball of light appeared over Marluxia's head, from which smaller, swirling balls of energy twisted their way around him from top to bottom.

"Oh, really now!" Vexen exclaimed. "That was an Elixir!"

"Really?" Marluxia said, as he studied his hands.

He then spread his hand out towards Vexen and suddenly, several vines came out from the ground and the ceiling and wrapped themselves around him. The vines around his legs were attached to the floor, and the vines around his hands reached up to the ceiling and were attached up there.

"That's nice to know." Said the Gardener, with a grin on his visage.

"I say," exclaimed Vexen. "what is wrong with you, Marluxia?"

"Can it! You, of all people, should know that you can't keep shady stuff a secret for long, Vexen." He said, with a stern face.

"I say, if it's an interrogation you want, then there's a more civilized way to do it."

Marluxia stared at him for a while, before putting his hand down. As soon as he did, the vines that were wrapped around Vexen unwrapped themselves and disappeared. Once Vexen hit the ground, Marluxia spoke:

"All right Vexen, tell me: Where did Xehanort's heartless come from? Have you been using him from the start to scare me out of being leader? Of course! The mysterious figure I saw earlier was probably one of your creations!"

"...Why, whatever do you--"

"Stop it!" He interrupted. "I've had enough of the lying, and the deceiving, and the betraying. As the person in charge of this castle, I order you to tell me what's been going on between you and the others!"

"Lying? Deceiving? Betraying? You're not really one to talk, Marluxia." Vexen replied.

"Don't even try your little 'innocent' act, old man. Now spill it, I have every right to know what's going on."

"Name one."

Marluxia could see the fearlessness in Vexen's face, and he knew that he would have a lot of trouble getting through to him.

"...That's not the point!" He ended up responding. "I'm leader of this castle and this pathetic group of morons and I demand to know what idiocy you've all been plotting! Or would you rather I ask Xemnas to ask you himself?"

"Xemnas?" exclaimed the Chilly Academic, seeming somewhat fearless. "You'd stoop that low? Well, go ahead and ask him, bring him over here, for all I care. Although, it would be difficult for you to conceal the fact that you haven't done at all what he asked you to do with Sora, and I don't think he ever asked you to take his place, either." He said those last words with a grin on his face. "Perhaps somebody might even inform him on what's going on." He said, as he winked in the same fashion as he did with Axel, which disgusted Marluxia.

"Is that a threat?"

"I think you know the answer..."

Marluxia spoke in an angrier tone:

"You really think I wouldn't be able to hide any of this from Xemnas?" He asked rhetorically. "Haven't you ever noticed how oblivious this entire organization is? And are you entirely sure that Xemnas would believe you, rather than me, the leader?"

"Oh right, you're the leader...that automatically gives you complete immunity on Xemnas' authority, how silly of me to forget." He said, sarcastically. "Let me ask you a question: Who do you think Xemnas would trust, between the inexperienced, garden-crazed beatnik, or the older, self-respecting academic with noticeable tenure?"

"The mere fact that you're stalling to tell me what's going on proves that there is something going on."

"A fact that you can't prove, of course."

Marluxia looked at him very sternly, but soon realized that there was nothing more he could do.

"Let's just see how well that Replica of yours does..." He said sternly, before materializing a dark portal and entering it.

Vexen was now left alone, and was now able to ask the questions he wanted to himself.

"What on earth did he mean by 'Xehanort's Heartless'?" He asked out loud. "I thought Sora had extinguished him..."

"_There is a slight possibility that..._" His conscience said.

"What? Surey you don't mean..."

"_Ponder it for a while, the answer shall surely come to you._"

"Riku..." Vexen answered himself after pondering.

His conscience nodded in agreement.

"Why, he might be more powerful than I could've imagined..." He said, feeling somewhat relieved. "Marluxia won't stand a chance now..."

Vexen went back to work on his experiments and after a while, he materialized a dark portal and went to see Zexion in the basement, who was investigating Diz's appearance with Lexaeus. They were on their knees, looking for footsteps on the floor, when Vexen's voice startled them.

"I say, I need to speak with the two of you." He told them.

"What is it, Vexen?" Zexion said, in an annoyed tone, as he got back up.

"No one else is here, right?"

"This is the very bottom of Castle Oblivion, not many people come here."

"What is it exactly that you want, Vexen?" Asked Lexaeus. "Is your ingenious plan not working out perfectly?"

"First of all," Vexen started. "I need to ask the two of you something, have any of you seen a shadow of Xehanort's heartless wandering about in the halls?"

"No..." Zexion answered. "but we have seen-"

Lexaeus immediately interrupted him.

"No, we haven't seen anything of the such Vexen."

"I see..." Vexen said to them. "well, if you do don't be alarmed, his existence merely resonates with that of Riku."

"You mean the darkness?" Zexion said.

"Precisely."

"All right..."

"Speaking of Riku..." Lexaeus said.

"Yes..." Vexen said. "we have a problem."

"Great, I knew this wouldn't last long." Exclaimed Zexion.

"I fear Marluxia might be getting on to us."

"What do you mean; does he know what we're up to?"

"Not exactly, but he knows something's going on."

"Did you not threaten him of being a hypocrite?" Lexaeus asked.

"I did, but I'm not sure how long that will last, before long he'll probably go running to Xemnas for help."

"Look," Zexion exclaimed. "we just need to kidnap the actual Riku and get this thing over with."

"There's also a matter of the Replicas." Vexen said.

"So what do you propose we do, Professor Brainiac?"

" I say, Zexion, watch your attitude. However, in response to your question. "We'll continue as planned, but we'll have to go faster and just get it over with."

"Who keeps the Replica once we're done?"

"We'll figure that out later, what's important is that Marluxia mustn't get a hold of their information, so here's what we need to do…"

Vexen discussed the plan as the two listened intently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After speaking to Zexion and Lexaues, Vexen entered the main room of the basement, where Axel, Zexion and Lexaeus were in before. He saw Axel, sitting at a table and pondering.

"Axel!" He said, as he rushed towards him.

"What do you want, Vexen?" Axel asked, not moving from his seat.

"I say, I need a favour."

"No, you need a haircut."

"What did I say about respecting your elders?"

Axel then realized that he now had the chance to investigate and/or destroy the plans of one of the two factions from the inside. He quickly changed his decision and said:

"(Sighs) Fine. What exactly are the terms of this favour?"

"All I need you to do," Vexen said. "is go back to the castle and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Axel interrupted. "Go back to the castle?"

"Yes, Marluxia might be coming on to my plan, and I need you to go talk to Saïx and ask him something."

"Plan? What plan, exactly?"

Vexen winked at him, and Axel simply rolled his eyes.

"Vexen, I really don't want to do this, I have more important things to-"

"Please Axel; you're the only one who can go there without being caught."

This particular sentence caught Axel's attention, specifically the part where Vexen said 'please'.

"What is it you want me to ask him, exactly?" He asked, after a short pause.

"Ask him about the replicas." Vexen said.

"Replicas? You mean there are more?" Axel asked.

Vexen winked again.

"Will you stop winking!" He said, as he got up from his chair.

"Yes, there are more replicas," Vexen continued, forgetting about the wink. "just ask him where we should claim the data, and be sure to wink."

"Is this going to be beneficial to me in any way?"

"(Sighs) Saïx knows about the whereabouts of Roxas. I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask him."

Axel wasn't surprised upon hearing this; and he figured that by now, Vexen was one of the last people he should trust. So as not to appear to desperate, he responded with a casual:

"What?"

"Saïx is ranked VII," Vexen continued. "but Xemnas treats him as if he were number II, he tells him everything."

Axel knew that Vexen couldn't really be trusted but he also knew as well as The Chilly Academic that Saïx was in on everything, and that Xemnas probably _had_ told him everything about Roxas. He stared at Vexen and did not say a word before answering. He wasn't sure if he should accept or not. He thought that if he would, he might be able to learn more about Roxas, but he couldn't really afford to take anymore chances. Finally, he decided:

"All right," He said, as he stared at Vexen strangely. "I'll go..."

"Excellent." Vexen responded.

Vexen disappeared into a dark portal soon after, and then Axel disappeared shortly afterwards as well. However, he wasn't going to the castle just yet, he had to make another stop somewhere else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the castle, Sora was walking along the halls with his good friends, Donald and Goofy. He had just finished visiting Hollow Bastion and met up with the two in the halls. As they came to greet him happily, they noticed he had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What's wrong Sora?" Asked Donald, in his trademark, disgusting voice.

"..." Sora did not utter a word, which seemed to worry the mage and the knight even more so.

"Go on, Sora." Goofy said. "You can tell us what's goin' on, what are friends for?"

"Yeah!" Donald added.

"I remember...something..." Sora uttered.

"Huh?" Donald uttered as well.

"Is it about Namine?" Goofy asked.

"No…not this time..."

"Well, what is it, then?" Asked Donald.

"It's...someone..."

"Huh?"

"Is it Riku?" Asked Goofy.

"No...it's not." Sora answered, before going into a deep trance. "He...he looks just like me..."

"Huh?"

"What is he, like your twin or something?" Articulated Goofy, as he scratched his head.

"No...not that I know of..."

Sora pondered for a while, as hard as he could. Donald and Goofy gazed at him, wondering what in the world could be going through his head. Then, a name suddenly came to him:

"Ro...Rox...I...I can't..." Sora managed to utter.

"Huh?"

"Gawrsh Sora, you don't need to force yourself to remember, why don't you rest for a while, then you might remember your twin's name. Ahyuk!"

"Yeah..." Sora replied faintly.

So, the gang did take a break. Right in the middle of the hall, they sat down and began chatting. Oh, how they chatted for hours. They amazed each other with stories and anecdotes, they told jokes to each other. They talked, they laughed, they made memories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel, as I mentioned before, did not go back to the Castle That Never Was just yet. Instead, he had gone back to the main room, at the top floor, to adjust the clock again. This time, he set it back an entire day, which was indeed a risky thing to do.

"These idiots will never know the difference." He said to himself.

Axel then proceeded to materialize a dark portal and leave when something caught his eye. In the corner of the room, sitting on a small chair, he saw Namine, drawing. As he set his eyes upon her melancholic face, he felt that he should talk to her, to maybe get oriented in Marluxia's plan, and to be prepared for everything that was to come once he set foot back at the castle. He thought basically, that she could perhaps help him.

Slowly, he walked over to her, and shoe continued drawing, as if she didn't notice him. He took a peek to see what she was drawing, but it was hard to tell. From what he _could_ tell, it was Sora, or something...anyway, he took his head out soon after, and began speaking to her:

"Yo, Nams." He said to her.

Namine lifted her head finally, and looked at him strangely, very strangely, but then put her head down and continued drawing shortly afterwards. After witnessing this, Axel thought he should use a different approach to try and get her attention.

"Look," He said. "I know we've been through this before, but I just need to know again…how exactly do you plan to capture Sora?"

Namine was silent for a while, but after finishing up her drawing she held up her sketchbook and showed it to Axel. He gasped once he saw what was on it.

It was a picture of Roxas in his organisation attire, holding hands with Sora. Axel immediately snagged the drawing from her and studied it carefully.

"What is this? He asked her, as he showed it to her with a serious look on his face.

Axel studied the drawing again. As he did, Namine noticed the anger in his eyes. After a while, he showed it to her and shouted:

"I asked you a question! What is this?"

"It's for Sora." She replied, uncomfortably. "To help him..."

"Help him how, exactly? Are you trying to tell him about Roxas?"

"...I...I'm just doing what I'm told; I don't know any more than you do about what their plan is."

"Oh, don't give me that! You're the driving force behind Marluxia's whole plan! You can't lie your way out of this one, Nams."

"...I-I'm telling you what's going on, isn't it what you want?"

"There seems to be something else..."

"..." Namine did not utter a word.

"Namine, what is it you're not telling me?" He shouted to her.

"I...I'm doing this to help you..."

"Doing what to help me? Informing me?"

Then, like a thunder bolt that struck him at the speed of light, it came to him. Axel remembered some crucial scenes of dialogue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

Talk with Xemnas:

"The six of you will be sent to Castle Oblivion. This voyage will by no means, be an amusing one. It is a voyage of experimentation, where you will study the various mysteries of the heart and of the memories it contains. It seems simple enough, does it not?"

Talk with Vexen:

"...You see, Marluxia had this crazy idea of brainwashing Sora and making him our slave to overthrow Xemnas' rule on the organization. Looking for a chance to show off my scientific researching skills, I proposed to make a replica of Riku, which I did, after I acquired the necessary data in a battle against Riku himself."

End Flashback.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first quote in particular struck Axel. For one, because he never really noticed it the first time, and also, because that cleared everything up. He never really knew how Marluxia was going to brainwash Sora, as he wasn't at the meeting, but this flashback cleared that up for him.

He quickly looked at the sketchbook again, while flipping through it, and saw several others. He saw one of Hollow Bastion, one of Destiny Islands, one of Namine with Sora, and several others of Castle Oblivion.

Axel showed the sketchbook to Namine and asked her some more questions:

"Are you conducting more experiments on Sora?" He asked. "I thought you were just going to brainwash him to join Marluxia."

"...Please...I..." Namine pleaded, but before she could even finish, Axel shouted.

"Namine! What is going o-"

Axel couldn't finish his sentence, for he heard someone opening the door before he could. It was Marluxia. As he came in, Axel hid under the table through sheer instinct. Marluxia, upon entering, immediately walked over to Namine, without noticing Axel at all as he passed the table, and held his hand out in front of her.

"Give me the sketchbook of the Replica." He ordered.

Namine reluctantly went to get the sketchbook under her chair, and gave it to him. Marluxia flipped through the pages to make sure it was the right sketchbook. When he was finished, he smiled and said:

"This shall be very useful indeed, thank you Namine."

Marluxia looked like he was in a hurry, and he left soon after he acquired the sketchbook, and when he did, Axel came out from his hiding place. He looked at the door and wondered out loud:

"What is going on in that inflated noggin of his?"

He then turned back to Namine and continued his questioning.

"I don't have much time;" He started again. "just tell me how much time is left until Sora comes to the top floor."

"He still has...about three or four more floors to ascend..." She responded.

"...And why exactly are you trying to remind him of Roxas if we're going to keep him, anyhow?"

"Well...I-I'm not so sure...I just have a flicker of hope that maybe you could help me get out of here...indirectly..."

Axel smirked upon hearing this, and then taunted her:

"You know, I'd love to, but I just don't see--"

Suddenly, the door was opening again. Axel, through sheer instinct , materialized a dark portal, and before he jumped through it, he ripped the drawing of Roxas and Sora out of the sketchbook and put it in his coat pocket. He then threw the sketchbook back at Namine. As he jumped through the portal, he said to her:

"You speak to no one of this..."

----------------------

Axel arrived in front of the castle. He looked at it, with his hands on his hips, and pondered...

"All right," He started. "What I'll need to do know is to go inside, talk to Saïx, retrieve the information, and then come back to the castle."

...Without being spotted." A voice from behind added.

Axel froze. He was sure that he was caught, so sure that he failed to realize who was actually talking to him. He heard someone walk up to him, and he didn't dare look back.

"Uh...it's just me, you know." The voice said, still from behind.

Axel, this time realizing who it was, turned around to face Xigbar.

"Oh, it's just you." He said, in a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's a fine hello." Xigbar replied.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Hey, you're Axel aren't you? THE Axel. I thought you weren't scared of anything."

"True, but now I'm a little tense, since I'm not supposed to be here and all. You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?"

"Nah, I'm not the kind to snitch. By the way, why are you here exactly? Info on Roxas?"

"Pretty much, I'm here under the guise of gathering information for Vexen."

"What kind of information?"

"Something about Replicas."

"Replicas?"

"That doesn't matter, I just need to go see Saïx."

"All right." He said, as he turned around.

Seeing as Xigbar didn't want to talk anymore, Axel started to walk towards the bridge."

"However," He said, as he turned his head. "you do know that Xaldin has been patrolling the halls more vigilantly than ever, don't you?"

Axel stopped in his steps and turned around.

"Listen," He said. "I've escaped Xaldin before, I think I can handle it again."

Xigbar turned around completely to face Axel.

"Can you? From what I can see behind you, he looks pretty angry."

Upon hearing this, Axel became nervous. He wasn't sure if Xigbar was joking, but he figured Xigbar was the type to do just that.

"Oh please," He said, as he crossed his arms. "you must really be desperate for a laugh if you think that I-"

Axel felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and materialized his chakrams. However, who he saw behind him was not Xaldin, but Xigbar.

"Don't do that!" He cried out. "I told you, I'm tense."

"Let me ask you something:" Said Xigbar. "if it _was_ Xaldin who was behind you, what would you have really done?"

"Well, I would've..."

"Fought him?"

"Well, he might be somewhat better at combat than I am...but I would still be able to--"

"Plus, while he's out here thrashing you, Xemnas is sure to sense something...or at least hear something."

"Look, I can handle this, alright? Quit trying to scare me.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you."

"Xigbar, I'm the best fighter in the organization and I have Vexen's permission to be here, I _think_ I'm gonna be okay."

"Look," He said, as he turned right-side up and landed on the ground. "Xaldin has the place guarded from top to bottom. He's even forced everyone but me and Xemnas to patrol the hallways too. If you went in there without any initiative in mind, you'd probably have a few seconds before someone spots you."

"Are they really that competent as guards? Does Xaldin really have enough willpower to coerce them into patrolling the halls?"

"No, but Xemnas does".

Axel was surprised upon hearing this.

"Xemnas told everyone to patrol the castles?" He asked.

"Actually, Xaldin was the one who told them, Xemnas was the one who forced them." He responded.

"Does Xemnas know anything? Doesn't he consider everything Xaldin says to be hogwash?"

"Maybe, but doesn't he also suspect you of being the type to neglect your duties?"

"Are you saying that Xemnas doesn't trust me?"

"All I'm saying is that you'll need a lot more to rely on than your 'superb stealth and fighting skills' to get into that castle."

"My skills need no criticism. Away with you, you're disturbing my concentration."

"I'm serious though, you can't get through security that tight without some help. May I suggest me?"

"Why are you helping me, exactly?"

"Hey, do I need a reason to help one of my best friends?"

Axel chuckled as he rubbed his head.

"Well," He said. "I'm very flattered but…I think I should do this alone. I came here the first time alone."

"And you almost got caught by Xaldin," Added Xigbar. "how can you possibly justify yourself by saying that?"

"How do you know about Xaldin?"

"I saw the whole thing, you were both in the hall of empty melodies, you know."

"Well, I guess that does...wait a minute, why didn't you intervene?"

"You didn't look like you needed any help."

"Well...I'm so flattered that you praise my skills, Xigbar." He said, as he chuckled and rubbed his head again.

"...As I was saying, you barely escaped the first time, and this time will be much harder, you'll need all the help you can get. And I'm going to be about all the help you'll get."

Axel looked at Xigbar and realized that even though there were people in the organization that he couldn't trust, there would always be Xigbar and Roxas there to support him.

"All right," He said, finally. "let's go."

The two proceeded to enter the castle, and as they set foot off of the neon green bridge, and into the giant white halls, they were prepared for what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Whew! That was very, very, very, very, very, very long! I'm really sorry about that, and I sincerely hope that the few of you that are still reading this are enjoying it. It took me a long time to write and correct, and I'm not particularly proud of it. So yeah...tell me what you think plz, kthxbai.

Chapter 7

Flames of Despair

"...And why exactly are you trying to remind him of Roxas if we're going to keep him, anyhow?"

"Well...I-I'm not so sure...I just have a flicker of hope that maybe you could help me get out of here...i-indirectly..."

Axel smirked upon hearing this, and then taunted her:

"You know, I'd love to, but I just don't see--"

Suddenly, the door was opening again. Axel, through sheer instinct , materialized a dark portal, and before he jumped through it, he ripped the drawing of Roxas and Sora out of the sketchbook and put it in his coat pocket. He then threw the sketchbook back at Namine. As he jumped through the portal, he said to her:

"You speak to no one of this..."

Marluxia came through the door, with the sketchbook in his hand. He walked over to Namine and showed it to her.

"I just realized that deciphering this thing is much harder than I thought." He said to her. "I'll need to act through you."

"What is it that you want exactly?" Namine asked him.

"Change his memories. Make them as nonsensical as possible, I want this project to fail at all costs."

"A-Alright."

"So we're clear on that? Good. I'm the leader, you know."

Namine stared at him strangley before continuing to draw.

As Marluxia was walking out of the room, his eyes caught a glimpse something. Something in his peripheral vision. He turned his head, and saw the clock. His precious clock that was his only indirect outlet to the outside world. He stopped, and stared at it, thinking that something about it was strange. He walked over to it, and examined it carefully. After taking it out of the wall and looking in the back of it, he noticed that it had been tampered with.

"Someone sabotaged the clock!" He said, as he stared at it in shock. "No wonder I've been missing out on my beauty sleep...but who would..."

The person Marluxia was thinking of had immediately come to mind:

"Axel!"

He quickly turned back and marched angrily over to Namine, the clock in his hand. He spoke to her:

"Axel was here wasn't he?"

"I-I..." Namine muttered.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know..."

"Namine..." He said, sternly, as he put his hands on her chair. "Look at me and answer: Was Axel here?"

"I-I..." Namine repeated, nervously. She couldn't take the pressure anymore, after looking into Marluxia's forceful glare, she had to answer.

"Yes..."

"I knew it!" He said, as he dropped the clock. "That idiot! But why would he want to..."

A thought suddenly came in Marluxia's head. He quickly turned his head back towards Namine and questioned her some more:

"Is he still here? Did he leave? Did you see him leave?"

"I-I don't know...m-maybe..."

"Namine, this is serious! I need to know! Now answer me: Did you, or did you not see Axel leave this castle?"

"..." Namine did her best to try not to look directly into Marluxia's eyes. Her eyes kept shifting in order to avoid his glare.

"Namine!!" Marluxia cried out.

"Yes!" She yelled. "Yes, I saw him leave! Are you happy now?"

"I knew it!"

He picked up the clock, and shut one of his eyelids as tightly as he could, making for a very strange wink.

"Thanks Namine." He said. "I can always count on your truthfulness and honesty."

"Just let me draw in peace." She said, somewhat annoyed.

"Actually," He told her, holding out his hand. "Give me the sketchbook, I want it now, I have a much greater plan in mind."

Namine found it strange that Marluxia wanted the very sketchbook he had just given her, and after he made a gesture with his head implying her to give him the book, she reluctantly did so.

"Double thanks, Namine." He told her.

"Will you leave me alone, now?" Asked Namine.

"Of course." Marluxia said, as he walked out the room, the clock still in his hand. "You take care, now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus were all in the basement, discussing their latest plan, in order to escape Marluxia's clutches. They were sitting down on the table, Vexen in the front and Zexion and Lexaeus on opposite sides.

"So, do you all understand?" Vexen asked the two.

"I suppose." Zexion said. "So we're just gonna end up leaving?"

"If that's what it takes. I have all the data I need."

"So why don't we just end this charade?" Lexaeus asked. "It's not like there's anything left to do here. We have everything we need to go about our plan, anyway."

"Well technically, we would need a little more time for the replicas." Zexion replied.

"But that's exactly what I'm trying to say." Vexen said. "We don't have the time anymore, Marluxia's getting closer and closer to the actual truth."

"So we're just gonna leave?" Zexion repeated. "Just like that?"

"Not yet. You see, as soon as Saïx is finished with Axel, we'll wait for him to come back, and then we'll leave."

"We're gonna bring Axel with us?"

"He could prove to be a valuable asset to the team," Lexaeus said." but his behaviour is too unpredictable."

"I don't want Axel to be on our team." Vexen told the two. "No, I have a greater plan in mind for him."

Zexion and Lexaeus looked at each other upon hearing this, wondering what Vexen could possibly be plotting in that complicated mind of his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the top floor, where interesting events were about to unfold, Larxene was stationed in the main room, waiting for Marluxia to come back and tell her the rest of his magnificent plan, while balancing herself on a chair and looking extremely bored.

Then, lo behold, Marluxia popped in and swung the door open, still holding the clock in his hand. He had flung the door so hard that it hit the wall and made a loud banging sound, which almost made Larxene fall off her chair.

"Larxene!" He yelled out to her.

Larxene managed to stabilize herself and immediately got up from her chair. As Marluxia walked towards her she turned around to face him.

"What is it, Marluxia?" She asked.

"No one can be trusted!" He responded angrily.

"What?"

"No one! Not Vexen! Not Zexion! Not Lexaeus, and especially not Axel!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Larxene said, desperately trying to calm the Gardener down. "calm down...where's all this coming from? I mean...surely it can't be that everyone is untrustworthy..."

"See this clock? I have no faith in this clock!" He said, showing her the clock and smashing it down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She said, in a distressed tone.

"Our dear friend Axel has been toying with time! He's made it seem like there's been a small amount of time that's passed between the beginning of the mission and now. Who knows how much time we've lost!"

"How do you know it was Axel?"

"I squeezed it out of Namine. It wasn't so hard...especially for someone of my calibre." Marluxia said, always taking advantage of an occasion to boost his already large ego.

Larxene rolled her eyes and then got back on subject.

"Well, I guess that we may have lost a few hours of work, but it's not like _everything_ is lost, right? Right? Everything can still go according to plan, we'll just forget about them, or at the most we can 'silence' them, you know what I'm saying?"

"I don't think you understand Larxene...everyone is against us! Soon enough, Vexen and his band of imbeciles will all tattle to Xemnas about what I've been doing."

"But what abou-"

"But I'm one step ahead of them." Marluxia interrupted, as he took out Riku Replica's sketchbook from his coat and showed it to her. "See this? I am going to sabotage Vexen's experiment, thereby humiliating him in front of us all."

"I suppose that would work, but what ab--"

"Oh-no but it doesn't end there." He said, interrupting her yet again. "Once I pronounce his experiment a failure, he'll have nowhere else to go. He can't do anything against me, because I'll threaten him with treason if he doesn't do what I say! Plus, he can't go against me without the Replica." Marluxia had said these words in a most jubilant tone.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, but--"

"And then..." Marluxia interrupted a third time, this time clutching Larxene's shoulders amidst his excitement. "I'll send him off to complete a task he would NEVER be able to pull off, without giving him any option of abandoning, and I'll send him to a certain death, it's a full-proof plan! Absolutely nothing can go wrong!"

Insert Keyblade wielding 14 year-old here.

After he had finished, he kept holding on to Larxene's shoulders, panting from the recent excitement. As she stared at him strangely, hoping he would soon let go, she uttered:

"You like to talk, don't you, Marluxia?"

"I know what you're gonna say." Marluxia said, finally letting go of Larxene's shoulders, and starting to pace in front of her. " 'You're insane, you know that, Marluxia?'. Well, I'll have you know that this is the only way to keep Xemnas from finding out about the truth. Don't you see, Larxene? We'll soon have the Organisation to ourselves. Our time has come! We'll have to work faster, though. Sora is almost finished his ascent, I think he's in Hollow Bastion now..."

"What about Zexion, Lexeaus and Axel?"

"Eh...I'll figure something out." He said, waving his hand as if they weren't important. For now, we'll just have to focus on you, me and Axel."

"What?"

"I know what you're gonna say: 'Axel? Why, Marluxia, weren't you just condemning him a few minutes ago because you were jealous of his thick, lustrous hair?'. As if that's even his natural hair colour. And I know that you're as furious as I am about how he thrashed you before, but think about it, Axel would be the perfect double agent. If all else fails, Axel will be our way out. He'll just have to gain our trust somehow...I'll have to figure something out for that, though..."

"I'm sure the voices in your head will think of something soon enough." Larxene retorted.

"Har, har." Marluxia said sarcastically. "Seriously though, let's get started on sabotaging this sketchbook." He said, as he brought it up and subsequently dropped in on the table.

Marluxia pulled up the chair Larxene was sitting on and sat down, opening the sketchbook. He took a few crayons out of his pockets and started scribbling down some lines on the drawings. Larxene stared at him, befuddled as she watched him draw like a five-year-old.

"Well don't just stand there," Marluxia said, "get yourself a chair and start drawing."

"This is gonna be a long day..." Larxene said to herself, putting her hand on her forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel and Xigbar had entered through the front door of the castle, they were now in the entrance, and it seemed, to Axel, like it was just yesterday that he was making mischief through these very halls. Before, it was almost as if the castle was his playground, now it seemed like a dark and damp castle floating above a barren city trapped in a state of never-ending night-time. Well, that's what it always was...I guess I meant to say that Axel saw it as more of a fortress, now.

Unfortunately, Axel could not simply think about the 'good ol' days' and hope for everything to be right again. Times had changed, and he needed to do what had to be done if he was ever going to get out of this insane asylum alive, and by insane asylum, I mean the current situation that the Organisation was in, not the actual Castle the Never Was...

So, Axel and Xigbar were now discussing how they were going to get from the entrance of the castle, to the Proof of Existence chamber, and subsequently, Saïx's room. For now, they were plotting how to get past the first floor.

"Alright," Xigbar started. "The entire first floor is patrolled by Demyx, who's put several of his water clones in charge of keeping guard."

"Water clones?" Axel asked, confused.

"Yeah, they're walking around everywhere on the entire first floor. He figures if he puts a lot of them in one place, intruders will have a more difficult time to get passed them."

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Isn't it though? I mean, if he would at least make them so that they would report any intrusions to him. All they do is walk around and hit anything they see moving that isn't transparent."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Axel said, as he started running towards the first corridor.

"Wait a second!" Xigbar cried out, but Axel was too far away to hear anything.

Upon entering the first room, Axel noticed unsurprisingly that several water clones were roaming all over the place, floating around aimlessly. Without hesitating, he dashed toward them, and as soon as one of the clones noticed him and swung its sitar, he jumped over him. Another one took a swing as soon as he landed, he hopped to the side to avoid it. Axel continued his series of small leaps and jumps to avoid the water clones as he made his way to the entrance of the Crooked Ascension elevator. He hopped into the elevator and held the button so that it would stay. Soon enough, in the midst of all the damp clones, he saw Xigbar running towards him, evading those very clones as he did.

"Took you long enough." Axel said to him, as Xigbar entered the elevator.

"You left too soon, I had a warning to give you, but it looks you didn't even need one."

"What, you thought that I would destroy the water clones?" He said, as he let go of the button and let the elevator start its ascension. "I don't want to leave any traces of an intrusion."

"You're more astute than I thought."

"I guess those water clones are slightly more useful than we expected. Where is Demyx, anyway?"

"He's in his room, probably practicing his sitar."

"That lazy slob."

The elevator stopped and the two of them kept standing there, discussing the next step in their plan.

"Alright," Xigbar repeated. "The second floor is patrolled by both Xaldin and Luxord."

"Ah yes..." Axel said, contemplatively. "My two mortal enemies."

"Yeah...anyway, they have a system set up. They each walk a certain path and inspect everything thoroughly as they do. The two of them manage to scour every square inch of the second floor, seperately. Then, they meet up at a rendez-vous point predestined by their organized paths and discuss what they've seen. Then, they restart their walks."

"That is seriously the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Isn't though? But listen, I've got a plan already thought out. Their meeting point is at the top of the second staircase located on the outside balcony that leads to the top platform of the hall of empty melodies. Once they're there, together, I'll use a Graviga spell and they won't be able to move, that'll buy you a few minutes to get to the proof of existence chamber which I'm supposed to be patrolling. So basically, you'll be free from there."

"That sounds like an almost prefect plan." Axel said, as he let go of the button of the elevator. "But once you hold down Xaldin and Luxord, won't they immediately suspect something?"

"I guess..." Xigbar said, as he put his hand on his chin.

"And since they're gonna be together, they'll probably figure it out sooner that they're being held down by a Gravity spell, and who should they suspect but you? So what does that give me, like one second before they find out you held them down?"

"Well, even when they do figure it out, they won't be able to do anything about it."

"How long does the spell last?"

"Well let's see...45 seconds plus my maximum MP, and its a Graviga spell...so, that should add up to...a minute and a half. You'll have plenty of time."

"Maybe so, but what about when that minute and a half ends, then what do you think those two will do? Stand idly by while they wait for their culprit?"

"Axel, since when are you are you the type that thinks ahead?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"Exactly. So, let's just act frivolously and see what we will see."

"Wait, we need to at least plan what _I'm_ gonna do."

"What's to plan? While those two are stuck to the ground, you climb up the staircase wall and enter the balcony of the Hall of Empty Melodies through there. And from there, you make you're way to the Proof of Existance Chamber and then Saïx's room."

"Well, I guess I could do that..."

"Good, now can we please go?"

Axel let go of the elevator button and then he and Xigbar both went out the door, into the the next hallway………where they saw Luxord walking directly in front of them. His back facing them. Surprised upon seeing this, they managed to stay calm, and immediately stopped walking, covered their mouths and ducked in the middle of the path. Luxord kept walking, without noticing anything, eventually walking up the first set of stairs and meeting Xaldin on the platform. The two discussed their sightings as Axel and Xigbar crept beneath the banister.

"Wait here." Xigbar whispered to Axel, as he slowly crept away. "When you here the 'woosh' of my Graviga spell, that'll be your cue to sneak around them.

"Right" Axel said, as he nodded.

------------------------------

"What do you have to report, my dear Luxord?" Xaldin said proudly, with a smile on his face.

"Is all of this really that necessary?" Luxord said, as he groaned. "The time we have to patrol the area is not even enough to catch someone sneaking out of bed early."

"It's the principal of the thing, my good Luxord. Axel has already made a fool of me twice before, I will assure that it shan't happen again."

"So Axel is to blame for all of this, is he? Well, this shift had better be over soon, it's starting to take time away from my tea drinking...how I adore drinking tea..." He said, making a grimace as he did.

Xaldin rolled his eyes as he said this, and Luxord noticed.

"I saw that!" He yelled, pointing to him.

"I'll have you know that its very rude to point at people." Xaldin said, ignoring Luxord's statement, and pushing his finger away.

Suddenly, the two felt a 'woosh' overcome them as they were bickering. A strange force was pushing down on them, and they had a difficult time standing up straight.

"Wh-What is this?" Xaldin asked. "What's happening?"

"I believe were being pushed down by an unforeseen gravitational force." Luxord replied.

The duo found themselves unable to move at all. All they could do was think and speak. And after a short while of thinking, Xaldin had spoken:

"Xigbar!" He cried out.

"How can you be sure?" Asked Luxord.

"Who else could it be? I should have known he wouldn't obey me, and now look where we all are."

"It shouldn't last too long. It's only a Gravira spell."

"Are you kidding? This is a Graviga spell if I ever felt one! Now let's see, Xigbar's maximum MP is 30...coupled with a 45 second advancement and another 15 seconds...it should all add up to a minute and a half! Curses!"

"Well, we can talk during this time can't we?"

"No time for talking! Now Luxord, how far can you turn your head?"

"Not very far." He replied, as he forced his neck to turn slowly.

"Drat! Every part of my body has been immobilized. When I get my hands on Xigbar..."

"I'm sure we'll find him."

"Will you quiet down with your incessant optimism?"

"I'm sorry, but you know how I get when I don't have my tea."

While the two were talking pointlessly, Axel took the time to climb up the wall of the side of the stairs. Quietly, he ran up towards it, and walked upwards until he reached the ledge, which he hung onto before pulling himself up. Once on the other side, he quickly dashed to the entrance of the balcony of the Hall and into the proof of existence chamber, where he was greeted by Demyx.

"Demyx!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in my room practicing my solos when I decided to check up on my water clones downstairs." He replied, he then asked suspiciously: "What are you doing here?"

"I came from upstairs and snuck past your water clones."

"You did? Didn't they try to stop you?"

"They're water clones, not full-trained war soldiers."

"But it was a full-proof plan, and nothing could've gone wrong." Demyx said, in a tone that was reminiscent of that of a child's. "Oh...I hate shoddy workmanship."

"Oh, quit your whining. If you were anything but lazy you would've actually patrolled the area yourself, or at least installed some sort of program in your clones..."

"How do you want me to install a program in water?"

"Whatever, that's not the point. I suppose that now that you've seen me you're prepared to tell everyone?"

"No, not really?"

"Oh?"

"You're one of the few members I admire, Axel. Whatever you're up to, I'm sure it's for a good reason."

"Oh, well...thank you, I guess..."

"Well, I'm off. Toodle-oo.

"Um, bye." Axel replied awkwardly.

As Demyx was leaving, Axel entered Saïx's door and muttered to himself:

"Toodle-oo?"

-------------------------

"Finally, we're free!" Xaldin exclaimed, as he turned around constantly, surveying the area, and moving his muslces about as if he hadn't had the chance for several minutes, which he hadn't.

"Well, I suppose there's--" Luxord started, before being interrupted.

"No time to waste! We must find Xigbar at all costs! If he's not here than he's certainly-"

Xaldin could not finish his sentence, for he felt a sharp sting on his head. It rattled his brain and his vision was blurred for a split second. He quickly turned around, his hand rubbing his head, and saw Xigbar at the top of the stairs, clutching one of his guns.

"Ok!" Xigbar yelled out. "You got me! It was me who did it!"

"Well, it looks like you were right, Xaldin." Luxord said to him. "I apologize for--"

"Shut up!" Xaldin said to him, before turning his head back to Xigbar, and crying out:

"Xigbar! How dare you do this to us! Who put you up to it? Was it Demyx? It was Demyx, wasn't it?"

"Do I need a reason to hassle my favourite member, Xaldy? I just enjoy grinding your gears."

"Aaarrggnn!" Xaldin said out of frustration. "Xigbar! " He said, pointing to him. "I hereby accuse you of treachery against myself and Luxord, and subsequently of the Organisation itself."

"Sure, whatever."

Xaldin immediately ran up the stairs and materialized a spear in his hand. As soon as he was close enough, he swiped The Freeshoter. Xigbar ducked, and shot him a few times in the stomach. Xaldin clutched it, and took another swipe as he did. Xigbar was hit and fell to the ground. Xaldin then twirled his lance and pointed it downwards, towards Xigbar, and thrust it into his stomach. Xigbar rolled out of the way, and tripped Xaldin by kicking him in the legs. He propelled himself back up on his feet as Xaldin was falling. However, Xaldin managed to fall on his hand, and he pushed himself upward and executed a flip over Xigbar. The two were now standing back to back, Xigbar being closer to the stairs.

"Stand clear, Xaldin!" Xaldin heard a familiar voice from behind say to him.

Xigbar turned his head and saw Luxord at the same place he was before, at the bottom of the stairs. However, he had jumped and was now on the same level as the other two. His hand was concealed behind him and he then immediately stretched it out, emitting a thick, stringy, purple energy beam that was directed towards Xigbar. He hopped out of the way, leaving the beam to hit Xaldin, who also hopped out of the way. It was unfortunate that Demyx had decided to enter the area at that precise moment, for he was now the beam's target, and the surprise caught him off guard.

Demyx was turned into a card.

"What the..." He said to himself, turning around in only two dimensions.

"Xigbar and Xaldin stared in awe at the confused Demyx, as Luxord pushed them away to see what he had hit.

"Oh, bugger." He said, before retreating behind them again.

"LUXOOOOOOOOOORD!" Demyx cried it, still in his two-dimensional form.

As Xigbar was still staring at the entire scene with a grin, Xaldin had used the element of surprise and kicked him in the stomach. The Freeshooter started tumbling down the stairs, but immediately regained his balance and made it safely down. He looked up at Xaldin and smirked.

Xaldin dashed towards him down the stairs while an aura of wind covered him. Xigbar evaded by jumping high, very high in the air. As Xaldin came to a screeching halt, Xigbar, from above, materialized his two guns and started shooting and shooting at him. Several pink bullets rained down from above, homing in on Xaldin. This one, in return, materialized two of his spears in his hands and immediately started to whack the pink projectiles out of his way. Swinging both his spears wildly, the pink, crystal bullets strayed off into the distance.

Meanwhile, as Luxord was staring at entire the situation, he decided that he should go and help his comrade.

"Worry not, Xaldin!" He yelled out to him, as he took a few steps towards the stairs. "I'm coming to help!"

"Oh, no you're not!" Demyx yelled from behind him.

"Wha...?"

As Luxord turned around, he noticed not only that Demyx had regained his original form, but that he was also preparing to swing at him with his sitar. Caught by surprise, Luxord was smacked by the giant instrument and fell on the side of the railing. He applied his hands on it to regain his senses. However, Demyx was relentless in his attacks, and if Luxord hadn't dodged in time, he would've been hit on the head with a sitar, instead of letting the railing take the damage.

The two were now face to face, Demyx was brandishing his sitar with his two hands on the handle, prepared to swing it at Luxord like a baseball bat. And swing it like a baseball bat, he did. Luxord ducked to avoid it. Demyx swung it vertically, hoping to hit him on the head, but Luxord hopped out of the way. As soon as the sitar had hit the ground, Demyx used it as leverage and lifted his feet in the air, kicking Luxord in the face. Luxord backed away a bit, towards the wall and as soon as he lifted his head, he saw Demyx striking him again. He dodged it, and the sitar hit the wall. Demyx swung and swayed his sitar in the hopes of knocking out Luxord. However, the Englishman was nimble in his movements, and managed to dodge his attacks fluidly. If Demyx would swing horizontally at the face, Luxord would pull his head back, missing the sitar by inches from his nose. If Demyx swung at his feet, Luxord would hop to avoid it.

"Calm yourself Demyx," Luxord said, as he dodged, in a futile attempt to dissuade him. "you bloody Yank!"

Demyx wouldn't listen, and Luxord was annoyed. After another missed attempt of bonking him on the head, Luxord jumped up on his grounded sitar, ran up to Demyx while balancing himself perfectly on said sitar, and kicked him in the face. He landed in front of him, his back to the Melodious Nocturne's face.

Demyx paid no heed to the Englishman's physical warning, and whacked him horizontally. Luxord ducked as if it was nothing to him, and as he got up, he pivoted on one foot and punched Demyx in the face.

Demyx let go of his sitar and held his face with his hands. The battle was paused.

"You punched me in the face!" He told Luxord, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Sorry, old chap, but you left me no choice. I do hope there's no hard feelings between us."

Luxord then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Xaldin.

"Our battle is with Xigbar, not Demyx." He said. "Come at once, I cannot do this alone."

"Where is Xigbar?" Luxord asked.

"I flung him towards the other end of the castle. It shouldn't be long until he comes back, though."

Luxord turned his head for a split second to see what Demyx was up to, and when he did, he immediately ducked, and poor Xaldin was hit with the giant sitar, and tumbled down the stairs once again.

Lying down, he noticed black feet in front of him, he looked up and saw Xigbar with a grin on his face. He scowled.

Luxord got into his defence position and started circling parallel to Demyx, who was still brandishing his sitar like a club. Then, he struck. He ran towards Luxord, lifting his sitar, and then swung it down. What was heard however, was not the sound of a sitar whacking somebody's head. Actually, nothing was heard.

Luxord had caught the sitar between his two hands. As he Struggled to hold it up, doing so fairly well I might add, Demyx was doing his best to unsuccessfully push the sitar down.

"Demyx..." Luxord uttered gruffly, still managing to hold the sitar from pushing down on him in the process. "It was an accident. I'm sorry. Now, deal with it!"

"You punched me in the face," Demyx replied. "That was intentional."

Luxord struggled to find his words.

"Yes..." He said, after a pause. "But it was an act of defence only. Now, I suggest we stop this before anyone else gets hurt. I'm sure Xaldin will gladly forgive you if you just explain to him--"

Luxord could not finish his sentence, for Demyx had quickly lifted his sitar back, away from Luxord's grip, and whacked him with his it. Luxord received the attack at full force and he applied his hands onto the railing to regain his senses, as he did before, and once he got back up he took a good look at Demyx, who was still waiting to whale on him.

"This is going to be a long day." The Englishman said to himself.

------------------

Xigbar and Xaldin were at the other end of the hallway, parrying and blocking each other's moves. Xaldin was able to manipulate five of his six spears simultaneously with the help of the wind, which made it somewhat difficult for Xigbar to block with two handguns...but he managed.

Xaldin swiped at him with a spear, and Xigbar hopped out of the way. He swiped at him from another side. He hopped out of the way again. Soon, Xigbar was performing several acrobatic manoeuvres to dodge the spears, and he hardly ever touched the ground because of it.

Xaldin suddenly de-materialized all of his spears and charged up his power. In an instant, he lifted his arm up toward himself and caught Xigbar in a circle of winds. He then violently moved his arm and Xigbar was thrown out of the balcony and into the pit below. Fortunately, the Freeshooter was far from finished. Quickly he pointed at Xaldin with one of his guns while he was hurling through the air, and a large, dark globe surrounded Xaldin, and by shifting the gravitational pull around him, Xaldin was subsequently lifted high into the air.

As he was flying upwards, Xigbar shot some bullets at him as he too was still floating in the air. Xaldin immediately materialized two of his spears and began twirling them to deflect every bullet as he continued flying upwards. He then stopped, in mid-flight. Charged up his power, and sprinted towards Xigbar with the force of the wind, ignoring the effect of The Freeshooter's now defunct spell. Xigbar, thanks to his gravity powers, managed to sustain himself in mid-air, and managed to noticed Xaldin charging at him, with his two spears in his hand. He immediately crossed his arms and blocked just as Xaldin was approaching him, preparing to strike him with both spears.

A bright flash of light shone, and Xigbar had successfully blocked Xaldin's charged attack. Their weapons were still connected, both in the form of an X, and Xaldin kept forcing onto Xigbar's guns as he uttered:

"Turn yourself in Xigbar, it would be easier to do so now than to keep on fighting."

"I couldn't do that Xaldin, baby." Xigbar said, with a smirk on his face. "After all, fighting is so much more fun."

Saying that, Xigbar pushed as hard as he could and managed to lift Xaldin's spears out of the way, which left him open for attack. Xigbar than started shooting at him, he twirled his guns around himself, under his arms, behind his back. He did so while he continued to shoot continuously.

Xaldin felt the first few stings of Xigbar's bullets, but he soon regained his senses and deflected the others with ease by twirling a spear in one hand. Right after he deflected the last bullet, Xigbar stretched his arm upwards, toward Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer felt a gravitational force, but it wasn't bearing down on him at all, was lifting him up in the air.

Before he knew it, Xaldin was hurled even higher into the air. Xigbar then teleported above Xaldin, at a point that The Whirlwind Lancer had not yet attained during his launch. As soon as Xaldin got in close enough proximity, Xigbar gave him a swift kick downwards, and subsequently, Xaldin was sent plummeting to the ground below.

However, while he was in the middle of his plummet, Xaldin materialized a spear, and threw it, with accurate precision, at Xigbar. In the amount of time that it took for the spear to travel from Xaldin's hand, to Xigbar, it transformed into a trail of wind. The entire spear shed its metallic skin that freed several strands of clear, visible wind.

As Xigbar was looking down, he was bewildered at what was happening. Before he could figure out what was going on, unfortunately, the strands of wind reached him and passed directly through his body.

As you may have guessed, this was no ordinary gust of wind. As the air stream was passing through the Freeshooter's body, he felt a sharp pain in his gut. The kind of pain that a spear inflicts at a certain velocity. He clutched his stomach as he groaned.

Xaldin eventually managed to stop himself in mid-air after he threw his javelin. He then materialized another, and threw it upwards in the same fashion as the former. The spear once again turned into wind strands and struck Xigbar in the stomach.

Xaldin repeated this formula with the other four spears he had left. Each one of them dissolving into the wind and striking Xigbar with brute force. After the last one, Xaldin stretched his arms out and materialized all of his six spears around himself. He then lifted both his arms upward, and the spears were bending in such a way, that they were all pointing towards each other, leaving a small circle in the middle, right above Xaldin's head. The spears began to turn slowly around Xaldin, then they began to pick up speed, faster and faster. Eventually, a bright ball of energy was produced in the centre of the spinning spears.

Xigbar was observing all of this from above, clutching his stomach in one hand, and a gun in the other. He then pointed his gun directly at Xaldin's head, and shot three bullets. They were all deflected away as soon as they reached the swirling ball of energy.

Xaldin then gave it all he had. His arms still pointing upward, he bent his elbows, retreating his arms, and then pushed on the ball of energy with all his might. A very large whirlwind spewed forth, with a radius of of about ten feet, strands of wind swirling everywhere, and was headed straight for Xigbar.

Before it could hit him, Xigbar teleported directly behind Xaldin, and planned to strike him in the back of the head with his gun. Xaldin, without any warning, broke out of his upward arm pose, turned around and punched Xigbar in the face. His spears that were turning at high speeds seconds earlier, were know floating in the air, immobile.

Xadin then grabbed a floating spear, and struck him three times with a sideways slash. As he swiped Xigbar that third time, he continued the swing and turned around at a 360 degree angle, grabbing another spear in the process, and once he turned back in front of Xigbar, he whacked him downwards.

As Xigbar was careening down to the ground, Xaldin dashed down toward him, clutching his spears in his two hands. As he caught up with the plummeting Xigbar, he twirled around himself at a 360 degree angle and whacked him horizontally with a lance.

However, this time, Xigbar had blocked with a gun, and as he did, the two immediately stopped falling and stayed in the same position, in the air, for a while.

Suddenly, Xaldin took off his lance from Xigbar and hit him with the other one, hoping it would break his guard. Unfortunately for him, Xigbar still blocked perfectly. Xaldin tried it again, switching spears. Still nothing. Xaldin was now hitting Xigbar continuously, as the Freeshooter stayed still in his blocking position. Several sparks flew out of the two clashing weapons as Xaldin continued striking, to no avail, unfortunately.

Just then, between strikes, Xigbar shot one bullet from each of his guns. His arms were in a crossed position, so the bullets were shot at opposite sides, but they followed a set path and made a detour around Xaldin and hit him in the back of the head. Xaldin left himself open as he felt the sting, and Xigbar took advantage of the opportunity and kicked him directly in the face. After a few seconds of daziness, Xaldin soon regained his senses, as his two spears continued floating next to him.

Xigbar didn't attack. Instead, he waited for the opportunity to parry. Seeing this, Xaldin figured it to be the perfect opportunity to strike him again. He then quickly swiped his right arm forward, horizontally, as if he were striking Xigbar with a lance, yet his hand was empty.

As he did so, the lance that was on the right to him swiped Xigbar in the same motion that Xaldin had done with his arm. Xigbar blocked it, though. Xaldin swiped his left arm upwards and his spear did the same. Xigbar felt this one, and he did a couple of flips in mid-air as he got hit. Finally, Xaldin lifted his right arm back, and his spear, parallel to his arm, retreated also. Then, he thrust his arm forward and the spear was thrust forward as well. Xigbar soon regained his senses from the previous hit, and out of frustration, he whacked the spear out of the way with one hand, and with the other, he pointed towards Xaldin's other lance and cast a Gravity spell on it. The lance was hurled all the way down to the balcony where Luxord and Demyx were.

Xaldin didn't pay much attention to where the spear had gone. Instead, he focused his attention on Xigbar, and started whacking him left and right with his one spear, as Xigbar blocked and retaliated by shooting several stray bullets, to which Xaldin could not predict where they would come from, thus, making him take damage. He materialized another spear to replace the former and engaged in a series of hits and deflections as Xigbar engaged in a series of blocks and shootings.

----------------

Demyx and Luxord were still at it. For the entire time that Xaldin and Xigbar were fighting in the air, Demyx was still trying to wallop Luxord with his sitar. However, Luxor was managing quite well without a weapon, and as Demyx was preparing for another vertical lunge, Luxord didn't feel so much tired as he did annoyed.

Then, out of nowhere, Luxord heard a _ting_ from behind him. Figuring what it could be, he quickly performed a back flip just as Demyx's sitar smashed the ground he was on with brute force. He back flipped over the lance and landed in a neat pose, with one hand on the ground, one leg stretching out, and the other leg folded in. In front of him, he saw the lance, and further in front, Demyx with his sitar clutched.

Luxord immediately performed a summersault, while grabbing the lance, and once he finished said sommersault he lifted up his lance in a defensive position, and at that precise moment, Demyx had belted him vertically with his sitar.

Luxord and Demyx were now immobilized in that same position for a while, as Demyx was pushing, and Luxord was pushing back. Unfortunately for Demyx, Luxord had the upper hand, and he managed to get back up on his feet as Demyx kept forcing onto him as best he could. Then, Luxord gave a nice, hard push on the sitar, and the force of the push was enough to make Demyx take few step backwards, leaving himself open. Luxord took the opportunity and placed a dark purple aura around the spear. The aura swirled around the spear continuously, until it disappeared in a bright flash of light after a few seconds.

As soon as he was finished, he saw Demyx run toward him, dragging his sitar on the ground. Luxord did the same, dragging Xaldin's spear as well. Once the two reached each other, they both swung their weapons as hard as they could, and hit each other. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed, and, eviddently, the two stayed in that position for a while.

"Demyx..." Luxord said, with a grimace. "Do you even remember why you were angry at me?"

Demyx then turned around on himself and whacked Luxord a few times with his sitar. All of the attacks were blocked, and again, they stood still in a blocking position.

"I'll be honest with you Luxord," Demyx started. "I never liked you. I was just trying to find an opportunity to thrash you."

"And it seems to be working out quite well." Luxord responded sarcastically.

Demyx, furious, started swinging his sitar in every direction in hopes of hitting Luxord one way or another. He was hardly looking at what he was doing. Luxord, on the other hand, was somewhat concentrate, and fared quite well agaisnt the Melodious Nocturne.

Demyx then prepared for a belting, and Luxord, holding the spear in both of his hands, prepared to block it. And block it, he did. He then he pivoted on himself, and as he turned around he twirled his spear around himself and managed to block Demyx's second attack. Demyx, then tried swiping him horizontally, to which Luxord jumped directly over him to avoid. However, as he was doing so, Demyx lifted his sitar over himself in order to strike him. Luxord simply blocked while still in the air.

As he landed, he twirled the spear once more and blocked another of Demyx's attacks. To the right, to the left, up and down. Luxord blocked them all, and he hardly took a step back as he did.

Once again, the two were eventually locked in a weapons clash. Luxord then took the opportunity to speak:

"Just out of curiosity, what is it exactly that I did for you to be so miffed at me?"

"As if you don't remember..." Demyx replied, striking him yet again, as Luxord blocked it. "You cheated me out of 500 munny, remember?"

Luxord appeared intrigue for a while as he tried his best to remember. Then, like a bolt of lightning, it came to him.

"Ah yes...the infamous poker game." He said.

Demyx continued hitting for a while, until Luxord was so fed up of blocking that he jumped over him. Once on the other side, the two were back to back, and Luxord spoke again:

"It really was quite silly of you to bet that much money and hope to win. Quite careless, actually."

Demyx turned around and quickly ran toward him. He tried clouting him horizontally with his sitar, but Luxord ducked. Then, Demyx did what he had done before. He used his sitar as leverage and lifted his feet into the air, attempting to kick him. Luxord, this time, dodged the attack by hopping away. Then, he but his spear on the ground, upright, and he used it as leverage as well. Holding onto it, he lifted his feet into the air and managed to kick Demyx in the face. As Luxord landed back acrobatically on his two feet, Demyx dropped his sitar and leaned on the railing.

But not for long, as Luxord dashed toward him with the spear, Demyx re-materialized his sitar and began defending. He did his best to block Luxord's attacks, but the Englishman's swashbuckling abilities proved to be better than average, and Demyx had trouble keeping up with his attacks...

...to the point where Demyx ended up in a peculiar situation. He was now struggling to hold up his sitar with both hands in order to push back Luxord's spear that he was holding with only one hand. The Gambler of Fate pushed down with ease, as The Melodious Nocturne was trying to push as best he could.

"Careless, my foot!" Demyx said, struggling to push back. "You cheated and you know it! How is it even possible that anyone could have five Aces in one hand?"

"That isn't really so much cheating as it is a manipulation of your credulous nature, since conventional poker rules clearly state that there are not to be more than four Aces. That's not to say that what I did was wrong, though. I do apologise."

"Stop being so...nice!"

Upon saying that, Demyx hopped backwards, and performed a jumping attack on Luxord. As his sitar clouted the ground, Luxord jumped over him, and the two were, once again, back to back.

"If you're referring to my sheer politeness," Luxord stated. "than all I can say is that I haven't had my tea yet."

---------------------------

Sparks flew in the air as Xigbar and Xaldin battered each other with their weapons. It was a very close fight, and whenever it seemed like one had the upper hand, the other would always strike back with full force. Xaldin would whack Xigbar with his floating spears, as Xigbar teleported everywhere and shot at him from random locations.

As he was fighting, Xaldin realized that he was only fighting with five lances. He turned his head slightly every now and then, to see if it had landed on the balcony, but all he could see was Luxord and Demyx fighting.

Eventually, he just decided to materialize the missing spear. As he did though, a card materialized in his hand instead. One of Luxord's cards. As he stared at the card, flabbergasted, he felt several sharp stings on his back. He felt them sting more and more, piling onto his back and the back of his head. Although he couldn't see, he could tell that it was Xigbar shooting non-stop. The Freeshooter teleported in front of him and continued shooting. Xaldin gave him a vertical swipe but he had teleported above him, so Xaldin twirled his lance above his head and deflected as many bullets as he could. Xigbar teleported in back of him and continued shooting. Some way or another, the bullets always made their way towards Xaldin. With Xigbar behind him yet again, shooting non-stop, Xaldin became fed up and forced himself, amidst the shower of bullets, to turn around and thrust Xigbar in the stomach.

The Freeshooter immediately stopped shooting, and the two kept their stance, with Xaldin's lance thrust into Xigbar's gut. Xaldin then took his spear out of said gut and de-materialized it, along with all the other spears around him. He then pulled his arms back, as several strands of wind swirled around him, and pushed into the air as hard as he could. With a loud "WOOOSH!!!", the force of the wind hurled Xigbar away. Very far away.

Clutching the card in his hand, Xaldin sneered and turned himself back toward the balcony, his braided, black hair swirling around in his face, and took off. He still had an aura of wind around him, and left a very thin trail of airstreams as he made his way to the balcony.

------------------

Luxord successfully blocked each and every one of Demyx's sitar smashes with Xaldin's lance. Demyx was furious at this point and was throwing his sitar in pretty much any direction.

"I say, Demyx." Luxord said to him, as he blocked a frontal and side attack effortlessly. "You really have a problem with holding grudges against people. I mean, it's been almost 15 minutes that you've been trying to knock me out. Couldn't we just have a friendly chat about it? I imagine you must be tired by now."

"Oh, I'm tired alright..." Demyx said, gasping and panting. "Tired of you! YARGH!"

Demyx lifted his sitar over his head and smashed back down for the umpteenth time. Luxord, naturally, back flipped to avoid it.

The two were now face to face, when suddenly, they felt a light breeze. The lightest of breezes, actually. The breeze then turned into a small gust of wind, which made their hair swivel in different directions. They both stood up, getting out of their fighting positions, and turned their heads. Thet saw Xaldin, in mid-flight, headed towards the balcony were they were. Upon reaching the railing, he stopped, causing several strands of wind to blow into Luxord and Demyx, and landed on the railing. The two didn't even move, as if they had completely forgotten about their battle.

"You...!" Xaldin said, pointing to the windswe8pt Demyx. "Are supposed to be patrolling the first floor. If you might have been doing your job, none of us would be in this position in the first place...and you!...hold on one second."

Xaldin materialized a floating spear next to his arm, he immediately turned around and performed a horizontal whacking motion with his arm, his spear did the same and hit Xigbar, who had been trying to attack him from behind. Xigbar was once again sent hurling through the air. During this time, Demyx whispered something into Luxord's ear:

"I guess he forgot about me whaling on him."

"And you!" Xaldin continued, pointing to Luxord. "What is the meaning of this?" He said, showing the card that had materialized in his hand moments earlier.

"Ah yes," Luxord started. "Terribly sorry for that, old chap. You see, I needed a decent weapon to defend myself against Demyx's insane fit of howling rage, and when your spear fell from the sky, I took it and cast a spell on it to prevent you from materializing it. So when you tried to do so, a card appeared, and the number which is written on the card corresponds to the number of minutes my spell is in effect."

"This says 7."

"Well, I think you could do the math." Luxord said, as he chuckled. He stopped doing so at once after seeing that Xaldin would not stop scowling at him.

After a few moments of silence, Xaldin's spear and Luxord's card were de-materlialized from their opposite hands, and re-materialized in their respective hands.

"Well, that settles that." Luxord said, as he began to walk away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Demyx yelled from behind.

Luxord sighed as he turned his back and saw Demyx running towards him.

"Can't we just end this, Demyx?" He said to him.

Demyx completely ignored Luxord's request and lifted his sitar over his head, as he had done so many times before, and smashed it on the ground. Luxord hopped to the side to avoid it. Demyx repeated the attack, but Luxord hopped to the other side to avoid it.

Finally, Demyx shut his eyes tightly, turned on himself at a 360 degree angle while swinging his sitar, intending to turn back and clout Luxord horizontally. However, as he had finished his turn, his sitar was stopped in mid-attack by a strange, seemingly invisible force. Demyx opened his eyes and saw Xemnas holding his sitar with one hand, glaring at him with positively no emotion.

"Oh, poopie..." Was the only thing Demyx could utter.

Luxord popped his head from behind Xemnas and said before leaving:

"Problem solved. Xaldin, I'll meet you at the bottom of the staircase." He said these wrods fairly fast, as he did not want to stand in Xemnas' threatening presence any longer than he had to.

With Xemnas in front of him, and Xaldin still on the balcony in back of him, Demyx wasn't sure there was much he could do. After a moment of silence, Xemnas de-materialized Demyx's own sitar and put his slowly arm back down. Demyx, nervous, took a few steps backwards, as he was intimidated by the robust, silver-haired leader.

"Well..." Demyx started. "You see...Ahem...the thing is..." Demyx struggled to find the right words, but couldn't manage to form a straight sentence. "I never wanted to...um, well...o-one thing I should...I-I wasn't really...oh boy, I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Xemnas didn't say a word, he just continued glaring at Demyx, which left The Melodious Nocturne very uncomfortable, and very terrified. Out of all the times he had been in Xemnas' presence throughout his stay at the organisation, he was never as scared as he was now. Would Xemnas understand that he was only trying to clout Luxord, and not his beloved leader? Would he have the common sense to know that his intentions were purely against that blasted Englishman? Or would punish him on the grounds of fighting in the castle? Either way, Demyx was scared of the punishment Xemnas would think up.

Fortunately, Demyx just then, remembered what to expect from Xemnas whenever punishment was in order. Unfortunately, he knew that it wasn't something that was good.

Hee immediately turned his head and saw a dark portal, with tendrils crawling on the floor, and a purplish substance emanating from the swirls of darkness, waiting to be entered.

"Oh right...that thing." He said.

He quickly turned his head back to Xemnas and tried to negotiate his way out as best he could.

"Do I really have to go? I've learned my lesson: no more fighting with other members within the castle perimeters...blah, blah, blah, we all know the--"

Before he could even finish, Xemnas shoved him into the portal with one hand, and the dark doorway closed itself, as the Melodious Nocturne's screams could be heard fading away into oblivion.

Now, there was only Xaldin left to be dealt with. Fortunately for himself, though, this was the first time he was in Xemnas' presence and not in any trouble.

"I apologize for not keeping the situation under control." Xaldin said to him. "Although I can honestly tell you that Xigbar was behind this entire ordeal."

Xemnas lifted his hand in order to silence Xaldin. The Whirlwind Lancer obeyed his master's order and let him speak, in his deep, slow, baritone voice:

"I suggest you keep an attentive eye on the situation. Predicaments such as these, are usually not the product of a sole individual, but of several more. Further investigation should not be seen as only an option."

"But, where should I start?" Xaldin asked, somewhat bewildered.

"Whirlwind Lancer, are inquiring as to what you should do?" Xemnas said, as he started to turn around and walk away. "You can't expect to obtain answers directly. "If you do want counsel, I recommend you watch your back."

Xaldin was still standing on the railing, watching Number one slink off into the darkness of the corridor, pondering what his leader could have meant.

He lifted his head slightly, and took a peek at the silver, heart-shaped moon, and pondered as long as he could. The stars that night were plentiful, and he almost got lost in a daze just looking at them, set in the backdrop of the blue sky.

Just then, he realized something. He came to a certain conclusion, an epiphany of sorts. He finally noticed something about this whole situation that reeked of it since before. However soon he grasped this idea though, it was almost too late. He felt a presence nearby. Bearing in mind what Xemnas just told him, he immediately turned his head and saw Xigbar coming out of nowhere from behind, shooting dozens upon dozens of his bullets.

Xaldin hopped away from him, but stayed well-balanced on the railing. As Xigbar stood floating in the air, Xaldin deflected the endless projection of bullets from The Freeshooter with two of his spears in each hand, and as he did, he hopped even further away.

Eventually Xigbar stopped shooting. With a grin on his face, he fixed his eyes on Xaldin with a piercing, determined stare, and Xaldin returned it.

Without saying a word, The Freeshooter landed smoothly on the railing. The two continued staring at each other, without uttering a single word from their mouths. Looking into each other's eyes, one smirking and one scowling, they clutched their weapons tightly, and prepared themselves for the most devastating of attacks. Ultimately, the stillness of it all could have not gone on forever, and soon enough, Xigbar broke the silence:

"I gotta say, Xaldin, you put up a good fight. I'm not even scratched in any way, shape or form, but you do put up a good fight."

"Axel..." Xaldin muttered.

"What was that?" Xigbar said, trying to keep his cool, as he was slightly nervous upon hearing that redhead's name being muttered by one of his archnemesis'.

"Axel. This has to do with Axel, I'm sure of it. Where is he?"

Xigbar knew he couldn't continue bluffing. He saw the sternness in Xaldin's eyes and knew right then and there that he was determined to find and destroy Axel at all costs, and he was actually afraid that he might suceed. So, he figured he would have to stall as long as he could to give Axel as much time as he could possibly need.

"What makes you think he's here?" He asked, casually.

"Ah-ha!" Xaldin exclaimed. "So, you _do _admit to aiding him! You are going to be punished severely for this!"

"I did?"

"Yes! You did! Didn't you notice?"

"What did I say?'

"You just said it! You said that—"

"'What makes you think he's here?'" Xigbar asked, appearing sceptical of Xaldin's argumentation.

"Yes! And by asking me that, you have confirmed to me that you are in cahoots with Axel!"

"How?"

"You're sticking up for him! You wouldn't stick up for him if you weren't in cahoots with him!"

Xigbar gave Xaldin a weird look. Partly because he wanted to discourage him of any suspicion, and partly because his reasonning didn't really make much sense anyway.

"You know, you have got to lighten up, Xaldy-baby." Said The Freeshooter to the tense Whirlwind Lancer. "You've been so tense ever since Axel left here. You gotta learn to let a few things go, man. You know, take a vacation, get a haircut, maybe find yourself a girlfriend..."

"You don't realize how much you're in for it, do you? A misdeed like this could almost result in expulsion."

"Xaldin, I am number II. I've been with Xemnas even longer than you have, don't you think I've done things like this before without getting punished?"

"Rank doesn't mean anything, you elitist! (Sighs) All right, let me tell you something: Xemnas knows what just happened, and I'm sure he knows you're behind this as well. The only reason he hasn't done anything as of yet is because he must have a greater plan in mind, and let me assure you, I know Xemnas well enough to know that!"

And unfortunately, so did Xigbar, but he couldn't let Axel down yet, he knew he was gonna be in for it anyway. Why not continue to help him out?

"Well, thank you for telling me that much. I'll consider being more on my guard from now on. In the meantime," He said, turning around. "You keep doing your job."

"All right then," Xaldin said, with a smirk on his face. "Let me patrol the proof of existence chamber, I'm sure all of the rooms need a little tidying up to be done."

Xigbar stopped in his tracks. He pondered for a moment, wondering if he should intervene for Axel's sake. But, not wanting to give Xaldin the upper hand, he decided to forget the whole thing and began walking again. As he did, he told Xaldin:

"Fine. Just be sure to clean those rooms from head to toe. It's what we expect of you, Xaldy, baby."

As Xigbar descended the stairway, Xaldin was left pondering at what could've been a vague clue. Ultimately, he decided to stop wasting time and eventually went into the Proof of Existance chamber, with the intention of killing two birds with one stone.

He went into the chamber, and he entered Xigbar's door first. He cleaned the room as best as the other members expected him to do, while at the same time looking for possible clues of Axel's whereabouts. He inspected all the rooms in order of rank, and eventually came to Saïx's door...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Demyx was leaving, Axel entered Saïx's door and muttered to himself:

"Toodle-oo?"

Once inside, Axel walked carefully so as not to surprise Saïx. Upon leaving the small pathway, into the enormous room, he spotted the Luna Diviner, in front of his window, staring outside his enormous window, at what was know a full-fledged heart-shaped moon.

Axel continued his cautious walk, and managed to get into the middle of the room, without alerting him. Before speaking, he gazed at Saïx's stance. The eeriness of his immobile posture was dwarfed only by the creepiness of his silence. Axel lifted his finger and opened his mouth, wanting to talk, but he couldn't. Nothing came out. He lifted his finger again and opened his mouth once more...but nothing came out.

He started scratching his head, wondering if he should actually turn back. To motivate himself, he thought of all the questions he wanted answered, all the mysteries he wanted solved. Saïx must've known more about what was going on than any Organisation member in the Organisation. What mattered especially, was finding out where Roxas was.

He lifted his finger once again, his posture more pronounced, and his expression being more confident, and opened his mouth to speak:

"Do you feel it, Axel?" Saïx asked him.

Axel was thrown of guard. Although, he still stayed in the same position, with his mouth agape and his finger pointed upwards, only his eyes changed...they widened. He stared at Saïx's back, wondering to himself if he actually did say something just then. Eventually, Axel gathered back enough confidence to reply:

"Feel what?"

"The moon's power." Saïx replied, as he turned around completely to face Axel.

The redhead was now intimidated. Saïx's eyes were filled with an eeriness that made his spine shiver. His expression was monotonous, and so was his speech. Axel ended up staring at the scar on his forehead, for he was too afraid to gaze directly in his canine eyes. "Don't you feel its essence? Kingdom Hearts is nearly complete." Saïx's tone sounded slightly more jovial as he pronounced these words.

"That's uh...great..." Axel replied, in a somewhat indifferent tone.

"I suppose it is nearly impossible for someone like you to feel the same. Someone who doesn't feed on the moon's force."

"No...I-I understand what you feel, Saïx...you know, its like when I get around fireworks, or anything that involves fire, for that matter. To each his own, I guess."

"Indeed..."

An awkward silence filled the room as Saïx stared upward into space. He refrained from moving even the smallest of mucles. Axel took a few steps back, due to feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"I assume that Vexen sent you here." Saïx said, breaking the silence.

"Well yeah..." Axel answered awkwardly. "I mean, he..." For a moment, Axel forgot what he was supposed to ask Saïx. He stuttered and shifted his eyes nervously, trying to find the right words. "He...um...you know...he wanted to..."

"Inform himself as to where are the Replicas?" Saïx interrupted.

"Yeah! And he said that you knew about where Roxas was, so you can tell me that in exchange for telling me...about uh...the replicas...H-He-He just wants to know where to claim the data and whatnot."

"Doesn't he have enough?"

"No..." Axel answered, before realizing what Saïx meant and continued "...oh, you mean Riku? No, I think he needs more, on someone else, I guess. I'm not entirely sure, he just sent me to ask you."

"Axel," Saïx said, as finally moved his legs and started to walk towards him. "Do you realize that by coming here, you are neglecting the very orders Xemnas gave you?"

Axel didn't expect the sudden change of subject, with a confused tone, he exclaimed:

"Ah-wha?"

"Answer the question."

"Well...I guess I did..." Axel finally answered reluctantly. "But I--"

"Are you also able to grasp" He said, as he continued to walk towards Axel. "that it is my duty, like any other member of the Thirteenth Order, to report this kind of behaviour?"

"That's a burden we all bear, Saïx...-y."

"Then you acknowledge it?"

"I guess..."

"Good. Then you also recognize that treachery, is an offence, punishable by exile, or worse."

Axel became worried.

"W-What are you getting at, Saïx? Are you somehow accusing me of--"

"It is none of my concern weather you have been neglecting your duties or not." Saïx interrupted. I am, however, forced to take action if ever a member of the Order does not adhere to its laws."

"Saïx, that's enough. If you think that for even one second I would turn my back on this insane asylum, then you're wrong. I still have _some_ sense of honour left."

"Good, then I'm sure you would be willing to surrender accordingly." Saïx said, as he took his last step and stopped directly in front of Axel. "Should you resist, you would be dishonoring the Order's laws, would you not be?"

Axel was downright scared. Never in his non-existance as a Nobody did he ever not feel so scared in his entire life. Saïx's livid eyes were now staring directly into his, and Axel was now too mesmerized to keep his gaze off of them.

"The hearts that we passed on to the darkness do not die Axel." Saïx started. They simply migrate. Hearts are eternal, as is light, dark and the betwixt. We, however, are not."

He opened up his black palm and materialized his claymore in a bright, blue flash. He then slowly brought it towards his other hand as he spoke.

"W-What are you doing?" Axel said, as he took a few steps back.

"Every Nobody has its moment in time, Axel. I'm afraid your time is up.

Saïx swiped him with the claymore, and Axel materialized a lone chakram and blocked. Saïx turned around and engaged in a series of hits as he protruded on Axel's territory, forcing him to move backwards. Axel managed to block all of his attacks with his lone chakram as he took several steps back, and soon enough, the two's weapons were locked together.

"Saïx..." Axel muttered to him, as he forced his chakram upon the Luna Diviner's claymore. "What is wrong with you?"

Without saying a word, Saïx turned around himself and attempted to strike the redhead in the head. Axel simply lifted his chakram to his head and blocked effortlessly. He then used his other hand to thrust a fireball into Saïx's gut, forcing him to fall back several feet, on his back.

"I don't know if it's because your deaf or if you're hard of hearing," Axel said, as several strands of smoke evaporated next to him. "but I'll ask you again: what is up with your psychotic attitude?"

Saïx, having gotten back up on his feet as Axel was talking, responded by saying:

"It mustn't be so hard to understand Axel. I'm simply following orders."

With that, he smashed his claymore onto the ground, generating large, blue shockwaves that were making their way towards Axel, who avoided them by performing a frontward helix-flip over them. As soon as he had landed, Saïx had already produced a second set of shockwaves. Axel barely avoided these as he hopped towards the side, and continued running towards Saïx, who generated a third wave of shock. The redhead had more time to avoid this one, so he leapt in the air, performed a flip, and positioned his foot in a kicking position as he fell down on Saïx. The Luna Diviner had assumed a blocking position, but Axel's kick penetrated through, and Saïx hurtled a few more feet away, as Axel landed back on his feet.

"Face it Saïx." Axel said to him, with a grin on his face. "You just can't keep up with me. Now, instead of continuing, knowing very well that there isn't any hope of defeating me, how about you tell me who really put you up to this, and why?"

As Saïx got back up, he gazed at Axel scornfully. Ignoring Axel's question entirely, he slowly sprinted towards him, gradually running faster, as he hauled his claymore on the ground along with him.

Axel sighed as he uttered:

"Tenacious little guy, isn't he?" Right after, he materialized his second chakram in a fiery blaze and threw it at him. The now infuriated Saïx hopped lightly and whacked the chakram with brute force, as he turned around himself, sending the flaming disc to the far end of the room. Falling back down, he continued running at a constant speed.

Upon reaching him, he lunged and smashed his claymore down vertically, Axel lifted up his chakram and blocked. Without hesitating, Saïx took off his claymore and hit him from another direction. Axel avoided it by jumping directly over him, and upon landing, back to back, he placed his chakram in back of him to block another hit from Saïx. However, being in an awkward position, he lost his balance slightly once Saïx pulled back his claymore from the chakram. Axel had no leveregae for his chakram, because of this, he was unable to block a hit on the ribs. As such, he was sent flying a few feet away from Saïx.

As he was lying on the floor, clutching his ribs, Axel muttered to himself:

"...that hurt."

Axel then noticed something in his peripheral vision, a small glimmer of silver. He looked up in front of him, and spotted his chakram from before. He quickly turned back his head, and saw Saïx slowly approaching him.

So, He got back up on his feet and prepared to block. Before Saïx came into full proximity, however, he lifted his arm in the back of himself and his chakram naturally flew back into his hand as it caught fire. He then hurled that same chakram towards Saïx, who easily blocked it as it deviated high into the air, leaving fiery ashes in its path.

Axel was not hesitant, he lunged towards Saïx, and engaged in a series of attacks with his lone chakram. The Luna Diviner blocked all but the last couple of strikes, which he felt around his waist and chest. Axel was still not finished, he leapt into the air, grabbing the airborne chakram that was sent flying upwards minutes earlier, and continued jumping, over Saïx. As he was directly on top of him, he threw both fiery discs, and managed to score a hit, they then returned to Axel's hands seconds before he fell back on the ground, on the other side of Saïx. As soon as he did, he threw a sole chakram towards Saïx, who whacked it back towards him. Axel caught it back effortlessly.

This time, it was Saïx who attacked without hesitation. As soon as Axel had caught his chakram, Saïx already made his way over to him and belted him in the face. Axel hit the window and writhed in pain as he held onto his face. Saïx struck him again, but Axel ducked this time, and the claymore belted the window instead with a loud "BOOM!". Axel, now sitting on the floor, gave a swift kicked on the hilt of the Luna Diviner's claymore, forcing the diviner to let go of it.

Before it could fall down on the redhead, however, Axel positioned his feet on the bottom of the window, and gave himself a push. He was propelled onto Saïx, and he grabbed him around the waist, forcing his head into his gut. As soon as the two fell down,they rolled on the floor a few times, but soon managed to stabilize themselves. Saïx was lying on his back, and Axel was on top of him. The redhead materialized both his chakrams and started swiping at Saïx's face. After a few hits, Saïx lifted his feet up, and performed a backwards somersault, pushing Axel away in the process, and causing him to hurl a few feet away.

Once Axel got back up, Saïx threw his claymore at him. He managed to dodge it by leaping high into the air. He then prepared to strike down Saïx with another airborne kick, but as he looked down, he did not see him. He quickly looked up, and to his dismay, he saw the Luna Diviner, with a newly materialized claymore in both hands, preparing to smack him downwards...

...And that he did, Axel was sent hurtling towards the ground, and fell flat on his face, as Saïx floated gently back down.

Axel was now worried. He was already getting tired and Saïx looked like he was ready to go for another 3 round. As he got back up on his arms, he muttered to himself:

"Tough little guy, isn't he?"

Eventually, he got back up on his feet, and once more tried to reason with Saïx:

"Look," He said. "Is any of this really all that necessary? I mean, can't you just report me or something?"

Saïx attacked horizontally, Axel blocked as he twirled around himself, and blocked once more with his second chakram as Saïx had attacked him once more.

"Well, if you won't listen to reason..." Axel muttered.

The redhead then engaged in a series of attacks through which he turned around on himself several times as he advanced. Saïx blocked them all by moving his claymore up and down, as he moved backwards. Several ashes flew all around them as their weapons clashed.

During this series of attacks, Axel had swiped Saïx horizontally, and Saïx arched his back backwards to avoid it. He then hit Axel's chakram out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach. Axel moved away, and Saïx attacked again. This time, Axel turned around, his back facing Saïx, and lifted his chakram towards his back and blocked the attack. While the two stayed in the same position for a short while, Axel stretched his arm out and the chakram that flew out of his hand flew back to it.

Without hesitating, he quickly turned around and threw said chakram, which cut through Saïx's stomach. He threw the second fiery wheel, which cut through the Luna Diviner's face. He caught them both back and threw them one at a time, but Saïx blocked them both, and they were deviated towards the back of the room, leaving traces of fire and smoke as they did so.

It was now Saïx's turn, he lunged at Axel and began his attack. He gave him a few horizontall swipes, which Axel managed to dodge by ducking and jumping. Unfortunately, Axel missed one and felt it in the face. A few more swipes, and Axel still dodged them as he moved backwards. Saïx then proceeded with a downward smash, and this time, Axel caught the claymore above his head, right between his hands!

The two stared in each other's eyes as they struggled to push against each other's own force. Axel appeared to be struggling the most, as several beads of sweat ran down his face. Saïx was pushing as well, but seeing that he had the upper hand gave him more confidence.

Knowing he had the element of surprise, he lifted his claymore back up, and quickly belted Axel in the ribs, who fell to the ground in pain. He prepared for another downward smash, lifting up his claymore over a weak Axel.

As soon as he laid it down, however Axel performed a backwards somersault and held himself up on his hands, he still felt the pain. The redhead then propelled himself off the floor, further back, and landed back on his feet a few feet away from Saïx, who was already running towards him.

Axel did not move a muscle, he stood up straight as Saïx continued running towards him. Once he got within close proximity, the Luna Diviner slowed down and attacked Axel with a horizontal swipe. Axel, having not moved an inch since before, arched his back to an almost 90-degree angle with ease, as Saïx's claymore barely touched the tip of his nose.

Saïx then gave him a swift kick in the legs, as the redhead's back was still arched, Axel jumped to avoid it, and he was now in mid-air. After performing a helix flip, he fell on the floor, on his back, and quickly kicked Saïx's claymore out of his hand...again.

Then, as the claymore was flying through the air, Axel did another backwards somersault and got up on the floor on both hands, he then propelled himself backwards, and as soon as he landed back on his feet, he flipped the hilt of Saïx's claymore with his feet and caught it in his hands. He lunged at him.

BAAAM!!!

A very loud sound was produced as Axel's stolen calymore clashed with Saïx's newly produced claymore. A globe of blue aura emanated from the two weapons, as they locked firmly together.

"Not using your chakrams, are you Axel?" Saïx said to him, with a grin on his face. "Were they not the superior weapon, according to your tasteless opinion?"

"Well," Axel responded. "Look who's decided to speak up."

The two immediately turned around themselves and struck each other once more, their weapons clashed again. The same "BAAAM!!!" sound as before produced itself, and the same blue aura emanated from the clubs.

"I guess I just wanted to see how you'd react being pummelled by your very own weapon." Axel said, pressing hard against the twin claymore.

The two performed the same manoeuvre as they did twice before, except this time, Axel lost a little balance, so Saïx took that to his advantage. He gave Axel's stolen claymore a good upwards whack, and it subsequently flew out of his hand, into the air. As Axel held his hand to recuperate from the shock, Saïx caught the airborne claymore and slammed both weapons into the ground.

Axel was sent flying upwards, but soon regained his balance in the air. Saïx jumped up and quickly joined him.

"Well," Axel said to an airborne Saïx. "If you really insist than I guess I don't have a choice."

Axel stretched both his arms out, his palms wide open, as if they were about to receive something. Saïx was getting ready to pummel him back to the ground below with his dual claymores, but upon seeing Axel's gesture, it was already too late.

The two chakrams from before had made their way back to Axel's hands, cutting through Saïx in the process. Both then fell back on the floor, Axel on his feet, and Saïx on his stomach.

"Had enough?" Axel asked arrogantly. "I'd certainly think so, considering you just got two, sharp discs cut through your gut and fell flat on your face."

Without saying a word, Saïx got up on his hands, and slowly lifted himself back up on his two black feet, and gazed upon Axel with his yellow eyes. He looked only slightly more fatigued than before.

"Oh, that's right," Axel immediately said to himself. "the laws of physics gravity don't apply in this world."

Saïx still didn't say a word, he simply kept his gazing onto the redhead, which didn't make him feel the least bit uncomfortable. Axel wa nows confident that he would eventually emerge victorious, he argued to himself that it was impossible for someone, even Saïx, to continue taking a beating for that long. Although, if Axel only would have known what Saïx was going to do next, would he have thought twice about being overconfident. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. (wink, wink)

The Luna Diviner spread out his arms, and let go of his claymore, which did not fall on

the ground, but hovered in the air, next to him. Then, he began to slowly ascend into the

air. Axel held tightly onto his chakrams, now knowing what Saïx was doing, and

prepared himself.

Saïx eventually stopped ascending and stood still. As he was in front of the window, Axel noticed that he was directly in the middle of the colossal, heart-shaped moon that stood thousands of miles high into the sky. The moon began to shine brightly, and a thin, blue aura surrounded the Luna Diviner, his claymore still floating by his side. Axel took a few steps back as Saïx closed his eyes. Faintly, he muttered to himself:

"Moon...shine down upon me. Give me power..."

Axel swallowed deeply as he gawked at the blue aura around the Luna Diviner becoming thicker and thicker, and the moon shining brighter and brighter. Soon, the full shadow of the moon shone directly on the floor of Saïx's room, and then it happened.

In one swift move, he spread out his arms, and the blue aura around him exploded, and produced a very large wind, which pushed Axel back even more as he covered his face with his arms. Saïx grabbed his claymore by its handle, and gently floated back down to the ground, where Axel was anxiously waiting for him. Then, he finally opened his eyes. His pupils were white.

Axel was scared. Not as scared as he was before, but still scared. So, he stood up straight, held onto his chakrams tightly, and gathered up all the courage he had left, and vigorously set them on fire. Throughout the entire frightening ordeal, Axel was able to utter a sentence to himself:

"Well, no sense talking to you now."

Saïx, for a few seconds, stayed immobilized, and after Axel had almost let his guard down due to lack of patience, he struck his claymore down into the cround, creating a large shockwave, and this isn't anything like the shockwaves from before, this wave was produced in the shape of a large, half-circle with a radius of over 10 feet.

"Be gone!" He bellowed.

Axel simply hopped over it. Saïx then produced two more consecutive shockwaves, repeating 'Begone' twice more, and Axel managed to dodge them by hopping over one, then barely skimming over the other. Finally, Saïx leapt into the air, backwards, and threw his claymore directly towards the redhead. Axel jumped backwards to avoid it, but the shock was so strong that it even caught him in the air and knocked him against the wall. As he fell down, he clutched his shoulder blade in pain.

However, he knew that there was no time to lose. Quickly, he materialized both his chakrams, lit them on fire, and thrust one of his forearms forwards, ignoring the sharp pain emanating from his shoulder. A small fireball spewed forth from the burning disc.

Saïx smacked it away effortlessly as he sprinted towards Axel. Once he was close enough, he lifted his enormous claymore and struck horizontally. Axel jumped in place to avoid it, and once the blue, silvery weapon struck the wall with brute force, he fell back directlyon it. He then quickly propelled himself off of it, over Saïx, and landed in back of him.

He threw a chakram at him, but Saïx, with his back still facing Axel, materialized a second claymore in his hand, placing it on his back, and deflected it. During this time, Axel had already began running towards him, and caught the deflected chakram seconds after it was deflected.

He then clouted Saïx once more with a burning chakram, who turned around to face him and blocked with his first claymore. He then struck again with his other arm, but Saïx blocked with his second claymore.

Unfortunately, these were the only two hits Axel was able to get in, Saïx had then engaged in a series of attacks to which Axel was barely able to block. As the Luna Diviner advanced towards him, the Flurry of Dancing Flames moved away from him as much as he could.

However, before Axel could completely lose his balance, he had a bright idea come to him. As Saïx lunged downwards with his claymore, Axel performed a flip towards the side, without having his hands even touch the floor. As Saïx swiped at him in mid-flip with a claymore, Axel simply lifted his chakram to block it, as he was getting back up from his flip.

Then, without Saïx even noticing, he separated his chakrams from his hands. He was still holding them, but they weren't touching his hands at all, they were only parallel to his palms, as if a mysterious force were holding them up in the air. He started to make them spin, faster and faster, until they reached a vigorous speed. As Saïx attempted to strike again, Axel lifted up one of his arms to block, and the velocity of the spinning disc forced Saïx to move back after his attack due to a considerable amount of recoil, as ashes flew into his face. Unfortunately, this was nothing for Saïx, as he was pumped up from the moon's power, so as soon as he had taken a step back, he took a step forward and hit Axel with his other claymore. The redhead simply retreated his first arm, and lifted up his other arm, and the exact same thing happened.

Axel know took this opportunity to his advantaged, and shot a quick fireball from his spinning disc at Saïx's hand, forcing him to let go of a claymore. He then gave him a good, hard kick in the face, and the Luna Diviner didn't even flinch. His head had simply been moved backwards, and he slowly brought it back down, and smiled at Axel...

No amount of words could describe Axel's non-feelings at that precise moment. A good, hard kick in the face was barely enough to make Saïx flinch. Axel's only feelings at that very moment, though he couldn't really feel anything, were fear and desperation.

After a brief pause, Saïx attacked once more. He turned his claymore around, making the front part face the ground, thrust it down, causing blue shockwaves to emanate as it had done so before. However, these shockwaves were executed through a gigantic circle that expanded from Saïx's feet, all the way towards the end of the room.

Axel leapt back into the air, and positioned both his arms in front of himself, with his chakrams still floating in front of them. And with all the MP he had left, he shot his fireballs. They were shot one after the other, from each chakram, and were blazingly red. Each one left huge trails of smoke and ashes in its trajectory as they made their way towards Saïx.

The first one hit him, Axel could not see if he had blocked or not, for the explosion produced a far too big smoke cloud to perceive anything. Soon after, all the other miniature comets shot through the air eventually made their way towards Saïx and each produced their own explosion, making the smokescreen even bigger. After more than 30 seconds of shooting, Axel stopped, exhausted.

As he slowly floated back down to the ground, the smoke was subsiding, and Axel saw exactly what he expected to see.

Saïx was still standing, both his claymores were crossed, in a blocking position, and thousands upon thousands of ashes were floating all around him. With one, swift move, he swiped the air with both his chakrams simultaneously. The smoke and the ashes parted to the very ends of the room, and Axel covered his face as the strong gusts of wind blew those very ashes into his face.

Upon the plentiful ashes dancing through the stiff, night air of that stuffy room, Axel noticed a certain one. Gliding freely through the air, almost floating, it was quite exquisite. Axel found it to be the most beautiful ash he had ever laid his green eyes upon.

Slowly, he reached out his hand, and with the utmost gentleness, he grabbed it between his index finger and his thumb, brought it up to his face, and gazed at it. Oh, how he gazed at it. Time seemed to have slowed down for him, heck, time could have stopped completely for all he cared. The other ashes around him seemed to float extremely slowly, but Axel only cared for the one he was holding at this very moment. He gazed upon the blackness of it, the thinness of it, he gazed at its fragility. For a moment, Axel even felt that the ash was actually speaking to him somehow.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames had a sort of epiphany just then...he knew that he would lose this battle, he knew that after this battle, if he indeed survived, he could never come back here. He could never be a part of this organization, he could never interact with the other members in the same way. No one could be trusted, and no one could possibly trust him.

He was on his own.

In fact, he had almost forgotten why and how he had gotten himself to where he was now in the first place.

Axel placed the cinder directly in front of his face, and gently, he let it go. He simply let it go, and watched it dance away. He watched it float in all the different directions, and felt as though all of his hopes were drifting away in that one little cinder.

A blue blur was barely visible in the background. Axel did not notice that it was approaching him, and frankly, he did not care to notice.

The blue haze approached and caught the cinder, and it disintegrated it into a million pieces, and Axel was able to perceive each individual piece that was produced from the collision disappear into oblivion. The blue haze caught up to Axel, and hit him. Abruptly. The redhead hurled away several feet onto the ground, and did not get back up.

Saïx had both his claymores stuck together. He slowly descended them, de-materialized one of them, and slowly walked towards Axel's limp body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During this entire series of events, Larxene and Marluxia were sabotaging Vexen's creation. Towards the end of Axel's battle with Saïx, they were just about finished.

"I'm just about finished..." Marluxia said, as he scribbled down some black colouring.

"Are you sure this is actually going to do anything?" Larxene asked him, looking very bored as she balanced herself on her chair. "I mean, does it count if the sketches are drawn badly?"

"That's exactly the point." Replied Marluxia. "The drawings have to be done badly, or else it wouldn't be sabotage. And if this is actually how you think I draw than you have a lot to learn about me, my lady friend."

"Wouldn't sabotaging be more like replacing the drawings Namine put with drawings that'll screw up his memories, instead of those disgusting scribbles?"

"Larxene, when you grow up, you'll learn what it's like to have dominant leadership skills. Until then, I strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut and listen to what I have to say."

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"I saw that." Marluxia said, to which Larxene responded by rolling her eyes yet again.

The two stood silent for a short while, as Marluxia continued scribbling and Larxene continued balancing herself on her chair. Eventually though, after doing some pondering, Larxene got sick of waiting and told Marluxia:

"Give me the sketchbook, it's my turn to draw." She said, as she stretched out her arm.

"No!" Marluxia responded, covering the sketchbook with his arms. "You had your turn, now it's mine."

"You've been colouring for an hour, Marluxia, just give me the sketchbook."

"How could you possibly know that, I broke the clock, remember?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, just give it to me."

"Get your own."

"Marluxia..."

"I'm serious, get your own. Namine must have plenty that she doesn't use anymore."

"Will you just give it to me! I'm as much a part of this plan as you are!"

"You wish." He said, after scoffing. "Savage Nymph, my butt. You couldn't even fend off against Axel, AND you had me on your side. ME! The Master Gardener."

"It's not the Master Gardener, it's the Graceful Assassin you idiot."

"Says you."

Larxene sighed upon hearing this drivel. Not a sigh of desperation, but a sigh of frustration.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and ask you to--no, scratch that, give me the sketchbook now!"

"You're not the boss of me, Larxene, I'm the boss of you. Do I have to show you the diagram again?"

"Marluxia, this isn't funny."

"Who said it was? I'm being completely serious about this."

"No, you're being a complete baby about this."

"Oh am I? Am I really?"

"Yes, you are." Larxene said, matter-of-factly.

"Well you smell bad, so there." Marluxia said, before sticking out his tongue and continuing to scribble.

"I can't believe you! First, you steal the orange crayon from me, and now this! Will you just give it here!"

"For the ninth time, no!"

"Why not?"

"I told you, because you smell bad!"

"I can't believe what a selfish, idiotic, egotistical baby you're being! Marluxia, if you don't give me the sketchbook now, I'm telling Xemnas."

"Go ahead, tell him. See how much I care. "

"I'm serious Marluxia."

"I'd definitely like to see you go all the way back to the castle to squeal on Xemnas, and then come all the way back here with him, if you even have the guts to. Oh wait a second, you can't! Xemnas will find out about our plan!" He said, before breaking down in laughter.

"Marluxia!" Larxene said, angrily.

Marluxia didn't respond and kept drawing. It was then that Larxene an idea. She pointed at Marluxia's hand, the one he was drawing with, and after a brief pause of concentration, he felt a small shock on his hand, and the crayon flew out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Ow!" Marluxia exclaimed, holding his hand. "You shocked me!

"Isn't that dandy?" Said Larxene, sarcastically. "Now, are you ready to hand over the sketchbook?"

"Just for that," Marluxia said to her, still holding his hand. "You're not my best friend anymore."

"Give me that sketchbook!" Larxene said, as she stretched out onto the table and grabbed it. Out of sheer reflex, Marluxia grabbed it as well, and the two pulled and struggled over the poor book. Soon enough though, they heard a sharp tearing sound. Larxene quickly let go of the book and found a piece of ripped paper in her hand.

"That can't be good." Marluxia said, holding the book tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen,were in the basement of the Castle, planning their plans, and discussing discussions.

"It shouldn't be taking him this long." Zexion said.

"I fear you're right," Vexen started. "He should have already--"

Vexen was interrupted by a very loud noise coming from the laboratory right next to them. Wondering what it could be, he told the other two to wait and entered the laboratory, wanting to inspect it. Once inside, he saw Riku Replica on the floor, for he had just fallen down.

"I say, what's going on." Vexen asked him.

"I-I don't know." The replica responded, trying to get back up. "My right leg just fell asleep on me. I can't even stand up on it."

"Hmm..." The Chilly academic contemplated, as his black gloves stroke his pale chin.

He went up to the Replica and helped him walk over to the table by putting his arm around his shoulder. He then helped him sit down and asked him:

"How do you feel now?"

"It's still numb." The Replica replied.

Vexen bended his knees to get a good look at the Replica's leg and examined it intently, but noticed nothing unusual. Soon enough, he got back up and told him to wait for him. He then went out the laboratory door and went to see Zexion and Lexaeus, who were still waiting for him.

"We have a problem." He told them.

"What else is new." Said Zexion.

"The Replica has lost the ability to use his right leg."

"What?"

"I have an idea what could've caused it."

"Sabotage?" Lexaeus suggested. "Namine may be tampering with the sketchbook."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Lexaeus. The sketchbook is the source of his memories, not his physical abilities."

"Well, Namine did say that memories were the chains that bind the heart, did she not?"

"And what does that rubbish have to do with the Replica's physical capabilities?"

"Well, the heart is what binds a person, is it not? If Namine were to do something drastic, like say, tear the sketchbook into shreds of paper, than the Replica's heart would collapse upon itself, resulting in a complete loss of feelings in the central nervous system. The Replica wouldn't be able to see, hear, smell or taste, let alone stand up on himself. In other words, he'd be dead. Considering this, wouldn't you think that the Replica's leg injury would be a result of--"

"Lexaeus, I'm going to stop you right there." Vexen interrupted. "I'm sorry, but that has to be the worst scientific hypothesis I have ever heard. Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Yes." Lexaeus replied. "I do."

"The question was rhetorical, but if you really want me to humour you then all right:

according to your particular brand of pseudo-logic, the heart is what enables the person to live. If this is the case, then why, pray tell, do we nobodies exist then? Hmm? Answer that for me, will you?"

"But that's it exactly it. We don't exist. We're not even--"

"I'm sorry Lexaeus," Vexen interrupted, yet again. "I really can't let this tomfoolery go on any longer. Your untested, unverifiable, completely irrelevant hypothesis may be all well and good in a fairytale land where anything goes, but here in the real world, things work quite differently, I can assure you that."

"Can we please get back to business?" Zexion said, interrupting the two's bickering.

"I'd love to." Vexen answered. "Now, let me enrich the conversation by providing a hypothesis that isn't completely groundless and asinine: "I believe that there may be something inherently wrong in the Replica's data. It could be an error in the system mainframe."

"But if that's the case," Zexion said. "That could mean that--"

"All of the replicas have a bug in them." Vexen finished. "We cloned them all from this one, after all."

"Are they all completed?" Asked Lexaeus.

"No, but they're almost finished."

"We need to get out of here as fast as possible." Zexion said. "We need to move to another location, and fix them."

"I know that, don't you think I know that! We just need Saïx to give Axel the word to give to us. But we don't have much time...I'm sure Marluxia already knows by now."

"Do you know anyone that could help us fix the Replicas?" Asked The Silent Hero to the Chilly Academic.

"Well, there is always Merlin. He and I go way back, I'm sure he'd be happy to help us out...the finest wizard of his time, he was. Far better than whoever it was that educated poor, naïve Lexaeus, that's a given."

Zexion and Lexaeus looked at each other strangely, not sure what to make of Vexen's trailing off. Soon enough though, Zexion managed to change the subject and get the conversation back on track.

"There's still the matter of Diz being here." He said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him," Vexen said, waving his hand as if it were nothing. "As soon as we leave, he won't be our problem anymore. He'll be theirs."

"What about the actual Riku?" Lexaeus asked. "He's still alive in the castle, could he be a threat to us?"

"Leave him be for now, he may be of use to us later on."

"So now, we just wait for Axel." Zexion said, sitting down twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes...you two wait for him here. I'll go check back up on the Replica in the laboratory. See if anything's happened since before.

Saying that, Vexen got up, materialized a dark portal and entered it. Leaving Zexion and Lexaeus alone.

"I'm worried about Axel." Lexaeus said, as he sat down.

"That's a first." Zexion replied.

"I mean I'm not worried _for_ him, I'm worried _about_ him.

"...And the difference is?"

"Axel may be betraying us as we speak, we have more than enough reason to think so. What if he's told Xemnas?"

"Why would he do that? He's in as much trouble as we are?"

"Oh, is he? Is he really?"

"Yes, he is." The Cloaked Schemer responded matter-of-factly

"Think about it, what has Axel done wrong except leave the castle a few times?"

"He got into fights with a few of us."

"Everyone here does that. _We've_ committed the real crimes, we're planning to overthrow Xemnas! Axel's absence is nothing compared to that."

"Hmm...I'm beginning to see your point...but what can we possibly do about it at this point? We're too deep in this conspiracy to turn back anyway."

"Why did Vexen send him there?" Lexaeus said, slamming his fist on the table. "He could've sent any one of us!"

"Calm down Lexaeus," Zexion said to the big galoot. "What's done is done, we'll just have to wait things out for now."

Lexaeus got up from his chair.

"This is taking too long, I fear something may have gone wrong."

"You can't possibly think of going back to the castle, Lexaeus."

"If it is what I must do, then so be it."

"Be reasonable Lexaeus. Axel's already risking this entire scheme by going there, if you go and join him there'll be more of a chance that you'll get caught. Would you just calm down and wait this out? I'm sure Axel will pull though...(Pause)...wait a minute, what am I saying?"

"Look, I am aware that Axel's intentions may be good, after all, we have Roxas on our side, but it's not just that that's been bothering me. If I know Xemnas, he must already be aware of Axel's presence in the castle, and the only reason he hasn't interfered is that he has a greater plan in mind. I fear that Axel may be in his grasp, and if that is the case, than it would be best to go there and back again and salvage what little time we have left."

After saying this, he materialized a dark portal, and before entering it, he listened to Zexion's farewell:

"Just be sure to be in and out of there fast without any interruptions."

"I'm not called the Silent Hero for nothing..." Lexaeus responded, as he entered the dark gateway.

As the gateway vanished into the air, Zexion was left alone in the room, to contemplate on the situation further.

------------------------

Once Vexen had left Zexion and Lexaeus and gone into the laboratory, he entered another small door at the end of the room. The door led to an even smaller room with a large screen on it. Vexen pressed a few buttons, and a dark shadow was visible on it, the same as in the previous chapter.

"**What is it that you want, this time?**" The shadow asked.

"Our problems seem to be escalating. That dog Marluxia is suspecting me more and more of treachery, and it shan't be long before he finds out that I am scheming against him."

"**You blundering idiot!**"

The shadow seemed to ponder before continuing:

"**How much time do you think you have left?**"

"I-I'm not sure...but I've told my comrades to be prepared to leave at any moment."

"**Are the replicas ready?**"

"Not entirely, but we can move them to another location. I know someone who's quite adept at--"

"**I sincerely doubt that...how much do you have up until now?**"

"Close to 100..."

"**Well, Sora's too powerful for Marluxia to handle by himself, it wouldn't surprise me should he die at his hands."**

"Who? Sora, or Marluxia?"

"**Sora.**"

"Will die at Marluxia's hands?"

"**No!...uurrgh, forget it! Marluxia will probably die soon and that's that!**"

"But he might take action before that."

"**Well, that is one risk you will have to be willing to take.** **You do want to take over this insane asylum, don't you?**"

"I suppose..."

"**Good. Now, how is everything else going? What of Axel?**"

"I sent him to claim some information from Saïx, but I suspect he may be allied with Marluxia and Larxene."

"**Drat! This could escalate into something far worse..."**

"I say, what do you mean?"

"**Think about it, with Axel on Marluxia's side, Sora would be a shoe-in for them. They'll take over the insane asylum in no time."**

"I say, you're right...Axel is too dangerous to be left out in the open..."

"**Or alive for that matter...**"

"You mean that we should..."

"**If it needs to be done, than it needs to be done.**"

"I see..."

"**Do not hesitate to do so...if you must.**"

"All right..."

"**Now, what of the Replicas?**"

"The replicas? Oh," Vexen started to stutter her, as he did not know how to break the news to the shadow. "well...uh...the thing about that is...they may be...er...ah...corrupt."

"**WHAT?!?**"

"The original seems to be malfunctioning slightly. I'm not sure if it's just a small glitch or a massive bug that we've supplied the other hundred with."

"**You idiotic fool! All our plans could go to waist because of this!**"

"If you want, I could go investigate to see whatever is happening with the replica."

"**Don't say that as if it were an option! Do it! And report back to me once Axel comes back.**"

"Yes, milady."

Vexen shut off the screen and proceeded out the door, and into the laboratory. He sat on the chair of one of the tables and pondered. He then noticed that the replica was still sitting there. He was somewhat surprised to see him, but then casually asked him:

"So, how is your leg?" He asked, not expecting it to be healed.

"Actually..." The replica responded, as he got up from the chair. "I can feel it again."

The Replica started walking around the room, with a jubilant smile on his face, content that his leg was fine. Vexen, on the other hand, was to flabbergasted to be jubilant. As he stared, eyes wide open, at the newly healed Replica, he said to himself:

"This is most interesting..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saïx walked over to Axel, his hair still floating in the air, and his pupils still completely white. Once he reached the unconscious redhead, he stood patiently. He quit his Berserk mode, in one swift 'Woosh", and all at once, his features became less aggressive. His hair stopped standing on end, and slowly and gently, succumbed to the laws of gravity, and his pupils had a small, black spot growing in them, until they became full-fledged iris', and out of the two claymores he held in his hand, only one of them de-materialized. The Luna Diviner then spoke:

"As I said, Axel...you're time is up."

He lifted up his claymore and prepared to strike him. He pushed his claymore downwards with all his might...but something was holding him back. As he pushed down his lifted arm, a strange force was keeping it from doing so. He turned his head back, with his arm still lifted up, and saw Lexaeus, with his tomahawk on his claymore.

"It's over Saïx..." Laexaeus muttered.

"This is none of your business, fatty. Go back to the castle or I will be forced to report you as well."

"I'm not fat..." Lexaeus said, before smashing his tomahawk down and pushing Saïx's claymore down with him. The force of the push caused Saïx fall down on his back. The force of the shock caused him to fall unconscious. "I'm big-boned..."

After pondering for a while, thinking what he should do with Saïx, Lexaeus eventually took him by the leg, and dragged him towards his bed. He then lifted him up, and placed him on it, face up. He then went back to Axel's unconscious body and grabbed him by the leg as well. He lifted him up onto his shoulder and materialized a dark gateway, which he entered soon after.

------------------------

As he got in, he entered Xigbar's door first, cleaning the room as best as the other members expected him to do, and at the same time looking for possible clues of Axel's whereabouts. He inspected all the rooms in order of rank, and eventually came to Saïx's door...

He slowly walked in, and as he did, he saw...nothing.

No one was there. Still, Xaldin did not move, he took a good, hard look around, as with all the other rooms he had just visited. As he did so, he took a look at the moon from the window. He gazed upon it as he advanced further into the room, mesmerized by its brilliant glow. With each step he took, a loud sound was produced, echoing throughout the chamber. it was the only sound he heard.

His nostrils noticed something, however. It smelled like...burnt hope. You might be asking yourselves how someone can possibly know what hope smells like, let alone the smell of hope disintegrating in a fiery blaze, but Xaldin had experienced enough in his life to know.

Then, out of nowhere, an ember appeared in front of him. Still, Xaldin not react at all...he simply stayed still and glared at the passing cinder. It was almost majestic, if it weren't so wretch-inducing.

He pointed his finger towards it, and made a motion towards himself, the black cinder then floated gently towards him, and he caught it between his fingers.

Xaldin gazed at it, for a very long time, and contemplated how excruciating ugly it was. He knew already that it had something to do with Axel (obviously), and he had already assumed what could possibly have happened during this period of time. Out of all the that, he also knew that he should do something about it quickly.

Yet, he couldn't let go of that ember. The sight of it alone was enough to make him wretch, but he simply continued to stare at it, mouth agape. The sheer horridness of it compelled him to look at it further.

Eventually, Xaldin knew that he was taking far too much time contemplating that single ember's disgustingness, so he simply let it go, and let it follow it's trail through the air.

He was far from finished investigating the room though. He turned around several times as he inspected each area of the room from where he was. The smell of smoke plagued the air.

Without moving the rest of his body, the Whirlwind Lancer lifted up an arm of his, and made a grasping motion in the air. At that moment, several strands of wind began swirling around him, making the complete contour of the room, and churning into the centre, which was himself.

As the wind began to pick up, strands of smoke were visible, and made their way towards Xaldin, small ashes were picked up from every nook and cranny of the room, and entered the swirl of winds. After a few seconds, a large ball of smoke and ashes formed itself right above his grasped hand. He lifted his head up towards it, and gazed at the swirls of smoke and trails of ashes formed in a giant sphere. He almost fainted.

"AXEL!!!!!!!" He cried out, at the top of his lungs, as he closed his fist with all his might, causing the giant smoking sphere to explode throughout the room.

The smoke was now more visible across the room, and the embers were everywhere. Xaldin swiftly turned back towards the door and marched out of it. Before leaving the room completely, he lifted his arm once more, and absorbed all of the smoke and embers into the palm of his hand. Once he left, the room was spick and span.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion was still sitting near the table in the basement, contemplating, when suddenly a dark portal materialized itself and Lexaeus came out, holding an unconscious Axel over his shoulder. Upon seeing this, a shocked Zexion got up from the table and asked:

"What happened?"

"Saïx." Lexaeus responded.

"He did this?"

"It would appear that he's acted as a double agent this entire time."

"If that's the case then surely, he must've already told Xemnas."

"If he did, I don't think we'd still be here."

"That may not mean anything. Vexen even told us that he probably has a greater, convoluted plan in mind."

At that moment, Vexen came through the door of the laboratory, into the one Zexion and Lexaeus were currently in, and upon seeing Axel's limp body on Lexaeus' shoulders, he exclaimed:

"So, Saïx did his job, I see."

Lexaeus and Zexion were intrigued upon hearing this.

"You mean...this was staged?" Lexaeus asked.

Vexen seemed reluctant to speak.

"Yes..." He answered, after a short pause. "I-I ordered Saïx to kill Axel."

"Well, couldn't you have at least warned us?" Zexion asked. "And why did you decide to kill him so convolutedly?"

"I didn't want to arouse suspicion. I had planned the entire ordeal with Saïx beforehand, and then sent Axel to his untimely death, under the guise of retrieving information.

"Why did you send Axel, out of all people, to be killed?" Lexaeus asked.

"Well, Marluxia and Larxene are already on absolute sides. Axel was still somewhere in the middle, and although we could have used him, I found it to be safer to simply have him killed."

"Uh...I'm not sure if you've noticed," Said Lexaeus. "but he isn't quite dead."

"What? But...but he looks dead."

"I went back to get save him. I wouldn't have done so if I'd have known what kind of plan you had in mind."

"Oh, well this is a fine one you've gotten us into, Lexaeus, now we have to kill him ourselves."

"Like I said: I was not aware."

"I say, whatever."

"Still," Zexion said, ending what looked to be their bickering. "it would've been easier to tell us your true intentions, instead of telling us to wait for Axel, and waste precious time."

"That doesn't matter, what's done is done. Now, I shall go into the laboratory and finish the job myself. Bring him in Lexaeus, then I want you to come back out and wait for me with Zexion."

The two nodded at Vexen, who, soon after, went through the laboratory door and into the laboratory itself as Lexaeus followed closely.

After a few seconds, Lexaeus came back out and discussed with Zexion:

"Zexion." Lexaeus said to him.

"Yes, Lexaeus." Zexion responded.

"What do you make of all this? I mean, is it really worth going through all this trouble to conquer the organisation?"

"This isn't _that_ much trouble for us, if Axel needs to be killed then so be it, I'm actually glad to see him go, he'll only be one less obstacle we'll have gotten through."

"I suppose you're right, I just hope that the Replica lives up to our expectations."

"He will." Zexion assured.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marluxia and Larxene had gone back to the room Namine was in to give her back her sketchbook. Marluxia went up to her, the book in his hands, and handed it to her.

"Here you are Namine," He said, with a grin. "You may continue drawing."

Upon taking it, Namine flipped through it's pages and noticed a few oddities.

"Why are there scribbles everywhere?" She said. "And did you rip a page and tape it back together?"

"Our transaction is complete, we have to go now." Marluxia said quickly, without wanting to arouse further suspicion. He grabbed Larxene by the arm and turned back, in order to leave faster, but she quickly brushed him off and the two went out the room together. As soon as they were out, Marluxia began snickering. "This is great! We sabotaged Riku Replica's sketchbook, and she's none the wiser!"

"Yeah, Marluxia, this is really something to snicker about." Larxene responded, as she crossed her arms. "We drew a bunch of doodles in a sketchbook, what masterminds we are."

"Uh...excuse me, but I don't recall you having any part in this plan, Larxene."

"Marluxia, what are you talking about? I drew with you, and I drew much better than you, might I add."

"You call that drawing? I've seen Powerwilds that drew something more meaningful."

"Meaningful? Marluxia, you just doodled in a sketchbook! And it wasn't even good!"

"You know what you're problem is? You have no eye for true art. That's what you're problem is."

"Oh-oh-oh, I don't have an eye for 'true art'," Larxene said, sarcastically. "Is that what you're saying, Marluxia?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"That I don't have an eye for true art?"

"Yes, I'm saying just that, that you don't have an eye for true art."

"Marluxia, it would take a million art teachers in a million years to even muster up enough brain power to come to the conclusion that there isn't even any shred of hope teaching you what true art is, let alone teach you to draw anything moderately clearly."

Marluxia gasped in horror.

"Lies!" He cried out, as he pointed directly in her face. "Bald-faced lies! You know not of what you're speaking about, young lady!"

"Look, just forget it, alright, the metaphor is lost on you anyway...and stop calling me young lady, I'm only a year younger than you."

"Oh, I'm afraid the diagram shows things quite differently, young lady. Need I show you again?"

Larxene rolled her eyes, and, not wanting to see Marluxia's horribly organized diagram again, changed the subject.

"So, what do we do know?" she asked.

"Well, for now, we need to get back to the main room and start planning our next mission: The recruition of Axel." He entitled it.

"Recruition? Marluxia, that isn't even a word."

"Isn't it, Larxene?" Marluxia assured her.

"No, it's not. It just sounds like something you made up on the spot."

"Larxene, why do you do that? Why do you insist on bringing me down? Hmm? You've been doing so ever since I let you in on my plan to sabotage Vexen's Riku Replica, what is wrong with you?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and changed the subject, not wanting Marluxia to go off on another rant of his.

"Where is Axel, anyway?" She asked, changing the subject. "Is he back at home?"

"Hmm..." Marluxia contemplated, as he put his fingers on his chin, seemingly forgetting his mini-rant. "He's not confronting Sora yet..." Then it struck him. "Oh dear...I do hope that Vexen and his crew of miscreants haven't drafted him..." He contemplated as he put his hand on his chin. "Larxene!" He said, as he quickly turned his head towards her. "Go down into the basement and see what they're up to, perhaps we can muster up a few clues about Axel's whereabouts, and if we're really lucky, you'll find Axel there."

"Fine." Larxene said indifferently. "Let's just hope I don't end up strangling him first."

After saying that, Larxene materialized a dark portal and entered it, leaving Marluxia alone with Namine. Soon after, he left the room through the door and went back into the main meeting room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen was now in the laboratory, doing a few tests on Axel's still-unconscious body that was on the experimenting table. After throwing a bottle on top of his body, he conducted a few experiments to see what might have gone wrong, and he secured some of Axel's data into a vial. He then went up to the central computer, and stored the vial in a small compartment on the keyboard.

Immediately after doing so, he heard a knock on the door.

"I say," He cried out. "who is it!"

"It's me." Zexion said, through the door. "Larxene's here and she needs to talk to you."

"What?" He asked, bewildered.

"Could you open the door?"

Vexen went over to open the door. As Zexion was coming in, he signalled to Larxene, who was sitting on one of the chairs with her arms crossed, that it wouldn't be long. As soon as Zexion came in, Vexen closed the door and began to speak:

"What does she want?" Vexen asked him. "Is she here for an investigation?"

"She wants to know where Axel is." Zexion replied. "What should I tell her?"

"Oh dear...this could be complicated..." Vexen said, before pondering for a moment. "All right," He said, after a brief pause. "I'll go out and talk to her, you stay here and watch over Axel."

"Is he dead yet?"

"Not as of yet, I put in a slow-working poison, it should do its job in a couple of minutes."

"All right...so what are you gonna tell Larxene, anyway?"

"That I haven't seen him, what else?"

"Well, if that's the case, shouldn't I tell her?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, weather it's me or you she speaks to she'll be none the wiser."

"You're completely sure?"

"Trust me on this, Zexion."

"Well, just make sure she doesn't come in here."

With that, Vexen went out the door and into the basement's meeting room, leaving Zexion alone with Axel. The Cloaked Schemer took a look around the lab and gazed at all the fine machinery and all the vials filled with all sorts of colourful substances. Some bubbly, some smooth, and some that looked like living organisms. Although the lab was completely white, like all the other rooms, it was dimly lit, making it very obscure and somewhat hard to see.

He then noticed the central computer. It was a long, rectangular screen that had an equally long keyboard at the bottom. He went up to it, and fiddled with it for a few minutes. Having moderate computer knowledge, he knew how to work the terminal and see what Vexen was doing last. As the screen opened up in front of him, it revealed a body scan of Axel, along with several signs and pieces of information about his current status. He took a gander at Axel's current status, and noticed not only that his MP was at zero, but that his HP was still at 15 and that he did have poison as a current status ailment, which was slowly diminishing his HP.

"Hmm..." He muttered to himself. "that seems to be in order."

He then continued to investigate in the main database for any interesting information considering Axel or any other member. He had a slight hunch that Vexen might not appreciate his fiddling around with the computer, but he figured that the long-haired scientist wouldn't mind since they're working together anyway. He also told himself that he had as much of a right as Vexen to research the terminal. Basically, he convinced himself that it was okay to check up on Vexen's files.

It was at this time, however, that, Axel had woken up from his slumber. He opened his eyes slowly, as his eyelids fluttered gently, wondering where in the world he could possibly be. After his vision instantly became clear, and he regained his senses, he was more aware of his current surroundings: a dimly lit room, staring at a white ceiling, but he still wasn't sure where he was. He lifted himself up slightly as he applied his hands on the table, and looked around. After setting his watery eyes upon the various test tubes and the giant computer terminal, he concluded that he was in the lab of Castle Oblivion. Upon seeing the giant computer terminal, however, he noticed Zexion in front of it, busy at work. He scowled at him, and, right then and there, planned something out in that devious little head of his. He quietly got off the table and started to make his way towards Zexion. Having not produced a single reverberation since he woke up, he now had the element of surprise to his advantage.

The Cloaked schemer was still examining some information on the computer, and had found something interesting. Vexen seemed had a complete data profile on Axel, but on no other member of the organisation. He found this to be slightly odd, and expected to confront Vexen on it.

Had Zexion been more aware of his surroundings, he'd have heard a sound similar to footsteps approaching him. He turned around anyway, for he had finished what he had to do on the computer, and as soon as he did, Axel, who was directly in back of him, applied his arm to his chest and shoved him onto the computer terminal. Emo boy's head banged the screen as the redheaded scoundrel did so.

"Zexion!" Axel said to him, angrily. "You are going to tell me what is going on in this nuthouse, then you're going to tell me why you sent me on a suicide mission, and then I am going to kill you!"

"Calm down Axel!" Zexion said, struggling and holding onto to Axel's arm. "We didn't send you on a suicide mission, we were just double-crossed by Saïx!"

"As if I'm even gonna take your word for it."

"Then, why are you asking me?!"

"What is it exactly that you were planning with Saïx," Axel asked him, as he applied his arm more firmly onto his chest. "for him to double-cross you like that?"

"I-I don't know!" Zexion sounded confused as he said these words. "Look, the important thing is that you're safe, right?"

"Anwser my questions! What is Marluxia planning?"

"He's planning a rebellion with Larxene and plans to capture Sora and take over the organisation! We're trying to counter his plans by making a Riku Replica. We made it under the guise that it was used to influence Sora, but we're actually using it as our own warrior against Marluxia." Zexion said these last words in a strange voice, as Axel was crushing his windpipe.

"And..." Axel said, relieving the pressure on Zexion's throat slightly.

"...And we may have made a few more Replicas..." Zexion uttered.

"A few?"

"About a hundred...but think about it Axel, if we want to take over the organisation, we'd need a heck of a lot more than one Riku to do it. I mean, he's powerful and all, but he really couldn't stand up to Sora."

Axel wasn't really listening to the last part of Zexion's answer. He was too busy gawking at what was behind him. Seeing his slack-jawed expression, Zexion turned his head and saw that what Axel was gawking at, was his current status on the screen.

"Y-You poisoned me?" Axel asked him, appalled, as he slowly took his arm off of Zexion.

"We did what had to be done Axel." Zexion answered, as he finally told him the truth. "Let's face it, the two factions in Castle Oblivion are at odds with each other, this is serious business, and we just couldn't take any chances with you. We knew you would never co-operate anyway, so instead of having to worry whether you'd join Marluxia or not--"

"--You figured it'd be easier to kill me." Axel finished.

"Well, when you put it that way it makes us seem sadistic. I'd prefer to put it this way--Hey, wait a second, what are you doing?"

As Zexion was saying this, Axel was a few feet away, rummaging through one of the armoires, seemingly looking for some kind of antidote. Eventually, he found one, and threw it over his head. The antidote dissipated above him and sparkles rained down onto him, curing his poison. Upon seeing this, Zexion rushed over to him and tried to stop him from healing himself further. Axel turned around quickly and shoved him against the wall, and as he did so, he grabbed a hi-potion from the table and kept it concealed within his cloak. He then released Zexion from his grip and continued out the door, in hopes to leave this dreadful place.

Zexion, not giving up so easily, had another trick up his sleeve. He stretched his arm out, and a bright flash filled the room. Axel, who was about to open the door, stopped in his tracks, and suddenly developed an excruciating headache. He clutched his skull with both hands and bent down in pain. He shook his head vigorously, and moved around as much as he could, trying to get rid of the aching. He banged himself on the table, and swiped a few test tubes off of it as he swiped his arm. He made a complete mess of the laboratory, but Zexion though it would be worth it. Eventually, the ache subsided abruptly, and Axel, still standing low and clutching his head, decided to open his eyes. He felt cold.

Axel was in another world. A world filled with snow, snow as far as the eye can see. There was an endless blizzard, with the wind blowing in Axel's face. He looked around as best as he could, and all he could see beyond the flurry of snowflakes, was snow and mountains of snow further away. He felt very cold. He tried walking, but the thick white powder was up to his ankles, he could barely make a few steps before falling down. The snow felt absolutely horrible on his face. It was wet, chilly and too bright for the eyes. Soon enough, Axel managed to get back up, and he immediately tried to materialized a dark portal...nothing.

Colder and colder it got, and eventually, Axel couldn't take it anymore. He screamed. He screamed as loud as he could and unleashed his fiery power. A small of aura of flames surrounded him as he did so. The aura got bigger and bigger as Axel yelled louder and louder, and eventually, thick flames surrounded him. Heat, he could feel, as he screamed out into the distance. He was screaming as loud as he possibly could, and produced a fiery explosion everywhere around him. The blizzard stopped, and all the snow melted instantly...then he woke up.

Axel was lying on the floor of the laboratory, he was still at the same place he was before. He looked up, and saw the door he was heading for. He looked on the opposite side and saw Zexion, who had just dropped a vial.

"I-Impossible..." Zexion said, flabbergasted. "H-H-How did you even manage to get out of there."

Without saying a word, Axel got back up and stared at Zexion for a long time. The Cloaked Schemer felt quite uncomfortable with this, and could tell that The Flurry of Dancing Flames was very angry.

After a few seconds, Axel turned around and headed out the door, into the main room, where Lexaeus, Vexen and Larxene appeared to be waiting for him. However, before entering the next room completely, he turned his head back towards Zexion and uttered:

"Thanks for healing my wounds, jackass."

He then proceeded out the door, quietly.

Zexion stayed in the same spot he was, and pondered. He looked back down at his feet, and saw the broken vial. The poisoned, liquid substance it contained was spread out on the floor, and was quickly dissipating. The Cloacked Schemer felt his plans were going in the same direction.

-----------------------------

Axel headed out the door and into the main basement room, where Larxene was waiting for him, and where Vexen and Lexaeus were not even expecting him.

"Axel." Vexen said, with a surprised look on his face. "W-What are you doing here...(Pause)...so early?"

Axel said nothing to Vexen, and soon turned his head towards Larxene, who had started talking.

"It's about time." She said, as she got up. "Come on, Axel. Marluxia needs to speak to you in the main room."

Axel nodded silently and Larxene proceeded out the door. Before doing the same, he gave Vexen a long, hard glare, left the chamber. As soon as he did, Vexen got up and marched to the laboratory. He opened the door abruptly and felt that he had hit something, he opened up the door, saw Zexion, lying in a corner, holding his face. Instead of helping him back up, The scientist chastised him:

"What did you do?"

"You healed his wounds?" Said Zexion, as he got back up from off the floor. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, I couldn't possibly leave him like that! When you told me that Larxene had come, I healed him slightly, so that she might not suspect too much were she to find out, it would've also made Axel less suspicious should he have woken up. I told myself that even if he did, the poison would surely get to him in no time, but you sure put a stop to that, now didn't you?"

"I wasn't expecting him to wake up! If I was, than I would've surely finished him off while he was still lying down!"

"You couldn't have done that you fool, Larxene would've surely found out!"

Vexen, infuriated, went up to the computer terminal and fiddled with it, to check up on a few of his documents. Zexion, however, discouraged him, saying:

"Why are you even bothering? We're not going to get Axel back by looking at that ridiculous computer, which by the way, why was there--"

"All these files have been viewed recently..." Vexen said to himself, ignoring Zexion's question. "I say, I haven't looked them up in quite a while. Zexion what did you do?" He said as he turned around.

"Nothing, I just checked up on what you were researching."

"Does privacy mean nothing to you?"

"We're in this together Vexen, me and Lexaeus have as much of a right to use that computer as you do. Furthermore, I wouldn't acted appalled if I were you, I found some pretty shady stuff on there."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"I just have questions that I want answered Vexen."

"Well, there isn't any time for this! The fact of the matter is that Larxene and Marluxia have a hold of Axel, and we have to do something about this at once."

"That's a great way to avoid a confession, Vexen..." Zexion muttered very subtly.

"What?"

"This doesn't necessarily mean anything." Zexion continued, ignoring what he had just said. "Axel might double cross them, he's actually quite a bit more cunning than we give him credit for."

"Will you stop it? There's no going around this, Axel will join them and they will ruin us!"

Vexen put his hand on his forehead to ponder. After a few seconds, he came up with a plan.

"We will leave the replicas here." He said.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. We'll leave now, and lock down the laboratory. Then, when Xemnas discovers what's been going on here, he'll have the other three terminated. After that, we come out of hiding, take all the replicas and leave the organisation for good."

"That plan sounds a little cowardly."

"I say, it doesn't matter. We have no other choice at this point."

"Uh..."

"All right, then it's settled. You go warn Lexaeus, I'll pay Marluxia a visit."

"Why?"

"He knows why..."

Soon after, Vexen went out the door, leaving Zexion alone in the room, scratching his head.

--------------------------------

Larxene had brought Axel back into the main room, where Marluxia was waiting for him. After the salutations, to which there was no comment on how Axel had been absent for quite a long time, the three of them sat down on the table, Marluxia sitting on one side, and Larxene and Axel sitting on opposite sides beside him.

"Now Axel," Marluxia started. "As you may have noticed, castle Oblivion has been split into two different factions. Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus have control of the basements, and Larxene and I have control of the upper floor levels here. What they're doing down there is beyond me, but Larxene has informed me that you spent some time conversing with them. Now, you have a choice: You can either tell us what the three in the basement are plotting, if you know anything at all, and consequently join our faction, which I like to call the Flower Power faction. Or, you can choose to betray us, and join those which have already betrayed us, thereby instantly putting you on my list of enemies, and forcing me to terminate you by any means possible." Marluxia's tone became angrier as he continued. "And if you dare run and hide from me, I will hunt you down and find you, even if it means traveling to the ends of the universe. I will do my very best to destroy you, and all those you hold dear. I will force you to go through the worst kind of torture you can possibly imagine, and if you should near death at any time, I'll revive you just enough so that I can continue torturing you! You'll never escape! Never, I say! And no one will be safe from me! Not you, not Larxene, and especially not Xemnas! Why, with Sora on my side, the world is my oyster!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! The Gardener is invincible! I--"

"Marluxia!" Larxene interrupted, before he got any crazier. "Stick to the subject please."

"Aah...yes." Marluxia responded, as he cleared his throat and calmed down. "So, Axel. You'll have to choose now. Whose it gonna be? Me or Vexen?"

Axel looked at Marluxia, who was looking back with a piercing gaze, he then looked back at Larxene, who had her head turned and was obviously thinking about something else. He turned his head back to Marluxia, who was still gazing upon him, and pondered some more.

"Well, Axel?" Marluxia asked once more. "What's it going to be? Frankly, I'd prefer you answer me in the next five minutes, I have a haircut scheduled for five O'clock."

"There aren't any hairdressers in this place, you nimrod." Larxene told him.

"There is if I say there is!" Marluxia answered angrily, as he turned his head towards Larxene. "Now, shut up!"

"So, you think that whatever you want will magically appear in front of you because you decreed it?"

"No, I'm saying that there _is_ a hairdresser around here, because my superior intellect tells me there is, that's all."

"Says the one who didn't even know there was a Chinese restaurant down the block."

"Larxene! I--"

"I'll join you." Axel interrupted, in the middle of Marluxia and Larxene's heated debate.

"You will?" Marluxia asked sceptically, as he turned his head back towards Axel. "I mean...of course you will!" He repeated, more confidently.

"You're actually going to side with us Axel?" Larxene asked. "You do realize that this is serious business, don't you? You can't be expected to leave at any time you want."

"...Or toy with anymore clocks..." Marluxia added. "Well actually, you can't be expected to do that anyway since I broke the clock."

"You two won't have to worry about anything. I'll give you my word that I'll stay here no matter what."

"All right..." Marluxia said, as he examined Axel closely. "Uh...let me just talk about this with Larxene, for a moment. Larxene?" He said, turning his head towards her.

Without saying a word, Larxene got up and went over to the corner of the room, where Marluxia went soon after. Axel sat at the table and pondered as they whispered from afar:

"He seems to be telling the truth." Marluxia said to Larxene.

"Yeah, I can tell." Larxene responded. "I've never seen him more serious. He seems to be angry at Vexen and the others for some reason."

"Really? What did you notice when you went to pick him up?"

"Well, when I went to pick him up, first of all, it took Vexen a pretty long time to get him out, I also heard some strange sounds coming from the laboratory?"

"Laboratory?"

"Yeah, that's where they were keeping Axel."

"They kept him in the lab!" Marluxia whispered loudly. "Who knows what they did to him! Maybe they planted some kind of hidden camera inside him!"

"I'm pretty sure Axel would've been aware of it, he seemed to have some kind of grudge against them when he came out. I don't think he'd let them experiment on him that easily."

Marluxia stroked his chin, pondering what could've happened in that laboratory. After a few seconds, continued questioning Larxene.

"He had a grudge against them, you say?"

"Yeah, I was talking waiting for them in the main room of the basement, and Axel and Vexen both came out at the same time, and before I left with Axel, he gave Vexen a long, scornful glare."

"Wa-wa-wait a minute." Said Marluxia, trying to get his bearings straight. "Are you actually saying that you were _in_ the main room of the basement? What did it look like? Was it tacky? Was it dark and gloomy?"

"Marluxia! This isn't the time!"

"Answer the question."

"Marluxia!"

"Answer!"

Meanwhile, Axel was still sitting down at the table, and after seeing those two bickering and whispering, he wondered if what they were talking about could possibly be of any importance.

"_So,_" His conscience said. "_it's come to this has it?_"

"Don't worry." Axel assured it. "Don't you worry."

"_Uh-huh…_"

The two snickered to each other, and patted each other on the back on how great of a plan they had just developed. Meanwhile, 5 feet away, Larxene and Marluxia continued bickering while whispering.

"Yes! Yes, it was tacky!" Larxene said, wanting to get back on subject as soon as possible. "Are you happy now?"

"And..." Marluxia added, wanting Larxene to continue. The Savage Nymph sighed, this time she sighed a sigh of desperation.

"...And dark, and whatever it is that you hate. It had absolutely everything that you could possibly hate in a room."

"What about the wallpaper?"

"Marluxia, all the walls in the castle are white, we have no wallpaper."

"Well, obviously you've never seen my room."

"With my luck, I probably will."

"Larxene, will you please stick to the subject? Honestly, it amazes me how much you can trail off sometimes."

The moment Marluxia finished his sentence, he felt a sharp, pain on his hand. A short of shock. Quickly, he shook his hand and held it with his other one, gawking at it to see if any damage was done. Larxene had her index finger pointed towards him, indicating that she had just shocked him.

"Very original, Larxene. Now, you were telling me about Vexen's glare?"

"Axel's glare." Larxene corrected. "He gave Vexen a mean one before leaving."

"Excellent..." Marluxia said, with an evil grin on his face. "With him mad at Vexen, this'll be twice as easy."

"I'm still not sure if we should trust him completely, though. He seems to have the markings of a double agent."

"Although...we can't be completely sure that he's on our side. After all, he's always been quite the double agent."

"Uh...Marluxia...I-I just said that..."

"Well, we could always just get rid of him if things don't go our way."

"Marluxia, are you even listening to me? Do you even know that I'm here?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what develops. It shouldn't take too long, anyway."

"(Sighs) You aren't listening to me."

"Then it's settled, we'll have Axel join our team, on the condition that he does what he says."

With that, Marluxia went back tot he table to tell Axel. Larxene followed shortly after rolling her eyes behind Marluxia's back.

Marluxia approached Axel and spoke:

"Axel, we've decided that if you're really serious about joining us, ridding us of our traitors, and taking over the organisation with us, then we will let you join. Are you willing?"

"Yes." Axel said, as he got up. "Yes I am."

"Oh...alright then...uh...you may go to your chamber for now. Larxene will be in shortly to brief you in on what we've done so far."

"Good." Axel said, casually.

Upon saying that, Axel got up and proceeded slowly towards the guest room. Before opening the door, however, he stopped and turned back towards the two.

"Oh, and Marluxia, Larxene...before I go along with this, I'd like to take the time to apologise about what happened earlier.

"Do you mean how you thrashed Larxene?" Marluxia said. Larxene responded by elbowing him in the stomach .

"Well, the whole fight sequence was completely out of line, I really feel terrible about it...well, I mean I would feel terrible about it, if I could indeed feel those emotions. You know what I mean..."

"Oh...yes, of course."

"You were completely right-"

"As always." Marluxia interrupted quite abruptly.

Axel stared at him for a few seconds before continuing.

"--I should never have left the castle in the first place. This time, I'm going to be quite aware about what's going on."

"Well, that's a nice thing to say, Axel. I'm glad to hear that coming out of your mouth."

"So, no hard feelings?"

"Oh...of course not." Marluxia answered. "I'm just glad you were able to apologise, Axel."

Axel smirked.

"All right then. see you later." He said, as he turned back and entered the guest room, leaving Larxene and Marluxia to scratch their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, that's been a while hasn't it, lol. Well, it doesn't seem like a lot of people have stuck with my story up until now, but I thank those hwo have and ask them to wait patiently for the rest. Tell me what you think.

"So..." Marluxia said, in conclusion. "Do you all understand the plan?"

"Yes, Marluxia." Larxene responded, less-than enthusiastically. "I was with you when you announced it the first time, remember? I even sabotaged the sketchbook with you. And you just finished explaining it to us again."

"When I said 'you all', I directed myself specifically towards Axel, young lady."

"Then I seriously suggest you look up 'specific' in the dictionary, since you seem to think it means the opposite of what it really means."

"And I strongly suggest you review the diagram I constructed so that you can understand that whatever I say automatically goes."

"Well, if that's the case, I suggest you watch out for whatever may happen to your diagram in the near future."

Marluxia gasped in horror.

"You wouldn't! Not after all the time I spent making it!"

"Not to be a burden," Axel interrupted. "but we have an insane asylum to take over, and I both strongly and seriously suggest you two clowns get your act together if you actually hope to achieve anything."

"Right you are, Axel." Admitted Marluxia to the redhead. "Although I would've worded it better myself..."

"And I suggest equally strongly that next time you organize a meeting Marluxia, that you find a better meeting place than your bedroom. This place smells like strawberry extract."

With that, Axel got off of the enormous, pink bed that he, Marluxia and Larxene were upon, and proceeded towards the rose-coloured door, out of the flower-themed room, complete with crimson-coloured walls and carnations on vases set atop pink armoirs.

Axel opened the door and left, leaving Larxene and Marluxia alone, on the giant bed, contemplating about what Axel had just said.

"Do you notice anything different about Axel?" Larxene said to him.

"Yes, I do." The Graceful assassin responded. "I think he's been using another kind of shampoo, his hair seems so conditioned...and it smells nice too."

"No, you idiot! I meant in his behaviour."

"Oh, right. Well, he has been taking this whole take-over quite seriously. I'd say it's a good thing."

"Yeah..." Larxene replied, without much else to say.

The two sat on the bed for a short period of time, without saying a word. Their eyes wandered around the room, and they did their best not to look directly into each other's pupils. They were uncomfortable with the awkward silence, but neither of them knew who should leave first. Seeing as how this could be an opportunity Marluxia could take to his advantage, he decided to speak:

"So..." He started. "you like my room?"

"It's alright, I guess..." Larxene responded, casually.

"This is the first time you've seen it, right?"

"Yeah. Actually, it's a lot less pink than I expected it to be."

The two chuckled lightly, and continued searching for something to look at in the room, other than directly into each other's eyes. It made them feel strangely uncomfortable. They're eyes searched for something to fix onto almost frantically.

Spontaneously, Marluxia decided move and leaned over towards Larxene's cheek, but before he could reach her, Larxene moved away, saying: "I'd better go check up on Axel." Resulting in Marluxia losing his balance and falling flat on his face on his own bed.

As Larxene walked out the door, Marluxia lifted up his head, watched and wondered.

--

Axel was standing near Namine when Larxene had come out the door. She noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought about something. Namine was just doodling away on her sketchbook.

"How's Sora coming, Namine?" Larxene asked her.

"It's fine." Namine responded casually.

"I just asked her." Axel informed the Savage Nymph. "Sora's in Twilight Town now, it looks to be his final world."

"Twilight town..." Larxene repeated, as she casually walked towards Axel. "now, there's a name I haven't heard in quite a long time."

"That seems normal, it's been so long since we've recruited any new members."

"Maybe Namine would like to join?" Larxene said, jokingly.

Axel smirked, and scoffed lightly.

"Yeah, as if she'd have any reason to."

Just then, a dark portal materialized itself at the other end of the room, and Vexen came out of it.

"Vexy," Larxene said. "what are you doing here, from beneath the gutter? It's not often we see you topside."

"I came to clear a few things up." Vexen said, as he sneered at her.

"Sorry Vexen," Said Axel. "You've come at a wrong time, perhaps we could discuss matters as soon as you find your Replica again--oops!"

Larxene laughed.

"Yeah, Vexen. Where's your toy, now that you need him?"

"Hold your tongue, you infantile brat!"

"Now, now, Larxene." Axel said to her. "Shouldn't we give Vexen the benefit of the doubt? His experiment his probably hiding in the halls somewhere, as part of some grand plan."

"Insolent fools! Why would you dare--"

"Vexen!" A voice from behind interrupted.

The Chilly Academic turned around and saw Marluxia behind him, who had just gotten out of the door.

"Marluxia!" He exclaimed.

"The two nimrods are right, Vexen, you're experiment seems to have failed."

"But-But, you must understand, this isn't definite. He's merely planning some sort of pre-emptive strike."

"That would make four failed pre-emptive strikes now," Larxene said, deciding to join in the conversation. "I sincerely doubt that your plaything has anything left in store for us."

Vexen sneered at her and turned his head back to Marluxia once the Graceful Assassin spoke.

"Vexen, in the name of the Organisation, I pronounce your project a failure."

"Such insolence, you speak with, #11, you should know that I am #4, seven ranks higher than you."

"Oh, so you're deciding to play the rank card, are you? Maybe you'd like to take this up with Xemnas? Oh, wait! He outranks you, and he outranks all of us!"

"Xemnas? Surely, you don't mean..."

"Yes, Vexen. I do mean that."

"You mean that...Xemnas will..."

"That's what I implied."

Marluxia could know see that Vexen had fear in his eyes, which confused him slightly since Vexen showed near-fearlessness, earlier before. Upon seeing this, Marluxia did not waste any time wondering what could have gotten Vexen in such a nervous mood, so he decided to take this opportunity to his advantage.

"You know, Vexen." He started, as he began pacing around him. "I could report you to Xemnas about all of this tomfoolery, but I'd hate to miss the chance to make life miserable for you."

"What on earth could you be insinuating in that diabolical mind of yours..."

"Sora." Marluxia said. "I want you to eliminate Sora."

"What? Don't you need him for your incredulous plan?"

"Don't question it, just do it."

Vexen growled lowly into his collar.

"You won't get away with this, Marluxia...you can't"

"I can and will." Marluxia contradicted. "Now, are you up for it, or aren't you? Because I'd hate to deny Xemnas the pleasure of turning you into a dusk."

Vexen glared at him for a while, and realized that he had no other choice than to obey his orders, however strange they may have seemed.

"I wouldn't really hesitate if I were you, Vexen." Axel said, his crossed his arms. "You'd be about as useless as a Creeper if you refuse to do this for us. Which, in fact, are more useful than you anyhow."

"And it's not like you have anything to gain if you don't help us." Larxene added.

Vexen looked at the two, and sneered at them, showing his depreciation for them. He then turned his head back towards Marluxia, who was smirking, knowing full well that Vexen would have no choice but to agree. And sadly, Vexen knew that as well, he realized now that his plan had finally crumbled upon itself and that nothing could be redeemed. He'd have to tell Zexion and Lexaeus as soon as he got back from eliminating Sora. He thought that perhaps the Replicas could be spared somehow.

"Unless..." He pondered. Vexen had another idea, and seeing now that Marluxia was getting impatient, he spoke:

"I say, Marluxia, I'll do whatever it is you say."

Marluxia was well aware that he had pushed Vexen into a corner, and that this was indeed the answer that the Chilly Academic would give, given the situation. But no matter how much he reminded himself of this, he was still somewhat surprised to hear those words come out of that mouth.

"Very good." Marluxia affirmed. "So, we're clear on what you have to do?"

"Yes." Vexen replied, as he sighed. "Sora shall be eliminated by any means necessary."

"Good." Marluxia said. "I'll be waiting here with the others."

Vexen slinked off into a dark corridor witout saying a word, leaving the three members of the Flower Power faction alone in the main room, wondering if Vexen would actually go through with it.

"Do you think he'll actually go through with it?" Larxene asked.

"He has to." Axel replied, as he casually walked towards the guest rooms. "I don't know about you, but Vexen wouldn't make for a particularly efficient Dusk." And with that, he opened the guest room doors and entered it.

As soon as he left, Larxene took Axel's absence to her advantage and began discussing her feelings with Marluxia.

"Does he still look somewhat trustworthy?" She asked him. "He seems to be convinced of helping us in our intentions."

"Of course he is!" Exclaimed Marluxia. "Who cares about that? The question is, will Vexen go ahead with what was planned? Or will he chicken out and do something outrageous?"

"If he prepares to do something outrageous, the solution is simply a matter of going to stop him before he does it." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Really, Larxene, I think that situations like these should be better left to decide by the diagram. Or have you forgotten it's wonderful efficacies?"

Larxene rolled her eyes. Marluxia took this opportunity to talk about what had happened beforehand.

"Listen, Larxene." He said, as he started to change the subject. "About before, I should warn you that I was not fully apt in all of my senses."

"Well, neither was I." Larxene added. "The intoxicating smell of strawberries and rose petals were enough to put a very large horse to sleep. I couldn't help but feel a little dazed."

"Yes, but I'm referring to--"

"I know what you're referring to." Larxene said, rudely interrupting him.

With that, she slowly and casually walked out the door, into the guest rooms, where Axel had gone seconds earlier. Marluxia watched and wondered as she did. A smile then grew on his face. However, he soon realized that in that very guest room, she would be reunited with none other than her high school crush.

"Axel!" He cried out, as he headed for the door.

--

Lexaeus and Zexion were still in the basement, discussing their current plan as they waited for Vexen to come back from his 'meeting' with Marluxia.

And that he did. Vexen came in through a dark corridor and greeted the two.

"So nice to see you still alive, Vexen." Lexaeus said to him.

"Yes, well with how frantic this insane asylum has been running I'd hold your tongue if I were you, Lexaeus, my boy."

"What is it this time?" Asked Zexion.

"Marluxia sent me on a mission to kill Sora."

"Kill him?" Lexaeus exclaimed, in a surprised tone. "What on earth for?"

"He thinks he caught me in some kind of corner, and hopes to be rid of me by sending me off on a mission the likes of which I could never complete, or so he thinks..."

"You're going to do it?" Asked Zexion.

"And why shouldn't I? If Sora's out of the picture, not only will it leave Marluxia helpless, but it will be one less enemy we'll have to worry about."

"Then, are we still gonna flee?"

"We'll, when I kill Sora, then we'll have a bit more time than what was planned, we'll be able to leave, with the replicas and all, and commence the preparations for an attack on the castle."

"But we're already in the castle."

"Not this one, you dunderhead! Our castle!"

"Oh..."

"What if you don't end up killing Sora?" Lexaeus boldly asked.

"Come again?" Vexen asked, intrigued at the thought that he would be beaten by a fourteen year-old brat, whose reflects that of a certain well-known rat.

"It's nothing personal, Sora is stronger than we give him credit for, he already beat you once, remember?"

"I told you, that was a test! But, if you want me to humour you yet again, then alright: I have a few tricks up my sleeve for Sora, if ever he manages to overcome me. I'll simply tell him a secret I've been longing to for quite some time."

"This should be good." Said Lexaeus.

"T'is good, t'is very good . I'll simply remind Sora of Roxas."

There was a brief silence in the room, as Zexion and Lexaeus gazed sceptically towards the Chilly Academic.

"Come again?" Zexion asked.

"Sora's in Twilight Town right now...you know...Twilight Town...the other side of his heart?"

"Yeah...and?" Lexaeus said, still sceptic.

"Can't you nitwits figure anything out? If I tell Sora about Roxas, it shall ruin Marluxia's plan for good."

"Explain." Zexion said.

"The whole plan for Xemnas was to fuse Sora with Roxas. Now that the five of us have failed at that, Marluxia's trying to take Sora for his own...I-I'm explaining what's already kown!"

"No, No, I think I'm following you, continue."

Vexen sighed in frustration.

"If I tell Sora about our beloved Roxas, and if he changes his idea and leaves this place, then Marluxia's plan will have gone awry, and we'll already have left before Xemnas comes."

"Well, Marluxia isn't going to sit idly by and watch you do this." Lexaeus contested. "What are we going to do about him?"

"Are you two even trying? Do you expect me to tell you everything like some sort of parental figure?" Vexen yelled out, in frustration.

The Cloacked Schemer and the Silent Hero both stood quietly after Vexen spoke. They weren't quite sure what to say, as they got all their plans from Vexen. To this awkward silence, Vexen responded:

"Aaargh!! Look, I'll go humour Sora, and Marluxia will probably send one of his two lackeys out to stop me, most probably Axel. Now, don't any of you worry about me, I'll be able to fend off that redheaded scoundrel, the two of you will go and distract Marluxia and Larxene for a while...I don't know, get into a fight sequence or something. That should last a while. Then, I'll lead Sora out of the castle and into the wilderness, and then we leave."

"That doesn't sound like a very good plan at all." Said Zexion.

"And what would you know about good plans, Mr. I'm-too-cowardly-to-kill-Axel?"

"That was your fault!"

"Oh, come off it! You two have gotten into more tomfoolery than I have, none of us would be here if it weren't for me!"

The two associates, yet again, stood silently, and exchanged awkward gazes with each other. They needed a moment to reflect on what Vexen had just said, as it perturbed them slightly.

"Vexen..." Zexion started. "I'm not sure that's necessarily a good thing."

Vexen took a step back, flabbergasted at what his assistant had just said to him. "Not a good thing?" He repeated. "How dare you judge my ways, you infantile brat! I'm twice, if not three times as experienced as you are! Where do you acquire the gall to even tell me that!"

"Well, so far it seems we've had to plan and re-plan, and plus the Replicas are all corrupt now, so--"

"The Replicas are not corrupt." Vexen rudely interrupted, wanting to prove desperately that he knew what he was doing. "The original has healed, and although I'm not quite sure how he has, I may have an idea."

"Whatever, there isn't any time for this. We'll secure the Replicas, but just be sure to come back without a scratch."

"You misjudge my power." Vexen said, as he smirked. He then materialized a dark portal and left, leaving the two in the room to scratch their heads as they pondered.

"Well," Zexion said. "I, for one, have some serious doubts about this plan."

"As do I." Lexaeus said. "Vexen seems to be deeply embroiled in some kind of internal conflict. I'm not quite sure what's keeping him together."

"I assume it's the thought of having the Castle That Never Was to himself. Even so, I don't even think that's enough to defeat Sora."

"Yes..."

The two stayed in the room for a little while longer. Pacing back and forth as they pondered in silence. They tried to think of something that could be salvaged if ever this plan could go awry. Which, as of recently, seemed as if it could tear apart any second. At one point, Lexaeus stopped pacing, sat down on one of the chairs, and after a few more seconds of pondering, he spoke.

"If Vexen does indeed fail," He started. "We will keep the Replicas, won't we?"

"Well, I'd already thought of that long ago." Answered Zexion. "If Vexen dies, it's up to us to continue."

"I don't even want any of those Replicas anymore."

"What?"

"This whole plan is completely ludicrous. I don't even know why we trusted Vexen in the first place."

"It's too early to think about ditching him now, we should see how things play out here first."

"You're right."

--

Marluxia rushed into the guest room as Larxene was entering it to stop Axel from possibly destroying his plan. He knocked on the door furiously, desperately hoping them from an answer. He did hear an answer, though not one that he liked:

"What do you want Marluxia?" Asked Larxene, from the other side of the door. "We just saw each other."

"I uh...need to use the bathroom." Marluxia fibbed.

"Oh, for the love of..."

Marluxia took this as a "Yes" and swung the door open. As he pushed it ajar, he felt as if he hit something, along with a THUMP noise coming from the other side. In front of him, he saw Axel, lying on his bed while reading a book.

"Axel..." Marluxia started. He stopped to ponder as soon as he realized that Axel really was reading a book. "I...I...wh...since when do you read?"

Just then, the door swung back the other way and hit Marluxia in the face, causing him to fall back down out the doorway and in the other room. Out from the back of the door came Larxene, who went up to Marluxia and put her hands on her hips.

"Larxene." Marluxia said, in a greetful fashion. Although his greeting was less than dignified to his embarrassing position.

"Tell me Marluxia," Larxene started. "What is it that comes to your mind when you mindlessly swing open a door? Is your thinking so fast-paced that you can't bother thinking twice about flinging a door open? Do you have some kind of anxious disorder that doesn't permit you to take things slowly? This doesn't just apply to you, though, this entire insane asylum seems to be firmly against gently opening doors, let alone knocking first."

"But I did knock." Marluxia responded as he got back up.

"You know what I mean. You know, you're-"

Larxene was interrupted as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head quickly and saw Axel, with his book in his other hand.

"Uh...I don't want to disturb your little lover's quarrel here." Marluxia blushed as he said this, which made Larxene roll her eyes. "But if I were you, I'd check up on our beloved Vexen. He should be greeting Sora right about now, shouldn't he?"

"Why yes, Axel." Marluxia concured, for once. "We should check up on Vexen, shouldn't we?"

Axel said nothing and simply squeezed his way out of the doorway and into the Main Room, leaving the Graceful Assassin and the Savage Nymph alone yet again. Much to their own displeasure.

"I noticed that you didn't tell Axel to get his hand off your shoulder, eh Larxene?" He pointed out, with a sneer.

"Oh my gosh..." Said Larxene, as she rubbed her hand on her forehead.

--

Down in the basement, no one was there. No one, that is, until now. Two dark portals materialized themselves and out came Zexion and Lexaeus, who seemed to be flushed.

"Is that all of them?" Zexion asked.

"I would assumed." Lexaeus answered.

"Well, is it or isn't it? There's only one answer."

"Yes, yes, it is."

"Alright, so that's done with. Now what?"

"Technically, we sit here and wait for Vexen."

"Well, that shouldn't be long. He should be meeting up with those three nimrods just about now."

"Zexion..."

"Yes?"

"Do you believe what Vexen said, about staging Axel's murder with Saix?"

"The whole thing seems fishy to me." Zexion answered. "But there have been so many strange things going on, that I don't know what to think anymore."

"It is strange, don't you find? Not advising us beforehand? Plus, he seemed quite surprised himself once he heard what had happened."

"Yes, I did notice that." He hasn't been a very good leader up until now, has he?"

"No, and the reasons for ditching him simply keep piling up."

"Well, perhaps we can be rid of him once we leave this place."

"You mean...ditch him, or terminate him?"

"Whichever, we don't need him anymore. He's been nothing but trouble to us this whole time."

"Yes I see what you mean...let's just wait for him now so that we can leave as soon as possible."

"I certainly hope he gets here soon."

"BI/B honestly hope he doesn't get here at all."

--

Sora, Donald and Goofy, after treading through the mysterious golden-lit alleys of Twilight Town, found their way to the great big mansion. Sora was in front, leading the two. Upon arriving, they stopped in front of the enormous gates and gawked in awe at the manor. Before making another step, they decided to talk things through:

"So..." Sora started. "Castle Oblivion has brought us this far, has it?"

"Castle what?" Asked Goofy.

"We've lost so much on our way here..." Donald affirmed, with his head hunched. "I don't see what it would give us to go any further."

"Well Donald," Goofy assured him. "Remember what the man in the black coat told us earlier: To find is to lose and to lose is to...uh, find. We may have lost things but we sure have found a lot of stuff on our way."

"Yeah, but it seems to me like everything we found out about concerns Sora." He said, as he sneered at him. Sora laughed lightly upon seeing this. "I don't see why he needs us anymore."

"Aw, don't say that Donald." Sora answered. "You guys have been both so great to me. I sure as heck wouldn't be where I am now without you two."

"Gawrsh Sora, you really mean that?" Goofy asked.

"Of course I do! You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for. You always bring a smile to my face whenever I'm with you, and you've helped me out of trouble countless times."

"Oh, stop it." Said Donald.

"I'm serious," Sora said, as he raised his voice and bent his knees. "you guys have no idea how much you've all--"

"Alright Sora, we get it." Goofy interrupted. "You don't have to keep trying to convince us, we're already convinced, a-hyuk."

Goofy's words had an impact on Sora. He immediately stopped talking and stood upright again.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said.

"Don't be sorry." Goofy said, cheerfully. "Let's just continue for now."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Donald asked.

"This place feels familiar." Sora said, out of the blue.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other strangely upon hearing this.

"Like you've been here before?" Asked Goofy.

"No...I don't recall anything about being here it just feels familiar."

"I say, does it, now?" Asked a voice out of thin air.

The trio looked up and turned their heads constantly to see who it could possibly be.

"W-Who said that!" Sora asked the voice.

As he said that, a dark portal materialized in front of him, and Vexen came out of it, with a very large grin on his face.

"It's Vexen!" Cried Donald.

"I say, Sora," Vexen said to him. "It's a shame to see you've stuck by these worthless lackeys for this long. Have you not decided to get rid of them, yet?"

"Shut up!" Sora yelled at him, as he materialized his Keyblade. "These are my friends, and no matter what happens, I'll never leave them! And I know that they'll never leave me either. I'm grateful that I can count on that, at least."

"My, you are simply a walking cliché aren't you?" He said, before letting out a very feminine and disturbing chuckle.

"Drop the attitude and tell me where Riku is?"

"Riku? Why, you don't think you can actually save him, do you? He's far beyond the point of no return now."

"It's never too late to turn back, I know that for a fact."

"Open your eyes, boy! Your friend is no longer there, he's left us!"

"Shut up!!" Sora yelled.

The Keyblade wielder had lost it. Brandishing his weapon furiously, he dashed towards the Chilly Academic in an attempt to strike him. Vexen materialized his shield and got into his blocking position. Within close proximity, Sora lept lightly into the air, and brought his Keyblade smashing down on Vexen with full force, as this one lifted his shield so as to block the attack. A large, ripple was created between the two weapons. Sora stayed in the air, and his Keyblade stayed on the shield as he bared his teeth. Vexen kept smirking as he pushed on his shield. Both were immobilized.

"Acquiring Ihis/I data shan't be so hard." Vexen thought.

--

Axel and Larxene were in the main room, each sitting on a chair on opposite sides of the table. They had been sitting there for nearly 3 quarters of an hour (althoguh neither of them would've known it) without saying a single word. The didn't looked directly at each other, aside from brief passing glances. They both seemed to be contemplating something very thoroughly. Both of their chairs had their four legs on the ground.

Then, Marluxia barged into the room, bursting the door open. Neither the Flurry of Dancing Flames nor the Savage Nymph flinched.

"Axel!" He cried out.

Axel turned his head slowly towards Marluxia.

"Come quickly! I've something to show you. Oh, and you can come too Larxene, if you like."

With that, Marluxia quickly retreated back into the room he was in. Axel slowly got up and walked towards the door. Larxene followed afterward. All of this was done without either of them saying a word.

Once inside, they made their way to the center, where Marluxia was. There was a large crystal ball set on an equally large white marble pedestal. As Marluxia was peering into it religiously, Axel and Larxene both went beside him and peered into it as well. There they saw, from a father perspective, Vexen, who seemed to be rather run down, conversing with Sora. They could hear, through an echo, their voices peircing the walls of the room:

"I say Sora, good show."

"Quit toying with me!" Sora replied. I want answers and I want them now!"

"Yeah!" Donald affirmed.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's quite impossible at the moment. You see Sora, you are all part of his little plan."

The scene suddenly paused right after Vexen had said that. The characters stayed in the same positions, as if frozen by time.

"Did you hear that?" Marluxia asked Axel, as he tore his head away from the screen. "Did you hear?!"

"Yeah..." Axel answered. "But why did it stop?"

"What gall! I mean, this is exactly NOT what I told him to do, and he goes and does it!"

"Well, you were expecting this, weren't you, Marluxia?" Larxene asked him. "That's the whole reason you sent him out on this 'mission', so you can find sufficient proof to label him as a traitor."

"Yes, but I didn't think he'd be this smug about it. In any case, let us continue."

Marluxia slidded his finger down the pedestal and pressed a button. Everyone in the crystal then unfroze and the scene continued playing:

"What?" Sora asked. "Who's plan?"

"Marluxia's..." Vexen sneered through his teeth.

Marluxia quickly turned his head toward Axel for a response. All he got was a brush off from the redhead, who simply wanted to continue watching the scene.

Back in the crystal ball, the three companions stood completely clueless as to what Vexen had just said.

"Who?" Donald asked.

"Marluxia." Vexen repeated. "He's the one behind this entire ordeal. He's the reason why you're here."

"Why I'm...here..." Sora said to himself.

"I say, are you daft, Sora?"

Marluxia moved away from the crystal ball and stared at Axel with a stern face.

"I think you know what to do, Axel." He said. "Vexen will spill the beans any moment now, and since it's already too late to prove his worth, why not prove yours?"

"How?"

Marluxia stared at him strangely, as he could not figure out that Axel could not figure out what was to be done.

"Get rid of him?"

"Hmm...Care to rephrase that for me, Marluxia?"

"Rid us of our traitors!"

"Ah, yes! Well, why didn't you say so.

"Well, are you, or aren't you?"

Axel didn't respond for at quarter of a minute. He simply stared at Marluxia's grin, contemplating the situation yet again. This is where fate had brought him, and it was up to him to choose his path. Either kill a member of his own team, or...

"Alright." He said, with a grin. "Vexen is no more."

A dark portal materialized behind him, and he slowly turned around and walked through it. The portal then closed.

"Do you think he'll really do it?" Larxene asked Marluxia.

"I think what will happen, will happen." Answered Marluxia.

Larxene opened her mouth to speak, but soon retreated herself, as she deemed her intentions too useless.

--

Axel arrived a few feet away from the scene, behind the gates, and behind the foursome of characters. He pressed himself against one of the walls, and peeked his head out to take a look at what was happening now. As he looked upon them, he noticed that Vexen was further in his conversation than what was previously seen in the crystal ball. He was in the middle of telling Sora about the 'other side of his heart'. Axel was distressted upon hearing this.

"Stupid Marluxia and his pausing!" He whispered to himself. "I'd better go over the now and stop the whole thing!"

--

"The...other side of my heart?" Sora asked. "What's that supposed to mean."

"I'll be glad to tell you Sora, after all, I already have all that I need from you. You see, the other side of your heart consists of--"

"What's this?" A voice from behind said. "Ruin the surprise? I don't think so."

Axel appeared from a dark door behind Vexen, who turned quickly to look at him. He spoke:

"Axel! What are you doing, here? I need no help. I'm fine, as you can see."

"No, I can't see." Axel responded. "You seem rather run down, Vexen, on your knees and all..."

As the trio of heroes gawked at what was happening in front of them, they noticed that Axel seemed taller and prouder than Vexen, who was hunched from his sparring with Sora. It didn't take them long to figure out that Axel had the upper hand.

"What are you blathering on about you simple-minded fool! I'm not on my knees at all, I'm-"

Vexen was cut off as Axel gave him a had kick in the back. The Chilly Academic screamed as he fell on his knees, to the ground.

"Axel, what are you doing!" He screamed, as he turned his head back. "What is the meaning of this tomfoolery!"

"I don't like it when members of the Organisation go around and spread lies, Vexen. You've put me in a very difficult position here between you and Marluxia and frankly, I'm gonna have to side with him on this one."

"Wha...why you dirty little scoundrel!"

"I don't like following orders Vexy, but sometimes, drastic mesures need to be taken to prevent the unmentionable from happening."

"No, don't! I beg of you!"

"It's too late for any of that now, stay still and embrace your fate!"

Vexen got on one foot and turned his head back to Sora and, in a moment of desperation, he tried telling him the secret.

"Sora! Listen to me! You have an other! He his part of-"

Vexen did not finish his sentence. He felt a sharp blade strike his back as the threesome gazed at Axel cleanly swiping Vexen from behind. The Chilly Academic let out a blood-curling scream, and fell to the ground, with a loud THUD. His hand moved slightly, as he reached out towards Sora, and grimaced. Sora, Donald and Goofy all watched in horror as he was disintegrating into small particles, and as he kept his hand reached out. Sora felt sorry for him, and he took a step forward, thinking maybe that he should help him, but he quickly regained his senses and instead watched as Vexen turned into nothing.

As soon as The Chilly Academic had entirely dissapeared, Axel walked onto the spot he was on, and smirked. He noticed something black on the ground, something that Vexen seemed to have left there.

"You!" Sora cried out. "You're going to tell me what's going on, now!"

"Not likely." Axel answered back. "That would spoil the surprise. I don't want to end up like Vexen here."

"RRGGHH!!" Sora cried out, in frustration. Instinctively, he materialized his Keyblade, and immediately threw it at Axel. The redhead, without breaking a sweat, calmly lifted up his arm towards the Key, and materialized a chakram in front of his palm. The Keyblade smacked it and fell to the ground. The chakram dissapeared, but Axel stayed, always grinning.

"You're nearing the end of your journey Sora." He said, tauntingly. "You managed to make it this far without dying, so don't die on me, now."

Soon after saying that, a dark portal enveloped the redhead from head to toe, and dissipated into nothing. Leaving the trio alone, to continue their journey.

--

Back in the basement, Zexion was there, all alone, standing near a wall, his head hunched, pondering the situation. The dim lighting, mixed with the boy's dark attire made it quite difficult for him to be spotted. Lexaeus then came through the door, carrying morbid news with him.

"Vexen is no more." He said.

Upon hearing this, Zexion lifted his head up in surprise. He then turned around completely to face The Silent Hero.

"Come again?" He asked.

"He's dead. Axel disposed of him."

"Figures. You know, it's deplorable really, member's of the organisation striking each other down like that."

"I do hate to say it, but Vexen got what was coming to him. Still, it's a shame to see him go like this."

"What's worse now is that Marluxia will have his pawn after all. With Vexen gone his Replica is virtually useless, and if no one's there to stop Sora then that dog Marluxia will actually be able to overthrow Xemnas with him."

"Unless..."

"Oh no, not another one...I've had enough for one day."

"There's only one person who may actually pose a threat to Sora."

"Riku?"

"Precisely. The reason that Vexen's Replica failed is that he essentially lacked what the real Riku had. If we manage to capture the real Riku..."

"That shouldn't be an entirely easy process."

"Riku's heart is already filled to the brim with Darkness. All we need do is to unleash it. That shouldn't be too hard."

"With Ansem manipulating him it should."

"Ah yes, we forgot about him. Our beloved teacher...where is he now?"

"I have no clue. Usually, it would be easy to trace people's locations by their scent, but he appears to have none."

"Do you think he is like us?"

"I'm not quite sure, really."

"You know, in cases like these, we should go consult Vexen's computer."

"You're right, that terminal could spot anything in this putrid castle."

The two ended their discussion and left the room through the door, into Vexen's laboratory. Once inside, they went up to his computer, and turned it on. They then uploaded the map of the castle. It appeared in a top-down perspective, two squares were stuck together on the screen, this represented the map of the basement. Two flashing purple dots could be seen at one point in one of the squares.

"That's us." Zexion said, as he pointed with his finger.

"No doubt." Lexaeus responded.

They were able to scroll over to other floors with the arrows on the keyboard. Every floor's map took up the entire computer screen, by pressing up on the arrow keys, they were able to see the maps of the floors higher up, and vice-versa for the basement floors. As Zexion scrolled upwards, he noticed that the fourth floor had a flashing red dot flashing in there.

"Who's that?" He asked Lexaeus.

"I'm not quite sure. What do the red dots represent again?"

"Let's see...the purple dots are us, and the light purple ones are the nobodies...the yellow dots are regular people, the black dots are the heartless...the red dots were for unknown entities."

"Well, that's fantastic. The one person we were looking for and we have no idea what state he's in."

"How can you be so sure it's Ansem?"

"Who else is it going to be?"

"I guess we should check in any case...who knows, it could he him."

"I would suppose. Surely, his presence wouldn't be cloaked, how could it?"

"In any case, let's just check it out."

--

Axel came back into the main room where Larxene and Marluxia were waiting. They seemed to be proud of him, although he could've cared less.

"Well done, Axel." Larxene said. "Good riddance to that blabbermouth."

"Yes," Marluxia affirmed. "you know I honestly didn't think you had it in you Axel, but now I am sure. We will overthrow Xemnas and the Organisation shall be ours!"

"Sora will be ours?" Axel asked.

"Of course he will, at first I was skeptical, what with his free spirit and all, but know thanks to Namine, I've managed to brainwash him into soon becoming my- our lackey."

"And you used Vexen to test his strength?"

"Not just his, but yours as well."

"You really used Vexen to your full potential." Larxene remarked.

"Like your own personal pawn." Axel added.

"And why not?" Marluxia said. "It serves him right for even daring to go against me."

"I'm sure it does."

Finished with the conversation, Marluxia turned towards Namine and walked up to her. She had her head hunched down, as she kept drawing, and did not pay any attention to him coming.

"Rejoice Namine." He said softly, with a grin on his face. "Your hero is coming."

Namine still refrained from acknowledging him, until a few seconds later, when she hesitantly lifted up her head and looked at him, with a sad face.

"Quite the jovial one you are aren't you? You should be happy about this event."

"I'm sure it will kick in soon." Mocked Larxene.

"Yes..." Marluxia muttered softly.

A dark portal materialized in the back of him, and he slowly walked backwards into it as he kept his creepy glance on Namine, and disappeared into the depths of the portal. Alone, the young witch continued drawing.

Larxene turned towards Axel and said:

"I'll be going as well. We're leaving you here alone, so try not to do anything to drastic. If you feel the need to, tell us when we get back."

"Will do, Axel said."

Larxene then disappeared through a dark door. Axel was left all alone with Namine. The room was silent as he stood alone, and Namine drew.

Finally, he walked up to her and gazed at her without saying a word. Although she did not acknowledge him, he could tell she was uneasy. Finally, after a full minute, she got fed up.

"What? What is it?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"You're all he's got left." He answered, emotionless.

Namine was intrigued upon hearing this?

"What?" She asked.

"If you don't stop this, no one will."

Namine was downright confused. She asked herself why Axel, of all people, would be telling her this now. Eventually, she got over her confused state, and responded.

"I can't anyway...it's too late."

"Is it? I don't see Marluxia around here, do you?"

Namine couldn't believe her ears, but she was too concerned not to take advantage of the situation. She gently put her sketchbook down on the floor and stood up. She was still reluctant, and to reassure herself she asked:

"Y-You're letting me go?"

"I like to think of it as, you escaped my clutches." He answered. Then, without even turning his head, he lifted up his left arm and flattened his palm. A dark portal materialized itself on his left. Namine quickly went over to it, but before entering she turned her head and said with a smile:

"Thank you."

Seconds later, she had gone inside and the portal dissipated. Axel stayed standing still for a while longer, chuckling to himself.

" 'Thank you'..." He said to himself. "You forget yourself.

Then, a smirk came on his face, which grew into a full-fledged smile. Then, he started chuckling, and eventually, he was laughing out loud. For about a quarter of a minute he kept laughing at the same intensity, until it subsided.

"Ooh...this is rich." He said to himself. "This is priceless. All the actors are in place, and the setting is just right. Now! Sora! Namine! Riku! Marluxia! Larxene! You're all going to give me one heck of a show!"


End file.
